Afraid to Love You
by blueporing90
Summary: After witnessing the death of someone dear to him, Tsuna vows never to love again in fear of the past. He succeeds becoming the new Vongola boss and realizes that he is slowly falling for the person he knew he should never love. 6YL: G27 1827 8059 27K
1. To the Masquerade

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Summary: **After witnessing the death of someone dear to him, Tsuna vows never to love again in fear of the past. He succeeds becoming the new Vongola boss and realizes that he is slowly falling for the person he knew he should never love.

**Pairings: **G27, 1827, 8059, 27K (For now)

**Rating: **T+

**Warning: **This fanfiction contains yaoi/boy's love/ boys kissing and things related to it, so if you don't like those kindly close this window or press the back button. Also this was not beta-read.

**Afraid to Love You**

**Prologue Part One: To the Masquerade**

**» × « **

"Yo! Gokudera!" The silver-haired took a small glance at the one who called him, it was Yamamoto with his ever so present smile. He took out a cigarette stick from his pocket and lit it. "So did the kid asked you to come too?"

"None of your business baseball freak." Gokudera hissed before looking down at the closed twin wooden doors before him. Yamamoto chuckled before draping an arm over Gokudera's shoulder. He heard the other male yell in protest. "What the hell-!"

"After these passed six years you're still as grouchy as always!"

"And you're still a grinning idiot!" He yelled. True, it had been six years since they left Namimori under the orders of the Ninth Vongola. They continued their studies in Italy and stayed in one manor owned by the Ninth. So much as changed yet to him some remained the same, Yamamoto is one good example of it. To Gokudera he was still an idiot who smiles too much for his own good but his body matured perfectly at the age of 20. He was slightly taller, he had long and slender arms probably the after effect of baseball and sword practice in his early years of adolescence. Gokudera's eye twitched. Why was he thinking of him all the sudden?

"Gokudera," The silver-haired immediately snapped out of his chain of thoughts when he heard Yamamoto speak. "Something wrong?"

"What kind of question is that?" The cigarette stick fell from his lips as it parted slightly, he blinked half shocked from what he just witnessed from the man beside him. When he asked the question, he saw a hint of anguish and concern. It made him feel uncomfortable. "It's nothing." He quickly added. He saw the Rain guardian's eyes eased.

"Sorry… You were starring at me awhile ago so I thought something was off."

"What! What do you mean starring?"

"Well you were staring at me… like you wanted to eat me or something." He scratched his chin then laughed nervously. Gokudera immediately flushed deep red.

"You idiot!" He yelled. _Was he really staring? _Gokudera asked himself. Fine, probably he was but it was just accidental? His mind seemed so fuzzy nowadays it made him irritated and pissed. What was exactly wrong with him? He did not know.

"Kufufu… Still bickering as always, I see." The two quickly turned to see who it was.

"Rokudo… Mukuro." Gokudera said lowly. He eyed the Mist guardian as he stride forward towards their direction. Yamamoto seemed unaffected though and looked as if he has not seen a friend for a long time. "What the hell do you want?"

"Oh nothing much I just wanted to see Tsunayoshi-kun's wardrobe for this evening's Masquerade ball!" Mukuro smiled at the two guardians as he drew near them. The silver-haired grew suspicious.

"Yo, Mukuro!" Yamamoto said, Mukuro returned it back with a genuine smile.

"Baseball freak! How could you act so friendly to this pervert!" Gokudera growled.

"Oya… Oya… That was harsh." Mukuro grimaced and stood beside the Rain guardian.

"Relax Gokudera! I know he won't harm Tsuna, he's just as curious as we are!" Yamamoto heard a 'Tch' coming from the Storm guardian. "I bet Mukuro just couldn't wait to see Tsuna in the party, right Mukuro?" The Mist uttered his signature laugh.

"Unfortunately… I'm not attending the feast this evening."

"Aw! Why is that? Everyone seemed thrilled to go there!" Yamamoto said. There was a sudden pause from his reply, he gazed at the two with a bittersweet look then he sighed.

"Let's just say… I don't want to cause Tsunayoshi-kun any trouble…." His eyes trailed to the floor then Mukuro beamed at them.

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto were left speechless from the sudden remark of their former foe. Mukuro was once their enemy and he tried to take their lives before. Even if it was six years ago there was still a twinge of pain in it. He was a man that the Vindice held up in the deepest corners of the mafia prison. He was a man with deep hatred towards the underground world. Perhaps it was because of the human greed for power that made Mukuro the way he is.

The two could never blame him since he suffered excruciating pain under those men and Tsuna became a savior to him opening his eyes and welcomed him into his gentle embrace. It was because of his hard work that he was granted freedom. Gokudera and Yamamoto knew that day very well.

Tsuna came up bravely to the Ninth Vongola and asked for the release of Rokudo Mukuro from the hands of the Vindice. It became an uproar not only to Vongola but also to the allied families. They could not afford a madman on the loose! They often said. The Ninth Vongola, Don Timoteo hesitated to grant it sensing also the danger that could be brought by it. Rokudo Mukuro was a dangerous man and can never be granted freedom from his imprisonment. However, he also trusted the young Vongola Decimo's judgment and it was true that he was also the boy's Half Mist guardian and fought for that position.

The Ninth then issued for Rokudo Mukuro's release. Gokudera and Yamamoto accompanied Tsuna to the Vindice that day Mukuro was brought out from the tank. Both guardians expected for the worst and had their weapons ready if something happened. The two saw Tsuna as he slowly knelt and offered his hand to him along with that ever so bright smile on his face. Mukuro slowly stared at him it's as if contemplating carefully to take it. It did not seem Mukuro at all, the man looked entirely like Mukuro only he had a longer hair now but he seemed entirely different. Was this the really Mukuro? No. They could recall him somewhat like a lunatic.

Then the unexpected happened, when they thought Mukuro was going to strangle the brunette they were wrong and taken back by surprise. Mukuro was in tears with the most yearning smile they ever seen, it's as if he had been waiting for someone and after so long he had finally seen that person. He slowly reached for Tsuna's hand and brushed it gently to his cheek uttering the words.

_You came for me…_

And then he fell unconscious wrapped in Tsuna's embrace. The next day Mukuro was back with his mischievous and perverted grin on his face, refusing to unhand Tsuna as he captured him in a dead lock embrace, and it was good thing Reborn knocked him cold otherwise Tsuna will not be able to leave. Nevertheless, Tsuna was very much happy that Mukuro doesn't have the killing intent he brought around so many years ago.

"Sucking up to your boss, eh Mukuro?" Gokudera spoke breaking the awkward silence. Mukuro remained silent but stared at him.

"I'm only being grateful. After all, I do owe him my freedom. Won't you do the same for the person who did you something good?" Gokudera scrawled at him while Yamamoto continued to grin. "Well then… I really do want to see Tsunayoshi-kun in that _dress_ Chrome and your dear sister picked out for him! So if you'll excuse me!" He chirped reaching for the knob of the young Vongola's door with the most twisted smirk.

Yamamoto's eyes widened in shock and Gokudera's jaw dropped, and the two yelled.

"**DRESS?"**

**» × « **

Don Timoteo poured champagne on an empty wine glass and motioned his wheelchair near the large glass window overlooking a portion of the beautiful Vongola manor. He handed the glass of champagne to the tall blonde-haired man gazing silently at the scenery.

"I've prepared all the necessary things you've asked me." The Don spoke.

"Thank you, Timoteo." The Don nodded and joined the man in his sight seeing. He could see the maids working tirelessly for the event that was to take place that very evening. Some were fixing the decorations, some were aligning the chairs to their respective tables, and some were checking the sound system as well as the security cameras.

"I'm sorry to have asked you quite abruptly about this." The man apologized.

"This is nothing old friend." The Don shook his head. "It's been a long while since we had a party in the mansion and it's about time we had a little entertainment around here!" The Don beamed cheerfully. The blond-haired man chucked.

"I see then this would do some good to us." The older man nodded.

"I suppose… this would be my last year as the Vongola Boss…." A faint smile formed from the Don's lips. The man placed a hand on the Ninth Vongola's shoulder as if to comfort him.

"And all of us are proud of your accomplishments as the Vongola Nono, Timoteo." The older heaved a sigh but the faint smile remained.

"I believe that when Tsunayoshi succeeds as the new Vongola Boss… he will do much greater things than I would have done. Vongola… no, not only Vongola but also the allied families would honor and respect him with pride. I have faith in him."

"Yes… I know. To be honest I had my doubts before but… when I caught a glimpse of his kind heart, I knew that he was truly worthy to lead the Vongola in the future."

Silence followed and neither of the two spoke. The Don contemplated whether he was to open that topic or even mention that to him. His conscience irked him to no end, finally he gave in but just as he was about to speak the blond beat him into it.

"You seem bothered." He said. The Don stared at the man though his eyes were hidden behind his long blond bangs. "Is something wrong?"

"It bothers me… I couldn't do anything to help you… about _that._" The Don clenched his fists. "And so I ask for your forgiveness." The other man was taken by surprise by the Don's sentence hence he remained calm.

"Why do you ask for forgiveness? You have done nothing of which you should be ashamed."

"For all these years… I wasn't able to relieve you of your burden and because of that I should be ashamed." The blond remained silent for a moment then spoke.

"It was not your burden or for those who came before you. There is no reason for you to feel at fault in this. I was the one who brought it on myself and I know… that someday I would be free from this _curse._" He smiled to him.

"But the pain and sorrow that you felt is immeasurable and-"

"Timoteo," The man knelt just as so he was about the same eye level as the old Don. "My love for Vongola is unwavering and can never be tarnished by time. If it is to be fated that I must retake that path I will, without doubt, do it." The Don clenched his fist in anguish.

"Still… please forgive me." He said. The man immediately laughed, the Don gazed curiously at the blond.

"You never change at all," The blond-haired man beamed at him. "Even after 53 years, you were still that young man _Daniella and I _met." The Don chuckled before reaching the hands of the other male and griped it gently.

"I hope that… Tsunayoshi could help you. He's an amazing person. He, out of all the countless people that I've met, only he could make the impossible seem possible."

"You have such a strong faith in him… I have only seen a fraction of his heart. Perhaps I will trust your judgment that he could help relieve me from his curse."

"I know he will." The blond-haired man then smirked and glanced down at the place where the party was to take place.

"I will meet him again."

**» × « **

Gokudera immediately burst through the door of Tsuna's room with a grinning Yamamoto and smirking Mukuro beside him.

"Juudaime!" He sudden yelled when a steel Tonfa came into view. As speed as light, Yamamoto pulled him into a protective stance, which made him miss the steel weapon that could have been the end of him.

Gokudera was stunned, things are happening so fast that he couldn't keep in pace. First, he could remember a silver thing that looked like Hibari Kyouya's Tonfa coming at him and then the next thing he knew, he was staring at an angry somewhat serious Yamamoto Takeshi holding him protectively as if saying 'Don't you dare lay a finger on him'. His face immediately heated up from embarrassment as he heard Mukuro's chuckle.

"Oya… Oya… its dangerous throwing things Skylark-kun." All eyes were on the yawning Hibari Kyouya over Tsuna's bed. Wait why was he inside and… sleeping on Tsuna's bed?

"You weak herbivores disturbed my nap." He stiffened a yawned. Gokudera quickly bolted up and shouted.

"What the! Why are you inside Juudaime's room and why the hell are you sleeping on his bed?" Hibari rubbed his eye. Gokudera felt furious. Why was this man in his precious Juudaime's room? He was supposedly with Cavalone Boss, Dino.

"Why should I answer a question from a weak herbivore like you? Do you want to be bitten to death?"

"Maa… maa… Knock it off-" Yamamoto tried to stop their fight but Gokudera seemed pissed and ignored him.

"Shut up baseball freak! This guy has been asking to be blown to bits for a long time now!"

"Kufufu... Bomb-kun never shuts his noisy little mouth, does he?" Mukuro asked the Rain guardian.

"You could say that!" He flashed a smile.

Just as when things seem to get badly every minute, it would always come to a point where the worse would turn for the worst. In their situation, it already arrived.

"WHAT'S WITH THE EXTREME LOUD VOICE I HEAR?" Ryohei bolted into the room, it was a good thing the door did not break.

"Ah! Sasagawa came here too!" Yamamoto said.

"Oh dear…" Mukuro shook his head in disbelief. He knew it, Tsuna's room would surely be a pile of ruins when everything calmed. He felt sorry for the young Vongola.

"What are you doing here LAWN-HEAD?" Gokudera snarled at the Sun guardian.

"What did you call me, OCTOPUS HEAD?" Ryohei hissed. The two rambled on without end. Mukuro and Yamamoto just stood there, quietly watching the two. The four didn't seem to notice the dark aura growing behind man seated on Tsuna's bed.

Another Tonfa flew but this time it hit them both. They yelled out of pain.

"What the FUCK? Did you do that for?" Gokudera screamed looking at Hibari.

"That hurt to the EXTREME!" Ryohei whined also looking at Hibari.

"Such… noisy herbivores… I'll bite you both to death!" Hibari stood with Tonfas ready. Mukuro cocked an eyebrow, how many Tonfas does this person usually bring?

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!" The Storm guardian said snatching his dynamites, ready to attack.

"A challenge to the EXTREME!" The Sun guardian roared vigorously and prepared his fighting posture.

Mukuro sighed. He wasn't sure if he was to intervene or just stand there. Honestly speaking he didn't want to anger Tsuna, he didn't want to get involved in any of this mess. Nevertheless, he was sure that when the young Vongola finds out that his guardians are fighting and using his room as a battle arena, he was bound to get mad. But then again he would like to see the three of them fight to the death, it would be quite interesting to watch. He chuckled when he heard another door open. He gasped when he saw who it was.

**» × « **

The Rain guardian continued to grin as he watched his fellow guardians continue their endless babbling. Tsuna was surely to get mad at them when he finds out about this. He heard a door open but he ignored it, he then noticed Mukuro staring at the direction of the door with an amusing expression on his face. He was shocked and blushing. Yamamoto blinked, curious what made the Mist guardian this way, his gaze trailed to it as well only to have the same kind of expression Mukuro had. He quickly covered his nose as he felt blood rushing through his face.

"Mou… you guys just can't get along can you?" A familiar voice rang in their ears.

"Sorry Juudaime but this guy needed some beating!" Gokudera said without looking at Tsuna.

"Why my room of all places?" He heard him say. Gokudera blinked twice when he saw Hibari Kyouya frozen on the spot looking at something with utter shock. He could also see that there was a growing blush on his pale features. The silver-haired cocked an eyebrow, why did the room become silent all the sudden. He glanced at the Sun guardian only to witness him with the same kind of expression as those of the other guardians. Then he remembered what Mukuro said about Tsuna… ah yes. Dress. He gulped and slowly faced the young Vongola boss.

Tsuna was in a crimson red dress with long white silk gloves. His once pointy brunette hair neatly fixed, not a single strand of it out of place. A beautiful red hat decorated with yellow daisies was attached to the back portion of his head making it seem like he had long brown hair, only that the hat held it back. While the longer hair that trailed on his back was curled that seem to bounce whenever he walked.

The dress had ruffles mostly covering the part of the breast trailing to the back of the dress. In the middle was a brooch, ornamented with a cute ribbon and a yellow gem in the center joining it together but if you look closely, the Vongola Crest was engraved inside the gemstone. The gown was long and went down perfectly just above his knee and as for the shoes, it was also red and high heeled. He didn't seem to have problems walking with them.

Tsuna immediately flushed red. His head drooped a little so his bangs covered his eyes. Five of his guardians were gawking at him, four of them evidently having a nosebleed this very moment.

"Juu… dai… me…." Was Gokudera all could say.

"I know! You don't have to tell me! I look stupid, weird-"

"And gorgeous" Mukuro added with a very sly grin on his flushed face.

"EXTREMELY gorgeous!" Ryohei shouted his eyes still on Tsuna.

"Whatever," The brunette muttered as Reborn walked into the room. "Argh! Reborn! I told you I look ridiculous in this!"

"Ciaossu!" The Arcobaleno said and turned to the grumbling brunette. "Ridiculous… yes but effective. Nobody would know that it's you."

"But you're overdoing it!"

"Baby," Hibari's voice echoed the room, it suddenly became tense. Reborn turned to the Cloud guardian. "Is this why you called me here?" He asked clearly annoyed.

"Exactly" He said with a grin.

"Eh? And I suppose you were the one who called the others too?" They all nodded. Tsuna slapped his forehead.

"I wanted to see if your outfit would work and by the looks of things, it's a success!"

"Boss! Why did you leave? We're not done with you yet!" Chrome emerged from behind Tsuna holding a three-layered pearl chocker with yet another beautiful crystal that matched the brooch on his chest. She straps the choker on Tsuna's neck. "There!" She smiled cheerfully.

"Ara… Hayato is here." Bianchi came out right after along with three female maids. Of course, having Bianchi there without anything blocking her face Gokudera's stomach reacted almost immediately and he helplessly dropped on the floor. Poor Gokudera, even after six years he never got the remedy for this.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna rushed to the Storm guardian's side but then he stiffened and held his neck. The others looked at him yet again with bewilderment. This day got even weirder. Reborn smirked. "My-my-my-my- MY VOICE! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY VOICE?" Tsuna spoke, it sounded different from what it used to be. It was still his voice, no doubt about that but it got higher and it sounded even more feminine. Chrome giggled.

"Stop panicking Dame-Tsuna!" Tsuna received a smack on the head and he yelped in pain. He rubbed the sore spot where the Arcobaleno hit him. "As long as you wear that choker your voice will be different and you would sound like a woman. Be thankful, Giannini rushed that up for you."

"Re-Reborn-san…" Gokudera tried to speak but his stomach prevented him. Tsuna heard Bianchi sigh and left the room only to come back in with her goggles on.

"Speak Gokudera." Reborn said. Tsuna helped the Storm guardian up and he thanked him.

"Reborn-san… I'm just curious but why must Juudaime wear that…?" Tsuna's face immediately heated up. "Even if this is a Masquerade Ball, I don't see why he needed to dress as such."

"Good question Gokudera" The Hitman turned to Tsuna, kicking his knee. He almost lost his balance but it was a good thing he managed to hold onto Gokudera.

"Reborn please! No more hitting!" He whined rubbing the spot where the baby Hitman kicked him.

"Start explaining Dame-Tsuna!" He yelled. The maids looked at one another. Tsuna groaned. He could sense all their attention was centered to him. He sighed with defeat.

"Well you see… every time I go to social events like this… I ended up getting stalked-"

"Stalked?" Yamamoto furrowed his eyebrows.

"That's EXTREME Sawada!" Ryohei screamed energetically.

"Could you idiots let Juudaime finish first?" Gokudera glared at the two then motioned Tsuna to continue his sentence. Tsuna beamed at him.

"Stalked… pertaining to women." He bowed his head a little, as he heard Yamamoto and Mukuro laugh. Hibari seemed to whisper 'stupid herbivores' under his breath then he spoke again. "It's not that I dislike women or anything… I just hate it when they start flirting to an extent that it's… embarrassing already." He paused for a moment then spoke again. "I don't know why but it makes me feel uncomfortable and my head starts to think that I'm cheating on… Kyoko-chan. I wanted to ask you guys but… I don't know how to so I asked Reborn for help." Tsuna's face was now red as a tomato. He just couldn't believe he said that aloud in front of them, furthermore his girlfriend's older brother.

He couldn't deny that he really felt that way, he found out that women in the Mafia were entirely different. Most craved for attention especially for someone famous, young, unmarried, and had a status like him. He often told that he already had a girlfriend but they just wouldn't give up! They would flirt to a point that Tsuna would feel so disgusted of himself, wanting desperately to go home and just stay there. They would try countless methods to capture his attention whenever they could and of course being the nice person that Tsuna is, he could never say no to them.

The room fell silent. Tsuna was embarrassed beyond grief. He gazed on the floor wishing that this was nothing more but a bad dream.

"If you're so worried about those, why bother going there?" Mukuro asked deciding to break the silence of the room. Tsuna looked at Mukuro and gave him a tolerant smile before sitting to a nearby chair.

"Something tells me I need to go there." He breathed out. "I don't know… I just had the strongest feeling that I need to attend that ball no matter what." The guardians stared at each other.

"Is your Hyper Intuition telling you something, Juudaime?" The brunette spoke no word and his clenched hands.

"That's what Reborn said." The silver-haired glanced at the baby Hitman. Reborn slowly nodded.

"You should have told us EXTREMELY sooner, Sawada!" Ryohei spoke.

"Tsuna," Yamamoto paced closer to the brunette and patted his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Tsuna looked up to him bit by bit. "Well if you're going there we're coming with you, right everyone?" Yamamoto beamed at him then cast a meaningful glance to each of his fellow guardians. Tsuna's eyes broadened. Reborn smiled.

"E-Eh, really?"

"Damn right!" Gokudera said.

"To the EXTREME!"

Hibari was about to leave the room but something irked him to stay. He disapproved grouping with them but then again there was some kind of excitement when Tsuna spoke about his gut feeling, was he worried that something big would happen? Hibari could recall the events when the boy told them something similar to this and almost resulted to a full-scale war. It was thrilling to watch. Looks like coming here was not a waste of time after all, he could have some entertainment.

Hibari was about half way out of the room when he heard the boy call out to him. He stopped.

"Hi-Hibari-san… where are you going?" Tsuna asked almost instinctively.

"That feeling of yours… Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari smirked sending shivers to Tsuna. "It never ceases to amaze me." And with that he was out. Reborn as well as the others had bemused expressions on their faces. Tsuna though seemed the only one lost, he failed get what Hibari meant but by the looks of things it must have been good.

Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei bid their goodbyes telling Tsuna that they needed go and get ready for the party. Tsuna nodded and told them they would meet later on. He was left with Chrome, Bianchi, Reborn, and Mukuro inside.

"Are you sure you're not going with us Mukuro?" Tsuna asked eyeing his Mist guardian. Mukuro shook his head.

"They wouldn't want someone like me there." Tsuna pouted. Mukuro crossed his legs, laughing his trademark. "Don't be saddened, it doesn't suit your petit face."

"But Mukuro… I'm sure they already forgot about that! It's been a long time after all."

"You're still such a sweet boy." He grinned at him making Tsuna blush a little. "Well I have to go." He said standing up, straightening out his coat. "Oh! But before I leave…" He snapped his fingers and instantly, purple mist encircles Tsuna. Reborn immediately jumped with Leon in hand ready to shoot Mukuro. The mist guardian drew his hands up.

"What have you done to him!" Reborn growled low, ready to pull the trigger.

"Relax Arcobaleno, I only made a small illusion to help him." He pointed at Tsuna's chest with a maniacal grin plastered on his face. Tsuna slowly touched his chest, his eye twitched once then again and he shrieked.

"_I have real breasts!"_

Mukuro quickly slid out of the room, laughing so hard.

**» × « **

Tsuna silently sat on a finely furnished chair. He peered on the reflection the mirror shown him. What he saw was not himself but a young lady clothed in a lavish crimson dress with the most exquisite jewelry. Her fascinating rose red Columbine mask gave of a certain aura of mystery and splendor combined. Her eyes, the color of golden brown compliment the mask sending a kind of harmony between it. The lady's lips looked very soft much like the finest silk.

Tsuna sighed and glanced at the wall clock that was noiselessly ticking. It was now 7:00 in the evening. The ball would start exactly at 7:30, Tsuna felt nervous. He tried to remember the things Reborn told him to keep people from knowing who he really was. It would certainly be troublesome once they knew. He felt his stomach turn, he felt sick. He wondered why he was so nervous, he normally attended parties the only difference was this time the Vongola hosted it and he wore a dress instead of a tuxedo. For once, he was thankful that it was a Masquerade Ball rather than those formal parties Reborn forced him to participate.

No one knew this except for a selected few that composed of his five guardians, Reborn, Bianchi, and three of the most trusted maids he knew. He was quite thankful that his guardians would accompany him and it made him feel at ease with the whole mess.

Tsuna heard a knock from the door and he gulped. Reborn came in telling him that it was time for them to leave. This was it. There was no turning back now. He got himself in this mess and he needed to get through this. He peered at his reflection before heading out of his room into a secret hallway out of the mansion. It didn't take them long before he saw a black limousine at the end of the passageway. He stopped dead on his tracks when he saw four men waiting patiently beside the black car. He blinked contemplating who those four were when realization took him and he stared at them with awe.

It was his guardians.

They all wore classic black suits and exquisite Columbine masks. They all look wordlessly handsome. Yamamoto was wearing a navy blue dress shirt and a pearl white tie. His mask, also navy blue but decorated with small silver beads covering the upper half.

Gokudera on the other hand wore a pure black dress shirt underneath his suit, his tie was entirely blood red and he looked stunning in that glittered red and black mask.

Ryohei had a yellow button up shirt with two buttons undone, revealing a small part of his chest. His mask was glittered yellow and gold.

And to his surprise, Hibari was there. He was leaning against the limo, his arms crossed to his chest and he was distancing himself away from the three. His mouth fell open when he saw him smirking from a distance. He gulped. Tsuna could see that he was wearing a violet button up shirt and his tie was black and neatly fixed. However, the most interesting from what he wore was his mask. It was dazzling almost alluring. It was also a shade of violet mixed with gleaming silvers. The mask was in form of a violet butterfly spreading its wings.

Tsuna whined to himself, why couldn't he look as strikingly handsome as they could?

He cringed when he remembered Reborn telling him that his body was too much a female than a male. He looked young for his age and he was quite short for his age too. He groaned. By the looks of things, he couldn't deny that Reborn was somehow right.

"Tsuna?" The sound of a familiar voice made him snap from his thoughts.

"Juudaime!" He heard them call. He continued to pace forward as he reached the parked limousine. Tsuna smiled.

"Wow… you guys looked cool in those suits!" Tsuna complimented, he touched his neck. He hasn't quite got used to the device Giannini built for him. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other significantly as if giving a cue, the door opened and they both bowed before him and said…

"Your carriage awaits, Princess."

He blushed. "Mou… stop it already!" And they laughed.

**To be continued…**

**» × « **

Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed the start of my new fanfiction. It's been quite sometime (in fact a really long time) since I wrote anything and actually succeed in finishing a chapter. I hope this would be a good kick-start! _

Anyway the real story would start at chapter three. The first two would most likely serve as prologue because if I don't start it this way the whole thing would become mushy and weird. I'll have to explain everything though flashbacks and that would most likely suck. Thank you for reading and I'd appreciate it if you let me know what you think. :D


	2. The Lady in the Crimson Dress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Afraid to Love You**

**Prologue Two: The Lady in the Crimson Dress**

**» × « **

Tsuna could feel it. They were not far from their destination, he could already see lights coming into view. The silhouette of the mansion was not so far away. He clasped his hands together, desperate to calm himself and to ignore those horrible thoughts his mind was showing him this very moment. Tsuna pinched himself in thought that this might just be a nightmare. It hurt, that meant it was really happening.

"Tsuna," Yamamoto called. "Don't worry too much! Everything is going to be fine, right guys?" The rain guardian assured him.

"Extremely!"

"Don't worry about it Juudaime!"

Tsuna stared at them each with a significant look. The feeling that was eating him a while ago seemed to have died out when they heard them speak. They were right. Everything would surely be fine, he just needed to be careful of things and this would all pass. His friends are there, and they were all ready to help him the best they could.

"Yeah, you guys are right." He smiled brightly.

**» × « **

It didn't take them long to reach the lobby where they would ride a carriage that would take them directly to the mansion. He groaned. Why did the Ninth have to host the ball in the middle of nowhere? He could understand that he was probably worried about the security of his guests but the suspense was killing him! He could also sense the growing anticipation from his guardians, they seemed to be getting reckless by the minute.

Tsuna took the opportunity to steal a glance from his Cloud guardian. He hasn't spoken a word since they left and he seemed occupied by his thoughts. Tsuna wondered, Hibari wasn't the type of person who would go to social events like this. After all, he hated crowding with people. He also pondered why he was in the mansion earlier.

Tsuna felt a twinge of pain in his chest. The Cavallone boss was the only one who seemed close to him. Why couldn't he befriend Hibari like the Cavallone boss did? Even after all these years, their relationship was still unstable and overshadowed by doubt. Tsuna placed a mental note to ask the Cavallone boss on how he could put up with Hibari Kyouya's fury. Yeah, he should really ask him. He needed to ask him.

The carriage was finally put to a halt, Yamamoto went down as well as Ryohei and Gokudera.

Tsuna was about to stand when he felt someone hold him by the arm. Hibari pulled him just as so he could whisper something to his ear.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," He heard Hibari speak. "When we are near the mansion's entrance… Hold my arm and don't let go." He said quickly before leaving behind a confused Tsuna. The brunette thought for a moment, what did he meant by that? Hold onto his arm and don't let go? He whined to himself, there seems to be a language barrier between them. But whatever it is, he should probably just follow since he figured that Hibari had a good reason for doing this, yes, and it had better be a _good_ reason. Tsuna heard Gokudera call him, he composed himself for a moment then reached for a hand to help him get down from the carriage.

Tsuna's eyes wondered. The mansion was still as beautiful as ever, its majestic structure still made him marvel. There were lights in every corner, they looked like stars leading the guests to the dark pathway with their mystic beauty. He could also see that there were men dressed in Footman's coats wearing the same masks welcoming the guests. It made him feel a certain aura of the 19th century Europe.

They slowly stride on forward to the entrance. He observed his guardians, they were all silent now and none dared to speak. It gave him a strong impression that they were walking as if they were expecting an attack of some sort, a battle formation. Ryohei was in front, while Yamamoto was a little further his left side, Gokudera was by his right though further back and Hibari was just beside him. He gulped. It really was a mistake telling them about his intuition. But then again they were his guardians. It was their job.

_Hold my arm and don't let go._

Hibari's words echoed through his mind. He hesitated for a moment then thought that it was best to do what the man says, since he doesn't want Hibari to get mad at him. Tsuna, ever so slowly, raised his hand to hold onto his Cloud guardian. From the corner of his eye, he could see that Hibari's lips formed a smirk but it seemed to have died out almost the same time.

The moment they step through the receiving area, some of the guests started to murmur something under their breaths. The men that were welcoming the guests immediately bowed as they entered. He knew it… he was done for! They already noticed him!

Hibari stole a glance from the seemingly horrified brunette. He could feel his gloved hand trembling from his grasp, its usual warm sensation has gone cold. His pacing slowed a little, his body composure was screaming of anxiety. The raven-haired man gave a gentle squeeze to the hand to ease his concern. The brunette slowly looked up to Hibari and his grip tightened. Tsuna was surprised when he saw Hibari's lips move as if saying something to him. His mind, though completely troubled, tried to comprehend what the man was trying to say to him.

'_You worry too much, everything is alright'_

His lips parted a little and that was when he understood the meaning of Hibari's words. His Cloud guardian expected this to happen and planned through it. Everyone knew that there was a golden rule in the Vongola that a boss should never leave without a guardian with him. Moreover, the mafia families knew about the undying loyalty of his Rain and Storm guardian. If anyone would anticipate the arrival of the Vongola Decimo, expect it that those two were by his side. True enough they always were, school or just a night out to relax. The Rain and the Storm were constantly with there.

This leads him the answer why Hibari came and why he told him to hold his arm. It was obvious that they would suspect that it was really him in that outfit, after all go there with three of his guardians. How obvious could he get! But, with the exception of Hibari Kyouya?

That was entirely different.

Going there with the Cloud guardian meant that people would definitely doubt that it was really him. Not only that but they would most likely be tortured by the mystery shrouding the girl who came in with him, even if it was only an escort not all could speak to him and live to tell the tale about it. That girl must have been unique, striking beautiful, and downright courageous! After all, he was Hibari Kyouya, _THE _strongest guardian of the Vongola, a man that held a fearsome reputation within the Mafia world.

Tsuna felt his face heat up but he was greatly thankful of Hibari. He tightened his hold a little to get the man's attention and when he did, he smiled to him ever so sweetly, conveying the emotions that he wanted to tell him with that small gesture.

As they reached the banquet hall, Tsuna saw that the Ninth wanted it take place in the mansion's garden surrounded by beautiful flowers, lights, and fountains. The guests look remarkably astounding as expected, they all wore extravagant suits, lush looking dresses, and masks that were bought from Venice or had it specially made.

Tsuna could see familiar faces in the crowd even if they had masks on. His eye twitched when he caught sight of one of those _women _he desperately wanted to avoid. She was looking at him from head to toe, scanning every part looking for possible ways to unveil his identity. It made him nervous but he knew he should stay calm. He avoided eye contact as much as possible but you could tell they were glaring at him!

Tsuna was relieved when they reached a table but he was more amazed how Hibari portrayed his role as a gentleman. It almost left him speechless to see him doing something like helping Tsuna with his chair before he would sit down.

He froze and glanced back and forth almost worriedly. Three of his guardians seemed to have disappeared and he didn't seem to have noticed it awhile ago. He breathed out in relief when he saw all three of them together in a table not far from where they where. He couldn't recall having to separate but then again he knew that it was best to lessen the suspicion.

"They can take care of themselves," The Cloud guardian rested his chin on his palm. "You really worry too much… Saw-"

Hibari cut his words then leaned a little, gazing straightly into Tsuna's golden brown eyes. Tsuna was taken back but soon became unbelievably still. He was frozen solid in his seat, also gazing straight into the Cloud guardian's piercing gaze… his mesmerizing dark orbs.

"Ah yes,_" _He slowly reached for Tsuna's hand, lifting it gently from the table. _"_Forgive me…_ Hime-sama._" He said before leaning in and placing a kiss on his hand. Tsuna could feel his heart pounding inside his chest, he felt his face become unbearably hot, probably because he was blushing under his mask. _'Mou! Tsuna calm down! Hi-Hibari-san just mentioned your fake name! Get a hold of yourself!'_

"Hi-Hibari-s-san… pl-ease… s-top it al-ready!" Tsuna stuttered and took back his hand. He clasped it together under the table and gradually faced the smirking man before him.

"That should be enough ease their suspicion." The cloud guardian said.

Truth enough, it really worked. The atmosphere changed, it made him feel more relieved and everyone seemed entirely convinced to this point. Tsuna forced a smile and clenched his fists under the table. Somehow, even if all Hibari did was just an act, he wanted something more from it. A simple kiss in the hand meant something more than that of an act of courtesy or a sign of love. To some it meant a pledge of acceptance, a sacred agreement that brought about trust and friendship.

He sighed, looking at Hibari Kyouya's stoic features. He had hoped for the day that the Cloud would finally accept him as a friend rather than just a weak herbivore.

**» × « **

It didn't take long before the garden was fully occupied with guests and the moment it did, the lights were immediately closed shut. Fireworks were lighted just above the mansion displaying its wondrous colors in the sky. The guests were amazed from its beauty and exquisiteness as its glow gloriously danced with the night sky accompanied by the music from the orchestra. When the fireworks died out, spotlights were directed to the pathway where the guests passed through when they arrived.

From it emerged three silhouettes, one of those was evidently the Ninth Vongola who apparently did not ware a mask to conceal his identity, from the left was a very familiar dark-haired infant in a white suit wearing a glittered green mask and a yellow pacifier around his neck. Tsuna's eye twitched, that was definitely Reborn and Leon. He almost forgot about the favor he asked the baby Hitman. Tsuna was the one who was suppose to be along side the Ninth Vongola during his grand entrance but since he told them that wouldn't be able to attend, the Arcobaleno agreed to fill out his absence. Of course the Arcobaleno wouldn't do something for free, especially for Tsuna. He needed something in return, and that price was something Tsuna wouldn't want to remember because every time he did all he could recall was three simple yet meaningful words: pain, torture, and misery.

Tsuna's gaze traveled to the man standing alongside right of the Don. He looked oddly familiar and yet he was obscured with anonymity. The man was prominently handsome. Tsuna could tell that his age was somewhere in his mid twenties. He was tall, wearing a lavish dark suit with a white lace Cravat as his tie. and his complexion was fare. The man had a beautiful shade of golden blond hair that was neatly pulled back so no strand of it was covering his face or that stunning silver mask he wore. His eyes were much like the finest blue sapphire Tsuna had ever seen.

"Welcome my dear guests and thank you for accepting my invitation." The Don's voice echoed. "I see that some are intrigued to find out the identity of some of our guests. I leave you people to it then!" He smiled. "Well I won't make our sufferings last too long anymore so I do hope that you all enjoy yourselves for tonight's glorious _**event!**__"_At the last word uttered by the Don, the lights were immediately turned on and there were waiters serving wine and champagne everywhere. The long tables that were empty a moment ago was now full of food. The musicians started to play their music, some made their way to the dance floor and danced to the music while some of the guest came up to the Don and the ones beside him.

Tsuna's eyes were still locked on the blond-haired man standing beside the Ninth Vongola. Who exactly was this man? Why did he look so familiar and yet he didn't know who he was! Was this person the reason why he absolutely needed go to this ball? Could it be that this person was the reason why his intuition acting up? There were so many unanswered questions in his mind.

"You seem to be interested in him." Hibari finally spoke making Tsuna snap from his earlier daze.

"E-Eh?! N-No… it's just that he looked kind of familiar." Tsuna replied pouting a little.

"Oh?" Hibari replied with disbelief. The Cloud turned, eyeing the man from a distance.

And their gazes met.

He felt it almost instantly, that man is no ordinary person. Moreover, Tsunayoshi seemed… attracted to him and that makes him more annoyed than ever before. He smirked, Hibari was starting to get bored with this whole fiasco.

Tsuna watched anxiously, looking back and forth observing. He felt nervous because he could tell that Hibari and that man with blonde-hair were having a long distance staring (more like glaring) contest! Both refused to give up or to admit defeat! Tsuna was worried, trouble was the last thing he wanted especially whenever his guardians were involved. Tsuna bit his lip in frustration. He couldn't believe that Hibari is doing something like this! There were times when the cloud guardian acted beyond his imagination and done things unbelievably amazing though there were times when he could also act so childishly that Tsuna wanted nothing more than to yell at him.

The brunette gripped his hands and braced himself for an action that could possibly give him a beating later. Without further actions, he clasped his hands to the side of the cloud guardian's head and forced Hibari to face him.

"Please… stop it already, Hibari-san!" He said with all the courage he could muster, looking straight into those oblivious black orbs of Hibari Kyouya. "You're going to get in trouble for doing this and I can't let that happen!" He almost yelled at him. The cloud watched him intently half-shocked and half-bemused. He smirked at him before seizing his trembling hands.

"You have a lot of nerve holding me like that." He narrowed his eyes. "Especially after showing me that you're infatuated with that weak herbivore." Tsuna could feel his grip tightened and it was hurting his wrists! Tsuna expected this. He knew he would get hurt for doing such an act. Tsuna knew that he was at fault, the reason why Hibari was acting this way. He couldn't be the sky to him that is why he knew that it was his fault. Even so he still continue and try to be one, wishing that somehow Hibari could see the effort he was doing.

'_I'm really sorry Hibari-san but… I'd rather be the one punished than seeing you punished by other people. I couldn't bear seeing something like that!'_

"Do you want me to bite you to death?" Hibari snarled. He could sense that Hibari's piercing gaze was more than deadly than the one he threw to the man awhile ago. He could hear the voice of his Storm and Sun but the Rain prevented them from leaving their seat, Yamamoto must have known that they could raise a suspicion among the guests.

"It-It… hu-hurts… Hibari-san…" Tsuna winced. Hibari's action would surely leave a wound on his wrists. Well it was better this way since he could finally go back home and forget this whole mess ever started.

"Well aren't you a rude one… hurting a beautiful lady like her."

Tsuna's eyes widened.

**» × « **

"This is annoying to the _EXTREAM… annoying extremely… annoying-_" Gokudera could hear Ryohei whispering the same sentence repeatedly. He could sense that he too was enraged with the whole fiasco the Cloud guardian was doing.

_Damn that Hibari! _Gokudera cursed in his mind, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. He couldn't do anything to help his precious Juudaime, they all couldn't do anything but watch how Hibari was threatening and hurting their friend. He was practically torturing himself from suppressing the anger! Gokudera bit his lip drawing out blood from it. He really couldn't take it anymore his mind was practically screaming him to do something!

"Damn it I can't take it anymo-" He stood half way when Yamamoto quickly pulled him back to sit down. Gokudera growled and faced him only to receive an anger filled gaze from the rain guardian, Yamamoto was obviously at his limit and Gokudera could see that he was more than ready to explode but he was still hanging on to the little self control he had left.

"Listen," He said in a demanding tone, it immediately sent shivers to the Storm guardian's spine. He hated seeing this side of the Rain guardian, it was like he had another personality within him that would only come out in the most dire of times. "Go there and everything we came here for is ruined. Tsuna knew this would happen so trust him."

Ryohei's eyes widened for a moment, he surprisingly understood the situation and restrained himself from speaking any further. Gokudera turned his head aside. He didn't want to admit it but what the Rain said was true. They couldn't afford to mess anything now. He saw that the Cloud was glaring at the man beside the Ninth Vongola and being the kind person that his precious boss was he knew that Tsuna didn't want his guardians to cause any mischief and be punished for it. He would rather take the blame and be the one reprimanded.

Gokudera's eyes narrowed at the Rain guardian before sighing.

"Oi Baseball freak…" The Rain glanced at him unmoving. "Erase that stupid look on your idiotic face… it doesn't suit you. You too Lawn-head, you're the guy who's suppose to have unlimited amount of energy so start talking. If Juudaime sees you both like this, I bet he'll ask who died! And besides we're all going beat the fucking crap out of that guy later!" Yamamoto looked back at him blinking a few times. His alter ego seemed to have disappeared and switched back to the baseball fanatic he originally was. Ryohei did the same though there was surprise in his expression.

The two gawked at him disbelieving what just happened.

Gokudera's eye twitched but the two continue to look at him.

So he growled at himself.

"Damn it," He cursed silently. "For once I try to give these idiots some hope and all I get was a look that says _'Who are you and what have you done with Gokudera Hayato?'_" He slapped his forehead. He really couldn't stand these two, they were too much!

Yamamoto and Ryohei looked at each other meaningfully, before smiling.

"You bet to the EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled startling a few guests behind them.

"Yep!" Yamamoto chuckled. This was Gokudera Hayato's pathetic attempts to help cheer the mood, it was also the quality he liked mostly from the Storm guardian. Despite his rotten attitude and his high pride he was willing to be of help to anyone who needed it, he was the storm that was powerful and eager to be reliable to whoever needed its help, an attribute that brought together all and color the sky.

"Like the storm he really is!" Yamamoto thought aloud.

"What was that Baseball freak?" Gokudera cocked an eyebrow.

"Nothing," He shook his head and smiled brightly at Gokudera. "Nothing at all." The silver-haired just nodded.

Gokudera could have sworn that his heart skipped a beat when Yamamoto smiled at him. It wasn't exactly the same old grin he used to wear whenever he would smile to them. It had a certain intensity that he rarely seen and it somehow affected him. He didn't know how to put it but it certainly made him happy when he saw that. Gokudera knew that it was Yamamoto's job as the Rain guardian to wash away all uncertainties but even the Rain had his own problems that they themselves couldn't put a stop. That is why the Storm is there to help them and strengthen the Rain whenever it was in doubt.

'_Strengthen the Rain whenever it's in doubt.'_ Gokudera told himself before shrugging of the thought. What the hell was he thinking? Why was he going to help the baseball freak anyway! His thoughts were getting weirder and weirder everyday whenever he thinks about _him _and there was this strange feeling in his chest he couldn't explain. Wait, was this a symptom of a possible heart condition?! No way. He placed a mental note to get a check up really soon. Gokudera was still going to marvel and rant things on his head when he heard gasps from the guests near his precious Juudaime's table.

His eyes widened, a blond-haired man was holding Hibari's arm with a deadly grip. Hibari had already let go of Tsuna, he was clearly shocked and unable to comprehend what was happening before him.

_Juudaime!_

**» × « **

"Well aren't you a rude one… hurting a beautiful lady like her." Hibari felt a jolt of pain in his arm. He slowly stood, facing the man who held him fiercely and smirked.

"You're brave to come up to me." Hibari said his tone deadly and cold. "You're digging your grave, Herbivore. I will bite you to death."

"You really are rude, first you glower at me for absolutely nothing and now disrespect a lady?" He chuckled dryly. "You should know better that she was only trying to save your neck from certain danger."

Hibari was taken by surprise, he didn't expect that to come out. He gritted his teeth when he heard the blonde spoke.

"I would really appreciate it if you would kindly… **Let. Her. Go.**" The Cloud guardian felt the blonde's grip tightened its hold as he spoke the last three words of his sentence. Hibari took one glance at the pained brunette. Hibari saw Tsuna's eyes full of hurt yet it held another emotion, the Cloud's eyes widened before he slowly let go of the brunette and stood to face the mysterious man. Tsuna fell back to his chair and tried to ease the pain on his wrists. The man loosened his grip on Hibari's arm and turned his attention to the wounded girl before him.

Hibari clenched his fists, he started to walk to the exit when he heard the brunette call to him.

"Hi-Hibari-san…"

He stopped for a moment then continued to walk until he was finally out of sight. Tsuna tried to come after him but the blonde-haired man prevented him from doing so.

"Are you all right, Milady?" The man asked in a soothing voice, he knelt. Tsuna slowly looked up meeting those sky blue orbs the man had and nodded. The blond-haired man smiled and tucked a stray strand of her brown locks. "That's good then-"

"I'm sorry… It's my fault why he became like this." Tsuna said that only the two of them could hear. The man gazed at him before replying with an understanding look, he nodded.

"Is everything all right?" Asked a familiar voice coming from behind them, it was the Ninth Vongola.

"Yes," The blonde said. "So it seems that the Cloud got a little reckless."

"I see, is she all right?" Tsuna immediately looked up at the worried Don then bowed and nodded hurriedly.

"I'm fine… please don't worry about me." Tsuna said trying his best not to stutter in his words. Tsuna felt a hand on his shoulder so he looked up to meet the beaming face of the Ninth Vongola. He blushed from embarrassment.

"Are you sure?" He asked and patted Tsuna's shoulder twice.

"Please, it's okay… this is nothing!" Tsuna laughed nervously but the Don looked doubtful hence he nodded seeing that the woman was so insistent that it was all right.

"If you so much insist then that is fine with me," The Don smiled at him. "Well its still early and the feast must go on… Musicians continue with the music!" The Don yelled and so the Musicians immediately started again and the guests started to chatter as if nothing happened. "Well I better take my leave. I do hope that you will still enjoy the party... "

"Sir…" Tsuna said almost whispering. "I'm really sorry of what happened. Hibari-san really didn't do anything… it was my fault." The brunette said looking straight at the Vongola Ninth. He heard the Don breathed out a sigh.

"You remind me so much of someone… it's a pity that **he **isn't here right now." The Don chuckled amused of her. "It's nothing to worry about… so don't blame yourself my dear." The Don said before excusing himself out along with the blonde-haired man who helped him with his wheel chair.

Tsuna leaned back on his chair, touching one of his bruised wrists. He took a small glance at the remainder of his guardians, they were talking to each other, Reborn was there too. He needed to explain things later otherwise they would surely start fighting again. Massaging the aching part where Hibari held him, he sighed.

**» × « **

Hibari paced forward impatient to get far from the wretched mansion. He hated it. He hated how he lost his temper over such a small thing. He hated that annoying herbivore from stopping him. He hated how Sawada Tsunayoshi looked at him with those eyes full of pain yet he there was still forgiveness and concern in those honey brown orbs he had. The thing that he hated most was that it affected him so much and it bothered him to no end. He didn't need help from anyone, he didn't need the sympathy and help from a weakling like Sawada Tsunayoshi.

_Please… stop it already Hibari-san!_

Hibari's eyes narrowed.

_You should know better that she was only trying to save your neck from certain danger._

He gritted his teeth.

_You're going to get in trouble for doing this and I can't let that happen!_

He stops dead in his tracks. His slowly drew up to look at his hand and it was shaking.

"Wao…"

Hibari smirked.

Even if he hated the fact that his acts bothered him, it also made him wonder how a mere herbivore like Sawada Tsunayoshi managed to make him feel this way. It was a feeling entirely different. He felt thrill, tension, anger, jealousy and possession over something. These feelings mixed up together. Sawada Tsunayoshi was the only person who made him feel that way and it made him feel alive more than ever.

"The more that you make me feel this way… the more I am tempted to make you mine, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari's grin now more sinister. He placed his hand inside his pocket and continued to stride forward the empty hallway.

**» × « **

Tsuna made a final turn and curtsied before forcing a smile from his cherry red lips. This was the fifth time he was asked to dance since the whole trouble he had with Hibari and even if he didn't want to dance, he couldn't dare turn them down! The brunette knew each and everyone of them and he could easily recognize them even if they had masks and face paints. Three of them were bosses of major mafia families allied with the Vongola and two are unquestionably well known _Caporegime __**(1)**_from the allied families. He cursed to himself because this time women weren't his problem anymore but men themselves! His guardians had gone missing since Reborn asked them to follow him inside the mansion.

The music finally ended, three men instantly came into view to ask him to dance but unfortunately for them, the musicians took a short break and won't be back for another five minutes. Tsuna was greatly thankful and took this as a chance and possibly the only chance for him to escape. So without a second to lose he excused himself out and swiftly got out of the dance floor, approaching a waiter serving wine and champagne.

The waiter didn't have the chance to turn nor did Tsuna to stop his walking when he grabbed the glass of red wine from the waiter and made his way into the inner garden to get a little relaxation. He needed to drink and he needed one badly, the pain in his wrists and his feet were already unbearable at this point!

The brunette also needed to lose his _newly found stalkers_ and the perfect way to escape them was the Vongola mansion's inner garden where a maze was located. It was also good that he remembered (or at least he did) the way to the center of the maze where it was said that the previous leaders of the Vongola used in their time whenever they needed some place to have silence and peace.

When Tsuna finally lost the last of his _admirers,_ it didn't take him long before he reached the middle of the garden. A smile immediately formed in his lips. When the books described how beautiful it was, it was indeed a breathtaking sight.

Street lamps lit the interior of the exquisite garden, there was two small fountains carved beautifully in stone showing a woman holding a vase letting water flow out from it. Flowers of every sort were everywhere and they were all at bloom, in the very middle was a simple yet elegant looking wooden swing as the vines and flowers decorated its arbor. What made Tsuna like the garden was that it gave out an aura of harmony and peace. He chuckled, it gave him an impression that the garden had a magic spell that could ward of all negativity in this world. He chuckled and breathed in, closing his eyes.

"It's fancy meeting you here, Milady."

Tsuna stopped dead in his tracks as his gaze slowly met with those same mystical blue eyes of the man who became his savior not too long ago.

'_It's him… it's that man!'_

**To be continued…**

**» × « **

**Caporegime (1) **– Highly ranked members in a mafia family. They are said to directly report to the boss and only the most trusted of members are given this position. In my fanfiction they are like the counterparts of the Guardians, seeing that it had much similarity to them.

Yes, I know what you people are thinking… _'You said it's a two part prologue, why is it not done?'_ (cries!) I wasn't suppose to post yet until later this week since I couldn't seem to finish the other half without taking too much time. So I decided to chop it in two, I feel bad for not posting any sooner. I'm sorry! I seem to be struggling with my English these days and school has been taking up most of my time. I'm really sorry! I'll post as soon as I finish the next one!

And thank you so much for the reviews! You people made me so happy, I was beginning to think I'm a real failure after experiencing that annoying block! (sniff!) Really thank you so much! I do hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading, until next time! :D


	3. Cielo Corleone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Afraid to Love You**

**Prologue 2.5: Cielo Corleone**

**» × « **

Tsuna's eyes blinked once, twice then thrice.

It was indeed the mysterious blonde-haired man earlier and he was looking straight at him with an amused grin on his face. He was sitting in the large wooden swing while cradling a wine glass in his delicate fingers.

The brunette suddenly tripped on his own foot when he stepped backwards trying to escape. This made the glass he was holding fall when he abruptly grab hold of the steel body of the nearby street lamp and didn't fall into the cemented pathway, he groaned when he heard it crash to the ground. _Why didn't I notice that there was someone there other than me?! More importantly, it's HIM! It's the person with Reborn and the Ninth Vongola! _

"Miss!" Tsuna saw the man rushed beside him, looking concerned. "Forgive me I didn't mean to startle you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Tsuna said laughing nervously. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you! I'll- I'll be… g-going now!"

"Disturbed? Heavens no!" He laughed. "You were not disturbing… I was quite surprised we met again after that little scene I made. Well since you're already here, would you care to join me?" The blonde asked suddenly holding Tsuna's hand urging him to come sit with him in the swing. Tsuna made a tolerant smile and allowed himself to be pulled by the older male.

"So what brings you here?" He asked after letting Tsuna sit.

"I… sort of got lost." The brunette said, avoiding to look at the other's eyes simple because it made him nervous. _'More like I'm escaping.'_ Tsuna told himself.

"I see. Do you need someone to escort you back?"

"No!" Tsuna almost yelled and immediately covered his mouth. "I… er… What I mean is that I'll just rest here for awhile then I'll go out there… later." The brunette winced at the last word of his sentence. _'I'd rather Hibari-san bite me to death than go back there and dance with them!'_

"Then please tell me when you want to go. I'll be happy to help you." He smiled before looking at the night sky. Tsuna did the same, curious what the blonde was gazing at. His eyes then widened, it's been a long time since he went stargazing, in fact he couldn't even remember when was the last time he did this with anyone. The night sky was of course dark but what made it beautiful were the moon that looked a guiding light and starts that kept twinkling like small jewels that were scattered on the sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Tsuna heard the blonde speak, he looked at him and saw him still gazing at the sky.

"Yes it is." The blonde smiled at him then continued on with stargazing. The two fell silent and neither spoke a word, Tsuna's eyes then found itself looking at the other male. He seemed happy and at peace. Was it because of the place or was it because he liked looking at the sky? Tsuna abruptly noticed another emotion though how vivid it was, yes he was happy and in tranquil yet there was also a bit of sadness in those mystical blue eyes he had.

Tsuna then had a strong inclination that he had seen something similar to them long ago when he came to visit the Vongola mansion for the first time. The Decimo found himself lost during his first visit. He could remember that he entered into a strange room full of paintings. He later found out that the room was like a brief history of the Vongola family engraved in paintings. That room led into different rooms, each had a mural of the specific Vongola boss of their generation, as well as his works and his deeds.

After looking all nine of them, one room intrigued him the most and it was the mural of the Vongola Primo, Giotto Vongola.

Unlike the other rooms, the Primo had only one single painting hanging on its historical walls, a large canvas of a young man sitting alone in a swing looking very sad. He was gazing at the clear blue sky as if waiting for something yet his expression was saying that he was also longing. Tsuna couldn't explain the emotion he felt when he saw that particular painting because he was very much drawn to it. He wanted to touch the work of art and yet something was also pulling him back, as if telling him that he had to get away, far away from the painting. So Tsuna followed his instincts, he slowly slid away from the room, taking one last glance at the painting as well as reading the small inscription at the bottom part of it.

"_Il Primo Vongola nel Giardino di Harmony…."_ Tsuna said aloud, it didn't take the man a mere second to understand what the brunette said. He immediately reacted and looked up to him with a surprised gaze. Tsuna placed a hand to cover his mouth sensing that he really disturbed him now.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked. "What did you say?"

"Uhm… say what?" Tsuna spoke trying to avoid meeting his gaze.

"That line that you said! Where did you get it from?" Tsuna tried to clear his throat, he could sense the other man's impatience.

"Oh that! I read it… in a… book? Yes a book!" The brunette said, nervously laughing. Tsuna saw his expression gave a hit of disappointment. His lips parted slightly before smiling ruefully, he drew up the wine glass and drank the last remaining wine from it.

"I see…" He heard him say. Tsuna didn't know why but he really felt bad when he lied about it. He didn't read it in a book, he found it in a room and saw it with his own two eyes! He marveled how a beautiful work it was and even drawn by an unknown force. He knew about it and it seemed that it really was important to him.

"It's a really beautiful piece of artwork… I believe it was painted here in this… very garden?" Tsuna said, trying his best to make that awful feeling in his chest disappear.

"Oh you've seen it, yes it was painted here." The blonde-haired man's face eased and he looked at him with a sincere smile. Tsuna felt a blush starting to grow and he could feel that his heartbeat was rising. Tsuna pondered on the thought that clouded his mind, the feeling was very familiar. He could say that he felt like this whenever he would see Kyoko smile at him or whenever she would make him happy. It was strange that someone other than his girlfriend could make him feel this way. Curiosity was really irking him, who exactly was person?

"What do you think of it?" Tsuna heard him ask. The brunette stared at him, thinking of what to say. Tsuna tried to recall that day though it was very vague he could still remember stepping within the small room, staring at the person in the painting. The feelings he had when he saw it. He gave out an exaggerated sigh.

"Hmm, I guess when I saw it… I felt kind of sad…." Tsuna said simply.

"Why makes you say that?"

"Well… his face, Primo Vongola's face. He looked really lonely and in pain…. I don't really know how to explain it but whenever I recall how I felt when I saw it... I feel sad too. I could actually remember how he looked at the sky as if he was waiting for something. I remember he had a yearning look on his face. It was like he had just …" Tsuna paused, thinking whether he should continue with his sentence.

"Just?" He urged him to continue. Tsuna slightly bit his lip. "Go on… I won't tell anyone about it."

"It… was like he just lost something valuable…."

Tsuna saw the changes in the blonde's face. He saw it turn from cheerfulness into what looked like pain and sadness. Those horrible feelings jammed up into one, Tsuna hated it. It was almost too painful to bear. It reminded him of the memory when he fought the Phantom Knight, Genkishi many years ago. In the middle of the battle, his family appears and tried to strangle him, Tsuna saw them. They were all in despair and he couldn't just stand there and do nothing for them! He was their sky after all, he who protects and engulfs all.

A small smile formed from Tsuna's lips. Deep down he knew that this man was part of the Vongola family, he knew it and he felt it within him. He was part of his beloved family and he would do anything to protect it.

"I don't know what made the artist paint something like that but if I could only turn back time or if I could go inside that painting… I would go up and hug him." He said gazing to the night sky. The blonde looked at him with shocked yet he was listening to him intently. "Then I would whisper him things that help him cheer him up! I'll tell him that it's okay!" Tsuna giggled. He didn't know why he said that but he did. It made him remember those days that whenever he would see Lambo or I-pin cry over something small. He would try to comfort them by little acts. Even if he would actually just make things worse for them, the two would actually sympathize or they would take for granted Tsuna's kindness and trick him to buy them some treats. It made him think, those days were over now and it was quite nostalgic.

"You're such a kind person… He would surely be glad to hear that." He paused. "In fact he might even end up falling for you." The brunette immediately flushed deep red. Tsuna didn't expect that kind of remark.

"Eh?! N-No! Impossible!" Tsuna laughed nervously then looked very wary. He heard the other man laugh at him looking very amused of the expression he gave out.

"It was a joke! I never expected you would react like that!" He said patting the young woman's shoulder. He chuckled because he saw her pouting. "Oh… But did you know that painting had another name?"

"Really?" The brunette looked at him, he nodded.

"If I recall correctly… It was once called, _Aspettarla._"

"Aspettarla...." Tsuna said repeating what the older man said. _'Waiting for you.'_ The brunette made a sorrowful face. "So he really was waiting for someone… I wonder who he is waiting for."

"I don't know either. It's been one of the mysteries inside Vongola… it was said that the only the pillars of the family could know about its truth."

Tsuna then pondered, it was quite unlikely of him to think about these things seeing that he wasn't really interested in old paintings. Hence, this was another case. Ever since that day, Tsuna was very much intrigued by it and he wanted to know more about the work of art. He wanted to know what made the painter draw such a melancholic picture. He also wanted to know why the Primo had one single painting while the other bosses had so many. He sighed reaching to massage his aching wrists to somewhat ease the pain he felt. He was quite oblivious that the one with blue eyes was observing him.

"You seem to have lied when you said you were fine." Tsuna looked confused then he sighed. "Would you mind if… I could take a look at your wrists?" The brunette gasped and shook his head.

"Uh… No need!" He said nervously.

"You seem to be in pain. You keep touching the place where _he_ held you earlier."

"Ah… that…" He laughed then cleared his throat. "Don't worry-"

"Please." Tsuna bit his lip then sighed in defeat while letting him take his hand. The brunette felt him gently take off his silk gloves and feel his hands against his. Tsuna was a bit surprised, his hands felt very soft and warm. He often thought that men usually had rough palms considering that they do most of the muscle work or either that they really don't care much on their outward appearance. _'Mou… could this guy get anymore perfect than he already is? I can't see any fault in him!' _

"You really must have been in pain… you should have told me sooner."

"It's really nothing… I've had deeper wounds before!" Tsuna forced himself to laugh.

"You did?" He asked worriedly. Tsuna mentally slapped himself. _'I really should have said that! _

"Did… Hibari Kyouya do those things to you?" He asked again but this time he seemed a little angry.

"No!" Tsuna yelled in protest. "It wasn't him! It was _my fault_, I was not careful of myself." He grimaced and stared at his hands in fear of the other's reaction.

"I see. I was actually considering of challenging him to a match one day." He said in a cold tone.

"No! You can't!" Tsuna yelled. "Hi-Hi-Hibari-san is not the type of person you'd want to challenge! He's a really scary guy when he fights and he's like really strong and gets thrilled whenever he's at battle! Back then when we were younger he often beat us with his steel Tonfas whenever we get late for class or get noisy, or we disturbed his sleep! He'll say _I'll bite you to death, you weak herbivores_." Tsuna tried to mimic Hibari's voice. "So please don't challenge him!"

Deep blue eyes stared at Tsuna with concern and pity for him yet there was obviously anger in them too.

"So he really _did_ hurt you?"

Tsuna stared at him then slapped his own forehead. He groaned, murmuring the words _'Me and my big mouth!'_

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," He sighed. "Now let me take a look at your wounds." Tsuna nodded then saw him took out a strange ring from his coat pocket and carefully placed it in his right hand's middle finger. Tsuna gasped a little when he saw a familiar orange flame emitted from the ring and soon it changed color from its usual orange to a bright yellow. _'Wait! Isn't that a sky flame?! And what kind of ring is that?!_ He muttered to himself as he saw it blaze enveloping the purple gem of the ring hence it soon disappeared.

"This might sting a bit… please bear with it." Tsuna nodded slowly, telling himself that this man is definitely one of those who are definitely full of surprises!

He held Tsuna's wrist and began to massage them slowly. Tsuna winced, when he said that it really would sting, it really did! But the pain started to subside after sometime and when he looked at it, the skin that was once pale purple was now returning to its usual color.

"That should be fine." He finally said and let go of the brunette's arms. Tsuna watched him as he took the ring off and returned it back to his pocket.

"Thank you!" Tsuna beamed putting his silk gloves on.

"You're welcome." He replied smiling then once again looking at the night sky. "Hmm… don't you think it's quite strange that we haven't asked each others' names yet?" Tsuna froze and dropped the glove he was holding. The blonde tittered, reaching for the piece of clothing and handing it back to the young woman.

"I won't force you to tell me. I have a feeling that you have a reason for keeping it a secret, I won't deny it… but I too need to keep my identity hidden." He paused. "Surely, I would probably give a headache to Don Timoteo." He snickered. "But would it be all right with you if we could call each other using another appellation or a nickname perhaps?" Tsuna nodded almost subconsciously.

"Yes!" He said hastily. Tsuna felt relieved.

"In that case please call me Cielo." He stretched out a hand and Tsuna took it, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Pleased to meet you… please call me… Hime." Tsuna said quite shyly.

"Hime," He repeated while placing a hand under his chin as if he was thinking. "Such a beautiful name, if I'm not mistaken it means _Princess_ in the Japanese?"

"Yes, it is." The brunette replied a little embarrassed.

"Well then… Hime, shall we head back now?" He stood and offered a hand to the young woman.

Tsuna stared at it for a moment, thinking whether he would return or not. Thoughts about what happened earlier clouded his mind. Those men were the reason why he ended here in the first place. But then again if they didn't chase him he wouldn't have met Cielo_._ The brunette suddenly had a realization. _'Could it be that Cielo-san was the reason why my intuition is reacting?'_

"Miss Hime?" Tsuna almost jumped when Cielo suddenly called out to him. He bit his lip in irritation with himself and finally he shook his head.

"Please go on ahead without me, Sir Cielo. I'm still… a bit tired."

"Are you sure?" The brunette nodded with finality.

Cielo sighed and brought back his hand to the side. "Are you worried about those men wanting to dance with you." Tsuna's eye twitched. _'Hiii! He found out?!' _

"If you're so worried about them… I'll could help you fend them off." Tsuna stared at him with utter shock.

"You knew?" The blonde nodded. "How?"

"I was watching you dance awhile ago and I could tell you weren't enjoying it one bit. I had a feeling that you were waiting for a chance to escape them…." He snickered seeing the growing blush from the brunette.

"H-How could you help then?" Cielo grinned making the brunette young lady nervous. Tsuna he didn't know what to think or how to react when Cielo slowly knelt, reaching for his hand then placed a gentle kiss on it. Tsuna could literally feel his heart pounding against his chest and he felt really warm all over.

"Sir…C-Cielo… what are you d-doing? I thought-" Tsuna was suddenly cut when an index finger was held up against his lip preventing him from speaking any further.

"Would it be alright with you if I could be your escort for the remainder of the night's event?"

**» × « **

Gokudera impatiently tapped his fingers, leaning against a large marble pillar. He was getting nervous and agitated! One, because his precious Juudaime was still nowhere to be found, Reborn told them that he would was bound to show up eventually so there was nothing to be worried about. Two, because now he really knew what the Decimo meant by_ stalked. _All three of them have the same problem now but so it seems that only he was able to see it that way. Not too long ago, he saw the lawn-head with a couple of women heading towards the mini bar where guests could get their liquor of choice. Those women must have known that the sun guardian favored drinking while discussing his favorite sport.

'_Idiotic Lawn-head! I can't believe he got lured that easily!'_

The storm guardian's eyes then trailed a certain raven-haired young man speaking with five women not far from where he was. Yamamoto was looking as cheerful as always and his constant smile was as stunning as ever. They all seemed so engrossed with all their conversation to care about their surroundings. He was actually getting _annoyed _by just looking at them and somehow he could feel that strangle thing in his chest again. He ran a hand through his silver-hair then sighed. He really needed a smoke.

"They seem to be having fun."

Gokudera raised an eyebrow and looked up to meet the person, eyeing him from head to toe. He was too much ordinary unlike some the other guests who must have spent a fortune for tonight. The man was wearing a simple black coat and a tie, his hair was brownish black, and his mask was nothing fancy compared to the others he had seen. The only thing seems to stand out from this person was his red blood eyes. _'Great… another freak, just what I need!'_

"What do you want?" Gokudera replied harshly. The other just grinned to him, seemingly unaffected by his rude manner of speaking.

"Want?" He pouted a little. "Nothing really I just thought you might want some company considering that your _boyfriend _over there," He pointed at Yamamoto. "Is quite busy entertaining women rather than being with you." He smiled at him.

"What?! B-B-Boyfriend?!" Gokudera almost yelled. "That baseball freak? Are you insane?! Hell no!"

"Hmm," The other male scratched his head. "Or did Cielo say he was your lover?"

"L-L-Lover?!" The dark-haired laughed amused with the Storm guardian. "Look! Tell that guy whatever his name was that we are just..." Gokudera paused. "That baseball freak and I are friends, nothing more." He folded his arms, the man beside him though didn't look convinced.

"Hmm… Cielo said you two were always fighting."

"Cielo?" Gokudera asked curiously.

"Hmm," The stranger nodded, his gaze looking for a familiar shade of golden hair in crowd of people in the dance floor. He quickly caught sight of it in the middle of the platform dancing happily with a beautiful young woman dressed in a red gown. He grinned. "Only a friend huh? You only say that but is that how you really feel?"

"Feel?" Gokudera was suddenly stunned by the man's question. He never really felt anything for the Rain guardian aside from friendship but he recall feeling something different whenever he would see the rain guardian smile differently at him. Gokudera gripped his hands, he didn't know what to think anymore.

The stranger faced the storm guardian, he was about to touch his cheek when a hand came and slapped it away. The sound made Gokudera's deep thoughts shatter and became aware of what was happening before his eyes.

"Whoever you are, I suggest that you go away from him this instant." A sneering and icy monotonous voice rang in their ears. It didn't take Gokudera a mere second to recognize the voice of the body standing beside him.

"Y-Yamamoto… You…."

Gokudera didn't know why he was actually happy, there was a fluttering feeling he couldn't explain. He had a sudden urge to smile at him but then again he was still the _idiotic baseball freak _he knew and giving him that was just too much. Yamamoto looked dead serious, and so it like he was ready to kill and slice someone up on cue!

He saw the stranger beam once again at the two of them, he didn't seem affected by the murderous aura of the Rain guardian.

"Ah! Finally you came! I was actually wondering when you'll stop making him _jealous!_" He chuckled.

"J-J-J-Jealous?!" Gokudera almost yelled while Yamamoto stayed silent and narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah!" He said cheerfully. "Hmm… I think I did too much. Oh well! Anyway… I could sense that you're about to snap my neck any moment now so… I'll leave." He paced a few steps then stopped. "Oh yeah… I almost forgot! You don't have to worry anymore about that cute girl wearing a red dress! You're looking for her right? She's at the dance floor with Cielo!" He pointed where the two were dancing but only the Storm guardian seemed interested about it. Yamamoto tore the mask from his face to reveal his identity then threw the mask on the floor, still eyeing the man with red orbs with anger.

"And you are?" Yamamoto spoke crudely. The stranger smirked.

"Hmm, I can't tell you that now… after all we are in a Masquerade Ball. Perhaps you'll know soon…." He drew near Yamamoto, placed a hand on his shoulder, and spoke to him in a whisper. "You should take good care of him… otherwise someone might take him away from you." The Rain guardian immediately sent him deadly glares almost the same intensity as those of the Cloud guardian hence the stranger seemed unmoved by it. He bowed his head and finally left the two with a cheery face.

Yamamoto clenched his fists, he felt frustrated with himself. He didn't actually know why but when he saw that man about to touch Gokudera, he wanted nothing more than to prevent it from happening. Yamamoto didn't know what came over him, he felt somehow… possessive over the Storm guardian, and it was really one messed up feeling.

"Oi… Baseball freak, you okay?" He heard the silver-haired spoke behind him. He gazed at him shortly then forced a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said. Gokudera though seemed unconvinced by it but he let it slide.

'_Only a friend, huh? You only say that but is that how you really feel?' _Gokudera shook his head, suddenly remembering those words. This is not the time to think about something foolish. There was no way he could get affected by that idiotic psycho! Not now, not ever!

The two peered amongst the crowd of people dancing, searching for their friend. Gokudera thought it strange though because he could see that his beloved Juudaime was actually… enjoying dancing with that man. They looked quite adorable together and the other guests seemed to have the same thought as he had since they were the only ones in the dance floor. The other guests stopped dancing and moved to the sides to watch the two.

**» × « **

Tsuna was still quite stunned when he accepted Cielo's offer. Was it because he offered a hand to help him? Probably, because he was doing a good job in doing so and surprisingly Tsuna was enjoying it! Tsuna never really thought that dancing could be that great, in fact the only time he enjoyed dancing was when Kyoko would be his partner. He loved how she would stare at him and only him, she would laugh like a little angel, and whenever they were dancing to a slow music, they would whisper how much they love each other.

But the circumstances were different, it was a real mystery how he took pleasure in dancing with someone whose identity still remained hidden, a male who he was sure to be _someone really important._

Tsuna caught a glimpse of those men waiting for a chance to dance with him. He found it quite hilarious though because when they got back from the garden several men were coming at him from different directions. Cielo though saw through it asking if he trusted him enough to go along with that plan of his. Tsuna though didn't care just as long as he wouldn't dance with those men anymore! He didn't care one bit, he wouldn't mind if he would dance with Cielo for the entire evening!

That was when Tsuna saw him smirk.

Without a second thought, he moved stealthily and swung him gracefully onto the dance floor. That was how they ended up being the center of attention.

"You seemed deep in thought, Miss Hime." He heard him say. "Is there something bothering you?" He asked as he held Tsuna by the waist as they waltz.

"No… it's just that I'm kind of embarrassed…." Tsuna made a quick yet elegant turn, the red dress he wore flowed beautifully as he danced.

"Oh... Why so?" Cielo quickly caught her by the hand and spun her back to his arms. The brunette wrapped his hands around the blonde's neck, their faces were an inch apart.

"Well because… we're the only ones dancing now…." Cielo blinked confusedly then he beamed.

"That goes to show that you're the _.90 Caliber Pezzonovante __**(2)**_of the night. Every woman is envious of you and every man loved to be around you." He chuckled seeing the faint blush on girl's face.

"Mou… I'm not!" Tsuna pouted as he stared straightly at the other male's sky blue eyes. Even if he was popular, he knew it was all wrong because he was lying to everyone. He was deceiving people for the benefit of his personal gain and it made him feel bad. Tsuna stared straightly at his partner and smiled to him. He wished that he could have met him as _Tsuna_ and not some girl who never really existed_. _He liked conversing with him, he liked his kind smile, his peaceful demeanor, and his willingness to help anyone even if that person was a stranger. If he could have a chance to meet him again, the brunette wouldn't let that chance pass.

An applause was soon heard, signaling the end of the dance. Tsuna tried his best to force a smile as they gave their thanks for those who applauded them. Tsuna could already say that this night wasn't as troublesome as he expected and he had to thank Cielo for saving him. Yes, nothing could go wrong now, it was going to be a marvelous night, and nothing else could ruin it… or so he thought.

"Encore!"

"Yes! Encore! Encore!" Another yelled still clapping.

"Amazing… " A familiar voice ran in their ears. Tsuna closed his eyes, wishing nothing more than to evaporate this very moment! He breathed out, trying to calm himself preparing for what was to come. He slowly turned to the direction where the voice came and just as he thought it was none other than the Ninth Vongola himself.

"You two certainly put on a show this evening, I'm very much impressed… especially with you my dear! Everyone must be curious of who you really are!" He laughed. "Will you take off your mask and reveal your true identity?"

Tsuna froze. _'Okay now… I'm officially screwed!'_

"I… well… you see…." Tsuna laughed nervously. "Sir… I-"

"There's no need to take off her mask, Don Timoteo." Cielo suddenly cut in, Tsuna looked at him questionably and he winked at back urging him to go along. "Please don't tell me that everyone couldn't recognize the _famous tango dancer, Lady Celestina Angeli?_" Tsuna immediately heard gasps from the crowd and some guests started to murmur somehow excitedly. _'Celestina Angeli! Is he mad?!'_ Tsuna yelled in his thoughts.

"Ah! Celestina Angeli, it's a pleasure to meet you! Forgive me I didn't recognize your lovely face… My eyes seem to fail me nowadays." The Don laughed completely contented with the answer. "Well then… Miss Celestina, would you grace us with your amazing skills and dance once more?" The Don grinned, the crowd seemed to agree with the Vongola boss' request. "I'm very much sure my dear friend here would be happy to be your partner!" Tsuna gazed back at the blonde and he bowed.

"Well then Miss Celestina?" He asked offering his hand.

"Uh…" Cielo gave him a meaningful. Tsuna sighed then nodded. _'God… I hope he knows what's he's doing because I was never that good of a dancer! Much more tango?!'_

"Marvelous!" The Don clapped his hands.

Tsuna drew near the blonde-haired man and whispered something to his ear. "Please tell me you know what you're doing… because I have to tell you something! I'm not that person you thought I was!" The brunette saw the musicians discussing what to play for their solo number.

"Yes I know. I just told them so that you don't have to remove your mask."

"But what if the real Celestina Angeli finds out about this!" Tsuna saw the musicians nodding their heads, they must have decided what to play.

"She won't," He said sternly. "Now I need you to _trust me _and do what I tell you to do, can you do that?" Tsuna nodded almost immediately.

"Okay."

"Then you don't have to worry about anything." He saw him smile and held him in position. He drew near Tsuna, their faces were only an inch apart. Cielo gazed straightly into Tsuna's eyes trying to get him to calm down, the blonde's forehead came in contact with Tsuna's so he closed his eyes shut, biting his lower lip.

"You can do this." He heard him say with a calming tone. Tsuna's eyes immediately shot open and the next thing he knew all lights were off, the violins were playing harmoniously with one another, and they were dancing in the spotlight. Tsuna suddenly made a wrong step and slipped! He closed his eyes in fear, he was surely going to feel pain and humiliation now! But alas that didn't happen because the next thing he knew was that Cielo was holding him, preventing him from falling.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you. I believe you could do this." He said looking straight at Tsuna, he slowly let him down and reverted to their original position. Tsuna cursed to himself, he was greatly ashamed. Cielo placed so much trust in him and went as far as lying to the Ninth Vongola and yet all he do was make it more worse for the both of them. _'Mou! I'm a real fail-' _

"Fighting and dancing, their movements are quite similar, don't you think? The emotions that revolve around it are almost the same too. Will, passion, trust, confidence, and proper body movements. One could say that fighting and dancing are almost the same thing." He said as he held Tsuna's waist and allowed him to bend backwards as gracefully as possible. Tsuna's thoughts suddenly drifted of to the words the Arcobaleno told him.

_Listen to me Dame-Tsuna! If you can fight fiercely in a battle, then dancing shouldn't be a problem! What you feel in the battlefield is almost the same to what you feel when you dance. _

Cielo was suddenly taken back by surprise when the brunette looked at him with eyes full of determination. "M-Miss Hime?"

"Sir Cielo… Tango is said to be the dance of love, right?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes it is." The blonde replied still somehow stunned.

"Then I won't fail you anymore. Let's do our best!" Tsuna said, stunning the blonde even more but Cielo was glad he said those words.

"I've been waiting for that answer." At the sound of Cielo's last remark, the violins ceased. The blonde quickly grabbed Tsuna's hand seemingly like a possessive man over his lover, capturing him beautifully in his arms as he finished a long graceful turn. The audience gasped, they didn't seem to expect that. The brunette looked at his partner from the side very slowly his lips curved a small but lusty smile.

"Very good…" Cielo whispered, Tsuna used his other hand to touch the blonde's cheek.

"Uh… I'm not sure what to do next though…."

"Not to worry." Tsuna stared at him from the corner of his eye then closed it, he could feel Cielo's warm breath against his face.

The violins fastened their rhythm. Cielo smirked.

"Bend backwards and raise your arms slowly." He heard him say that only Tsuna could hear. Tsuna didn't take chances and did what he was told. Cielo held him by his waist as he raised his arms so elegantly as if they were wings spreading. The audience applauded, some were murmuring with glee. The blonde helped him back and they paced.

"Jump then hold on to me." Once again, Tsuna did what he was told. The audience loved them! There was passion in every move they make. Their bodies as if they were one both mind and heart. It amazed Tsuna how this happened seeing that it would usually take him a couple of tries to do something that could already pass as good. But with Cielo's instruction, his body obeyed every single word he speaks like there was some kind of connection between them.

As the music continued and the more they danced, the more Tsuna became lost. He didn't care about his surroundings anymore, all that mattered to him was Cielo. All he could hear was his soft whispers, his touch, his warm breath against him, and the sound their pounding hearts. Never had he felt this kind of feeling, the feeling that he belonged only to him, like he was destined to be only his. He felt strange since he already belonged to someone else and his heart was already with Kyoko.

The guests clapped their hands with joy and praise. Tsuna smiled sweetly upon hearing them. Cielo did the same before holding Tsuna's hand and they both bowed.

**» × « **

Tsuna glanced once more at the huge golden clock at the middle of the entire garden. It was nearing midnight and they had to leave soon. He sighed. He was tired, a lot happened today and he wanted nothing more than to get some rest.

"Are you going soon?" Asked Cielo while handing him a glass of orange juice. Tsuna accepted the drink then nodded slowly. "I see. Then I should leave too."

"Uhm… Thank you," Tsuna said shyly. "If it wasn't for you… I would have surely gotten in trouble." The blonde looked at him with joy.

"Please don't mind it, I had fun." He beamed and reached to touch her hand, giving it a friendly squeeze. "In fact… it's been a long while since I had that kind of excitement so I'm quite thankful to you too." Tsuna flushed red, seeing Cielo laugh.

'_His smile reminds me so much of how I feel whenever I'm with Kyoko-chan. I wish I could tell him who I really am… it's quite unfair for him that I'm hiding my real name.'_

"I should be the one saying that… after all you did for me this night."

Cielo shook his head. "I had a reason for doing these things." He smiled ruefully. "I wish I could actually tell you who I am without causing too much trouble. But once you do… you might not think of me as the same."

Tsuna looked at him quite curiously. _'What did he meant by not think of him as the same?'_ Tsuna shook his head and shrugged that thought. The brunette gazed straightly at Cielo making him somehow frozen in his seat. He breathed in, composing himself a bit.

"Cielo… to me is Cielo. No matter who you are, I will always think of you as the same kind person who I met tonight. To me I would always remember you as real dear friend." Cielo looked at him surprised before closing his eyes, murmuring something under his breath that only he could here. He reached to touch the brunette's cheek, slowly caressing it.

"You really are a unique person. I wish… we could have met earlier." He said making Tsuna look at him a little confused and shocked. "If only I could turn back time." Tsuna smiled to him.

The two talked for a bit more until Tsuna saw his guardians signaling him that it was time for them to go. He was quite reluctant to leave at first seeing that he enjoyed conversing with Cielo. He was quite intrigued with his tranquil nature and his gentle smile. It relieved him from the sadness he felt whenever he longed for Kyoko.

The brunette sighed.

"I think it's time for me to leave…." Tsuna stood, half grimacing.

"I see." Cielo said. "Well then… it's been a pleasure meeting you. Please take care."

"Thank you, Cielo-san." Tsuna said and leaned in to give him a hug, the blonde accepted it.

"You're welcome, Miss." He whispered. Tsuna pulled back then bowed a little before making way to follow his guardians to the exit. He stopped, deciding to take one last glance at his newly found friend. But when he turned, Cielo was gone.

**» × « **

As soon as Tsuna stepped inside the carriage he immediately sense the tensed atmosphere it held, it made him wary. Gokudera had a worried sort of troubled expression on his face, Yamamoto was concerned over him yet he had that ready-to-kill aura that frightened Tsuna, Ryohei looked as just about ready to beat someone up, and Reborn looked somehow amused yet he didn't speak throughout the entire ride. It was only until they got to the limousine when they decided to break the awful silence.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called out, looking very concerned of him. "Are you alright!?" Tsuna jumped when the storm guardian yelled and held him with his two hands.

"Tsuna, are you hurt anywhere?" Yamamoto said also worried about him.

"I'll extremely beat that guy until he won't recognize his face anymore!" Ryohei raised his fists. Tsuna though just smiled to them saying that he was fine and there was nothing to worry. The three though seemed unconvinced so he took off his gloves, showing them that he didn't get hurt.

The ride back home was peaceful and by the looks of it, all of them seemed tired. Ryohei was sleeping and was snoring a little but it didn't seem to bother anyone since his guardians were in their own worlds to care. Gokudera was buried deep in his thoughts, as usual. But as for Yamamoto, he actually seemed troubled and it scared Tsuna since it was quite rare to see the rain guardian in that state. It made him wonder if something happened in the ball that made the two this way.

Tsuna's thoughts trailed back to the blonde haired man he met earlier this evening, he wondered different things about him. Asking some random questions his mind came up. He was also thinking of their conversations, looking for some hints that could tell something about the blonde-haired man. Finally reaching home, Tsuna directly went to his room after bidding his friends goodnight.

He took off his shoes, deciding to walk barefoot. His feet were hurting too much, probably gone numb by now. He dropped it on the floor while removing his red hat as well as the mask and placed it to a nearby chair. Tsuna let himself fall to his bed before looking at the veranda where he could see a part of the night sky.

Tsuna sighed.

"I wonder… what's he doing right now?" Tsuna asked himself before making his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

**» × « **

Cielo stride hastily toward the bare halls of the Vongola mansion, not minding the person running behind desperately trying to catch up to him. He ran a hand through his golden locks, messing with it as it began to revert to its usual prickly behavior. He ruffled it a bit more making some strands of his long bangs fall back to his face. Finally, he removed his mask and threw it frustrated on the floor.

"Cielo! Wait!" He decided to stop finally but did not look back.

"Vice Captain Sviturno Lorenzini." The blonde spoke firmly, seemingly like that of someone with a higher position and superiority. The other male stopped, unmistakably surprised hence he knelt and bowed his head in respect.

"Captain Cielo, Sir!"

"Issue the order. The entire _Varia Cloud Squadron_ is on standby."

"What about the Leader of the Varia, Sir?"

"I'll deal with him myself… after I talk to Timoteo."

"Understood! Permission to speak freely and informal, Sir!" Cielo made a puzzled look before speaking.

"Granted." Sviturno raised his head to look at his superior.

"Honestly, Giotto… what's wrong? What's with the sudden formality? This isn't like you at all!" The dark-haired grimaced.

"Svi, how many times do I have to tell you not to address me with that name?"

"Uh… a dozen times? But I only call you that when your face is all grumpy... like now. I know that you don't like me saying your real name and all but darn! I thought you were in a good mood! I mean, I never seen you so… happy like awhile ago!"

"Honestly speaking, I'm still unsure of the situation but… I do know this," The Primo paused looking at his reflection in one of the glass panels of the window. He finally turned to look at his eager subordinate. "The Vongola Decimo is in danger." Red eyes immediately widened. "Tsunayoshi… has seen the painting. That's the reason why we must inform Timoteo of these findings first." Svi nodded.

"In that case, I'll carry out your order right away." He stood, bowing a little.

"Oh and Svi… You didn't create any trouble with his guardians did you?" The dark-haired chuckled before grinning widely.

"Only a little, they needed it anyway." He laughed. "I'll take my leave now, _Captain Cielo Corleone!_" Lorenz saluted playfully before disappearing into the hallway. Giotto once again gazed at his reflection, he breathed out.

'_I don't know what made the artist paint something like that but if I could only turn back time or if I could go inside that painting… I would go up and hug him. Then I would whisper him things that help him cheer him up! I'll tell him that it's okay!'_

The Primo's lips carved a faint smile as he remembered those little words from the young Decimo. The look of pure innocence was lingering on his face and it was surprising to see with someone of his age and a pupil of the Arcobaleno, Reborn. It actually made him feel guilty when he tried to let him inherit such awful sins they made in the past.

'_If my intuition before was true… and I am to… I won't let anything happen to you, Tsunayoshi.'_

**» × « **

Tsuna came out of his bathroom fully clothed with a white dress shirt with two of its buttons undone and baggy black slacks. He rubbed a towel to dry his dripping hair. He still couldn't guess who Cielo was and his curiosity was surely annoying him!

"Mou… I give up!" He threw his hands into the air.

"Again with giving up, Dame-Tsuna? How many times did I tell you not to use those words?" Tsuna blinked curiously before noticing Reborn sitting on his bed while petting his long time partner, Leon.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled.

"Ciaossu!"

"Is there something wrong? What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, sitting at the edge of his bed. Reborn looked at him then resumed petting his green chameleon.

"Who knows?" Tsuna frowned almost immediately.

"Mou! If you want something tell me because I want to sleep already!"

"Go to bed, eh?" Reborn smirked. "You mean talk to Kyoko about how you became a Pezzonovante and dance with a mysterious prince." Tsuna's eye twitched. "Fine, I'll go now." Reborn said, he placed Leon back to his fedora and made his way to the door only to be stopped by Tsuna. If he didn't know who Cielo was then probably Reborn knew who he is! After all, he had been in the Vongola for all he knew and he was just side by side with him when the Ninth came out to greet the guests in the Masquerade.

"Wait, Wait! Reborn!" The Arcobaleno looked up to the Decimo, waiting for him to speak. "That… man with you and Don Timoteo, Cielo…" He said with a faint blush on his cheeks. "Do… you know who he is?"

Reborn smirked.

"Of course."

"Eh! Who?! Who is he?!" Tsuna yelled frantically.

"Why should I tell you? Didn't he tell you who he is?" Tsuna frowned then shook his head. "Cielo Corleone, he's the newest member of the Varia-"

"The Varia?! NO! He can't be! He-He-He's so nice and such a cool guy! He's really polite and kind! There is absolutely no way he is with _them!_ And besides there is no position in the Varia for him!"

Reborn suddenly hits him in the knee, making him yell in pain. "Calm down Dame-Tsuna! Don't butt in when I'm not finished talking!" Leon suddenly transforms into a hammer in Reborn's hands, ready to punish his lazy student.

"Hiii! I'm sorry!" Tsuna said and drew his hands up. The Arcobaleno sighed and let his shape-shifting chameleon revert to its original appearance.

"Do you remember Gola Mosca? That machine who represented the Candidate for the Cloud Guardian in the Ring Battles." Tsuna nodded slowly. He felt unease when Reborn made him recall that horrible day. Who could ever forget that nightmare brought to life? After assuming that _thing_ was nothing more but a hunk of metal that tried to harm his friends, he had thought he done well to protect his friends. He was mistaken. He could have killed the Ninth with his bare hands. No matter what excuse his mind came up with, it was still not enough to help him forget that memory.

"Cielo Corleone, he's taken that position and rumor has it that he's part… mechanical." Tsuna hitched a breath at the mention of the last word.

"M-Mechanical?!" The Arcobaleno nodded.

"The Cloud Squadron is different from the Original Varia. Yes, they are part of the assassin group yet they are also not." Tsuna made a puzzled look. Reborn sighed, rubbing his temple muttering something like 'Dame-Tsuna still is Dame-Tsuna'.

"Reborn… I don't understand what you mean."

"Do you remember me telling you that the Varia accepts 90% Success rates of the assassination missions given to them?" This time Tsuna nodded quite proud that he knew what Reborn was telling him. "There is also a squad under the name of the Varia who accepts low chance of success in missions, just as long as it is for the benefit of the Famiglia. They are the Varia Cloud Squadron, headed by Cielo Corleone. The Squadron was only reestablished when _he _joined the Varia under the Ninth Vongola's order, a few years ago."

"Didn't the other members of the Varia react to it? Well being a… strange group and all. It's kind of strange that they didn't seem to say anything about it."

"They did… in fact Squalo reacted and challenged him." Reborn said in a grave tone.

"What happened then?" Tsuna asked, he was anxious to know. The Baby Hitman paused for a bit then continued.

"He was defeated single-handedly and right after that Xanxus fought with him but unfortunately he also met the same faith as Squalo." Tsuna jaw dropped a little. To think that they were both defeated! Cielo Corleone was unmistakably a dangerous man. He shook his head in disbelief. He didn't want to think of Cielo as someone who was that fearsome, he was a kind man to him and the Ninth trusted him. Tsuna told him that he would still think of him as the same no matter what anyone would say!

_I wish I could actually tell you who I am without causing too much trouble. But once you do… you might not think of me as the same._

Tsuna's eyes widened from the abrupt realization of things. _'So… that's what he meant by not think of him as the same.' _

"Reborn… You said that they accept those kinds of low success rates. Did they really do those things?"

"Yes, what's even more surprising is that they completed every mission that was assigned to them." Reborn said firmly. "I never thought that I'd meet him in person considering that he rarely shows himself in public especially without his automated eye gear. People in Vongola knew him by name but they never actually seen him without that device. Also…."

"What! What is it? Tell me Reborn!" Tsuna said looking very desperate.

"I overheard some of the Varia members under him talking when I went to visit their headquarters some time ago. It was quite noticeable that the operation turned out ugly since they had bruises all over their body. So I went to ask Squalo about it, he was hesitating to tell me but he did. Cielo Corleone was said to have been severely injured during that particular mission but…" The Arcobaleno breathed in. "He came out the next day looking as if he was never injured at all."

"What… What is he?" Was all Tsuna could say after hearing the story. Reborn shrugged.

"No one knows… Probably he really is part mechanical. Also, looks like your Hyper Intuition didn't react without a reason. Cielo Corleone must have been the person why you needed to attend the Ball." The Baby Hitman said. "Anyway… you should know the Vongola more since you're going to be the boss… sooner than you think." Tsuna looked at his tutor, still shocked.

"Reborn…"

"Well I'll leave now, say hello to Kyoko for me." And with that Reborn left leaving Tsuna. He walked over to his bed and grabbed a black cordless phone from his bedside table. He buried his face into one of his fluffy pillows and closed his eyes. There was only one thing in his mind at the moment and that was none other than Cielo. He still couldn't believe that he was in the Varia and that he do such dangerous missions. The Cielo he met was kind and gentle, and he really cared for Tsuna's welfare. It made him annoyed whenever he would think that he killed people just like that, even if it was for Vongola's sake there must be some other way to solve things other than murder. He bit his lip in frustration with himself. He was soon to be the Vongola's head and he knew that one way or another he would come face to face with him again. Tsuna still believed in his words and no matter what he would still. He drew up, composed himself before carefully pressing a button on the phone's key pad, and placed it near his ear.

"_Tsu-kun!"_

Tsuna smiled. Nothing could compare on how sweet Kyoko's voice sounded. How it helped him calm down, how it made every uncertainty he had vanish away into nothingness.

"Hi, Kyoko-chan… I missed you."

"_I missed you too… Tsu-kun. I can't wait to see you again…."_

"We will, soon."

**To be continued…**

**» × « **

**Il Primo Vongola nel Giardino di Harmony (1)** - The Vongola Primo in the Garden of Harmony 

**.90 Caliber Pezzonovante (2)** – Big Shot, Someone famous.

**Celestina Angeli** – I tried to look for famous Tango dancers but for some reason I couldn't find any. So I got that name and used it. (lol)

**A/n:** I don't know what else to say other than to apologize or beg for forgiveness for being utterly late for this since I probably killed some of my readers for cutting it there. Anyway I hope you… somehow enjoyed this part? I liked the Tango part best actually! I was listening to _Libertango by Bond _when I wrote it. It helped my mind to actually work and imagine how they dance, plus I did a mini fan art of it because of the song! (lol) I'll post it on my dA when I'm done coloring it.

Did you guys read the latest chapter? The one with Yamamoto's box weapon and we get to see a glimpse of his past life with a little mention of Giotto in it. I want to see how Gokudera and the rest of the guardians looked like in their past lives! Hah! Anyway… Thank you for reading, until next time.


	4. Never Forget

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Chapter Four: **Never Forget**

Tsuna heaved a sigh and rolled on his back. He took a quick glance at his digital clock residing in his bedside table and muttered something to himself. It was five in the morning and he had been like this for the past two hours. He felt tired, yes, he could evidently recall the previous night and his thoughts about Cielo Corleone. But, none of that bothered him that much anymore. His recent dream was what troubled him and because of that he couldn't seem to sleep.

The young Decimo felt uneasy because no matter how much he tried to remember it, he just couldn't. The brunette gripped the covers tightly and closed his eyes. Tsuna could recall waking up shaking from fear, his eyes were streaming with tears, and he was scared to death.

Tsuna jerked himself up._ 'It's no use… I just can't remember.' _ He shook his head._ 'Get a hold of yourself! It was just a dream… it's just a bad dream!'_ He breathed out and tossed the sheets aside. He stood momentarily before something came into his mind. Tsuna's eyes trailed to the Vongola sky ring dwelling inside the opened wooden box on the table near his bed. His eyes narrowed a little before looking at his hands. He bit his lip and gripped it together. They were shaking again probably due to the uneasy feeling he felt in his chest. He was scared that something might happen again. It scared him that this so-called gift of intuition he had were possibly the future slowly coming to place. People would say that he was very lucky to inherit such a talent but the brunette, no matter how much he tried to act all brave and proud of it, was scared of it the most.

"Tsuna… you have to calm down," He exhaled. "Nothing bad is going to happen… it's just a bad dream." He said to calm himself down. It was a brand new day and nothing could possibly go wrong, whatever his dream was he just had to hope and pray that everything would be all right. "Yeah! Everything is going to be fine!" He raised his right fist looking very hopeful. "Nothing could go wrong now!"

Or so he thought…

_**CRASH!**_

"Hieee!"

He screamed and fell. He was just about to go to the bathroom and start his day when suddenly something broke the doors of his room. Tsuna gulped. What was happening? Was there an attack on the mansion? He asked these questions to himself while trying to look at who or what might have broken his door. The frightened Decimo crawled to find a safe place and a better view. He tried to find his gloves and pills but to no avail he couldn't see them in the dark. The crash must have broken the power supply in his room and now he was crawling his way in the darkness. The brunette was determined to locate his weapons but alas things weren't going too smoothly for him. Upon crawling up he suddenly bumped onto something hard. He tried to feel what it was seeing that he was hugging some kind of pole that seemed to be warm.

"Sawada… Tsunayoshi…."

Tsuna suddenly stiffened.

He gulped and slowly looked up to meet matching raven colored eyes gazing at him angrily. Tsuna didn't need light to recognize that eerie glare.

"Hi-Hi-Hibari-san… good morning— Hiieee!" Before Tsuna could ever finish his sentence, a steel tonfa almost hit him.

"You worthless… little herbivore, you better prepare yourself." Hibari raised his twin weapons. Tsuna, out of pure instincts, made a run for it and found himself in the back of the mansion where a large garden connecting to a forest was. He ran with hope that he could escape the angry Hibari and failed to notice that a stray piece of wood was near him. He immediately tripped and injured his ankle rendering him unable to stand. He could hear footsteps coming his way and he could tell very well that it was Hibari Kyouya. Tsuna tried to crawl backwards until he reached a tree. His mind was screaming for escape but he couldn't very well do it because he was trapped there with an angry Hibari and an injured foot!

"Hibari-san, wait! I can explain!" Tsuna tried to say, seeing that there was no way out of this.

"I don't need your pathetic excuses or your apology. I'm going to bite you to death… here and right now!"

The brunette could probably guess that the dark-haired man was furious over him due to what happened with them last night. Kusakabe Tetsuya, the Cloud Guardian's assistant and his long time friend, phoned him last night to tell that the Cloud guardian called to come and pick him up in the Ninth's manor. He told him that he had refused to share the ride with the brunette and the other guardians saying that he hated to crowd with those hoodlums. Tsuna, knowing that Hibari would come and sooner or later beat him up was still thankful that Hibari came back safely.

"I'm sorry for what I did! Hibari-san!" Tsuna could see that the furious Cloud guardian was dead serious! Hibari raised one of his Tonfas ready to hit Tsuna. The brunette instinctively placed his hands to shield his head and closed his eyes shut waiting for the blow when suddenly…

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

Two familiar voices echoed in his ear. He gasped as his eyes met the activated box weapon from the Storm Guardian's Sistema CAI preventing the attack from hitting Tsuna.

"Go-Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled relieved that his friends were there to help him.

"You bastard! We've got a score to settle! I haven't forgotten what you did!" The Storm guardian yelled and aimed his weapon at Hibari. The cloud only smirked. It has been a long time since he fought either of the two, this battle would serve as a delicious treat for him. These two Herbivores proved to be at their best when they coincide with each other.

"More herbivores ready to be bitten to death… what a sight." Hibari spoke as his flames fumed even more. He eyed Tsuna for a moment and the brunette stared at him as if telling him not to harm the other two guardians. Hibari being Hibari, did not care at all because he could tell that he was getting excited and he could feel it flowing through his flames.

"Hibari-san… please don't—"

"I'll get back to you after these too… so don't go away." Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw Gokudera's box weapons immediately dispersed. Tsuna watched Hibari pace a few steps away from him and face the Rain and the Storm. Tsuna was to speak once more but the battle commenced once again. The brunette tried to stand only to fall back down, he winced in pain.

_Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!_

"I'm glad you two decided to join." The Cloud guardian said and took out a box weapon from his coat.

"Hibari… stop this now." Yamamoto spoke as he draws out his Katana. "We don't want anyone to get hurt." The raging Cloud glared at the Rain.

"What if I don't want to stop?" He said in an annoying manner. Yamamoto's eyes seemed to have narrowed a bit.

Gokudera saw the Japanese guardian's hold on his Katana tightened. Yamamoto was the first of the guardians who knew how to calm anyone in dire situations and true enough he proved his position to be worthy of it as the Rain. As much as possible he did not want any trouble to come between the guardians and of course to Tsuna. He would try and take out the pressure to each and every one of them.

"Come on Hibari… don't do this. I'm sure Tsuna had no intension of doing you any wrong and he said he was sorry!" He said smiling a bit. Gokudera saw something changed within Yamamoto's usual eyes, it's as if he was saying that this was the last warning and if you do not stop then to hell with what happens. Gokudera was supposed to say something but he thought that he would just take this moment to ready himself for any possibility.

"Hibari-san… don't hurt them please!" Hibari heard Tsuna's pleading voice behind him but he did not pay him any mind.

Hibari Kyouya was greatly annoyed with the young Decimo. He could not understand why his thoughts were all tangled up and he was left confused. There were times that he would think of him and would drive him mad to some point. There were times that he was so frustrated with him but whenever he would try and bite him to death he would just stop in the middle and turn right away. This feeling inside his chest was unbearable anymore.

He had the intension of letting last night pass but his mind was driving him insane! He could very well remember the expression the Decimo had when he saw him looking at that man from the masquerade. It's as if his mind had turned upside down. He had wanted to bite Tsuna to death and when he meant death, he really meant _to_ _death._ It had made him confused and angry with himself and that never happened before. The Cloud had watched the Decimo from afar and it never bothered his thoughts this way ever before. Hibari then came to conclusion that this thing in his chest had to end and this was the only solution he could come up with.

"So what are you going to do about it… Yamamoto Takeshi?" Yamamoto closed his eyes for a bit and swung his weapon to the side.

"I never thought this would come this way." He told him as he eyed the Storm guardian then to Tsuna. He cracked a faint smile at both of them as if saying sorry. Tsuna's eyes were pooling with tears to this point and the Storm just eyed him back before taking the Cigarette from his lips and blew the smoke. "Let's go… Gokudera."

"I know." Was all Gokudera said before he launched an attack. Yamamoto had released his own box weapon and the Storm's attack hovered over Yamamoto's growing rampant rain flames and intensified the moment it passed through. The rain guardian's eyes narrowed and charged to disarm the raging cloud. Hibari released his own box weapon not caring where they were or how many people they would hurt.

Tsuna could only watch as his three guardians fought in front of him. It angered him that that he could not do anything but stay in one place and shout for them to cease this pointless battle. He had wondered where Reborn and the rest of the guardians were. How come they have not yet heard of this? He saw how Hibari's attacks were and he could tell that he wasn't holding back at them. He would swing his tonfa's as though he would hit an enemy and kill them upon impact.

Tsuna chocked on a sob. His voice was getting hoarse from all those screams he did. He had blamed himself for everything and he would do just about anything to stop them now. He saw his two best friends bleed from their wounds from the rampaging Cloud's attacks.

He knew up to this point that he had failed to be the Vongola everyone hoped him to be. He could not even bring himself to stop his friends from this unnecessary fight. Tears were streaming from the brunette's face and he could not bear to see them fight anymore. He had remembered all those days that they stood by side by side and nothing would ever think that it would become like this. Tsuna gripped his hands and prayed to God that they would just stop. He prayed that if he could not stop them from hurting one another then someone else could. Summoning all the strength he could he tried to yell once more for them to stop.

"**Please! Stop fighting!"**

In split second a yellow flash appeared in the middle of the fight where the three guardians clashed. Tsuna was too surprised and confused to understand what just happened. One moment they were fighting as though they really meant to kill each other and the next thing was that they were all facing the ground, two unmistakably clutching from a painful blow they were given.

The brunette's eyes widened upon seeing a man with messy golden blonde locks standing in the middle of the room. His eyes were obscured by some mechanical eye gear that reminded him of the ones that Lal Mirch wore but in a different design. His hands were wielding twin Cinquedea swords seething with his purple flames. He wore that of the black and dirty white uniform of the Varia, only that the crest on his left shoulder seemed different from the original one.

Tsuna felt something stir within him. For a moment he had thought he saw the Vongola Primo appear right before him but in a blink of an eye he knew that this man was a different person.

'_Cielo Corleone…?'_

Yamamoto clutched his stomach in pain and used his katana to lift himself a little to sit. He immediately glanced if Gokudera and Tsuna were all right. Gokudera was still on the floor and slowly recovering. Hibari was stunned but he was the first one who recovered from the attack, he seemed furious with the mysterious being before them. Tsuna was unharmed and still on the spot where he was but he was surprised as they were.

Yamamoto was half confused and shocked. It was surprising because _something_ just suddenly came in, hitting all three, and within a moment they were all sent to the floor, in pain.

The Rain guardian was greatly admired in Vongola as someone with Hitman ingenuity but this… he didn't even see that someone was there! He didn't even see if that mysterious blonde was getting close to anyone of them! The Japanese swordsman tried to observe. He had recognized that uniform and knew instantly that he was from the infamous assassination squad but he didn't know that they had a member that was this strong with swords besides Squalo.

"Wao," Their attention was drawn back to Hibari, his lips carved into an amused grin and glared at the mysterious man before them. "To think that I'd meet you here of all places… The renowned captain of the Varia's Cloud Squadron." He wiped the blood that came out from the side of his lips. He drew out his Tonfas and charged at the blonde who seemed expressionless as ever.

The blonde immediately skid to the side avoiding the first attack from Hibari, he took a step backwards before raising his swords with ease and whirled to strike the Cloud guardian. Hibari tried to block it using his own weapons but the blonde made it difficult for him. With each strike he received, Hibari could feel the blow increasing in force. He lunge an attack to the side seeing it as an opening to hit his enemy, he managed to get a direct blow but the Tonfa cracked and shattered into pieces.

Hibari's blood was beginning to boil and he had no plans on loosing this fight. He had planned to corner the blonde using the other weapon in his hand and one of the propagating Hedgehogs in the air. As he saw a chance to commence his plan, he took it. He grabbed the blonde's collar tightly and strikes his enemy hard. The blonde-haired man parries using his swords hence the force of Hibari's attack made him draw back and flung him towards the Hedgehogs.

Tsuna as well as Gokudera and Yamamoto could only bare witness as they saw what Hibari was doing. The impact of his attack earlier sent the blonde flying towards the spikes of the Cloud's box weapon.

Tsuna turned away for he did not want to see what would happen but something within him was saying that he has to look and watch closely. The brunette immediately heard a disturbing noise coming from the Hedgehogs, he forced himself to watch and was astonished.

The blonde was safely on the ground without any gash but Hibari's box weapons were emitting disturbing cries. As Tsuna looked up he immediately saw blue flames encircling the Hedgehog's body as if squeezing it. Within seconds the box weapon dispersed and returned to its boxes.

The Cloud guardian was stunned and before he knew it, two swords were an inch away from decapitating him. The blonde drew closer to Hibari without moving the swords and spoke something only he could hear.

"You are 400 years too early… to defeat me." He said monotonously.

The raven-haired guardian could only glare at the blonde. Hibari could hear voices coming their way, he gripped his hands in frustration and glanced at the brunette once more. Tsuna was looking more scarred than ever and he felt a pang of guilt in his chest as he saw those watery eyes of his. The blonde released Hibari from his swords upon seeing the Arcobaleno, Reborn along with Kusakabe, Bianchi, some button men and the remaining guardians. Hibari slowly stood.

"I never thought _you _and that man from last night would be the same person." The blonde lowered his weapons. "_You…_ to be Cielo Corleone. I'm impressed."

"I don't need your praise. I'm here under strict orders so I suggest we stop this insanity right this moment."

"This won't be the end." Hibari eyed his enemy one last time then it trailed back to Tsuna but before the young Decimo could even look back at him, Cielo blocked his view.

"Don't you _**dare**_ hurt him again or I will finish what we started." Cielo growled low. Hibari paid him no mind and smirked before striding back to the mansion followed by Kusakabe. He had accepted his defeat in this match but that doesn't mean that he won't get even with the Captain or the Decimo one day. He would make sure to return them the favor.

"Well that was quite a site to see. Isn't that right, my precious Chrome?" Mukuro smirked crossing his arms, evidently entertained with what he just witnessed. Chrome looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, Mukuro-sama but I hope the Boss is okay…." She replied, looking at the young brunette from one of the mansion windows.

"Kufufu… I'm sure Tsunayoshi-kun is fine." The Illusionist patted Chrome's shoulder to ease her anxiety. He once again gazed at the mysterious man who served to be the savior of the day. The smirked died out from the Illusionist's lips and replaced with a blank expression. "Looks like things are going to be much different from now on since a new hero has entered the stage."

"Boss…."

"Both the Rain Guardian and the Storm Guardian are in no danger, Sir." Cielo looked back to see his Vice captain's face grinning at him. Cielo sighed in relief as he saw the two guardians were being carried in a stretcher despite their disapproval.

The Arcobaleno had given them some scolding for their little act and ordered that they be rushed to the hospital even if their wounds were not that serious. Gokudera Hayato was very much against it seeing that his precious Juudaime was a bit displeased him. Though, all of this was replaced though with another expression when he saw the Vice-captain, Sviturno Lorenzini. He had after all assisted with strapping the angry Storm to the stretcher. Yamamoto Takeshi seemed calm at first but he was staring, well more like glaring at his subordinate.

Cielo had concluded that his subordinate had done something he shouldn't have, again. But even if Sviturno's intentions were good and his actions were always for the betterment of the situation no matter how stupid or crazy it maybe. The Captain decided to let it pass and discuss something else.

"Svi," The blonde called, ruby red eyes looked at him curiously. "You shouldn't have interfered with the fight… I could have handled it myself." He whispered. The dark-haired male blinked in confusion.

"Sir? Interfered?" Cielo gave him a meaningful look and he scratched his chin. "Okay, maybe I did _a little_. Fine, a lot with the Hedgehog but I think the Decimo would have lost it if I hadn't done that." The cheery vice-captain said only the two of them could hear and pointed at the terrified brunette.

"I suppose so." Svi smiled. Again, his subordinate had attempted to do something ridiculous but at some point he was glad that he done that. It had saved him the trouble of explaining things and no one seemed to have noticed it. "I'll leave everything else to you… I'll still have one more thing to do." The dark-haired nodded and bowed a little.

Cielo gazed at the shaking Decimo. He saw the Arcobaleno as well as the others rush beside him after Cloud had fled and no matter how everyone tried to calm him down but he still wouldn't stop quivering from what had happened. Tears kept falling from his eyes despite what he says. The moment the medics finished bandaging his foot, the blonde Captain then found himself slowly drawing near him.

"Damn that Hibari… come on Sawada it's extremely okay!" Ryohei tried to lighten the mood up.

"Stop crying Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn yelled at him but even the Sun Arcobaleno could not stop his tears.

"You don't understand it do you, Reborn? Gokudera-kun… Yamamoto… or Hibari-san… anyone of them could have died because of something as trivial as that!" He sniffed. "Did you see how Hibari-san fought? He was fighting as if he had the intension to kill! What's more is that... I couldn't even do something to stop them!" He looked away and bowed his head. The Sun Arcobaleno hid his eyes under his fedora for once he was left silent. "Tell me Reborn? How can I be the Boss you and everyone wanted if I couldn't even stop my friends from trying to hurt one another! I failed every—"

Tsuna felt something warm hand caress his cheek gently, it felt good and calming. The hand then trailed to his chin encouraging him to look up. Everyone had gone silent to this point, even the noisy Sun guardian had sensed to shut his mouth for a moment.

"You try and you fail, you try again and still couldn't succeed. You stop and cry while saying you couldn't do it but you will try again as long as you see that there is still hope and there is still something you need to protect." Tsuna's mind had gone frozen but he was well aware that Cielo Corleone was kneeling right before him, his hand was gently wiping the tears off his porcelain face. "Don't cry… I believe everyone here including your Rain and Storm Guardian wouldn't want to see you in tears. Both have done their duty to protect you so please don't hate them or yourself."

The young Decimo glanced to each and everyone, he sniffed and saw that Cielo was right. They were worried but seeing him in tears hurt them a lot more than what the pain he felt.

"Hibari-san… even until now he still hates me…." Tsuna spoke much like a whisper.

"Hibari Kyouya is quite an unpredictable person. Gaining his trust is hard but you will obviously gain it one day." Reborn suddenly interrupted and jumped to smack his student back to his senses. Tsuna yelped in pain and was almost thrown off balance from where he sat. Cielo managed to catch him and held him from falling. Tsuna's face turned into a light shade of pink from embarrassment. Even with his eye gear, the brunette still couldn't look at Cielo straightly.

"Stop it… Reborn!" He sniffed while smiling a little. The mood suddenly turned a bit better.

The Arcobaleno sighed. "Even if you are going to be the head of Vongola soon that doesn't mean you're going to stop from learning things. There is still a long way you need to go." The young Decimo looked at him with a hint of sadness but he felt better now than he did awhile ago. "More importantly there are things that are in needed of discussion and I think we better get back to the mansion." Tsuna blinked curiously, the others seem to be curious as to what the baby Hitman was saying. "Cielo," The blonde captain turned to him.

Reborn smirked making Tsuna's eye twitch, he knew instantly that his Hitman Tutor was planning something he wouldn't like.

"Would you do me a favor and carry Dame-Tsuna back to the mansion?"

Cielo nodded slightly and before Tsuna could protest to the infant's request, the infamous captain had already had him supported in his arms. The tall blonde carried him like that of a groom carrying his bride on their wedding day. Tsuna's face was bright red.

"Eh! Wait— please put me down!" He told him but Cielo seemed more than happy to obey the Arcobaleno. "Cielo-san!"

"I don't mind carrying you. You are rather light." His lips had a faint smile into it seeing the brunette's embarrassed face.

"But! But! Aren't you hurt?" Tsuna spoke, looking anywhere but to the blonde. Cielo shook his head to reassure Tsuna. The Decimo was really someone with a kind heart, regardless of what have happened he was still concerned over those people around him. At least now he knew why he refused to this act. Tsuna was worried that he might have been hurt from the previous fight.

"I am grateful for your concern and I guarantee you that am not hurt in any way."

"I see." Tsuna smiled. He scratched his eye, it was strange but he could feel eyelids getting heavy. Sleep probably is slowly creeping up to him.

It was amazing him how things suddenly fell into place, how this morning had been very eventful. Tsuna took one last glace at the Captain before closing his eyes. The feeling of Cielo holding him like this… he felt peace in his comfort. He felt no anxiety or whatsoever, he felt as if all his problems had died out and he could return back to those days where everything was all but normal.

Cielo was led by a maid to one of the mansion's guest rooms. The Decimo's room could not be used at the moment considering its poor state. The maid bowed and asked if they needed anything else, Cielo shook his head and the maid bowed and closed the door.

He slowly laid the brunette to bed and tucked him in. He sat near the edge while gazing at the brunette's peaceful face. Cielo had guessed that the young Decimo was too tired to begin with since he fell asleep instantly. The Baby Hitman must have seen this too and decided to give him a bit of rest before discussing things with him.

He sighed.

"Why did it have to be you?" The blonde said, not expecting a reply. Tsuna didn't seem to be waking up anytime soon.

Cielo reached for the automation covering his eyes and pressed a small button to the side to disengage it. He slowly took it off, his long bangs fell back into place and exposed his true identity that he was none other than the Vongola Primo himself.

"You, who has a pure heart that cared for everyone."

Royal blue eyes stared at the sleeping figure on the bed with sadness. Giotto took one of Tsuna's hands and kissed it gently.

"Things that that are terrible would slowly come your way and they would burden you. But no matter how lost you are, never lose hope on yourself or to others. I have faith that you will succeed in doing things that you believe is righteous. Never forget that courage you showed me in the trial and I will do what I can to protect you." Giotto slowly inched closer and closer to him. He and cupped his cheek before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

_Never forget, Tsunayoshi._

**To be continued…**

Well hello again, this stupid authoress made her readers wait for more than six months for a damn worthless update. OTL… I had doubts on whether or not I'm going to post this or just create another chapter. I wasn't satisfied that much with this chapter but I had to create something that would serve as a good entrance for Cielo-kun. I also wanted to make Hibari feel confused over his feelings for Tsuna. I had no intension on making Hibari a bad person and I obviously don't hate him. Though I think Hibari Fans must hate me right now. I'm sorry!

I think I lost my touch on writing stories, I'm not that used to it anymore. I focused too much on school and drawings these days instead of improving my writing. I just hoped you enjoyed it even a little. The only thing I seemed to like in this was writing the fight scene plus the romance bits between Tsuna and Cielo-kun.

Oh in case you guys are interested to look on how Cielo-kun looks like I have an art on my dA account. Here is the link, just remove the spaces. See you guys in the next update, I'll really make it up next time. _

Http: / lunarsheep. deviantart. com / art/ Afraid-To-Love-You-Cover-Page-153201030


	5. Genesis

**Before anything else I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **_**KiraLacusForever**_**, belated happy birthday. I sincerely hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. **_**Felice tardivo compleanno, KiraLacusForever!**_** :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Chapter Five: Genesis**

Gokudera had already lost count how many times he glanced at the sleeping brunette not far from where he was. It was only until an hour ago since they got back from the hospital. The Doctors insisted they stay for further examinations but they knew they had to get back, now that there is possibility of danger lurking around.

The silver-haired guardian sighed and lay back on the leather sofa. The eerie silence was driving him crazy! In fact he could already hear the sound of the wall clock ticking and it was starting to get in his nerves. The grim look on Yamamoto's face was absolutely a perfect addition to it since it was pretty rare to see him so engrossed with his thoughts. Gokudera's eye twitched, the scenery was just plainly maddening.

This was not the first time he saw the Rain guardian like this. But whenever Gokudera did, there was this feeling of worry in chest which he could not really explain. Feeling concerned over someone he hated was just not right, he had other things to be concerned about and that does not include that annoying baseball fanatic. The Storm guardian hated Yamamoto Takeshi, he knew that very well. He hated him and that blasted grin on his face. The only reason he _partially_ got along with the Japanese swordsman was because of the Decimo's request, he can never tolerate disobeying the brunette's request. Bend it a little, yes but he can never ignore it.

Unbeknownst to him, he had already accepted Yamamoto for a long time now. He was probably just afraid to show and say it to him.

The Storm guardian stole another glance at Tsuna before looking at the Japanese man sitting silently. Gokudera was getting very curious, curious what was going through his fellow guardian's mind. He had wondered what made him like this. Gokudera caught Yamamoto touching his bandaged forehead with a bit of force. He seemed irritated about something. How did Gokudera know? He didn't know either, it just so happens that he could sense it, it was just very weird. Blood was starting to become visible from the white cloth so the Italian immediately stood and yanked Yamamoto's hand away from the wound. Yamamoto's seriousness had immediately disappeared and replaced with shock and confusion.

"Idiot! What's the hell is wrong with you? Wounds are supposed to be left to heal! You're making it bleed again!" The silver-haired took out his handkerchief and pressed it against Yamamoto's forehead even before he could react.

"Ah! Wait Gokudera—!"

"Shut up and stay still, damn it!" Gokudera said, forcing the Japanese man to stop his futile attempts. Gokudera finally got him to remain still but Yamamoto had realized that he was unintentionally leaning against the Storm guardian.

Temptation pretty much struck the Rain, he was tempted to put his arms around Gokudera, seeing as he actually seemed concerned over his welfare. But of course, this is Gokudera we are talking about here, he would soon realize that his action was out of character and start an argument with Yamamoto again. The Rain guardian just decided to let things be and smile like he used too.

It did not take long before those thoughts earlier came back to his head. The Rain guardian was distraught whenever he saw that crimson eyed man from the Masquerade the night before. He had recalled what he sad and it affected him somehow. Yamamoto found it hard to explain why because he never really cared about those things before. Things just suddenly changed and were unexplainable. These things did not just only happen to him but to Tsuna and the other guardians as well.

It surprised him when the Storm guardian suddenly seized his hand and yelled at him. His voice somehow woke him up from his ridiculous thoughts and brought him back to reality.

"Thanks Gokudera." Yamamoto beamed, not that Gokudera could actually see but he did.

"Moron… Don't expect this to be happening again because it really won't happen again!"

"I know!" He grinned. "But I really want to hug you right now! So… can I?" Yamamoto joked and made an attempt but he was immediately pushed away.

"Do that again and I'll blow your head off." He growled.

Yamamoto laughed before he felt the wound on his forehead began to throb in pain.

"Hey Gokudera… Can I ask you something?" The Rain guardian spoke breaking the silence between them.

"What?" Gokudera replied, looking annoyed.

"Do you think Tsuna is… angry with us?" The silver-haired Italian gazed at him for a moment and contemplated for the answer.

"Probably," He sighed ruefully. "I'm hoping that Juudaime isn't."

Yamamoto lay back on the sofa, his hand still on his forehead as looked at Tsuna who had his back turned from them.

"Gokudera," The rain guardian called once more. He heard the Italian mumble his reply though it sounded more like an angry 'what now?'

Yamamoto smiled at him and continued where he left off. "Do you remember those guys earlier, those guys in Varia uniform?"

"What about them?"

"I didn't know the Varia had another member that fought using swords. Do you know anything about them?"

"I wish I did but from what that bastard, Hibari said they were the Cloud Squadron."

"The what squadron?" Yamamoto scratched his chin.

"The Varia's Cloud Squadron, you moron!" He yelled. Yamamoto flashed a grin once more, bowing his head while apologizing at the silver-haired Italian. "Those people look very suspicious to me. The name _Varia_ already adds a bad ring to it, they are a bunch of lunatics after all."

"Lunatics? You mean the Varia we fought in the ring battles?" Gokudera nodded. "They're really not that bad especially when you get to know them." He laughed. The Storm raised an eyebrow.

"Well whoever or whatever those Cloud shit-heads are… I have a bad feeling that blonde-freak is up to no good!"

"Go-Gokudera-kun take that back! Don't speak bad things about Cielo-san!" Tsuna's voice resonated through the room. Gokudera and Yamamoto turned, surprised that Tsuna had over heard their conversation. "We're not even sure if he really is bad!" The brunette leaned over the edge of the bed and suddenly fell.

The two guardians rushed to his side and helped him up.

"Juudaime! Are you okay?" Tsuna turned his head to the side, avoiding Gokudera and Yamamoto's gaze.

Tsuna had been awake all along. He was pretending to be asleep for sometime for he did not really know what to say to the two after that little scenario. He had the intension of sleeping the whole day and think of a way somehow to tell them how he felt. Unfortunately, when Cielo Corleone's name popped in the conversation, Tsuna suddenly reacted and foiled his earlier plan.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto called out. Tsuna just bit his lip, he still wasn't looking at them. Gokudera instantly felt a pang of guilt for what he said. He had judged them even before he knew their purpose. He already knew what to do.

"Juudaime… I'm sorry for what I said earlier. Please forgive me. I was just being cautious of the possibilities that might come ahead. But still, I'm really sorry." The brunette slowly gazed at Yamamoto then to Gokudera, he smiled at them before being them both a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry too for yelling and for eavesdropping."

"It's okay Tsuna!" Yamamoto patted his back twice.

"Yeah! Juudaime!"

Tsuna tightened his hug. "You two… are not seriously hurt, right?" The two guardians nodded. "Then I'm glad." He released them from his hold and sat on the bed.

"So you three finally talked, eh?"

"Reborn!" The Decimo immediately recognized the voice it belonged to, he scanned the room in search for the baby Hitman. The three found Reborn in one of his hidden hideouts, sitting in a miniature armchair.

"Ciaossu!"

"Yo, Kid!" Yamamoto said.

"Reborn-san, how long have you been in there?" Gokudera asked. The Sun Arcobaleno smirked as if taunting him that he had seen everything that happened. Gokudera's eye suddenly twitched, so it seemed that the infant had been there longer than expected.

"Never-Nevermind…." Gokudera said, he decided not to press the question any further. He had guessed that it was better off forgotten.

"Let's discuss about more important things." The three looked at the baby Hitman with anticipation. "As you know we have an important guest here in the mansion. I'm assuming that you three already know who I'm talking about." The three nodded. "Then we mustn't keep him waiting any longer." Reborn threw Tsuna a change of clothes and jumped unto Yamamoto's shoulder.

"You have five minutes to change, so hurry up!" Leon leapt unto Reborn's hand and transformed into a gun. The Arcobaleno fired a shot not far from Tsuna's feet making him jump back.

"Hieee! Okay! Okay!" Tsuna ran frantically to the bathroom and closed the door.

Walking in the mansion has never been this hard. He felt nervous and the black suit he wore felt suffocating. Not that it was something new because he always wore these kinds of clothing these days. The black suit and tie seemed to be the standard attire in the Mafia even before he came to be as he is.

Tsuna gazed at his friends and he could tell that they felt the tension too. Something else suddenly came into Tsuna's mind. The pondered where were his other guardians, they seemed to be scattered today. He had remembered seeing Mukuro and Chrome last night. Ryohei was with them this morning. Tsuna made a mental note to ask Reborn about them.

The group arrived at a double door guarded by two men from the Squadron. The first thing that came to Tsuna's mind was the word 'Scary'. They were not like the average ordinary button men he saw but they had a deathly aura surrounding them. They sure lived up to their name as members of an assassination squad.

"The Captain has been expecting you. Tell us when you are ready."

Tsuna gulped and nodded slowly. Yamamoto draped an arm over to Tsuna's shoulders and spoke.

"Chill Tsuna, we're just here to talk." He looked at Gokudera and smiled. "Right, Gokudera?"

"Yes, Juudaime. Don't worry if anything bad happens I'll protect you!" The brunette's lips formed a smile, a bit of the worry was left forgotten. He breathed out a loud sigh to gather some courage.

"O-Okay… let's go in." One of the two guards turned and knocked thrice. A voice that came from the other side prompted them to enter. The two Squad members bowed slighty and opened the doors for them.

The young Decimo immediately saw two noticeable figures in the room. One was the man who saw earlier talking with the Squad Captain. He had the impression that he was a nice, he did not have that chilling atmosphere he saw those two men outside have and he seemed rather kind. However, Gokudera and Yamamoto appear to disagree to that thought of his.

The other individual in the room was none other that Cielo Corleone himself. He was seated cross-legged in one of that European style of armchairs residing in the room, his hands were clasped together, and the expression he wore was hard to read. He looked very poised and down right handsome. Tsuna mentally smacked himself, what in the world was he thinking?

Tsuna along with Reborn sat across the blonde while the two guardians stood behind silently, ready in case something unexpected was to happen.

"I do hope your condition is much better now, Vongola Decimo." Cielo decided to break the silence between them.

"Ah… yes!" Tsuna suddenly blurted out loud startling everyone in the room. The brunette mentally slapped himself yet again. He closed his eyes and lowered his head from absolute embarrassment.

The atmosphere suddenly changed when they heard Cielo utter a laugh. Now everyone's attention was on him!

"Ah! Do forgive me…" Tsuna's face was now red as a tomato, he felt himself sink deeper in his seat and wanted nothing more than to disappear! "Please raise your head." Tsuna did not more but spoke softly.

"I'm sorry."

"Decimo," Cielo called once more but still, Tsuna did not move his head. Gokudera and Yamamoto wanted to go up to him to cheer him up but Reborn stopped them and prompted to stay on their places. "You know," The blonde spoke once more as he drew up his hand which was supported by the chair's armrest, and rested it delicately under his chin. "I find your expression quite adorable… in fact." The blonde smiled.

Tsuna's head jolt up, looking ridiculously shocked at Cielo's words. "Eh?"

Reborn pulled his hat lower, trying to hide the obvious fact that he was amused.

"Well… wouldn't you agree, Signore Reborn?"

"Of course, Captain." The brunette gazed at his tutor with disbelief. He actually thought that Reborn would disagree since almost everyone in the mansion knew how strange he and his guardians were. The word _adorable_ sounded seriously wrong, especially when it meant to describe him. It should be replaced with _pathetic_, yes that was a much better word for him.

"Oh, we haven't properly introduced ourselves yet. This gentleman here is one of my subordinates. The Squad Vice captain, Sviturno Lorenzini."

"It's an honor to meet you all." He smiled brightly. Only Tsuna seemed to be caught up with his innocent façade and smiled a bit.

"And I am Cielo Corleone, Captain of the Cloud Squadron." The blonde finished.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet ya too!" The Japanese swordsman said with yet another grin forming in his lips.

"Gokudera Hayato." The Italian spoke, looking furious as he glared at the person beside the Captain. Cielo smiled at them both.

Tsuna then saw Cielo's gaze shift back to him. Despite how his eyes were obstructed by the mechanism covering his eyes, he could still see part of it somehow. He could see as his playful look change to something kind and gentle when it was drawn back to him. Tsuna's gaze slowly fell to the floor as he felt his cheeks starting to feel hot.

"Sa-Sawada… Tsu-Tsunayoshi, its privilege to meet you as well." He said almost like a whisper in the air.

"The pleasure is all ours." Cielo replied. Reborn suddenly spoke.

"I'm certain you already know who I am so let's cut this short, Captain…" The blonde chuckled then nodded. "What is it you need to discuss with us?"

Cielo slowly looked up at his subordinate as if telling him something. The dark-haired man took a scroll from his coat and handed it to his superior. Tsuna watched quietly as Cielo laid the piece of parchment on the mahogany table. The exact same moment that Reborn took it, a spark came to life and soon turned to a small orange flame fuming with life.

"It's… It's the insignia of the Ninth Vongola!" Gokudera yelled out. "A direct order from the Ninth!"

"EH?" The brunette looked at Cielo with disbelief. The blonde nodded in agreement with the Storm's words and clasped his hands together. By the blonde's actions, Tsuna knew that he really mean serious business.

"What is it about, Kid?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"Like Gokudera said it's a direct order from the top." Reborn placed a hand under his chin as if thinking. "So it seems… that a problem suddenly erupted." Tsuna's eyes widened. "So, the Ninth ordered the deployment of the Cloud Squadron to guard the Tenth Vongola and his Famiglia in case of any casualty." Reborn explained.

"What kind of problem is it, Reborn-san?" Gokudera inquired.

"He didn't say what…." The Arcobaleno's gaze traveled back to Cielo. "But… having the famous, Cielo Corleone here with us… the problem must be something big."

Cielo smiled though you could still see that his serious composure has not wavered.

"You flatter me, Signore." The blonde Captain chuckled.

"I speak of the truth." Reborn smirked. "There must be a deeper purpose, I'm sure that Don Timoteo didn't just send you here for a mere baby-sitting job. So would you mind filling us with the details of the order?"

"I would be glad to tell you about it, on the contrary the kind Don did not reveal why he made such a sudden command. I was surprised myself when we received it this morning but we had to comply quickly. This is the safety of the future Vongola we are talking about," He beamed at Tsuna who looked at him with those honey brown orbs of his that held confusion and worry. "Their safety is our number one priority no matter what it is."

"Could it be that the Ninth's intuition worked up because of Hibari's assault earlier?" Reborn spoke, trying to analyze the order as if piecing up a messed up the puzzle. Tsuna's head suddenly jolt up when Hibari's name was mentioned.

"Could be—"

"No! That's impossible!" Tsuna suddenly cut in. "Hi-Hibari-san… He never meant what he did earlier!" Tsuna clenched his fist. The Decimo refused to believe an accusation on the Cloud guardian. It was true that the said guardian had caused a lot of trouble for them, though Tsuna had a feeling that the Ninth's order was not because of Hibari at all but something even _deeper_ than that.

Cielo breathed out. "In spite of destroying half of the mansion causing unnecessary repair bills," Tsuna seem to wince at Cielo's words. "Two of your guardians could have dealt serious injuries if they aren't what they are now."

Yamamoto placed a hand behind his head, grinning widely. Gokudera uttered a 'che' and placed his left hand inside his pocket while looking anything but the Captain.

"He could have killed you, Decimo." Cielo said. "Hence," Tsuna scrunched his eyes shut, fearing for the next words that would come out from the blonde's lips.

"I'm impressed."

Tsuna gazed at him with shock. He blinked a couple of times before uttering an 'Eh?'

"I'm amazed how you trust your guardians very much. Even though you could lose your life by their hands, you would still be willing to place your faith in them." Tsuna blushed once more. Yamamoto and Gokudera felt happy, they felt proud of that way their sky treats them with utmost trust.

"You have taught him well." Cielo gaped at the sun Arcobaleno. Reborn had a faint grin that was almost unnoticeable but everyone knew that he was proud of his student, one way or another.

"He still needs to learn things."

"I see." Cielo tittered. Tsuna felt himself smile hearing at least a bit of complement from his tutor. It may not sound like one but it felt like it.

The conversation went on as the Captain explained all the procedures that needed to be discussed. There were times that Tsuna felt lost in the middle of it and sometimes he would understand only to get either confused or adrift once again. Reborn or even Cielo would use those weird Mafia terms like _'made bones' (1), 'Mustache Pete' (2), _or_ 'go to the Mattresses' (3)._ Tsuna thought hard, they're going to make bones for this Mustache Pete guy who would go to a Mattress? Eh, what? He still couldn't get the point of these terms, learning Italian was already a pain in the neck and now he need to learn these blasted Mafia idioms. Tsuna's head was starting to hurt from all that thinking and that strange alien talk.

There were only a couple of things that retained in his mind, well as far as he could remember at least. The whole mansion would be guarded by the Squadron until the order was lifted. Tsuna actually thought 'guard' wasn't the proper term for it but 'house arrest'. Why you say? Because it seem like it!

Tsuna eyed the small grandfather's clock residing against the wallpapered walls of the room. He sighed before bring his gaze back to his hand, unbeknownst to that a pair of eyes observed his every move.

"-and the eastern wing of the mansion would be patrolled at least twice every hour. While the western part would have—"Cielo raised a hand to stop his subordinate. "Sir?" Svi made a questioning expression. Cielo merely gave him a look before nodding his head, the Vice Captain instantly knew what his superior meant by it. He did not question him any further.

"Decimo," Cielo addressed the apparently daydreaming brunette. "Is something the matter?" Tsuna looked up at the blonde when he suddenly received a smack from the baby Hitman beside him. Tsuna clamored in pain.

"The Captain is talking to you Dame-Tsuna! It's only proper to answer him!" Tsuna rubbed the sore spot in his head while apologizing at Cielo for not paying attention.

"Eto… I'm okay, I think." Tsuna pouted slightly before his eyes trailed back to the Captain, he seemed greatly amused by him and Reborn. He nodded and stood, straightening his coat.

"I believe we better head off, for now." He took out an intricate looking silver pocket watch and plainly took a peek of the time. The brunette's eyes widened ever so slightly. The pocket watch was silver and gold in color. It had intrinsic art novo designs engraved in it, it was antique nevertheless it looked well cared for and expensive. The proud crest of Vongola was carved in the middle of its interior, it reminded him of those English gentleman he met when they had a trip to England for personal Vongola business.

"Wh-Where are you going, Cielo-san?" Tsuna asked, not thinking twice before speaking. He knew he had no right to ask since it was pretty much none of his business. Even if he was the future boss, he does not have the power yet.

The brunette cursed inwardly. What's with him today? Why can't he keep his thoughts to himself? Why did he have to ask out loud? Did he offend the Captain because he was daydreaming? These questions floated in his head, this was going to bother him until late at night! Cielo placed the watch back to his coat pocket, a faint smile in his lips.

"There is a lot to prepare for… I haven't exactly given proper orders to some of the Squad members. I have yet to instruct them of that plan we discussed." Tsuna's lips carved into an 'o' shape, his curiosity was now lifted. "And please, you don't have to apologize so much. It's quite fine to voice out your thoughts." The brunette smiled sheepishly. "Well then please excuse us."

"I'll escort you. I still need to ask you about some things." Reborn stood and jumped beside the Captain. Cielo nodded before he took one last glance at the group and left along with Reborn and his cohort. The moment the three was out of the room. Tsuna breathed out a sigh of relief and exhaustion, he grabbed the pillow beside him and buried his face with it.

'What's wrong with me? What is it with him! Mou! I don't know anymore!' Tsuna mumbled to himself. He felt the pillow he held was being pulled away, it must be Yamamoto and Gokudera, he held tighter and would not let go. It was only until the two yelled at him that he realized that he was actually chocking himself with the cushion.

The young Decimo soared through the endless blue sky faster than the speed of a bullet. He merely took a glance behind to see what or how many he was up against. He cursed inwardly. Five state of the art homing missiles and a horde of Strau Moscas were on his tail. His enemies were gaining on him and he knew he had to think of something fast otherwise its game over.

"Nuts!" Tsuna shouted just in time to avoid the homing missiles coming at him in full speed. A thick cloud of smoke covered the Decimo, for a few seconds no one knew of what became of the brunette. The ruthless machines pulled to a stop, a noticeable red colored Strau Mosca took a perimeter scan for any trace of life left. It took a few seconds until the crimson Mosca found something within the cloud. It magnified its lens as it received a small frequency of flame gathering in the middle of the think dirt.

"X…" A familiar gloved hand clenched its fist, it glowed a magnificent shade of orange as it flickered a few times. The leader of the Strau Mosca suddenly sensed a sudden increase of Fiamma volts towards the center. The red Mosca immediately sent frequency messages to his troops to fire at the increasing energy.

This match is long over even before it started.

"X-Burner!" Tsuna roared out.

Well, for the Strau Moscas at least.

The machines were soon turned into a pile of ruins. The dark smoke dispersed revealing the Decimo with his hands stretched out from his earlier attack. The black mantelo flowed with the strong gust of wind as it covered the Vongola Boss protectively.

"Thank you, Nuts." Tsuna said in a monotone voice. The black cape reverted back to his original form and replied its master simple roar. If Tsuna could smile, he would have, he was proud of his little partner after all.

Tsuna glanced back and forth. He was being watched his intuition was telling him that an enemy was near. There was still wild and crazy machines lurking around but where exactly is it?

The brunette closed his eyes, he wanted to end this quickly. He inhaled a breath of air and halted his movements. Even if this world was inside one of Gianini's inventions, a virtual reality battle simulator. Almost everything in the real world applies to it as well.

The flame on his forehead flickered, the strong wind brushed against his face. There was no sound but the beat of his heart. A few more seconds passed when the Decimo slowly opened his eyes, they only spoke of one thing.

This ends now.

The sky lion growled as it soon morphed to its offensive form. A blinding glow enveloped the Decimo's right arm and soon formed a large gauntlet. Tsuna has located the remaining foes and dashed forward to the large white cloud. He stopped mid way and aimed at it. One single Mosca revealed itself. Tsuna did not hesitate any longer and fired at the unmoving robot with his high intensity flames.

It was only a mere glance but it was enough to make Tsuna pale as white.

Just before his flames reached the Mosca, its metal body opened and revealed a girl whom he loved so much. Kyoko was strapped inside the robot. The girl was barely alive, her once beautiful caramel colored hair was messed up. She was pale as that of a corpse. Kyoko's face was full of cuts, dripping with her blood. What was even frightening was the large wound on her abdomen.

"KYOKO!"

Then everything went black.

"Juudaime! What's the matter?"

"Tsuna! Calm down!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto met with a horrified scream of the Decimo. They were just standing beside him as he was undergoing training. Both guardians was watching the simulation intently when suddenly towards the end of it, a horrific scream startled them. The two had no idea what had happened to him and made him like this.

Tsuna jerked up and took the devise off his head. He threw it with frustration, not minding if he destroyed the piece of equipment. Tsuna calmed down after a while. Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at him worriedly as they lead him out of the training room and into a veranda. They figured that fresh air would do him good, true enough it did.

"I'm sorry." Tsuna breathed out as he grasped at the metal raining for support.

"Tsuna, what happened?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm not sure but," Tsuna swallowed as he tried to recall of the horrific scene. "I think I was seeing things. My imagination ran wild for a second there and… I panicked." He smiled half-heartedly.

The two gazed back at him unconvinced though they decided not to question him any further, thinking that he might get flustered over it once again. They both heard of that horrific scream after all. It wasn't a very pleasant thing to hear.

"Are you all right now, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked to make sure.

"I'm okay, sorry to make you guys worry about me." Gokudera and Yamamoto grinned at him. The two had planned to stay there with him but they were soon led back to the training room as it was now their turn. Tsuna had reassured them just before they left that he was fine and no longer bothered by earlier incident. Tsuna had noticed that ever since that trouble they had with Hibari, both the Storm and the Rain were a little too overprotective of their sky.

Tsuna brushed the stray strands of hair that covered his face. He ran a hand through his long brown locks to ease it out a little. He gazed at the beautiful horizon before him, the sunset that has graced its spectators for hundreds of years.

Tsuna sighed.

He pondered how strange and unexplainable things happened in such a short period of time. His gift of intuition acting up on high alerts and left him fearing for it even more, Tsuna wondered it past Vongolas had similar problems as he was having now. He wanted to ask the Ninth but he was actually too scared to do it.

"Kufufufu," Tsuna turned almost immediately just to meet a man with a pair of mismatched eyes. "You certainly are a magnet for trouble, aren't you, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Mukuro!" Tsuna spoke, looking surprised. The Mist smiled at him, he drew near and joined the brunette on the Veranda. He leaned on the mental railing about face.

"What are you doing here? Where's Chrome?" Tsuna asked curiously, noticing that the taller male was without his usual coat. He wore a simple white button up shirt, a loosened black tie, and those evident black leather gloves he frequently wore. Tsuna always questioned himself why he always wore them but never bothered to ask Mukuro about it.

"She's with Ken and Chikusa." Tsuna nodded his head. "Kufufufu… you really do worry too much." He crossed his arms.

Tsuna laughed sheepishly. "Yeah… I've been told that a lot." Mukuro grinned at him.

"As for why I'm here… I've been called in to look after you."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yes," The Mist guardian chuckled slightly. "They really had no choice though because everyone seemed too busy securing the mansion. So they called me in."

"Mou…" Tsuna pouted a little. "I may still be Dame-Tsuna but I'm not that useless as before."

"But you almost got bitten by that Hibari Kyouya and were kind of useless."

Tsuna's eye twitched. "Thanks for reminding me."

"You're very much welcome. Kufufufu…." Tsuna could only sneer at his once foe as his eyes slowly fell to the group of men talking with each other near the mansion entrance.

'_Varia Cloud Squadron… Cielo-san's coherts.' _Tsuna told himself, observing them closely from a distance. More and more are coming in the mansion. Some were already on their posts and some were still scattered around. Tsuna took his eyes off for a second, pulling out his handkerchief from his pocket when a strong gust of wind blew the piece of cloth from his grasp. The brunette tried to reach out for it but the wind wouldn't let him. Tsuna's gaze followed the small cloth as it landed on the cemented path on the way to the manor entrance.

He sighed in relief, He thought that it was going to be lost! It was his lucky handkerchief after all, his favorite one too. Aside from Kyoko's lucky charm that provided him with luck, that piece of cloth was Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta's gift. He treasured it along with the gift his friends gave him.

"Ohya… looks like _he_ is back." Mukuro spoke.

"He?" Tsuna blinked in stupor, completely oblivious of what the Mist meant. Mukuro sighed and drew near the brunette. He moved close to his ear to whisper something. Tsuna flinched feeling the warm breath against his skin. He felt his eyes shut close in fear and his head turn to the side.

"I suggest you look down…." He heard him say. Tsuna's eyes fluttered open as met face to face with Mukuro once more, his mischievous smile was just too difficult to ignore. The young Decimo appeared reluctant at first but he obeyed eventually.

Before Mukuro knew it, the brunette bolted out of the door exiting the Veranda and on his way to the entrance of the mansion.

He chuckled at the brunette's eagerness.

"I'll leave the rest to you, Svi. I need to speak with the Arcobaleno regarding some matter." Cielo spoke without looking back at his subordinate, following behind him along with a couple of other men.

"Yes, Sir." He replied. The blonde suddenly pulled himself to a halt as they strolled towards the manor doors. "Sir?" The Vice asked, curious as to why his superior stopped.

"Listen, all of you." The captain commanded, grave in tone. He turned his head slightly to look at his men who listened to him with the greatest intent. "If anything strange… might arise, even at the smallest of detail, if it becomes a threat to completing our mission… I want to be informed immediately. I'll deal with that threat myself. Are we clear?"

"Yes Sir!" They all said in unison earning a nod from their Captain.

"Good, do what is needed to be done." A strong breeze blew making the leaves from the trees rustle. Cielo breathed out an inaudible sigh, his golden blonde hair flowed along with the wind. He was now alone, his subordinates had gone ahead of him. He was about to pick up on his footing until his gaze suddenly fell to a strange pale orange cloth, seemingly trying to get his attention as it was dancing with the wind. It slowly found its way towards him.

The Captain paced a few steps and knelt to take the piece of clothing. He gazed at it with curiosity. He had the intension of handing it to one of the mansion's staff once he gets inside but his intuition seemed to decline to that. It urged him to stay for a bit more and keep the cloth for a little while longer. Knowing that his presentiment was very much accurate enough to trust it, he waited. Cielo observed the cloth, it was in fact a normal handkerchief, pale orange in color with simple designs. As he folded the piece, he couldn't help but smell the fragrant scent of lavender and vanilla lingering on it. It made him even more curious. His questions though were answered when his ears heard of a distant voice calling out his name.

A smile immediately spread on his lips.

His intuition has never failed him, never before.

The cogwheel of fate was turning towards his favor.

Cielo spun slowly to see the Vongola Decimo looking at him with those golden brown orbs as he was trying to catch up on his breath, he must have been in a hurry.

Tsuna stopped midway. He was gasping for air. He never ran so fast in his life! He had a bad sense of direction after all and gets lost pretty quick. Yet this time it was hard to explain how managed to get down from the fourth floor. The brunette knew that he had to pass different rooms and hallways to make it. His Hyper intuition must have magically guided him on his way down.

Tsuna's heart was pounding in his chest. Time seemed to stop once more. He knew what he wanted to say but he failed miserably to make his body obey. The brunette managed to walk a few steps closer. He swallowed hard, trying to gather a bit of courage.

"Ah… Eto, Cie-Cielo-san." Was all Tsuna could say. The taller male beamed at him charmingly and walked closer.

"I do believe this is yours, Vongola Decimo?" He earned a nod from him. Cielo took one of Tsuna's nervous hands and placed the neatly folded handkerchief without taking his gaze off of the brunette.

"I-It was blown away… I'm-I'm sorry if I was in the way of your… work." The blonde shook his head.

"You are no trouble. It was quite fortunate that it didn't land somewhere else otherwise it would have been troublesome." A smile formed from Tsuna's lips.

"I really thought it would be lost." The smaller male said, quite rueful of what might have happened. This didn't go unnoticed to the blonde, he wanted to press a question but hesitated to ask directly. He was afraid that he might be intruding on the brunette's private life.

"Would you mind if… I ask you something a bit personal?" Tsuna had a confused look on his face but shook his head. "Was that handkerchief given by someone dear to you? I can tell that it contained a great deal of sentimental value."

"Yes." The Decimo answered, his expression changed to that of something bright and happy. Memories of the past began to flash back to his mind as he clutched the piece of clothing in his hand.

"I see." Cielo replied, quite happy that he was able to bring a smile back to the Decimo's face.

"_Pardon my intrusion, Sir."_ Came an abrupt voice coming from the speaker attached to the mechanism on his head. Cielo held his ear and turned somewhat, he was aware that the voice belonged to his vice captain. _"We received a call from the External Advisors… it is requisite that you take it."_

"Cielo-san? Is there something wrong?" Tsuna questioned as he eyed the blonde with concern. Cielo took a step back and bowed slightly.

"Would you please excuse me for a moment? Forgive me if I must leave you for awhile. I received an urgent call from the External Advisors." Tsuna felt a chill come down his spine as a familiar name echoed his ears. "I do hope we could still continue our conversation after this."

"Ye-Yeah, sure." Tsuna said as he earned a simple 'grazie' from the blonde. Cielo walked away enough to make Tsuna see that he was still there and partly to hide what they were discussing.

Tsuna felt quite nervous when the External Advisors was mentioned. There was only one thing he could think of whenever they were brought up in a conversation and that one thing was none other than his father, Sawada Iemitsu.

The brunette took his gaze away from Cielo. He still didn't know what was happening with Vongola at the moment. Reborn along with the Sun Guardian had left the manor soon after the Captain. So it seems that Reborn decided that it was best to let the extremely hyper and unstable Sasagawa Ryohei stay with Colonello. Tsuna had recalled when the baby Hitman told him of those grave words just before they left.

'_Listen to me Dame-Tsuna.' Tsuna looked at his tutor just before they were about to leave. 'This time, there is no room for mistakes… I have a hunch that there really must be something going on. Always be on alert, your guardians aren't always there by your side and danger can always strike you at any moment. If that time comes… remember what you've always fought for and defeat them with your undying will.'_

Tsuna sighed. The Arcobaleno had yet to return. He had hoped that when Reborn arrives, he would learn of this awful problem. The brunette bit his lip. He had wished all these would be put an end soon. He didn't want anyone hurt may it be from Vongola or some other famiglia out there.

It was only then when Tsuna felt a gentle squeeze come up on his right shoulder. He slowly looked up, recognizing that it had belonged to Cielo.

"Are you alright, Decimo?" He asked with evident concern. Tsuna immediately put on a fake smile so as not to make the captain worry.

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine!" He laughed nervously. "Honestly Cielo-san! What made you think I wasn't?"

"Intuition, I suppose." The hand that was once on Tsuna's shoulder trailed up to his chin and then to cheek, he felt his face slowly heat up as Cielo gently stroked his thumb against it. "And a bit of deduction, you look quite pale and I can tell that you have a lot on your mind."

"Oh…." The blonde nodded, slowly letting go of him. Tsuna's gaze fell on the floor. Something was telling him that if he dared to look at the Captain once again, he won't be able to hide the growing blush from his cheeks. Silence followed until a cold breeze blew and made Tsuna shiver. He had failed to notice the time, it was nearly dark and it was starting to get cold.

It was by then when a sudden chill crept up his spine, he was about to turn back when Cielo stood in front of him, somehow urging him to move back. The ring on his right hand glowed to life as purple flames fumed from it. Tsuna wanted to ask but he was dumbfounded when the flames from the ring morphed into those Cinqueda swords he saw him use during the fight with Hibari.

"Cie-Cielo-san!"

"Show yourself." The blonde said, sounding almost like a grave command. Silence followed, Tsuna could feel the patience of the man in front of him was getting thin. "Pray that I do not raise my swords because once I do… I will make sure you would not see the sun rise once again."

"Kufufufu… There is no need to get mad. I mean no harm to Tsunayoshi-kun… well, not anymore at least."

Mukuro emerged seemingly out of nowhere a few meters from the two. Tsuna called out the Illusionist's name out of surprise and relief. The brunette wanted to run to him but Cielo prevented him from doing so.

"I presume that you are the Vongola Decimo's Mist guardian, Rokudo Mukuro?" The blonde spoke, Mukuro simply flashed another grin before walking a few steps near the two.

"You are correct. You must be the head of the Cloud Squadron in the Varia, Cielo Corleone, was it?" The mist said as he folded his arms.

"Yes."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. In fact, it really is a pleasure to meet someone who can beat the crap out of that skylark." Mukuro chuckled.

Cielo smirked and lowered his weapons. The swords disappeared as it returned back to its original form of a flame and dispersed like it never existed. Tsuna couldn't help but gap his mouth a bit. Was he the only person who thought Hibari could actually change and be nice? Almost everyone disliked him after all.

"Mou! Mukuro don't scare us like that!"

"Sorry Tsunayoshi-kun… I just can't help myself but watch." Tsuna blushed from embarrassment. Mukuro must have been there for awhile, he just wished that the Mist wouldn't speak of this to anyone, especially to a certain Hitman. Eavesdropping was certainly happening very often today. Cielo stood aside as if telling him that he could go near the blue-haired male. True enough Tsuna did, the brunette then asked Mukuro not mention this to the Arcobaleno otherwise he might get a rather painful punishment from him. Mukuro agreed, of course and told him that he had no plans on telling the infant anyway, he had his share of fun by just watching them both.

Cielo just stood there observing Mukuro and Tsuna as they talked, his lips had a faint smile on them giving him a sense of amusement. It was amazing how a person could influence another. How a single innocent soul could actually tame that of a sinful one. The captain turned his back and walked away slowly as he heard two other voices, most probably the Rain and the Storm join the Decimo and the Mist, a memory played back to his mind like a melancholic melody of a music box.

There were times he wished to see them, to hear their voices calling out to his name once more.

And yet those days were long gone and he can never go back to it, no matter how he wished for.

Cielo stole one final glance at them. The brunette looks so happy by just being with his friends, his beloved famiglia.

He had no right to take away that smile from him, that innocence. Watching Tsuna from afar was the only thing he could do, even if Tsuna was that person he had long waited for. Even if their fates were tied, he would do anything to get him away from that horrible fate. He would have rather suffer alone than burden him or anyone even more.

A lone tear escaped his eye, he proceeded to walking away.

In a blink of an eye, he disappeared.

Tsuna looked back despite his guardians saying that they should return. It was getting rather cold outside after all. The brunette insisted that Cielo was still there but when he turned, he was gone. Something deep inside him hurt, he wasn't sure what but Cielo's face flashed to his mind. The blonde had gone silent when he ran to Mukuro's side. Tsuna was sure he was still there that time but it was already too late when he noticed his presence missing.

"Juudaime… let's go back in. You might catch a cold out here, if you stay longer." Gokudera spoke rather worried that his precious Juudaime might get sick. He knew after all how cold it gets in Italy.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked as he watched the brunette searched for a certain blonde. "Are you sure that he's here? I didn't seem to notice him awhile ago."

"Yeah, he was. But he's… gone." Tsuna said quite rueful.

"Ah, don't worry… he'll show himself sooner or later. Haha! He kind of reminds me of a wondering ghost!" Yamamoto flashed a grin.

"Eh? A g-ghost?" The brunette looked a bit frightened at the mention of the word 'ghost'. Yamamoto nodded.

"Kufufufu…I believe Rain-kun is quite correct. So it seems that their other name was quite true after all."

"True? What do you mean 'other name'?" Gokudera raised an eyebrow. Tsuna gazed at Mukuro curiously. He really wanted to know more about their group. He just didn't know how he could obtain information about them.

"They were called the _Phantoms_."

Tsuna threw himself to the bed, he had taken a rather refreshing hot shower just before going to sleep. Reborn hasn't returned yet and for some reason he was getting worried about him. Of course, Tsuna wouldn't tell thing to anyone but that was how he felt.

"Worried about me, Dame-Tsuna?" A voice spoke. Tsuna's eyes broadened as he jerked himself up to see the Sun Arcobaleno sitting on the edge of his bed cross-legged.

"Reborn! Wh-When did you get back?" The Hitman smirked and shrugged. "So, aren't you going to ask me something?"

"Ah! Yeah, where did you go? I thought you were just going to Colonello but they said you went to the Ninth's mansion, did something happen?" Tsuna looked at the infant with absolute curiosity.

"So you heard eh, the External Advisors called an emergency meeting. So it seems that the Ninth received a coded note earlier today, it's actually a tip to be precise."

Tsuna looked confused. "What do you mean?" Reborn sighed.

"There are spies from Vongola who monitor possible threats to the Famiglia. One of the agents sent about a foreboding danger. The thing about it was that the spy who wrote the note had gone missing for almost a week now. On the note, it said that…

_By the time you receive this… I would most likely be sleeping with the fishes. I am not surprised about that for the information I give you is for the good of us all. The Tenth is in great peril, you must act quickly before it is too late. The enemy we face is no ordinary one. _

Tsuna gasped. "A death threat!"

Now things made more sense now, why the Ninth immediately sent the Cloud Squadron here. He must have received the note earlier on and ordered to secure everything before anything else happens.

"Bu-But! Don't we always receive those kinds of threats? I mean— you know!" Tsuna bit his lip. He was unsure how to say it.

"That was what we thought too… but the Ninth seem to think of it otherwise." Reborn breathed out an exhausted sigh. "At any rate, I'll tell Gokudera and the others so that they'll be on alert. Cielo and his subordinates have already been informed. I'm sure _he_ above all else would do anything to keep you away from danger." Reborn jumped from where he sat and made his way towards the slightly opened door.

"Reborn," Tsuna called as the Hitman faced him. "Everything… would be okay… right?"

The Arcobaleno paused for a few seconds and smiled at him. "Of course, don't tell me you've gone chicken just because of a stupid note?" Tsuna chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, everything is going to be fine." A faint smile formed spread on Tsuna's lips. "Goodnight Reborn." He uttered, feeling somehow tired.

"Night, Tsuna." And Reborn closed the door.

The young Decimo stared at the walls of his room as he laid himself to bed. A particular face of a man with golden blonde locks appeared in his mind. It made him wonder why but shrugged it off. There was certainly something around him that made him feel secured and safe. He liked that. He wanted to trust him after all, he seemed kind and gentle. Tsuna wanted to tell him all sorts of things. He felt a strong connection between them, an unbreakable bond that can never be cut no matter what. Yet, somehow there was a part of him that was saying that he needed to get far away from him despite that safe atmosphere he held. Tsuna sighed and closed his eyes. Sleep was slowly consuming him and so he gave in.

_Tsuna walked towards a dark empty hallway, all by himself. The smell of blood made him nauseous. It was so cold, he could literally see his breath come out from his nose and mouth. He was shivering. He looked back and forth to see if anyone was there, he tried to shout but no one answered. He could only hear the noisy squeaks of the mice run past his barefooted feet. Cockroaches crept on the rusted walls, some were already dead and lying there. The brunette wrapped his arms around himself. He continued to walk, seeing that the only way out of this was towards a rusting old metal door. He opened it and led him in another empty corridor similar to the one earlier though this time, there were different doors. They look much like the ones he saw in the Vendicie prison, hollowed doors with only a rectangle panel about the same height for the eyes to see the interior of the cell or in if the prisoner was still alive. _

_Tsuna was about to look at one when he heard a disturbing shriek at the end of the hallway. His heroic instincts kicked in and ran in search of the voice. _

'_No! Stop! Don't!' Tsuna turned to one of the halls, he followed the voice of a woman pleading. Tsuna had no idea why he was looking for it, seeing that he didn't have his gloves or his pills. For some strange reason he was very familiar to that voice. Hearing that woman scream and beg for her life made his heart rise in fear and in anguish._

'_Please! Stop!' Tsuna cursed inwardly as he gasped for air, he knew he was getting near._

'_Tsu-kun!'_

_The voice stopped shrieking._

_Tsuna ran as fast as he could. There was no mistake. That voice belonged to Kyoko and she was in danger._

_The brunette found the room. He could smell blood in the air, death was inside it. The Decimo didn't hesitate any longer despite the horrendous smell it gave off. He opened the door, ignoring the scent of decaying flesh and blood lingering in the air. He went inside as he screamed the name of the woman he loved. But the sight before him was just too grotesque to watch. He fell on the floor._

_There in a middle of a bloodied dissecting table was a naked body of a woman bathed in blood, her lower regions where covered by a bloodied cloth. Her arms and legs strapped by thin wires above her head. Bruises where here and there, and a seemingly large cut with dissecting instruments still attached to it was in her abdomen._

_She laid there motionless. She laid there dead._

_Tsuna felt like something within him was being torn apart, he wanted to scream but no voice came out but instead he started to sob._

Tsuna awoke from a very atrocious nightmare in the dead of night. He jerked himself up and ran for the door. He wasn't sure why he was running but he knew he just wanted to get away, far away. He kept on running, tears streamed out of his eyes, and he was shaking in fear. The brunette was quite thankful that most people was already asleep at this hour, he didn't want anyone to see him after all. Tsuna wasn't scared that he had a terrible dream but he was afraid that it might come true.

The brunette found himself out of the mansion and ran past the garden, into the dark forest. Tsuna felt the blow of wind against his face, rain drops were starting to fall, signaling that it was starting to rain, and thunder was starting to roar out its furry. He looked back and found out that he was lost, the voice of the thunder strikes the heavens once again. He immediately caught sight of an old shack residing in the middle of the forest, he didn't know that there was one there but that didn't matter. He needed to get out of the rain plus he didn't have any choice. So he went in and sat beside one of the old wooden boxes, hugging his knees and buried his face. It was cold but he didn't care anyway. He had no idea how he got there and he couldn't care less. Tears were still falling from his eyes and he was sobbing. He wished he didn't inherit such gift that proved to be a curse, he wanted to be those kinds of people who had no idea what would come become of the future. At least there he could hope for something better instead of waiting if any danger would occur.

"Are you alright?" Asked a soft and gentle voice.

Tsuna felt something was draped over his shoulders and a presence drew near him.

Someone followed him? Tsuna jerked his head up in shock. He had expected that everyone was fast asleep and he would be alone, little did he realize that knowing who that person was would even surprise him even more.

There kneeling in front of him was Cielo Corleone, unmistakably worried. There were droplets of rain on his hair, he was gasping for breath a little that proved that he must have been running as well. The thing that was draped around him earlier was his coat.

Tsuna's mind was having a hard time processing the events.

Cielo followed him in the forest.

Tsuna didn't know how to react as he stared at the blonde with tears in his eyes. He must be hallucinating.

"Decimo?" The blonde called again as he slowly touched Tsuna's hand. Cielo feared that sudden contact to him might cause him to panic so he decided to move slowly.

Thunder strikes again.

That was all it took to snap Tsuna from shock and threw himself towards Cielo's strong embrace. The blonde caught him with ease and wrapped his arms around the brunette protectively. He sat on the ground with Tsuna laid in his lap as he caressed his back gently to comfort him. His sobs were the only thing he could hear aside from the sound of nature.

It was better to let everything out after all. The more you keep everything within, the more painful it would become.

"I-I'm… so-sorry…" Tsuna said in between his sobs, his face still buried in Cielo's shoulder. He was shacking uncontrollably.

"Shh… Its fine," He said. "Cry as much as you want, I won't tell anyone about this. I promise you." He kissed the top of Tsuna's head. Tsuna though didn't mind at all.

"I-I'm… rea-really… so-sorry…." He apologized once more. "I'm… really su-such… a… use-useless… per-person… I'm sorry you… had to se-see m-me like th-this."

"You're not a useless person."

"But… I am… Isn't it quite pa-pathetic to see a pos-possible mafia boss crying like an id-idiot." Tsuna tried to laugh a little.

Cielo sighed. "Even if you are the Vongola Decimo… you're still human," He placed a hand on Tsuna's chin and tilted his head up so that they were face to face. Cielo wiped away the tears in Tsuna's eyes, a gentle smile on his features.

"You are Sawada Tsunayoshi first and foremost. No one can change that fact."

Tsuna didn't reply but stared at the blonde.

"A certain princess once said… that if she sees a person in despair she would do anything to cheer that person up." Tsuna's eyes widened, he remembered those words quite vividly. He was the one who said those words after all. "She would hug him and whisper things that would comfort him, relieve him even for just a little, from those things that burden that person."

"Cielo-san…"

"So please, don't say things like that to yourself." The blonde said. His tone of voice came out as if begging him. "It pains me to see you cry like this." Cielo embraced the brunette one more, stunning him a bit. The brunette closed his eyes and returned the act though shyly. Tsuna could smell the scent of the blonde filling his lungs, it was calming yet it made him a bit restless. His warm body against his gave him a sense of being protected and loved. It was strange because he was never this close to anyone for this long. The last time he received such an act was from Kyoko hence there was a feeling that lacked. The brunette had no idea anymore if his acts were wrong or not, right now that didn't matter to him.

Rain slowly poured as if it wanted to wash away all, to purify the sky from its worries. The thunder as if it wanted to punish those that troubled the sky. The night was cold but it felt warm because of Cielo. Tsuna stopped crying after awhile yet the blonde still held him that way.

"Cielo-san… Can you keep a secret?" Tsuna said, it sounded so much a whisper. It was easy to tell that the Decimo was about to fall asleep.

"Of course, if that is what you wish."

"I don't want anyone to worry so please don't tell this to anyone," The Captain nodded. "Earlier I had a dream, no, a nightmare... I was in… a strange place… like a prison. I tried to look around when I heard… someone scream…." He felt a hand stroke the back of his head. It eased him a little.

"Did you see who it was?" Cielo asked.

"Yes… I searched for it." Tsuna closed his eyes, he was already half asleep yet he still continued to speak. "Just as when… the screaming stopped… I heard Kyoko call my name. I went in the room and there she was… dead. The next thing I knew… I was awake and running away. I don't know why but I just did."

"I see, so it was Lady Kyoko." Cielo knew her. He had read all the files regarding everyone close to the Decimo, from his family, classmates back in Japan to his enemies.

"I wasn't scared that I had a nightmare but…" Tsuna's voice was getting fainter. It proved that sleep was slowly getting to him. "I'm scared that it might actually come true. I don't want to lose her… not… Kyoko…." The blonde felt Tsuna's breathing began a steady pace, he had finally gone into slumber. It really was no wonder that he has gone hysterical because of that dream. Witnessing such a scenario, is more than enough to drive anyone to such state.

Tsuna's intuition proved to be much powerful than expected and quite unstable. There are chances that his dreams were like those of an ordinary person or… it might be a distant tragedy waiting to happen.

The feeling of guilt haunted the blonde. He was the cause of this all and yet even if he wished otherwise, fate would intervene and would lead their paths together. It was his punishment and he had dragged the Decimo with it.

The rain finally ceased though there proved to be cracks of thunder in the skies. Cielo took his coat and draped it over to Tsuna's small frame.

He glanced at Tsuna's sleeping face, a smile spread slowly on his lips. All traces of fear and sorrow now forgotten and replaced with peace and tranquility. The captain stood with Tsuna still sleeping in his arms. Cielo whispered something to Tsuna's ear and earned a warm smile from him, he spoke though apparently still asleep.

"Hmn... Cielo-san… let's go back."

And they disappeared.

**To be continued…**

Don't you wish that you had someone like Cielo-kun to whisper words of comfort to your ears whenever you're down? Sigh, yeah, any girl would love that.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed in the earlier chapter and to those who faved the artwork. Also thanks for those who pointed out some spelling and grammar mistakes I missed. :)

Well anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I tried my best to give you kind readers something good, I really did. I wrote whenever I could. Haha! Even if I was suppose to be participating in class (thank goodness I wasn't caught) or paying attention to my surroundings. Can you believe I was almost hit by a basketball while writing? I was supposed to be watching and cheering for our team in school but instead of doing that, I was writing fanfiction. Oh and I'm excited for next week's KHR episode, we'll be able to see the First generation Vongola famiglia. XD

**1. Made Bones **– According to some La Cosa Nostra legends, there comes a time when a man of a mafia Famiglia becomes a full fledge member only if he/she was able to kill for either the Famiglia or out of obligation.

**2. Mustache Pete** – old fashioned bosses; old mafia bosses.

**3. Go to the Mattresses** – To go to war.

So I guess that's about it. See you guys in the next chapter! :)


	6. Chaos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Afraid to Love You**

**Chapter Six: Chaos**

Hibari watched as the clouds slowly drift away in the clear blue sky, the gentle wind directed its course. The Cloud guardian lies quietly in the soft green grass under the shade of a tree inside the Cavalone estate. Hibird, the adorable little creature that has been the Cloud guardian's companion for years, it slept quietly on his master's head. There wasn't a sound except that of nature surrounding the raven-haired guardian.

Hibari closed his eyes slowly. He didn't feel tired or sleepy but his mind kept running through different thoughts about things happening around him.

It bothered him in fact especially when a certain brunette named Sawada Tsunayoshi would appear in it.

It surprised him because every once in awhile his thoughts would slowly drift to the Decimo. His mind would replay different images of the male, it seemed strange because never in his life did he think of anyone this way.

Never in his life did he want to posses anything above everything else.

That particular thought confused the cloud guardian. Hibari Kyouya knew his actions were unmistakably wrong, it didn't justify anything. He was a man who upheld and valued justice and his assault on the herbivore was unforgivable. His actions were unforgivable though he didn't expect to be forgiven by anyone.

"Looking at clouds again eh, Kyouya?" He heard a chuckle from behind. Hibari need not to turn to see who it was.

"What do you want, Bronco?" He said in a bored manner, he stiffened a yawn.

"Aw! I came here to get some air. It's a beautiful day!" Dino beamed and sat not too far from the Cloud guardian. The Cavalone boss knew that Hibari Kyouya did not like crowding and he valued his space. He had learned to cope with the unpredictable cloud without getting challenged to a duel, well at least sometimes.

"Did you not hear what I said?" Hibari growled. Dino dropped the smile on his face and glanced at Romario who stood behind him. The Cavalone right hand man replied with a nod of the head.

"I came here to talk to you about something actually." He heaved a sigh. "You seemed…bothered about something these days. Are you okay?"

"What makes you say that I am?"

"Well aren't you? I mean you seem like you are. Is it because of that thing you did a week ago? Or probably you're worried about Tsuna's life being in danger?"

Hibari suddenly jerked up, startling Hibird as well as Dino. The silent cloud guardian put a hand over his mouth, deep blue-gray eyes widened slightly. The adorable yellow creature flew to his master's shoulder, if Hibird could speak or could show his emotion he would have been worried about Hibari.

"Kyouya?" Dino blinked in stupor. "Hey… what's wrong?"

"That herbivore's life…is in danger?" Hibari turned to him.

"You didn't know?" Hibari glared at him. "Ah! Well it's been the talk of different famiglias recently… Vongola has been chaotic these past few days. The Ninth must have sensed a foreboding danger and issued a decree that Tsuna be protected. Almost every branch of Vongola throughout the world is on alert for any real threat."

Hibari grew tense upon hearing the word 'protected'. That herbivore is in real danger. The cloud guardian couldn't explain why he had the sudden urge to go and see the weak herbivore right this very moment. It confused him actually, why did he want to see Sawada Tsunayoshi? Wasn't this supposed to be good news to him? Someone would do the job for him after all.

No. It wasn't good news, it wasn't at all. He was the only one who could bite that herbivore to death and no one else. They have a score to settle after all.

An image of the brunette's face flashed before Hibari's mind. The image he saw when he looked helpless, pleading for him to stop his insanity the day he attacked him. Somehow it felt painful inside his chest whenever he would remember that. His glassy caramel brown eyes that streamed from tears, his pained expression, his body shaking in fear that his fellow herbivores would die, it was priceless to him.

But it was wrong. Nothing good would ever come out in the misery of others. Ending the life of Sawada Tsunayoshi is not the only solution to stop these unnecessary thoughts of his. He was the only person who ever made him feel this way and that intrigued him a lot. The cloud knew that there were things in this world that cannot be explained and that is why human life is so interesting.

The cloud's thoughts though were interrupted when he felt a hand ghost up on his shoulder.

"Kyouya… I've been calling you several times now. You're spacing out again. Are you _sure_ you're okay?" The Cavalone questioned once more, this time he looked worried about the cloud guardian. Hibari uttered a simple 'Hmn'.

"You say that Sawada Tsunayoshi is in danger…is that a credible fact?" Dino gazed at him for a moment and nodded slowly.

"The Ninth would have never sent that assassin group there if the source of that was not credible."

That was enough for him. No one was allowed to take that herbivore's life besides him. No one was allowed to posses Sawada Tsunayoshi entirely but him. It doesn't matter if he needed to kill people in order to get what he wanted. That blonde-haired herbivore... no he was also a beast like him. Cielo Corleone also wanted to posses Sawada Tsunayoshi for himself, his rival. His need for the herbivore makes it even more interesting and challenging for Hibari Kyouya, it makes victory even sweeter.

Still he can't help but worry about Sawada Tsunayoshi though he wouldn't really admit that quite easily to anyone. The boy was a fragile thing after all.

"Then… I should be there with them." He said to Dino who looked very surprised.

"Them? You mean with Tsuna and the rest of the guardians?" Hibari gave off a slight nod. The Cavalone seemed to smile form this. "Are you worried about Tsuna?" There was a slight pause from the cloud guardian's reply.

"Maybe I am… maybe I'm not." He smirked. Dino drew close to him and patted his head. The Cavalone boss looked entirely happy of what the cloud said. It surprised Hibari a little to see him that way.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Kyouya but I know deep there in that stone cold heart of yours you really care for Tsuna. That makes me so proud of you!" He chuckled and tried to pat his head again when he noticed that a tonfa was already near his neck.

"Do that again and I'll bite you to death." Dino nervously laughed.

The sound of frantic footsteps made them turn to its source. Two men came running towards them. They were part of the Cavalone boss's subordinates. Both of them looked terribly horrified. Dino instantly knew it was definite trouble.

"Kyouya… don't go yet. Stay, until this thing ends." The Cavalone boss said. His face spoke of seriousness as he walked passed the cloud guardian to meet up with Romario and the two other men.

Dino's composure morphed into that of shock and anger. He glanced at Kyouya for a second before following his men back to the manor, leaving the cloud alone. Hibari pondered what had happened but he would soon figure that out for himself. It didn't take them long before someone was sent to tell him the findings.

"Kyou-san!" It was Kusakabe Tetsuya. Hibari turned to him and noticed his panicked look. "Dino-san requested that you stay hidden in the manor. There are men who claim to be from Vongola requested to speak with you! Dino-san is currently speaking with them… I have a bad feeling about this, Kyou-san!"

Hibari Kyouya's eyes narrowed and dusted off his black polo shirt, and jeans. Rolling his sleeves to his elbow, the Vongola cloud ring illuminated a beautiful color of purple.

He was irritated.

"Where are they?" The cloud asks.

"Dino-san said not to go out. He said he'd handle this by himself!"

"If it's me they want then, it's me they'll get. I don't need help from the Bronco. Now tell me, Kusakabe Tetsuya… where are they?"

Kusakabe swallowed, the Cloud guardian was growing impatient. Kusakabe had no choice but to tell where, though Dino specifically told him not to let the Cloud out until he says so. Of course that was quite hard to do. Those men looked dangerous and armed, they looked like they really meant business. He had wondered what they wanted from Hibari Kyouya and he feared for their reason.

"Don't make me repeat myself. My patience is growing thin." Hibari spoke in a grim tone.

Kusakabe Tetsuya bowed his head. "They're… They're near the mansion entrance but please Kyou-san! Don't do anything rash!"

He turned ever so slowly, his face impassive. Hibari Kyouya entered the manor and found his way. His eyes quickly caught sight of the Cavalone boss's angered face, he was talking with someone who looked like the leader of the armed men. Romario was restraining the Cavalone boss along with several of his men.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?! You just can't barge in and search for someone!" Dino yelled.

"We have orders from the Vongola Nono, tell us where he is or we will search the entire estate. We don't want to cause any more trouble so tell us quickly." A middle aged man presented the scroll which the order was written, an orange flame marked with the Ninth's crest. No doubt about it, it was from the Ninth Vongola.

Dino had never seen this person before. The said man wore a black suit though that seemed normal to the mafia but what made the Cavalone boss fret was that large scar on his face. It trailed from the man's right eye and curved down to his chin. The right eye showed that it could no longer be of use, it was entirely different from that of his left. It has an eerie color of pale gray.

"Noisy herbivores."

Dino paled and spun to see Hibari Kyouya, arms folded. The Cloud's features presented that he was very, very irritated.

"Kyouya…." He muttered silently under his breath. The leader of the armed men turned to the Cloud guardian and paced towards him. Hibari kept his gaze straight, the atmosphere was intense. Hibari released his weapon and so did the armed men. The cloud guardian smirked.

"So what do you herbivores want with me?"

"I ask that you come with us quietly." The man said with obvious demand. "It is an order of the Nono that you come with us. As the Vongola Decimo's Cloud guardian, you are under Vongola's jurisdiction so you are to do as you were ordered."

"What makes you think I'll do that?"

"You will do as we say or we will use _force_."

"This is preposterous! Everyone of you get out!" Dino roared out in anger. Romario and the rest of the Cavalone men looked wary of their boss. "I will not allow this in my territory! You are disrespecting—"

"Stand down Cavalone." The leader spoke sternly. "I ask that you do not interfere anymore… I am definite that you do not want this trivial thing to threaten the fellowship of Vongola and Cavalone."

There were gasps. Dino was glaring at the suspicious male, his hands were clenched into fists. The Cavalone boss wanted to take his weapon out but he knew that would most certainly make things worse for them. Dino eyed the silent cloud from a distance and by the looks of it, he had no plans on coming with them quietly. Dino gritted his teeth and slowly lowered his head. The hands that were restraining him from behind loosened their grip and the Cavalone turned away.

Vongola has certainly turned chaotic over the past few days. He needed to speak with Tsuna and fast.

"Now then… Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyouya as ordered you are to come with us." Hibari smirked and raised his twin tonfas, his violent cloud flames fumed through his weapons. The leader of the armed men took out a ring from his coat pocket and wore it on his middle finger. Seemingly out of nowhere a pair of daggers appeared in his hands and soon the daggers were embedded with the color of scarlet storm flames. "I see that's how it should be… well then prepare yourself."

"Let's see who'll be the one bitten to death in the end, herbivore." And they charged each other.

Dino could only watch as the two battled out. He knew that Kyouya would win the match because it seemed so. However as he saw things progress the other side knew the outcome of the battle. Hibari Kyouya was the strongest among the Decimo's guardians and many feared his name.

Even so, they had no intension of losing. That was not an option and if that wasn't an option there was one way of doing things in the underground world.

It was too late when the Cavalone boss noticed it.

"Kyouya watch out!"

_**BANG!**_

Hibari Kyouya fell to his knees as his world was starting to blur. He could see the horrid look of the Cavalone boss being restrained once more. Dino was evidently shouting his name. The leader of the armed men gazed at him with an impassive face.

"You… cheated…."

"I know, but I never said I would play fair now would I?" The man kicked him on the stomach. Hibari groaned in pain. "You should have come quietly when we asked you to." He kicked him again this time in the face. "Endangering the Decimo's life, your skills are such a waste, to think that Vongola respected you. The Decimo had certainly picked the wrong man to be his Cloud guardian… such an unreliable person." He took out a gun from his side and aimed it to Hibari. "Goodbye… Hibari Kyouya."

Hibari could feel several more shots were fired into his system but his body has gone numb to this point.

The last thing he saw was Sawada Tsunayoshi's face smiling brightly, calling out to him.

The sky was as endless and bright as ever. For Tsuna, it was the perfect time to be daydreaming in the middle of class, he was obviously not paying attention to his professor yet again. One reason was he was too caught up with his own trail of thoughts. Secondly, he was too lazy to listen to that old geezer of a professor. He was now in his college years, studying in the renowned school built by the mafia. It had been strange there at first but sooner or later anyone would get used to it.

At the moment though, he had more important things to think off than listen to this particular old man's lectures.

Those nightmares are starting to make him more paranoid than ever before and keeping them from Reborn is starting to get harder.

It had been a week since that scenario in the old shack. It has been a week since he last saw the blonde-haired Captain. He had wondered how they were able to get back but that wasn't important anymore. Cielo was the person who brought him back to the manor that rainy night. No one really saw how they got back. According to some maids and servants, Cielo appeared seemingly out of nowhere in the manor claiming that he had found Tsuna and brought him back to his private quarters.

The morning after was quite hellish for Tsuna because Reborn had kicked him off his warm and cozy bed to ask— or rather interrogate him what happened the night before, Tsuna had to think off a fast and reliable lie to cover up for what really happened. Gokudera and Yamamoto were also there and they were asking the same thing.

So he told them that he went outside to get some fresh air despite the rain and thunder outside, he eventually lost his way and ended up in the woods where Captain Cielo Corleone found him and took him back. The Decimo felt bad for lying but he just didn't want to tell them just yet. He will, but not at the moment. Tsuna still needed to figure out some things before actually telling them. When the lie looked credible enough, Tsuna had to witness something from the Sun Arcobaleno's face and it pained him.

Reborn actually looked quite hurt when Tsuna decided not to tell the truth. Hence, the Hitman decided to shrug it off the second it appeared.

Tsuna regretted not telling him the whole truth but only a part of it. He thought that there was no need to go on through little details and there are things he decided to alter, so as not to cause trouble to anyone. He didn't want to mention such details as the little scenario in the shack. Tsuna would feel his heart pound whenever his thoughts would suddenly trail back to the memory.

What were the chances that Cielo saw him? He ran after Tsuna in the middle of a rainy night. What was even more bizarre was Cielo held him like a fragile being, he let his emotions and words out to comfort him to relieve the anxiety he was feeling. He was a full-fledged assassin of Vongola and Tsuna had always gone with the impression that assassins are heartless beings, people who were crazy enough to kill for money. What was even more preposterous was that assassins should never let their feelings get in the way of their work. Wow, wait, feelings?

Tsuna shook his head. What in Vongola Primo's name was he thinking?!

The brunette scratched his head, he needed to confront the Squad Captain and ask him questions otherwise his thoughts about it wouldn't end. He sighed, Tsuna slowly lifted his head as if some kind of force told him to look up and he did. Unfortunately it was his professor who was very angry at him for not participating in his lecture.

"Well, Vongola… daydreaming again, have we?" The old professor's eye was twitching from anger.

Tsuna laughed nervously and gulped.

Mukuro sat silently in one of the antique chairs inside his room in the manor. One hand, holding a book which he was reading at the moment and the other was playing with the long blue violet locks of Chrome, sleeping silently on his lap. Mukuro had always wondered why the girl always slept here instead of sleeping in the room the Arcobaleno provided her. Perhaps it was because she liked it here better. The mist guardian didn't really care, he always liked her company.

The Illusionist sighed, slowly closing the book he was reading and placed it on the table before him.

"Oya…oya…What did I do this time, would you mind telling me?" Mukuro said without looking back to see who was behind him. The mist guardian heard several more footsteps approaching them from behind. This doesn't sound good, the Arcobaleno wasn't here at the moment.

"Rokudo Mukuro… you are to come with us by the order of the Ninth Vongola." Mukuro felt something cold was being aimed not far from the back of his head. The Illusionist's mismatched eyes narrowed. Chrome had already woken from her sleep and jerked up only to be surprised at what she saw. A woman with a gun pointed at Mukuro's head was standing behind him. There were also a couple of armed men inside the room.

"Mukuro-sama…." She said looking at the Illusionist with wary eyes.

"Don't worry my dear… everything is going to be fine." Mukuro spoke, a gentle smile on his features as he stood beside her. Mukuro turned to his abductor. The said woman had a long and curled red hair that was neatly tied in a ponytail, her eyes were black though they were obstructed by her rimless glasses. She wore a pink dress shirt with two of its top buttons undone showing her cleavage under a black blazer. The unknown woman wore a long fitted skirt that went under her knee with a slit on the side, a slit that trailed up just above her hip, and lastly dark colored stiletto shoes.

It made Mukuro wonder, how could she fight in that kind of wardrobe? The Illusionist shook the thought, this wasn't the right time to be thinking about such. She was never really that appealing to him anyway.

"Kufufufu…order of the Ninth Vongola, you say? What would the Ninth want with someone like me?" Mukuro asked.

"No more questions…you are to come with us quietly or we force you to." The red-haired woman demanded.

"I highly doubt you can use force on me using those… guns, Miss." Mukuro chuckled. "Kufufufu…You do know my position in the Vongola guardians, right?"

The red-haired woman smirked and lowered her gun. "Oh I know too well your position, Rokudo Mukuro…but I really suggest you do as I say otherwise your precious little servant would get hurt." She snapped her fingers.

Mismatched eyes went wide.

The person who was beside him was a Vendice guard disguised as Chrome. The mist that hid the real Chrome behind the red-haired woman dispersed, she appeared to be unhurt though unconscious. She was tied down and held by one of the men Rokudo Mukuro despised so much, one of the Vendice guards. Mukuro tried to escape only to find himself frozen to that very spot where he stood. Mukuro cursed, he had thought that he had escaped these creatures of the damned, unknown beings that act as keepers of the Mafia prison. Mukuro was a master of diversion but they were the only ones who were able to keep him in such a long period of time.

Mukuro heard a couple of gun shots, he felt it. He felt the pain that was injected into his body. The Illusionist found himself slowly weakening and losing consciousness. What on earth was happening? Didn't the Decimo already organize his freedom? This had certainly reminded him why he despised the mafia but not enough to hate one person who he swore his loyalties too. Something is definitely going on inside Vongola and he didn't like it one bit.

The last thing Mukuro saw was the red-haired woman taking off the Vongola ring of mist from his finger. Mukuro felt anger rose up, he wanted to grab it from her but he couldn't. A lone tear escape from his cursed eye and before the pain of darkness swallowed him once more, one name escaped his lips.

"Tsunayoshi…."

"There! I'm finished at last!" Tsuna heaved on an exhausted sigh, he slumped on the wooden tall chair he was sitting on while scribbling his name on top of the parchment. He was finally finished in the extra work. Now all he needed was to find that old coot and pass the paper to him. This really reminds him of his Middle school years, getting detention over again and pissing the teacher off. The brunette sighed ruefully. Tsuna was still like this but the good thing is that he wasn't getting bullied anymore… well by students at least.

Tsuna was particularly favored by the college professors, why? It wasn't because he was the future head of a well know mafia famiglia or things like so but the reason was because of a _certain_ Hitman who have strong connections within the school had told the school heads not fear his title and if he dared to slack in his school duties they need not to be afraid of giving him any punishment.

The brunette frowned though for no particular reason he turned to the right. It was then he witnessed a male student who had dark blue hair and a pair of blue-gray eyes, carrying a stack of thick books walking towards him. The male was oblivious of Tsuna or that sheet of paper he was walking into.

The Decimo immediately stood and tried to warn his fellow student that he might slip on the piece of parchment… alas it was too late, he already slipped. Tsuna hastily ran to help the poor boy to his feet.

"Are, are you okay?" Tsuna said. The boy nodded slightly without looking, holding his head feeling a bit of pain from what fell on him. The boy snapped from his daze and started to gather the books he was holding earlier. "Ah, let me help you." Tsuna offered.

"Please… its okay I can—" The other male froze, his gaze locked on Tsuna. The Decimo blinked at him, looking very confused and creep out.

"Is… Is there something wrong with my face?" The dark-haired male shook his head quite vigorously and dropped the books he was holding. He suddenly held Tsuna's hands, startling the brunette a bit. The young Decimo contemplated if this person was someone he knew before but concluded that this was the very first time he had seen this man.

"You-You're… You're the Vongola… Decimo!" The dark-haired male yelled seemingly very happy about it. Tsuna though jumped in surprise when he spoke but nodded slightly. "I can't believe it!"

"Haha, really?" The brunette laughed nervously. Tsuna was already used to seeing that kind of expression from people and that didn't really bother him that much. Somehow this person had that certain look on his face that made Tsuna want to run far away. Could he be one of those strange stalkers he has in school? If he is then damn, now he needed to get away! He had no plans on staying in school any longer, he just needs to find that old professor and give him that darn essay! "Uhm, Can you… Can you let go of my hands now because… I really need to go look for someone."

"Oh! You're the one the Professor was talking about!"

"Huh?" The dark-haired male smiled at him and picked up all the books on the floor swiftly and placed them on the table. Tsuna's jaw dropped a bit.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Lucas Constanzo," He stretched a hand to Tsuna who shook it a little. "Prof. Aldo was here, I saw him chatting with the head librarian earlier and they were talking about a student doing detention work. Although… I think left already about thirty minutes ago."

"Eh?! He left already?!" Lucas nodded. "Oh that's just great! Mou! He said he'd wait for the essay!" The brunette pouted. Yep, professors sure liked him a lot. They sure like to torture him.

Tsuna glanced over his wrist watch in hope that the faculty room was still open, maybe he could ask someone inside to place it on the professor's desk. Unfortunately, it was already past five in the afternoon and it would be dark soon. The faculty room was already closed and probably almost all the professors are gone, he sighed. The young Decimo was mumbling something to himself, most likely cursing that old professor when Lucas spoke.

"I can put your paper in his desk tomorrow morning if you like." Tsuna's head suddenly perked up, he looked very hopeful.

"You would do that?" Lucas beamed. "Are you sure, I mean don't you have better things to do?"

"Well I just need to get these books to the counter and my part as assistant librarian is done for the day."

"You're an assistant librarian?" The dark-haired male nodded in agreement.

"I usually report every morning in the faculty room at 6 am. Most of the time, professors aren't even there yet."

"I see… then Constanzo-san let me help you carry these books then. I owe you one after all." Tsuna spoke and grabbed two of the thick books. Tsuna thought that this was the least he could do for him. At first it seemed that the guy was a strange one that Tsuna would like to avoid but it just goes to show that first impressions doesn't really last. Lucas seemed harmless enough and a new friend wouldn't really hurt.

"Lucas is fine!" He laughed at Tsuna's formality as he took the other remaining ones.

"Then please call me Tsuna." The brunette beamed, the two paced their way towards the counter.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera raised his hand and waved at the exhausted brunette as he walked out of the Library building. The young Decimo looked shocked. If he remembers clearly, he told the two to go home without him, apparently they must have been waiting for him outside after all.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, what are you guys still doing here?" Tsuna said as drew near his best friends.

"Well you did but I asked Gokudera if we could just wait for you… and we did!" Yamamoto flashed his carefree grin.

"Forgive me, Juudaime. I disobeyed your orders," The silver-haired Italian bowed low. "This idiot beside me insisted to wait for you even if you declared direct orders that we go ahead."

"Haha! But it was obvious you wanted to wait for him too! Oh come on Gokudera!" Yamamoto laughed at the Storm who shot him a menacing glare, it didn't seem to work on the Rain though.

"Shut up!" Gokudera retorted.

"Ah! Guys stop fighting already! Mou! It's okay if you guys waited for me. I'm… I'm kinda glad you did." Tsuna smiled half-heartedly earning a happy look on his two best friends.

The three walked on towards the school's main gate where three cars were parked. There were two black BMWs, where four men stood in black suits, complete with shades. Tsuna knew they were most likely guards from Vongola, he couldn't help but sigh. The security has been really tight over the week.

Tsuna stopped in his tracks, his eyes quickly caught sight of a stunning silver Porshe Carrera GT parked in the middle of the two other cars. The brunette looked at his Storm guardian who was very surprised. It was Gokudera's car, given to him by his father. There were only a number of times the silver-haired guardian used it nevertheless he kept it in perfect shape. Tsuna wanted to ask Gokudera why he brought his car here but Yamamoto already knew the answer to his question.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto threw something to the Storm who caught it single-handedly. Gokudera looked at it and realized that it was his keys to the car. "I thought it would be nice to have a little ride home in your cool car. You rarely invite us for a ride in that so I asked the Kid if he could send someone to bring your car here!" Yamamoto smiled and led the two towards the car, he opened the back seat door to Tsuna. The brunette seemed hesitant, Tsuna looked wary because he knew that Gokudera was most certainly pissed off at the moment.

"Why the _hell_ is my car here, you stupid baseball freak?! How come you have my damn keys?!" Gokudera growled but Yamamoto looked unaffected by his anger. Tsuna tried to calm the Storm but horribly failed. It was about the same time when a voice of a certain infant resonated in their ears.

"Calm down Gokudera."

"Reborn!" Tsuna said as he met face to face with the Sun Arcobaleno's flying kick. The force of the kick sent him inside the car's back seats. He was lucky the cushion broke his fall.

"Re-Reborn-san!" Gokudera spoke.

"Ciaossu!" He greeted them. "The both of you get in already… we still have a long way to go." Reborn jumped in and used Tsuna to break his fall, the poor brunette yelped in pain.

The silver-haired Italian glanced at Yamamoto before he opened the left side of the front seat door of the car. The Rain guardian beamed at him like the usual but his eyes had that look of trouble had already happened. Gokudera dared not to argue anymore and did what the infant told. He hopped in and started the engine.

Tsuna held his aching cheek while arguing with the infant when he suddenly caught sight of a figure standing on the school's roof top, the Decimo scratched his eyes when he felt dirt suddenly got in.

However, when Tsuna regained his sight and tried to look for it once more, the figure was gone.

"Gokudera… take the longer route home. We have a lot of things to talk about and this maybe the only chance we can discuss this." The three looked at the Sun Arcobaleno with curiosity but Gokudera followed his request.

"Sure… Reborn-san." The Storm guardian spoke while maneuvering through the street with a bit of speed. Spectators here and there were unmistakably awed by the mechanism. It's not an everyday sight after all.

Something squeaked. Gokudera's eye twitched. Yamamoto's grin grew wider, not that it was already wide.

"Who the _HELL_ placed this damn octopus stuffed toy hanging in my front view mirror?!" The silver-haired snarled. Reborn remained silent but was smirking. Tsuna slowly backed as he felt the growing ominous aura building up from the Storm guardian. Who else would play a trick on the silver-haired Italian without fearing for their life? Using such methods of hanging a plush in his front mirror, heck the toy had a baseball cap on and one of its limbs was holding a baseball bat. Tsuna sighed, what on earth was Yamamoto thinking? Was he trying to anger the Storm guardian even more?

"Haha! But it's cute, isn't it?" Yamamoto laughed as Gokudera's sent deadly glares at him. "I thought of putting that there to make up for the handkerchief you lent me yesterday. Your car looks pretty lonely so bought that to give it a little more life!"

Tsuna slapped his forehead. Yep, Yamamoto has surely done it now.

"Go-Gokudera-kun, calm down—" Tsuna tried to appease his guardian.

"You… stupid… Idiot… bastard… son of a—"

_**BEEEP! BEEP! BEEEP!**_

The silver-haired guardian growled something that Tsuna didn't really hear due to the sound of horns coming from the cars outside, though the brunette knew that what came out of his mouth was probably a curse. Gokudera furiously turned to see that he had stopped the vehicle in the middle of the road and caused traffic.

Out of anger, he slowly went out and actually yelled so loud enough to make the entire street dead silent. Time seemed to pause for a few seconds then Gokudera went back inside the car and speed ahead as the two black cars followed them from behind.

Tsuna's jaw dropped, he glanced at Yamamoto who was still oblivious of the danger he caused. It took about a minute or two before Gokudera spoke again and when he did Tsuna prayed that Yamamoto wouldn't make things worse than it already is. He feared for his friend's life.

"I hate you." Gokudera spoke impassively. He stepped on the gas and made the car accelerate. Tsuna wondered why there weren't any police chasing them down, they caused traffic and broke speeding limits after all. But then again they were probably too scared to fight with the likes of the mafia so they'll just let it go. The Decimo shrugged the thought and focused on holding on to whatever he could while mentally praying that his Rain guardian would **just stay silent.**

Or not.

"Haha! Sure Gokudera… I like you too." The Rain guardian laughed.

Tsuna's eyes broadened the size of plates. Did Yamamoto think that this was those kinds of reverse meanings people used to say? He wasn't sure if the Rain guardian was just actually faking it whenever he would piss the Storm guardian off to loosen him up but he's sure doing great at angering him even more.

The Sun Arcobaleno tried to hold back his laughter and narrowed it to that famous smirk. Gokudera on the other hand was having a _hard time _trying to digest the words that came out of the Japanese swordsman's mouth. He was staring at him with complete shock and horror, for some strange reason he could feel his cheeks getting hot. If it weren't for Tsuna who yelled frantically behind him and completely smacked him from his daze, they would have crashed through an incoming delivery truck by now.

"What? Why do you look so shocked? Didn't you mean the same thing as well, Gokudera?" Yamamoto tilted his head to the side. "That was what you meant, right?"

Gokudera's eye was twitching from anger while trying to force the embarrassment he feels aside, he looked like he could kill anything right now. He could even feel his heart beat rising. The Storm wanted to say something back to him however, it was futile to argue with someone like Yamamoto and he could tell his Juudaime doesn't want this to go on any further so instead he forced himself to let it go. He inhaled a mouthful of hair and breathed out a loud sigh, he really needed a smoke.

"I'd… I'd rather not… talk about this stupid topic anymore." Gokudera muttered in a bored manner, it was taking all of self control not to _**kill**_ the person beside him. The brunette saw the sudden change of expression from the Rain guardian's face, it was only a split second but he saw it just before he put up another façade. Deep inside, Tsuna felt pity.

"Sorry to use your car Gokudera… we really had no choice." Yamamoto grinned half-heartedly. The silver-haired glowered at him before diverting his attention back on the road.

"It's hard to trust people nowadays… we don't know if they really are allies or enemies." The Decimo stared at Reborn, his caramel brown orbs held confusion in them.

"What do you mean, Reborn-san?" Storm guardian asked.

"We believed that they wire tapped every car in the mansion… except this." Reborn stated. The earlier expressions of Tsuna and Gokudera was suddenly washed away and morphed into shock. "A costumed vehicle from Gokudera's father, a mechanism manufactured by their famiglia. I overheard the technicians speaking that no matter what kind of wire tapping device they put inside this… it goes haywire the second they turn it on." The silver-haired Italian clutched the steering wheel of the car, his eyes eased as if his mind replayed on the memory this car was presented to him.

"Gokudera's father sure is a nice man! He must have loved you very much, Gokudera!" Yamamoto grinned widely.

"Shut up!" There was a faint blush in his porcelain face but quickly brushed off what the Rain said.

"The engine only runs when I drive it… for some reason." Reborn smirked. "Nevertheless, why would they do that? Do they fear that someone in the mansion might try to take Juudaime's life?" Tsuna glanced at Reborn who folded his arms and lowered his head.

"Reborn… I don't understand. What's happening?" The young Decimo asked. Reborn breathed out a sigh.

"They're been speculations that someone has been leaking information out of Vongola." The Arcobaleno stated with graveness in his tone. Tsuna shivered from Reborn's voice, it wasn't like one he heard before. Could it be that he was also troubled by it?

"Reborn-san… you mean there is traitor inside Vongola?!" The Storm yelled. Yamamoto did not speak and remained silent but anyone could tell that his demeanor has shifted into a serious one.

"A traitor?!" Tsuna gasped out loud. "Do they know who?" Reborn shook his head. The young Decimo could feel his hands shake once more, could it be that his dreams are really coming true? He felt scared, what if those things are going to happen in the future? The brunette could not even bare the thought of loosing Kyoko. Never in his life did he give it a thought. Did they not save the future from Byakuran's hands, Kyoko was there right? She was alive.

"No. But they suspected that enemy famiglias are behind this and this was connected to the tip given the other day. That's why they decided to take precautionary measures to ensure Tsuna's life. I've been in contact with the Ninth just before going here. It has been a clear order that everyone close to Tsuna would be investigated and closely watched—" The infant decided to terminate his sentence and thought it over if it was best if the three knew, or rather if Tsuna knew about it.

"What! Don't tell me they suspect the guardians of endangering Juudaime's life?!" Gokudera roared.

"Calm down, Gokudera. We still need to hear the Kid's entire explanation." Yamamoto spoke, trying to calm the angered Storm guardian.

A moment's pause from the Hitman's sentence, it was like something was holding him back from speaking further. Tsuna gulped, he could feel the tension in the air. The thing that Reborn was hesitating to say, the brunette knew it wasn't something nice. May it be his intuition or just some feeling, he knew the next words that would come out of the Sun Arcobaleno's mouth would be unpleasant.

"Reborn… what's wrong?" Tsuna felt his voice shake from fear. Finally Reborn stared at the Decimo straight in the eye as if closely thinking if it was the right thing to do, if it was fine for him to know. He sighed. It was best that he knew about it rather than getting all surprised and doing something irrational when he does.

"Listen carefully Dame-Tsuna," The brunette straightened up and listened closely to his mentor. "The order clearly said that those who posed, even the slightest probability that they became any danger to you… they have to be… detained throughout the investigation period."

Tsuna's eyes immediately widened, now he understood why Reborn hesitated for a moment there.

"No! Don't tell me?!" The Sun Arcobaleno nodded slightly at the angered face of the brunette.

"They've already apprehended Hibari and Mukuro and his gang."

"Hibari-san…Mukuro and even Chrome?! Chrome didn't do anything! That can't be, Reborn! They're my friends, they are Guardians! They fought for Vongola!" Tsuna was surprised not only to what the Arcobaleno said but to his reaction to this as well. The two guardians in the front tensed, they were being monitored. Further more Vongola thinks that they might cause the Decimo's death?

It bothered them both. How could Vongola think that way?

"Calm down Dame Tsuna!" Reborn suddenly slapped the Decimo in the face to shake him from his panicked state, true enough he was silenced. "There is no use getting worked up about this, the Ninth was only forced to issue it because of the combined decisions of the under bosses."

"But aren't you Consigliere, Reborn?! Didn't Dad do anything about this?!"

"We had no choice but to obey… we don't know who our enemies are yet so we need to do this as precaution."

"But Reborn…"

"Tsuna, it's okay." Yamamoto suddenly cut in, a smile carved on his lips. Somehow it relieved him to see the Rain guardian's smile. "I bet Sasagawa, Hibari, and Mukuro understands the situation so they won't mind it. Don't you think so too, Gokudera?"

"I hate to say this but… the baseball nut is right, Juudaime. Those idiots who call themselves under bosses can monitor us all they want and I swear upon the Primo Storm Guardian's name that they'll find nothing that could prove that we are any danger to you. The Guardians of the Tenth generation Vongola would not soil the name of our Sky."

"Yamamoto… Gokudera-kun. I'm sorry… I didn't mean any trouble for you both, I'm really sorry you had to go through this." The Decimo sniffed, his eyes were being to tear.

"Ah! Juudaime, please don't cry!"

"Common Tsuna, it's going to be fine!"

Tsuna bit his lip and tried to hold back his tears. He really was blessed with such nice friends.

Reborn could not help but smile at the three. This was something unexpected, he had thought these two would be the ones most likely affected by the order but it seemed like there was nothing to be worried about in the first place. Reborn glanced at the scenery outside the car's window when his phone vibrated on his pocket. When he answered the phone, the infant was suddenly greeted by a cheery voice in the other end.

After what seemed to be such a very long ride home, the Decimo along with his two best friends and Reborn finally arrived in the manor that became their home. Tsuna blinked as his eyes affixed themselves to the cars that were parked in front of the manor. They looked oddly familiar, an old style black Mercedes Benz and a red Ferrari.

Yes, they look very familiar.

Reborn told Gokudera that he and Tsuna be dropped off in the front entrance which he did. Yamamoto though refused despite Gokudera's protests but eventually the silver-haired lost the argument and accompanied him to the garage where the other cars were parked. When they got off at the entrance of the mansion, they were immediately greeted by a butler and a couple of maids who welcomed them.

Reborn hopped into the butler's shoulder as they went in and disappear into one of the hallways. The butler was whispering something to Reborn and the Arcobaleno seemed to nod to it. Tsuna was curious but they were too far to hear so he gave up on knowing what it was. The Decimo turned to the maids and returned their earlier greetings with a gentle smile which he always does whenever he gets home. They were nice people after all, it wouldn't hurt if returned the gesture. They were the same maids who kept his secret when he cross dressed as a woman in the Ninth's masquerade ball, he owes them for keeping his secret. As soon as Tsuna finished greeting them they bowed at him and closed the door. They paced away to return back to their work in the inner manor.

Tsuna walks in the main hall while fixing his shoulder bag that was about to fall off. He loosened his tie and ruffled his fluffy looking brown hair while wondering what would be dinner tonight. The brunette dragged his feet towards the beautiful grand staircase, he went up while paying no mind where he was heading.

"Okairinasai, Vongola Juudaime." Came a voice of a man residing in one of the steps of the marbled staircase.

Tsuna froze immediately.

That voice. His mind would definitely recognize that anywhere, even if there was a change in language or accent. The brunette took a moment before facing to see a certain golden-haired being gazing at him. Tsuna's jaw dropped a little when he saw the sight in front of him.

It was absolutely breathtaking.

Cielo stood there in one of the steps, he looked well poised, his lips formed a charming smile that was definitely hard to ignore, and his hand was resting on the marbled ledge of the marvelous structure.

For some strange reason, Tsuna felt like he was staring at a handsome Prince in some fairytale.

"Ah… forgive me, I suppose I should have just spoken to you in Italian. I'm probably getting quite rusty." Cielo spoke, scratching his chin a bit. He looked like he embarrassed himself in front of his future boss. It was more than enough snap Tsuna from his daze and realized that he was rudely staring at the man who was talking at him.

"EH! NO! _It was perfect!_ You sound totally Japanese! I should be the one apologizing… I was rather rudely… staring at you. So I… I'm sorry!" Tsuna bowed repeated in apology, feeling his face flush a certain shade of red. He heard the older male's light chuckle.

"I'm quite used to that." He said coolly, gradually walking down the carpeted staircase. The brunette could hear light footsteps drawing near to where he was standing. Tsuna still refused to face the being that was actually just a step from him, he feared that the Captain would see the evident blush he wore on his porcelain face.

"You are, Cielo-sa—" Warm fingers gently traced his chin and drew his face up to meet the blonde's gaze. As soon as their gazes met did the Captain drew his hand back. Tsuna felt his legs were slowly becoming like jelly, his mind has gone blank at the moment.

Cielo beamed at him. "My name maybe familiar but my face is something rarely seen. So I presumed that can't be helped."

Tsuna's lips formed into a small 'o'. He could guess what the captain meant by his words. He had overheard some things about him being a mysterious man of Vongola. A phantom that would only appear when Vongola needs him and disappear without a word the moment his task is done.

The trail of thought suddenly reminded him of the night before. Cielo's comforting voice, his strong arms surrounding his small frame, his warm breath whispering but sweet nothingness into his ear, his scent that sent shivers down his spine. It made his insides tingle.

It felt wonderful but somewhere in his mind there was a part of him saying that this was wrong.

"Oh yes, I shouldn't have kept you here. You have a guest by the way… he's waiting for you." Tsuna didn't seem to hear him, the blonde suddenly noticed something strange with the brunette. "Decimo… are you sick?" He asked as he noticed the redness on his face. Tsuna immediately shook his head either in disapproval or to shake himself from his thoughts. "You look—"

"I think I should go!" He ran past the blonde before he could speak any further. His eyes were hidden under his chocolate brown bangs. "We have a guest, right? I should get dressed properly and meet them."

"Yes…." Tsuna stopped midway with his back turned away from Cielo who look concerned at his welfare.

"I'm not sick, Cielo-san. There is nothing to worry about." He reassured the older male. "But Cielo-san before I go… can I ask you a favor?"

"Certainly… anything for the Decimo." The blonde-haired man replied with conviction as if he was given a direct order from his superior though there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

Tsuna bit his lower lip. It was not like he really wanted to leave him like that, Tsuna really enjoyed his company. He was afraid to say that he actually missed seeing the kind captain. It had been a week after all and he still haven't properly thanked him yet. Tsuna didn't really know how to say it and he will in the future… one way or another. All the more he didn't want him to see his face all red like this. It was unmistakable that he was blushing and he can't stop this overwhelming feeling building deep inside his chest.

'_Can I talk to you later?'_ He wanted to say that but some other thing came out of his mouth.

"Nevermind. Please forget about it, Cielo-san." Without another word Tsuna strides his way into one of the hallways out of the blonde's view.

Cielo stood there completely stunned. He had no idea what just happened, he wondered if he said anything that might have offended the brunette because it seemed that he had a pained face. He felt angered and frustrated with himself.

He heaved a sigh. He would deal with this later, he needed to prepare for _that_ after all.

**To be continued…**

Hi again everyone! Thank you for those who reviewed the previous chapter! I'm sorry I couldn't reply to them but I'm really grateful for the feedbacks. I'm also happy that people seem to like how I characterize Mukuro here… I actually thought he was OOC in this fanfiction but thank you for saying you like him here. Your awesome reviews get me fired up to work even harder! :D

I do hope you enjoyed this update despite its… boringness. I know, it had so many confusing explanations and had little romance but I need this to set some foundations in the story. Don't worry though because… *evil grin*… next chapter would be something I think people would like. Don't worry chapter seven is on its way, it probably won't take such a long time to get finished.

This story got even more complicated than when I first planned this. Lol! If you guys have any questions or got confused about some parts, feel free to ask. Message me here or on dA, I'll try my best to answer them… without spoiling anything. Also I have an important question for you readers that I'd like to ask.

_**Do you guys want… D18 to be included in the pairings in AtLY?**_ (XD)

It's probably _obvious_ enough who'll be the person who'd get Tsuna in the end, right? I honestly don't want the cute skylark to be alone in the end so… I thought I throw in this pairing! Do tell me if you like it to be included? :D

Well that's it for now… see you in the next chapter!


	7. Realizations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Afraid to Love You**

**Important Note: D18 idea has been scrapped. Meaning no D18 for this fanfiction.**

**Chapter Seven: Realizations**

» × «

Tsuna carelessly dropped his bags on the floor and threw himself to the bed. He felt bad, really bad for what happened there. Talk about being ungrateful, heck he really was ungrateful! He left Cielo wondering what his favor was and he left a perfectly nice man there looking like he did something wrong. Oh, did he forget to mention that the man… became his savior thrice?

He groaned and sat up.

"Mou! What have I done?" He yelled, trying to pull his hair out. "I'm really screwed big time! I definitely need to apologize to him later!"

The brunette cursed himself for his stupidity. He truly was ungrateful of Cielo. The man had done nothing wrong and Tsuna suddenly left him like that. What was he thinking when he spoke of those words?

Tsuna got up, he need to clean himself up. They had a guest, even if he was too damn lazy to meet with them he still needed too. It would be rude not to and he was sure Reborn would severely punish him if he doesn't say anything to them. He sighed and dragged his feet to the bathroom when he heard someone open his door, it was the Sun Arcobaleno.

"Oh, hey Reborn. I know 'the guest'… I'll be right there. Just give me five minutes to freshen up." Tsuna hurriedly went to the bathroom and shut it close.

Reborn noticed it almost immediately. Something was bothering his idiot student and somehow he already knew the cause. He always knew the cause, he was Reborn after all. Besides, it was easy to read people like Tsuna.

The brunette emerged from the bathroom several minutes later, his spiky hair still unruly as ever though the one that fell on his back looked neat and combed. Tsuna wore the seemly standard attire of the mafia, white button up shirt, black suit and tie, lastly the Vongola ring on his finger.

The Arcobaleno jumped onto Tsuna's shoulder and spoke.

"Let's go. I'm sure Gokudera and Yamamoto are already there." The brunette nodded and went out of the room. He closed the double doors that were heavily guarded by two men from the Cloud Squadron. The image of what might have been Cielo's face when he left him there in the grand staircase passed through his mind. He quickly shook his head to loose the thought and strode ahead, that was when he realized something.

"By the way... Reborn, who's the guest anyway?"

Reborn smirked. "Well I wonder who?"

» × «

"Yo! Tsuna! What took you so long?" A voice quickly resonated in his ears the moment he and Reborn were led inside the room. Tsuna's face brightened up as he recognized who it belonged to.

"Dino-san! Ah! Even Romario-san is here too!" He said earning a smile from the Cavalone boss sitting in one of the antique armchairs in the mansion's lounges. His subordinate stood behind him. Dino wasn't wearing his casual attire. Right now what the Cavallone boss wore was a suit, an auburn suit to be precise and under it was a simple navy blue dress shirt and an ivory colored tie. Somehow he wasn't used to seeing him like this but nevertheless he looked good in it.

He sat on the sofa opposing the Cavalone where he was greeted by Gokudera and Yamamoto who wore simple black suits and tie. Reborn jumped from his shoulder to the sofa and sat beside Tsuna. Gokudera and Yamamoto were seated in two different armchairs that encircled the table in front of the two bosses. A maid placed a cup of tea for each and every one of them after which she bowed and left to give them some privacy.

Dino took the tea cup from the table and took a small sip from it.

"So how's my little brother been?" He said, looking at Tsuna as he placed it back to the table.

"Uhm… I'm fin—"

"Miserable as always." Reborn suddenly cut in as he received his tea cup from Leon who brought it to him. Tsuna shot him a look but Reborn paid him no mind.

"I see Reborn is still the same as always." The Cavalone boss chuckled.

"How about you, Dino-san? How have you been?" Tsuna asked. Dino grinned at him and was about to speak but apparently a certain infant beat him to it.

"Also miserable." He took a sip from his tea, his eyes closed savoring its wonderful flavor.

"**Honestly Reborn! Can you stop speaking for us?"** Both Tsuna and Dino yelled in unison, they darted a glare at the infant and almost pouted at the same time.

Reborn flashed his infamous smirk, muttering something under his breath. Dino and Tsuna looked at each other and laughed. Gokudera, Romario, and Yamamoto seemed confused but smiled as well.

"So Dino-san… what brings you here?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head a bit. Dino suddenly tensed when Tsuna asked about his visit. The smile that was once on Dino's face was suddenly dropped and he gazed at Tsuna. The brunette drew back a bit as he suddenly felt a chill.

"Boss…." Romario spoke. He looked quite wary of his boss.

"Its okay, Romario." Dino replied, trying to remain calm as possible. "I think they already know about it."

Yamamoto and Gokudera gave meaningful gazes at each other.

"Dino-san?" Tsuna tries to ask again, he felt nervous.

"I'm sure you've been told of what's happening inside Vongola, right?" Tsuna nodded slowly. "Then you do know that all of the famiglias that have a connection within Vongola is also at risk because that damn traitor?"

Tsuna scrunched his eyes shut and gripped his hands. "Yes and Reborn told us about the order of the Ninth. Everyone close to me would be on surveillance. I also heard about Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa, Chrome, and Hibari-san."

Dino's eyes narrowed.

"To tell you honestly, I came here because of Kyouya." Tsuna gasped, his eyes broadened in shock.

"Did anything happen to Hibari-san?" The Decimo asked worried about his Cloud Guardian.

"I should be the one asking you. He's been distracted and quite confused over something recently… I don't know why but he is. I tried asking him but he would just brush me off or attack me all of the sudden saying it's none of my business."

"Distracted and confused, you say?" Gokudera placed a hand under his chin as if he was thinking.

"Yes. Just before he was taken in, he wanted to come here especially when he heard that you're in danger. That's why I figured that I should ask you, Tsuna."

"Why would Hibari-san want to come here? Is Hibari-san okay?" The Bronco frowned, clasped his hands together. Tsuna swallowed, that can't be a good sign.

"I don't know." He lowered his head slightly and closed his eyes. "The ones who came in the mansion didn't look like men that Don Timoteo would trust. I wanted to help Kyouya but I couldn't do anything than watch from behind." Romario placed a hand over his boss's shoulder, trying to ease his sorrow.

"We were threatened not to interfere. They said that if we do… this would affect the treaty between Cavalone and Vongola. The Boss had no choice."

'Hibari-san wanted to come here, why? Could he be worried… but I thought Hibari-san didn't like me.' The brunette bit his lip.

Tsuna suddenly felt guilt come over him. He knew it. He was the cause of the trouble for the Cloud Guardian. Tsuna wanted to ask the Cloud Guardian why he couldn't even see him as a friend or something close to that. Was he still mad about what happened in the masquerade ball? If so… isn't that a bit too much already? There was a part of Tsuna that wanted to hate the raven-haired guardian but somehow he couldn't seem to bring himself to do that.

Dino stared at Tsuna quite ruefully. "I heard about what happened before. Kyouya maybe quite an unstable guy but he has a good heart. He may act immature sometimes but once he understands that he was doing something wrong, he'll try to get himself back in the right track. You should try to get to know him better. Believe in him."

"How on earth am I suppose to do that? I couldn't even get close to him without getting injured!"

Dino smiled.

"Tsuna… Kyouya is not the type of person who can freely express his thoughts or feelings towards other people without actually forcing them to it. You may not notice but Kyouya… truly cares for you. There are times he tends to get possessive over people who he truly cared for."

"Hibari-san… cares… for me?" Tsuna couldn't believe what he just heard.

The Cavalone boss nodded. "That's why I believe you can do it… after all you're the guy who can do countless possibilities, right?"

Tsuna couldn't help himself but feel happy deep inside. Hibari Kyouya… cares for him? Somehow it was hard to believe those words but it made him feel very happy. Things were slowly coming into place. Why Hibari acted so strange when he last came in the mansion, it was indeed strange but that could explain why he was angry that time. Hibari was angry because maybe he couldn't accept that he actually cared for Tsuna. This made Tsuna realize something… like a missing piece of the puzzle.

'_Wait, Hibari-san… oh God, was he… because of Cielo-san… during the masquerade? Is that why he was angry? Great! It REALLY was my fault!'_ Tsuna told himself, realizing everything.

"My God…." Tsuna placed his hands to his head. "It really was my fault!"

"Juudaime?" Gokudera gazed at the brunette in concern. "What's the matter?"

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto glanced at the Decimo.

"I think I know why Hibari-san came to the mansion looking so angry at me… I think he was…." Tsuna said, cheeks a bit pink from blushing.

"What is it, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn questioned. Dino looked at him wary of his realization.

"Dino-san said that he tends to become possessive, right?" The Cavalone nodded. "If Hibari-san really cared for me and gets possessive then… could he be jealous of Cielo-san during the masquerade ball?"

There was silence.

The Storm and the Rain seemed to realize what the Decimo meant. Reborn was evidently smirking once again. Only Dino and Romario seemed lost in the conversation.

"Cielo, you mean… Cielo Corleone, the one from the Varia?" Dino asked.

As if on cue, Tsuna and Gokudera drew back. Tsuna quickly placed a hand over his mouth as if something slipped from his lips. Yamamoto laughed. "Oh right! You didn't know! Tsuna was with Ciel—" Gokudera quickly covered the Rain's mouth just before he blurted out Tsuna's secret.

"Please don't mind this idiot!" Gokudera laughed then glared at the Rain guardian. Dino glanced at Romario, who seemed confused as well, then turned back to Tsuna. The Cavalone knew that they were hiding something and he won't leave till he gets to the bottom of this.

"The masquerade ball," He turned to Romario. "Could it be the one the Ninth hosted?"

"Could be, Boss. It was the most recent gathering we attended so far." He answered. Dino darted a look to Tsuna who was very nervous in his seat.

"Reborn…are you guys hiding something from us?" The infant didn't even look at him and shrugged.

"Who knows?" Dino's eye twitched. Why did he even bother asking his mentor when he already knew his reply?

"Hmm… masquerade ball, huh? Kyouya jealous over to this Cielo Corleone?" Dino kept his gaze firmly on Tsuna. Dino had also attended the ball though only for a short while because he had to leave right away for some business. If the Cavalone boss could remember he was there the moment Hibari Kyouya entered along with his fellow guardians. There was something different about the picture because Tsuna wasn't with them but he could remember that there was a girl with the Cloud guardian.

A beautiful woman with long brown hair, dressed in a glorious crimson dress.

Dino's lips formed a huge grin. "That girl, with Kyouya… that was you! Wasn't it, Tsuna?"

Tsuna felt all his blood had been drained from his face. Now he needs to explain everything.

» × «

"I see… so that's what happened!" The Cavalone couldn't help himself but grin at the flushed individual sitting across him.

"Please… keep this a secret from everyone else, Dino-san." Tsuna pleaded.

"You can trust me, don't worry Tsuna." Dino said. The explanation was brief but with Reborn's help it became much of an interrogation, Tsuna's face had gone bright red from telling Dino. The Cavalone boss wasn't the only one shocked with the things the brunette told them but also Gokudera. Yamamoto on the other hand was also listening though there were some parts that he just had to laugh either from not understanding what happened or to keep the frantic brunette from actually panicking or running away.

"I might say…this Cielo Corleone is certainly a mysterious man. Quite a gentleman and... To think being able to beat Kyouya in such a wild state. I've got to hand it to him."

"He's not such a bad guy unlike what people say. He seems nice!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Cielo-san… never really wanted to hurt Hibari-san but I guess it's because of me that they became enemies." Tsuna said, a rueful smile on his features.

"Juudaime… don't say that. It's not your fault!" Gokudera said trying to cheer up his beloved boss.

"Don't blame yourself, Tsuna. It can't be helped anyway." The brunette nodded slowly. "Tsuna, are you still bothered about what's happened? The surveillance I mean."

"A bit, I guess. Right now, I'm just really worried about Hibari-san." Tsuna still couldn't erase the uncertainty he felt, he was still bothered by things he couldn't really understand. He wanted to ask but not all of them can be easily answered. Dino or neither Reborn exactly knew what they are fighting against and he could understand that Vongola itself is worried about its future leader. "I wonder why the under bosses decided to look into the guardians."

"Well you can ask them for yourself." Reborn replied, flipping his mobile phone close.

The brunette didn't even notice the infant took it out nevertheless the expression on his face seemed like he was planning something. The brunette gazed at him curiously as a grin slowly spread to Reborn's lips. "You better prepare yourself because you're going with me to see the under bosses and the Ninth tonight."

"EH?"

» × «

Tsuna waved his goodbye at Dino and his subordinates as they rode their way out of the Vongola estate. The Cavalone boss's words about Hibari were playing inside his mind. Worry and fear weigh heavy in his chest, he wasn't sure how to face such powerful men in the famiglia. He had only met a couple before and he could only find two words to describe them, they were powerful and scary.

The Decimo heaved a sigh. Even if he was scared, he still needed to face them. He wanted some questions answered and he wanted his friends to be freed from any allegations and doubt. They had helped him in countless times and they never proved to fail in that. Now, it was his turn to help them. It didn't matter to him if he would embarrass himself in front of those men just as long his friends would be freed from any doubt.

Tsuna walked back to the manor towards the beautiful grand staircase. Reborn was preparing for the meeting, he said that he needs to do and organize some things before they depart. Gokudera would drive them to their destination and they would use his car again today. The storm guardian didn't seem to have any problem with that. He was more than happy to give Tsuna and Reborn a ride. Surprisingly, he didn't seem to have any trouble with Yamamoto just as long he keeps his mouth shut and that his carefree grin out of Gokudera's sight during the ride. Tsuna had to sigh, well at least they didn't have to fight this time around.

Tsuna traced his hands along the ledge and stood where Cielo would have been when the brunette left him earlier.

Tsuna wanted to see him again, he wanted to see Cielo again. He wanted to apologize and somehow there was this strange sensation that if he doesn't say anything today he would regret it forever.

The brunette heard foots steps slowly approaching him. Tsuna shook his head and tried to regain his composure, he didn't want anyone to see him that way. The young Decimo tried to observe who it was and it surprised him to see the Squadron Vice captain walking and writing something in his clip board at the same time. He looked like he was in the middle of something and but just before he disappeared into another hallway across, Tsuna decided to greet him.

"Ah! Hello Lorenzini-san!" Tsuna said. The dark auburn-haired male stopped in his tracks and looked back at his caller, blinking at him. Tsuna stiffened a bit as a pair of crimson eyes stared back.

"Greetings, Signore Vongola." He bowed, placing his clip board to the side. "Is there something you need?" He asked.

"Oh! No! I just… wanted to say… uhm… hello so… hello." Tsuna said sheepishly. He mentally slapped his head for acting so stupid at one of the Squadron members. He really wanted to ask about Cielo and his whereabouts but he was too shy to say it.

"Well hello, Sir." He beamed. The dark-haired male drew near him and Tsuna went down from the stairs so that they could talk better.

"Lorenzini-san… uhm…actually, I wanted to ask if…if you've… Nevermind." Tsuna's shoulders slumped, he couldn't say it, he was too darn shy to say it and for that he felt pathetic. The taller male chuckled.

"Are you looking for the Captain?" The taller one noticed a slight blush from the brunette's features as he slowly looked up to him. Tsuna nodded slowly. "I knew it." He grinned.

"Please don't… don't tell the others about this." Tsuna looked back and forth to see if there was anyone else around. Svi nodded in agreement. "I actually wanted to talk to him about… something. Do you know where he is?"

"Well I did see him earlier but unfortunately… he left in a hurry."

"Oh…."

Svi saw the hope from the brunette's face slowly vanishing. He felt bad for him because whatever that something was it must be really something important. It was then he remembered seeing his officer's face just before he left, he looked like he was bothered by something even if he was trying desperately to hide it. Svi mentally 'oh-ed', so this was probably the something the Decimo was talking about.

"Well thanks anyway, Lorenzini-san. I'm sorry for taking up your time like this." Tsuna smiled at him and walked back.

"It's no trouble." The Squad vice captain was about to resume whatever it is he was doing, he was in a hurry as well because the Decimo would have to be escorted to the Vongola headquarters. Svi sighed and took out something from his pocket.

"Vongola," He called. Tsuna spun to look at him in question. The Squad vice captain paced towards him and took one of his hands, placing something in it.

"Lorenzini-san?"

"I might not have the time to give this back to him later but he'll come find this and I'm definite that he would be pleased to know that you have it." The brunette didn't expect to hear that but he felt his heart skipped a beat when he did. Cielo would be pleased to know that he has this? "The captain left this earlier by accident. This is very important to him so please take care of this." Svi grinned widely before releasing Tsuna's hand.

Tsuna's eyes grew wide from realization. The one on his hand was none other than the pocket watch owned by Cielo. He never saw it this close but it really was exquisitely beautiful. He had never seen silver and gold mixed together in such harmony, the Vongola famiglia's proud coat of arms engraved so finely in it. Tsuna could only gasp, he wanted to ask why but the taller male held up a hand.

"Let's just say… I'm giving you a head start." He chuckled lightly. "And please call me Svi from now on."

"Th-Thank you, Lorenz—Svi-san." Tsuna said, smiling a bit.

"I have to leave you now. It's nice chatting with you, Vongola." Svi saluted and walked towards the opposite hallway leaving the Decimo.

Tsuna gazed once again in the ticking antique on his hand. He traced his hand to its magnificent designs and actually found himself starting to cry. The brunette held the piece close in his chest, recalling that faithful night in the woods with the blonde. Deep inside his heart, he knew that he wasn't suppose to feel this way about someone especially when he had already someone in his heart. But he couldn't help it. Being so distant from Kyoko like this, only seeing her when Vongola would allow it. Time and separation left a painful gap inside him. Tsuna was scared to admit it.

Cielo had filled the gap and mended that painful wound inside his heart.

» × «

Tsuna watched himself in mirror, fixing his ashen white tie and tightening it just perfectly. The Decimo straightened his black button up shirt before walking towards a chair where he took his black suit. Tsuna wore it, walking back to the large mirror. He fastened the buttons in place before dusting it off a bit.

From his bed side table, he took the Vongola ring and placed it on his middle finger. He took a white ribbon and neatly tied the long brown hair that fell on his back. Tsuna never really bothered to tie it before but he needed to look tidy as possible in the eyes of the people who he would soon work with. The Decimo stepped back on the large mirror and took a moment to gaze at himself from the polished black shoes he wore to the very tip of his unruly spiky brown hair.

He inhaled a mouthful of hair and breathed out. He would need all the courage he could muster to talk to the under bosses and the Ninth. Tsuna had not only intended to ask for the reasons why his friends were being held but also he would do everything in his power to release them and prove their innocence.

Tsuna walked back to his large bed and sat on the edge. He took in his hands the pocket watch that belonged to Cielo. He opened it ever so gently and he was awed. The hands of the pocket watch sparked a small orange flame. Tsuna stared at it wide eyed.

A sky flame and he had never seen such a flame so pure ever before.

Tsuna observed the antique even more and to his surprise, the glass covering of the watch had a large crack across it. It didn't seem to have any sign that it would fall off but Tsuna had wondered what happened. Tsuna then saw the engravings beneath the covering of the pocket watch. He traced his fingers as he tried to read it but was saddened when he found out that it was written in Old Italian.

Tsuna frowned, he was already having a hell of hard time trying to read modern Italian and here he was trying to decipher something like a nearly dead language. Of course, he wouldn't understand that. The young Decimo closed the small antique and turned it around for no apparent reason.

He had to gasp.

On the back of the gold and silver encrusted antique was another engraving. An engraving of two capital letters, it was initials in fact. They were written in English letters and it was easy enough for anyone to read.

**G. V.**

Tsuna read, though it was more like mouthed the words than actually saying them.

Now, that made Tsuna wonder if this really were initials of a name and if this belonged to Cielo. It made him wonder why it didn't have his own initials carved into it. _'Cielo Corleone… was his whole name, right? Then why is it G.V. not C.C.?'_ Tsuna asked himself, thinking about his findings.

Tsuna heard his door open and he hastily kept the antique, placing it to his pocket for safe keeping. Tsuna stood looking for whoever came in. His mouth had to gap when he saw who it was.

"Re-Reborn… is that you?"

The Arcobaleno smirked.

» × «

Tsuna scooted as far as he could from the back seat where he and an adult Reborn sat. Gokudera was obviously tensed in the driving wheel occasionally stealing glances from the front view mirror. Yamamoto had his usual smile on his face, looking very happy than usual. That was expected from Yamamoto after all, he didn't really care because that was still Reborn only…much bigger and older.

Reborn was amused, amused of the reactions of the people there with him. He had expected this but he never knew that it would be this interesting to see, especially his no good student, acting so awkward before him. He had to suppress a laugh when he almost called him 'Sir Reborn'.

Tsuna tried to stay as calm as possible. Reborn wasn't in his usual infant form but that of an adult one. He was tall, unbelievably handsome. He had an attractive deep voice, and cold but calm blue grey eyes that was bound to make any woman swoon over. He had heard rumors that Reborn had several lovers before but he never really gave it a thought because he was always with Bianchi and they seem really close. Reborn was already cute when he was in his infant form but he never expected that he would look this good when he gets older.

Tsuna heard a light chuckle, making him snap from his trail of thoughts. "Thanks for the complement Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna heard Reborn say.

"You… were...?"

"You're an easy book to read." Tsuna pouted, blushing slightly. "You don't need to worry though because this form is only temporary."

"Eh?" Tsuna said with disbelief.

"That's only temporary, Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked.

"Afraid so…This would only last for twelve hours after that I would revert back to my younger form. It's new, one of Gianini's new inventions." Tsuna looked at him with a bit of sadness. Reborn smiled a bit, seeing that expression from his student.

Tsuna had heard from occasional chats with Aria that the Sun Arcobaleno was saddened when they were transformed into infants. Memories from her mother were passed on to her and she would call that Reborn had hated it and often blame the power that they sought to protect. Tsuna often pitied the Arcobalenos because they have sacrificed so much just to protect that unknown force. It made Tsuna bite his lip lightly, remembering Yuni's sacrifice and their fight to save this generation.

"Don't worry about things you shouldn't worry about and don't ponder on things that would never happen again." Reborn said before pinching Tsuna's cheek. Tsuna yelped in pain, touching where the Arcobaleno held to shake him up from his thoughts. The brunette gave him a look before seeing his infamous smirk. Tsuna had to admit though, Reborn was right. "You have better things to worry about than me. Tsuna, I have to warn you. Vongola under bosses aren't to be taken lightly."

"Are they really that," Tsuna swallowed. "Scary?"

"I won't lie to you. They aren't just scary, they are dangerous people." Reborn stated folding his arms. "They may look ordinary at first, harmless and innocent but you have to watch out. Even if they say that they are loyal to Vongola that doesn't mean that they can be trusted easily. You have to be very careful with whatever you say, do you understand me?"

Tsuna clutched his hands. It was useless to feel scared now because he needed to do this for his friends. He had decided on that. He had to save Hibari and Mukuro, they have helped him before and now he needed to do his part.

"Yes."

"Your two guardians cannot step inside the meeting hall and they will be inside a special room where they will wait patiently for the meeting to end." Yamamoto's eyes widened.

"But Reborn-san! Who would protect—" Gokudera yelled out but Reborn cut him into it.

"Are you forgetting who I am, Gokudera Hayato?" Reborn said in a grim tone as he darted a defiant stare at the storm guardian from the front view mirror. Gokudera was instantly silenced, clutching tightly the steering wheel of the car. "I may be Dame-Tsuna's tutor and I may be just an advisor but that doesn't mean that I am incapable of protecting the Decimo far better than any of the guardians."

Tsuna gazed at Reborn wide eyed. He had never heard of the Hitman spoke things about him that way. Reborn returned the stare with a knowing look before Tsuna blushed from embarrassment.

"Reborn-san… Forgive me." Gokudera said with regret.

Reborn sighed. "You guardians are still under surveillance so it's best that you lay low for awhile. Avoid fighting as much as possible especially you Gokudera, you should learn to keep your mouth shut and have a bit more of self control." Reborn hid his eyes under the shadow of his fedora hat. "You should learn from Yamamoto, learn to smile and keep your calm."

Yamamoto laughed from Reborn's words, his voice made the tense atmosphere in the car disappear. Gokudera was trying his best not to yell at the laughing rain guardian.

"That's quite difficult to do, Reborn-san." The storm said.

"Oh I'm confident you'd be able to do that, all the guardians have a connection with each other. The Vongola storm and rain guardians was always said to have a special connection ever since the time of Primo. You two can understand each other in the most strangest of ways, that's why I'm pretty sure of that fact." He smirked.

Tsuna had a faint smile on his face as he watched his friends, there was no reason to worry about Gokudera and Yamamoto. His worry about the under bosses was somehow lessen knowing that Reborn would be there with him inside the meeting hall. The Arcobaleno may be quite cruel at times but he knew that Reborn would be there by his side, guiding him one way or another.

The brunette glanced at the sky by the car's window, he gazed upon the moon and stars that illuminated the night. He touched the antique that resided inside his pocket as if it could give him any courage to face the under bosses. Tsuna prayed silently that God would guide him and he would succeed in convincing them that Hibari and Mukuro weren't any danger to him.

» × «

Hibari Kyouya tried to open his eyes despite his failing vision and the unbelievable pain he felt all over his body. The cloud tried to focus, trying to regain control over his body. Hibari recalled everything, from his talk with the Bronco, the fight with scar face man, to his cheat. Everything happened so fast.

Upon regaining a bit of vision, Hibari was somehow aware that he was in a prison or dungeon of some sort which smelt of rusting iron and dried blood. Both of his hands were chained to a wall, impossible for him to escape without breaking them. He had noticed that they have taken the Vongola cloud ring from him as well as his tonfas. Hibari tried to move his legs in an attempt to stand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Skylark-kun…." Hibari's eye widened slightly. He tried to search for that familiar voice and found it in the opposite cell from his though a bit further. Rokudo Mukuro had his hands cuffed together but it wasn't just any ordinary hand cuffs because it had all sorts of strange markings on it. The mist guardian was also bloodied though most of it streamed from his face, from his cursed eye. "You're just wasting your energy." He said.

Mukuro had something strapped on his head, like some sort of single eye gear. It looked frightening because that thing had his cursed eye opened widely, his eye lid was being held on, keeping the Illusionist from ever closing his eye. It's once blood red color had gone pale.

"I don't need your sympathies, Rokudo Mukuro." Hibari said, his voice a little hoarse. Mukuro merely looked at him and shook his head slightly. Hibari tried to stand once more, totally ignoring the Illusionist's suggestion. The moment he stood straight something from the chains illuminated, it bared the same markings from Mukuro's handcuffs. Hibari Kyouya felt as if all his energy was being drained out of him, he fell back his knees and coughed blood.

"Kufufufu…I told you so. Didn't you think I tried that too?" Hibari tried to sit up and panted slightly.

"Shut… up…." Mukuro plastered a grin on his face upon hearing Hibari's remark.

"How long do you think they'll keep us here?" Mukuro asked, his normal eye dropping slightly. He felt sleepy and his eye sight beginning to blur in. It was hard to stay awake with having multiple things strapped onto your body to control the flow of flames, Mukuro felt drained. He had to swallow, his throat felt dry.

"Hmn…how should I know?" He heard Hibari say. Mukuro could see that the cloud guardian was struggling to hold on to the consciousness he still have. He had to smile.

"I suppose so…Hibari-kun…I just hope…he comes soon. He always comes to help us, Tsunayoshi-kun… always does."

Hibari panted slightly. He was having a hard to time to breathe in this infernal hell hold, may it be because of the injury he sustained or probably because of the deathly aura this place has. Rokudo Mukuro has gone silent for the past few minutes. Hibari actually thought that the damn pineapple had finally passed on to the next life but to his surprise he had just fallen asleep.

The cloud guardian had to stare at the face of his fellow guardian, it was evident that he was in complete pain and agony. Though there was also hope in his words just before he fell unconscious. This person had hoped that Sawada Tsunayoshi would come and free them. Was the herbivore really capable of doing that? He tried to ask himself.

Perhaps he can, since this idiotic man who once fought to destroy the underground world believed in Sawada Tsunayoshi. He chose to believe in such a weak human being. Almost every one of the guardians believed him and chose to follow his footsteps instead of pursuing something even greater.

Gokudera Hayato had chosen to become an underling of the brunette instead of succeeding his father who was also a head of a known famiglia. Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Ryohei, chose to follow him instead of pursuing their dream in sports which both of them greatly excel in. The rain guardian can even be the next sword emperor. Lambo, who seemed very close to the Bovino boss enough to be considered his son, chose to place his full loyalty to Vongola once he becomes of age.

It was utter stupidity yet it was amazing as well.

Hibari Kyouya can do anything he wanted, he had a strong hold in people but instead he was here. He was totally oblivious to the fact that he had been following Sawada Tsunayoshi all along. He wanted to laugh at himself yet somehow he knew there was a reason as to why he did. Perhaps there was something in his eye that made him follow the weak herbivore. He had always looked at him back in middle school, observing from afar. It was only this time did he want Sawada Tsunayoshi to notice him more than ever.

Was it the smile? That particular aura he had around others did Hibari Kyouya enjoyed seeing in him? Was it Sawada Tsunayoshi's company, perhaps?

Or Hibari Kyouya wanted a special place inside the Decimo's heart?

He had to smile at that thought. He had certainly gone soft these past few years. Hibari closed his eyes and let himself be swept by sleep once more. It wouldn't hurt if he too could hope that the Decimo would come for them. Fools believed Sawada Tsunayoshi and he wouldn't deny that he was a fool himself for actually thinking this way. Hibari made a solemn promise to himself.

If Sawada Tsunayoshi does free them here… then Hibari Kyouya's loyalties would be forever his.

» × «

Tsuna could only stare at the huge mansion beckoning his sight. He felt it, something was calling him. It was only a mere second but he felt as if something was pulling him closer, seeking for his help. Tsuna wrapped his hands around himself, and swallowed the invisible lump on his throat. Reborn placed a hand on his shoulder, looking with a bit of concern for him.

"What's wrong, Tsuna?" He asked. Tsuna just looked at the mansion, forcing himself to regain his composure.

"I don't know… it's like something was calling me awhile ago. I heard Mukuro's voice… then Hibari-san. I can feel like they're calling me."

"You felt it too, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna looked at him with surprise that he too sensed it. "I didn't hear Mukuro or Hibari but I heard whispers." They turned to Gokudera in question if he too sensed it.

"Gokudera-kun, how about you?" Tsuna asked.

"It was for a moment but I definitely heard it too, Juudaime." Gokudera said without averting his gaze from the road. The brunette looked at Reborn in question, the Arcobaleno had a hand under his chin as if he was thinking.

"The rings are calling on to the other ring holders. Something must have happened, its best that we hurry." Reborn said. Gokudera understood it and quickly stepped on the accelerator.

Tsuna clutched his hands, his gaze directed at the marvelous structure they were heading too. Reborn was right, something really must have happened to Hibari and Mukuro. He didn't want to think what could have happened to them but he could definitely feel anger swelling up.

Upon their arrival Tsuna and the group were instantly greeted by servants of the mansion. Four of the male servants stepped beside each of the doors and opened them, those who remained were all bowing in respect. The Ninth was there by the entrance, seated on his wheel chair, a faint smile on his face while his gaze was directed to him. Tsuna kept his calm while trying to suppress his emotions. His gaze slowly fell on the person behind the Ninth Vongola, the one who was pushing his wheel chair.

Tsuna had felt his heart raise its beat, it was none other than Cielo Corleone with the most expressionless look he had ever seen. Reborn drew near them and so did Gokudera, Yamamoto, and lastly Tsuna. Cielo immediately stepped back, his right hand rested above his heart and he slowly bowed.

"Welcome, Tsunayoshi-kun." Don Timoteo said, stretching a hand to Tsuna. "I hope you didn't encounter any trouble while coming here?"

Tsuna forced himself to smile, taking the elder's hand and shook it slightly. "No, Sir. There wasn't any."

"That's good to hear then." He said, releasing Tsuna's hand.

"I hope we're not late for the meeting." Reborn said.

"You're quite early in fact. Some of them haven't arrived yet." Don Timoteo gazed at Tsuna for a moment then placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know you have something to tell me so why don't we talk somewhere more priv—"

"_Ohhh… So the Vongola Decimo has finally arrived."_ Tsuna suddenly felt something crept up to him upon hearing the voice. The brunette searched for the owner and found him slowly approaching along with several other people. The man was tall with a fare complexion, he had a pair of gray eyes, and he wore a black suit from his shoes up to his dress shirt. He had dark blue hair that was styled with such perfection. From the corner of his eye, Tsuna could swear he saw Cielo's eyes narrowed down at the man who called him.

"It's nice to see you again, Signore Matthias Constanzo." Tsuna stretched a hand to him, still maintaining a straight face. The one called as Matthias shook it, half smirking at him. Reborn, Gokudera, and Yamamoto did as well.

"My, my, he does look like a _woman._" Tsuna's eye twitched, he tried his best not to show that he was irritated at the woman with short golden blonde hair. This was the first time Tsuna saw her. She was beautiful and fair skinned, she had purple eyes and slightly thin lips that was almost too red because of the lipstick she placed on it. "We haven't met yet, my name is Maria Elda Cammeresi, please call me Elda."

The woman extended her hand to Tsuna as if asking him to kiss it. Of course, Tsuna had to do it even if he didn't really like her at all. "It's good to finally meet you Signora Elda." The brunette said and slightly placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

As Elda drew back her hand quite hastily, her long polished nails scratched the side of Tsuna's lips. The Decimo tried his best not to react though the mark did sting quite a bit. The woman's red lips formed a lustful smile and Tsuna could see it very well. _Oh how he hated women like this._

"I don't think the Decimo would fall for your…seductive tricks, Elda." Another voice joined though it didn't come from the group but behind them. Tsuna as well as the others turned to see another woman. The Decimo's eyes widened slightly as she smiled at him. She looked so gorgeous with her long dark auburn hair, her crystal blue eyes, her petit face though she looked quite pale. The said woman didn't wear such provocative things but simple yet elegant clothing.

"Welcome, Tessa." The Ninth said, smiling at her. 'Tessa' drew near the Don and held his two hands.

"Thank you, Don Timeteo." She said.

"I see that your _saintly attitude_ hasn't killed you yet." Elda raised an eyebrow and placed one hand on her hips.

"Yes, quite unfortunate… for you." She beamed at her. Elda looked enraged from this and excused herself from the group. Matthias followed her to a hallway inside the mansion where they disappeared from view. Tessa turned to Tsuna who was too stunned from what just happened. "Finally we meet, I am Tessa Aldelanna Borzellieri and I suggest that you better watch out for _Catwoman_ and her tricks…Vongola Decimo." Tsuna nodded fervently as she took his hands and held it.

"You're looking well, Tessa." Reborn spoke, taking her hand and placed a soft kiss on it. The woman chuckled in response.

"I never knew you were able to go back to your original form, Reborn."

"It's only temporary." Reborn said with a smile on his lips. "Hmm, I better pay my respects to the others. They are in the conference room, correct?"

"Yes." The Ninth said. Reborn bowed and paced his way to where the two under bosses passed through a while ago.

"Oh!" Tessa glanced at Gokudera and Yamamoto who blinked twice before the two guardians nodded slightly. "You two must be the Decimo's guardian of Storm and Rain. It's a pleasure to meet both of you."

"I'm honored to meet you, Signora Tessa. I'm Gokudera Hayato." The storm guardian said as he stood straight.

"Honored to meet you too, Miss! The name is Yamamoto Takeshi." The rain guardian spoke, a huge grin forming on his lips.

"Hmm…the others aren't here yet, I presume?" Tessa asked. The Don shook his head.

"Yes. Do you have something in mind, child?" The woman placed a hand under her chin and gazed at both Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Would it be okay if I invite them over for some tea just before the meeting starts?"

Don Timoteo beamed at her. "Consider it done."

"Captain Cielo…" The blonde turned to her. "Would you kindly accompany the Decimo to the Health room? It would be such a waste if that scratch should ruin his beautiful face, please help him to get that patched up."

"Yes, Milady." Tsuna's mouth gapped. Tessa tittered at Tsuna's reaction. "You wouldn't mind if I… borrow your two guardians over for some tea and chat now would you, Decimo?"

Tsuna looked at Gokudera and Yamamoto, the two seemed okay with it. "Uhm…I won't mind."

"Good, Cielo would also help you find _them_ and do follow us right after." And with that said Gokudera, Yamamoto, Tessa, and the Ninth left them. Tsuna had to wonder what Tessa meant by _them_. Though he had a feeling that she must be pertaining to Hibari and Mukuro.

The walk to the Health room had been eerie silent. In fact it really was dead silent. Tsuna had a hand inside his pocket, clutching on the pocket watch that belonged to the man leading the way. Neither of them had spoken since and Tsuna found it annoying already so he stopped his pacing. Cielo stopped as well.

"It won't be long. The health room is just by—" Cielo felt someone embraced him from behind, he quickly noticed that it was the brunette. His lips parted slightly, a small smile formed in his lips.

"Cie-Cielo-san…." Tsuna said almost like a whisper. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry…I was being stupid when I ran off like that." Tsuna couldn't help it anymore. The more this silence lasted the more it would hurt him. His chest couldn't bare it any longer. He hated the fact that this person would just ignore him, he hated it and the more he despised himself for that.

The Decimo felt his hands being taken off. He bowed his head in embarrassment until he felt Cielo wrap his arms around him once more. Tsuna shyly looked up, remembering everything that happened a week ago. He was greeted with the blonde's gentle smile.

"I honestly thought you were angry with me." He said.

"No! You've got it all wrong! I-I…really was being so stupid. I was being ungrateful too. I'm really so sorry." Tsuna felt his cheeks heat up.

Cielo chuckled lightly before hearing footsteps coming close them. He released Tsuna though taking his hand into his. "I believe we better continue this conversation somewhere more private and we need to get that cut fixed. The health room is just down the hall so it wouldn't be long anymore." Tsuna nodded and let the taller male lead him.

» × «

As they finally arrived in the room, the nurse that was supposed to be in the health room was nowhere to be seen so Cielo ended up applying first aid despite Tsuna saying that he'd be the one to do it himself. Tsuna tried his best to keep still as possible. Cielo had insisted to help him saying that it was better that way and it would be less of a hassle for the brunette.

And so Tsuna actually found himself sitting in one of the empty beds inside, he sat so still that he can be actually compared to a rock. Having him stare at Cielo like this, having his face so close to his. Tsuna had to force himself to stay conscious and not faint. Cielo had taken off his Varia coat and placed it on one of the chairs, the sleeves of the white dress shirt he wore was rolled up to his elbows. Tsuna didn't really see it very well during that incident in the forest but it just goes to show that anything Cielo wears makes him look unmistakably good.

Cielo stood and placed the bottle of disinfecting liquid in the table and threw the cotton ball he used to the trash beside it. Cielo took a small white band-aid from one of the drawers before getting back to the brunette and finally placing it.

"Thank you, Cielo-san." Tsuna said making the blonde-haired male smile. Cielo looked at him in the eye. Tsuna had to blush from the look Cielo was giving him. "Uhm… is there something wrong with my face?" The brunette asked.

"No," He chuckled lightly. "But…can you close your eyes for moment?" Tsuna blinked in confusion but obeyed otherwise. Cielo took a ring from his pocket and wore it in his middle finger. The ring fumed with the flame of the sky that turned a marvelous color of yellow. He drew his hand just above his lips and blew on it. The flame vanished almost instantly.

"Cielo-san?" Tsuna spoke though his eyes were still closed. The blonde drew closer and closer to him, he lightly brushed his lips into Tsuna's before planting a soft kiss on the patched up wound near his lips. The Decimo's eyes broadened from realization as he stared at Cielo despite the covering on his eyes. Tsuna unintentionally found himself a few inches away from his face. His head was screaming for him to back away but something inside his chest was saying otherwise.

Cielo slowly backed away leaving a flushed brunette speechless from his own thoughts of what could have happened. Cielo could swear that if he didn't pull away that very moment, both of them would have regretted everything. Tsuna tried to look at him in question but Cielo merely smiled at him.

"You certainly have the cutest reactions. I couldn't help but get amused by it." The captain smiled, trying to build up an alibi for his actions. Tsuna laughed nervously before seeing Cielo stretch out his hand as an invitation. "I've kept you here for so long now, I'm sure you wanted to see your two guardians. I'll lead you to them." Tsuna took his hand and nodded.

On the back of Tsuna's head, something as though died inside him. He wasn't sure exactly what it was but he did know one thing, he wanted Cielo to continue what could have been a kiss.

**To be continued…**

» × «

Oh in case you missed the note above. I'll repeat it. **D18 idea has been scrapped. Meaning no D18 for this fanfiction.**

Yes, sorry for those who wanted that but a lot of people reacted so I decided to drop it. I even got an interesting threat from a reviewer, which I cannot believe until now. I was shocked and sorta annoyed at first but I guess that person has his/her issues so I won't blame that person for saying that. I'll just… follow Yamamoto's reactions and smile like nothing happened, continuing on. Ahahahaha! (Smiles brightly –I look like an idiot, lol-)

SO! I would like to thank those who reviewed the previews chapter and those silent readers I have. Thank you for at least reading and clicking it. Lol! Your clicks and reviews make me happy and inspire me to write even more. I want to write as much as I could before school starts again (which would be next month already -curse-) because by then I'll be so darn busy and have so little time to write. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll see you in the next installment of Afraid to Love You! :D


	8. Rage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Afraid to Love You**

**Chapter Eight: Rage**

**» × « **

"Decimo?" Tsuna snapped from his daze and peered at Cielo with a bit of confusion. "I've been calling you several times now…is something the matter?" The blonde-haired captain asked.

The Decimo quickly forced a smile. "Ah! No, I was just thinking of something that's all! Sorry!" He said, hoping that the captain would buy it. His mind has been too preoccupied with his own thoughts to listen to other things. Cielo though knew something was bothering the brunette but he decided not to ask anymore. He already had a feeling what it was.

Tsuna stole a glance from the silent blonde, he had wondered the possibilities if Cielo would have continued his actions back there. Cielo might have only done that because he wanted to see his reactions. He could remember people saying that he was a predictable person. It was easy to see what he was thinking and maybe Cielo wanted to see how he would react to such a situation so he did that. That's all it was! Tsuna felt relieved.

But something else was nagging inside his head because that didn't explain why some part of him wanted Cielo to continue… whatever he was going to do. Tsuna pushed the thought, perhaps separation from Kyoko made him feel this way. Perhaps longing for her touch and gentle smiles made him this way. Cielo was the only one who made him feel these things again. Perhaps that was why he felt like that.

Tsuna felt something move inside his pocket. It was then he remembered the pocket watch. A small smile formed from his lips as he took it out.

"Cielo-san," The blonde turned to look at him. Tsuna sheepishly smiled before taking one of his hands and placing the small antique on his palm. Cielo's mouth dropped slightly, he was evidently shocked.

"Where did you…find this?" He asked, clutching tight in his hand.

"Svi-san told me that you left it in the mansion when you were in a hurry. He said that he might not see you today and he knows how important that is, so he asked me to give it to you instead." Cielo tittered lightly, uttering something about his assistant officer.

"Thank you though for giving this back. I'm truly grateful, Vongola Decimo." The blonde said.

"Ah! Don't thank me, thank Svi-san instead. He was the one who found it after all and besides…I should be the thanking you for all the things you've done for me."

"I've only done what I can to help you, Decimo. As I said before…I would do anything for you." The brunette felt his heart pound inside his chest. There was something in Cielo's words that made him feel so particularly special and it made him feel sort of strange all over. Tsuna then suddenly thought of something, pushing the thought of embarrassment aside.

"Then Cielo-san," The brunette suddenly held Cielo's hand, his face looking flushed though it held determination. Cielo looked surprised to see the brunette with that kind of expression. "Starting from this day on… please call me Tsuna, Tsunayoshi…or even Tuna if you like!" Cielo merely stared at him in question.

"May I ask why?" The blonde asked.

Tsuna stared at his hands that clutched Cielo's tightly. "I'm really not used to people addressing me that way…even until now. Also I really…wanted Cielo-san to call me by my name and not my title." Silence came, Cielo smiled.

"Are you definite that you want me to call you…Tuna?" He questioned once more. Tsuna hesitated but slowly nodded.

"If—if that is what Cielo-san likes then… I won't mind."

Cielo immediately burst out laughing and of course this made Tsuna pout. He was already embarrassed beyond belief and the blonde's laughter had given it an even more degree. Tsuna wanted nothing more than run away but Cielo still held his hands and kept him in place. It was until he spoke did every bit of insecurities fade away.

"So cute…." Tsuna stared at him with those big caramel brown orbs. "Forgive me, I couldn't help it! You really look so adorable." The taller male said trying to regain some composure. He stared at Tsuna's eyes and brushed a few strands away from his face.

Tsuna bowed his head in shame. "Please don't look at me that way, Cielo-san. I feel horribly embarrassed as it is!"

"But I speak of the truth, _Tsunayoshi._" He said with a gentle smile.

Tsuna slowly looked up to him and beamed sweetly.

**» × « **

The brunette's gaze slowly fell to another direction, a hallway where their path crosses another. He didn't know if Cielo caught a glimpse of it or it was just a figure of his wild imaginations but he froze when his eyes saw it.

It was a Vendice guard and by the sight of it, Tsuna knew they were near. A Vendice guard only meant that they were heavily guarded.

"Cielo-san… did you see that?"

"See what, Tsunayoshi?" He asked, looking at where the brunette was pointing at.

"I saw a Vendice guard…pass in front of us through there." Tsuna pointed once more towards the hall.

"I didn't see anything, are you sure it was a Vendice?" Cielo asked with a bit of shock. Tsuna nodded.

"It was," Tsuna's eyes narrowed. He can never forget them when he once visited that godforsaken place. The Decimo was thankful that Gokudera and Yamamoto were there with him when they were finally given the permission to release Mukuro because, he wouldn't have held on without them. He can never forget the feeling of emptiness and agony that roam in that place. Horrible screams echoed the hallowed dark walls. "Cielo-san…let's hurry, please." Tsuna pleaded.

The captain understood and quickly led the way. He felt angered though he tried his best to hide it from the brunette. Cielo didn't know that the Vendice were guarding the mist and the cloud guardians. He had only received news that they were already withheld but Cielo didn't hear that the Vendice would be the people who would be on watch.

The blonde cursed to himself, he didn't like this one bit. He knew that trouble would arise the moment the Decimo spoke of the painting back in the masquerade but he never knew that it could possibly turn this way, kindred against kindred, Vongola against Vongola. Did those under bosses think they could control the famiglia just because the Ninth is growing weaker and weaker due to his age? Did they really think that Tsunayoshi was that incapable of leading the famiglia?

Cielo didn't want to think of it but if that was the only solution then… he would have to reveal his identity and control Vongola from there. _'If that happens… Tsunayoshi would have no choice but to…'_ Cielo didn't want to think that way even if he wanted Tsuna more than anything else. He knew there was always a way and he would seek that way just no matter what.

**» × « **

Tsuna could feel it, the feeling of void and pain. They were approaching the place, he could feel his heart beating so fast. Even if Gokudera and Yamamoto weren't there with him, Cielo was there by his side. He needed to be brave and face whatever it is in there. He had to be brave for his friends. They needed him the most and he was the only one who could help them this time.

As the large metal door emerged from their view, Tsuna felt his hands had gone cold. The haunting feeling of that place was crawling inside his chest. If it weren't for Cielo who given him such a warm and reassuring smile, he would have second thoughts of going there.

As they approached the metal doors, the brunette had been correct all along. Two Vendice guards stood beside the metal entrance. Their faces covered with white bandages, their ragged top hats and black mantle flowed. They were silent enough as death itself. Cielo and Tsuna approached them though not close enough. Tsuna held on, not letting fear and anxiety get the better of him. Cielo stepped forward.

"_Identify yourself."_ One of the Vendice guards spoke.

"I am Captain Cielo Corleone, leader of the Varia Cloud Squadron of Vongola. I have been given orders by Under Boss, Signora Tessa Aldelanna Borzellieri to escort the Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada to see the two detained guardians. Let us pass."

Tsuna then heard a screeching noise come from the Vendice guards. The one on the right drew near the blonde, Tsuna held on to Cielo, one of his hands clutching tightly onto his coat from behind and another gripping on his right hand. Cielo gave it a gentle squeeze, reminding him that it was fine. The brunette looked at Cielo and was quite stunned, the blonde's composure has not wavered one bit.

"_You are not allowed here, leave at once!"_ One of the Vendice spoke in a deathly tone.

"_We will not let you pass!"_ Spoke the other.

"Did I not make myself clear? Lady Tessa Aldelanna Borzellieri had specifically ordered me to escort the Vongola Decimo here. _You will step aside_." Cielo demanded.

"_How dare you speak to us that way, assassin?"_ The Vendice guard from the right growled at the blonde though he stood there unaffected.

"_We do not take orders from the likes of—"_

"It's all right…let them pass." A male voice spoke and along it came multiple footsteps that approached them. Cielo's eyes narrowed down, his gaze sharpened. Tsuna spun to see who it was despite having an idea to whom it belonged to. Cielo did as well though his face remained emotionless.

There stood Matthias Constanzo, his hands folded, and he was smirking at him. Behind the dark haired man stood two people, a man with a huge scar on his face and a woman with a long curled hair that wore such revealing clothing. Tsuna never met them before but they were most likely his subordinates and they didn't look nice at all.

"_Yes, Signore Matthias."_ Spoke one of the Vendice guard as he opened the locked metal door.

"Well off you go, Decimo." Matthias said, his smirk unwavering as he motioning the Decimo and the blonde-haired captain to go inside. Tsuna complied and went in along with Cielo who was silent. "Be careful."

The metal door led to a dimmed room where two torches were lit. At the opposite end of the small room was a narrow hallway that was enough for two persons to fit in. Tsuna found it difficult to breath in such a place. It greatly reminded him of the prison cells of the Vendice prison. The dark abyss, agonizing pain of the howling souls, death leaked in its walls. The brunette could not believe that his two guardians, his friends would be in such a place.

Tsuna gripped his hands, gritting his teeth in anguish. Without a second thought, Tsuna dashed to the dark corridor not minding anything than to see his friends. Cielo darted the under boss a piercing stare despite the obstruction on his eyes. The captain followed the Decimo close from behind into the silent abyss.

"Sergio," The man with the scar on his features turned at attention to his master. "Call for the others... tell them that something interesting has come up and they need to see this."

"Yes, sir." Sergio replied and quickly went away.

"What do you have in mind, _Mattie?_" The woman with red hair asked in a lusty manner as she latched an arm around the taller man's arm. Matthias chuckled lightly.

"Something I'm sure everyone would enjoy, Enrica."

**» × « **

Tsuna finally saw some light at the end of the dimmed corridor. He gasped for air as he pulled himself to a halt. Cielo was right behind him and he was greatly thankful of that. Tsuna wanted to remain positive, trying to push the bad thoughts away. He had to be brave, for everyone.

Tsuna and Cielo arrived to another room where another metal door met their path. The Decimo felt it instantly, the presence of his mist and cloud guardians. He could also feel the presence of Mukuro's followers beyond the closed door. The brunette swallowed, hesitating to open it.

"It's okay…" Tsuna heard Cielo say as he too held on the door's handle beside Tsuna's hand. The brunette looked at him, concern and fear written on his porcelain face.

"Cielo-san…." The blonde patted his head lightly before whispering something in his ear.

"Don't worry…I'm right here beside you, Tsunayoshi." From Tsuna's lips formed a small smile before determination swept in and together they opened the door.

Shock immediately overwhelmed Cielo and Tsuna's faces. Tsuna saw three familiar figures chained mercilessly inside three different cellars. Chikusa, Ken, and Chrome were left unconscious on the cold stone floor.

"Chrome! Ken! Chikusa! Wake up!" Tsuna yelled in hope that they could hear his voice. "Open your eyes, please!" Tears streamed from his eyes. He had feared the worst because he couldn't exactly tell if they were all right or…Tsuna immediately shook that thought. Tsuna still haven't seen Mukuro or Hibari. The dungeon was small and only had four cells, three of which had Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa. The last one was empty.

There were no traces of his two guardians.

Tsuna ran on the nearest cell but even before he got close it, Cielo stopped him. Tsuna gazed at the blonde with a questioning look.

"Don't touch the rails…there seems to be a strong Fiamma barrier protecting it. It might hurt you once you get too close."

"Cielo-san…." Tears fell from the corner of his eyes. The brunette looked at the blonde with emotions of sorrow and anger. "How… How could they do this? Even… even if this was said to protect me, why would they hurt my friends? How could they treat them like this, like some lowly animal?"

"I don't know but… this is just too much." The captain said. Cielo felt angered. Even if they say that this was to protect the Decimo, this isn't the proper way of treating people. It was beyond inhumane!

The brunette clutched his hands tightly. He didn't want to leave them but he really had no choice. He still needed to find Hibari and Mukuro. Tsuna wiped the tears that fell from his eyes and he stood.

Cielo gazed at the wall at the end of the room. There was nothing unusual about it except for two barely lighted torches on the side of the walls. The captain touched the fortifications, they were old and they seem like it was a dead end. Yet Cielo thought otherwise, he knew this mansion well than any other person in it. Despite the modifications it under go over time, his intuition has never changed and he had a great feeling that there was something else beyond this.

The blonde-haired captain glanced at the Decimo, who was looking at him. Cielo responded the look with a smile before speaking.

"I promise you…we will find them, so don't cry."

Tsuna bit his lip and tried to hold back his tears again. He saw the ring from Cielo's right hand illuminated a hue of purple. Cloud flames seethe from the crystal onto his hand. From the flames morphed into two Cinquedea swords and without a second thought, he swung them to the wall.

A loud screeching noise filled their ears. Cielo jumped back just enough to shield the Decimo for what was to come. He prepared himself to attack if necessary and held on to each of the swords tight.

Tsuna covered his eyes out of instinct but the noise was too disturbing that he had to open them. To his surprise, the awful clamor came from none other than a Vendice guard and behind it emerged the extension of the dungeon. From a distance he saw two figures inside different prison cells, despite the lack of light Tsuna had a feeling that it was Hibari and Mukuro. The Vendice guard fell on the floor out cold.

"Hibari-san…Mukuro!" Tsuna yelled. The blonde directed his gaze towards where Tsuna was gazing at. The Decimo was indeed right, it was his two guardians. Cielo searched for any signs of enemies and when everything was clear enough did he let the brunette go to them.

Tsuna pulled himself to a halt midway, his eyes wide from utter shock at the sight. It was indeed Mukuro and Hibari, both guardians unconscious, they look horribly battered, and had restraints.

Mukuro was leaning on the wall, his hands were cuffed together so tight that blood had been dripping on it already. On his head was some kind of strange gear that kept his cursed eye from closing and he had never seen its blood red color looking so pale enough that it looked white already. His face conveyed that he was in horrible pain.

Hibari looked even worse than the mist guardian.

His hair was terribly messed up. The blood that seeped out from a wound on his forehead had long dried as well as the one on the corner of his lips. Both of the cloud guardian's hands, specifically his wrists were chained to the wall. A small part of the cloud guardian's chest was a bit exposed and Tsuna could see the color of his skin change into that of an ugly color of darkish purple.

Tsuna placed his hands to cover his mouth as tears unconsciously escape from his eyes. The brunette felt himself shaking at the sight of his two guardians.

"Hibari-san! Mukuro! Wake up, please!" Tsuna yelled, still hoping that they would reply to his voice. Tsuna didn't think twice as he tried to hold on to the railings. He didn't care if there really was whatever barrier on them and when he did, he was suddenly thrown back, his hand a bit burnt from holding them. Cielo caught him in time before he hit another railing that might have given him more injuries.

Tsuna gripped his hands into fists, his nails dug on to the burnt flesh as he sat there on the floor. He didn't care if it bled, he was so angered with himself to care, so annoyed that he couldn't do anything to free them.

The Decimo wiped the tears that unconsciously streamed from his eyes. He took out his gloves and pills with hesitation for he knew that no matter how much he tries to destroy the barrier he wouldn't be able to do it without using X-Burner or a technique stronger than that. And using that particular move would mostly likely kill his friends instead of rescuing them.

He was about to put them on when Cielo who was kneeling beside him held his two hands stopping him from his act. Tsuna gazed at the blonde, wondering why he stopped him from putting on his weapons.

"Let me do it." He said, wiping a lone tear from his face. "The barrier the Vendice placed is too powerful and chances are you would have to use something that could endanger the lives of your guardians."

"But you might be in trouble if you do that!" The Decimo stared at Cielo straight in the eye. "And…I can't!" Tsuna sobbed and shook his head several times as tears overflowed from his brown orbs.

"Tsunayoshi…." Cielo said though it sounded more of a whisper, eyes wide from hearing such words come out of the Decimo's lips.

"I can't bear to see you hurt like that because of me, Cielo-san!" Tsuna yelled.

Cielo never thought that the Decimo would say something like that. Tsuna must have known that once he broke the barrier, it would most likely arise a suspicion in the under bosses. He was only there to escort the brunette, nothing more. Tsuna must have known that he might be punished for doing such an act and he didn't want that.

Cielo couldn't help but smile at the sobbing brunette and took him into a soft embrace. Tsuna's eyes went wide as his familiar warmth enveloped his small frame once more.

"Thank you for your concern," He released Tsuna from his embrace and beamed at him once more. "But I will be just fine. You need not to worry for my wellbeing because as far as torturing is concerned…it would take _much more than_ to kill me."

"Still," Tsuna's gaze fell to the floor. "I don't want that to happen to you…."

"I don't believe that Vongola is just about ready to lose its top assassin anytime soon." He smirked. Tsuna peered at him with a meaningful look before glancing at his two guardians, and finally he nodded.

**» × « **

Tsuna observed the blonde closely as he stood in front of him. Once more, the ring on his finger lit to life as the purple cloud flames blaze from it. He took from his coat, a red box weapon wrapped in a ruby red rosary.

Tsuna had wondered what the rosary was for but then he remembered the chain they used to seal out the power of the rings during their fight in the future. Could it be it had the same effect as those Mammon chains? It made more sense if that was the reason. Also this was the first time he had ever seen that kind of box weapon.

Forgetting that thought he continued to watch, Cielo had taken the rosary off and without looking back at Tsuna, he smiled at him once more before injecting his flames to the box weapon, giving it life.

From the box weapon came out a creature Tsuna thought never existed, Cielo's box weapon was a phoenix. Tsuna could only gaze at it in awe as the marvelous creature spread its beautiful dark lilac wings, flapping them with such grace. It's seemingly soft silky dark feathers blaze with its flame, from the feathers on its tail glowed strange markings though the sight of it even made the phoenix even more beautiful than it already is.

The creature's body was partially armored, a pristine white armor that had exquisite designs, a large purple jewel at the base of the creature's heart that matched with the small jewel placed just above its eyes.

It was absolutely a breathtaking sight.

The phoenix yelled out its mighty voice before it created a mirror image of itself, manifesting the element of propagation which the properties of cloud mostly excel in. The two phoenixes flew in a circular motion before hitting the barricaded prison cell head on.

Cracks of thunder were heard through the dungeon as the creatures fought their way to destroy the barrier, their clash brought about a nearly blinding light. Tsuna tried his best to watch, using the shadow of his hand to shield his eyes from the intensity of the radiant light but it was too much.

The brunette had to close them somehow and when he did, an angry sound of metal breaking filled his ears. He tried to look despite the blinding intensity, to his shock one of the metal railings broke and whirled its way directed to him.

"**Tsunayoshi!"** Cielo yelled frantically.

Tsuna shut his eyes close.

The brunette was too stunned to move, well anyone would be. It happened so fast and human reaction was that slow to actually dodge a fast approaching object in time. Tsuna was expecting a painful blow but to his shock, he felt nothing but warmth and smelled that particular scent. Opening his eyes ever so slowly, afraid of what might have happened, he looked up and was stunned to see Cielo who had his protective arms wrapped around Tsuna's small frame.

Cielo took the blow for him but something was strangely different.

Tsuna's lips parted slightly, worry about the blonde clouded his mind. Cielo couldn't have evaded that when jumped in to shield him but as happenings slowly unveiled themselves, it would surprise anyone enough to leave them speechless.

A black mantel, flowing as graceful as the wind was the one that shielded Cielo from receiving the full damage. _'Nuts… protected Cielo-san? How? I don't remember opening my box weapon….' _The Decimo thought as he stared at the blonde, he wanted to ask what happened but he was just too stunned to actually say anything.

Caramel brown orbs widened ever so slightly as an image of a person pass through his mind.

"Are you not hurt?" Tsuna heard him say.

The blinding light made Cielo's eyes more vaguely visible under its obstruction. One name escaped his lips as he saw the black mantle fit perfectly around the blonde's broad shoulders.

"Giotto…Vongola…." Tsuna spoke almost inaudibly as a splitting image of the Vongola Primo flashed in his mind. Cielo didn't hear it either because his attention was directed at his box weapons or the room was too noisy to hear the brunette's words.

Tsuna's thoughts were shaken when he heard noises of breaking metals, screws coming lose and bouncing off the dungeon wall like bullets. Cielo used the mantle to shield the Decimo and himself, his intuition telling him to take cover.

Finally Tsuna heard a sound of a heavy metal object hitting the floor with a loud clank, soon followed by another equal in noise as the first one. The blonde, deeming it fine released his hold from Tsuna, shifting the mantle to his side to let the Decimo see what had happened.

The dungeon was in a mess, metal scraps were scattered everywhere. Some of them even created craters on the wall or a dent somewhere. The two mythical creatures sat beside the mist and cloud guardians, the restrains on them were also broken off. The brunette saw that they didn't acquire any injury during the breaking and he was thankful for that.

"You can… go to them…" The blonde said as the mantle reverted back to its original form of a small lion.

"Cielo-san! Are you okay?" The brunette spoke, worried as he saw the captain panted for air.

"I don't think those restraining…devices would harm you. You can go see them." Cielo said, a faint smile on his features. Sweat dropped from the side of his forehead, he was breathless. He looked terribly worn out from releasing large amount of flames. "Please, don't worry about me…your guardians need your help more than I, so go." Tsuna hesitated but stood otherwise to look at the state of his friends.

Cielo gazed at the Decimo with sad eyes, remembering the past that was long gone and forgotten. He couldn't help but see himself in the Decimo's state, he felt like that once in his life, and he could never forget that.

"Gao…." The blonde's eyes widened slightly, glancing down to see the Decimo's box weapon seated beside him, his cute face looking up to him with concern. He had to smile, patting his head lightly then scratching the fur under his ear making him purr.

"Thank you for responding to my call, Nuts." The blonde said in a whisper.

"Gao!" Cielo chuckled at the lion's enthusiasm, his face as if it was saying 'you're welcome'. The blonde was about to go to the mist guardian to see if there was anything he could to help him though his intuition sensed something fast approaching. Cielo glanced at the way back despite the darkness, his eye brows furrowed in suspicion.

**» × « **

Tsuna tried to hold back his tears as he laid the unconscious cloud guardian on his lap. He was thankful that Cielo's box weapon had some sort of ability in healing. The two box weapons shed some sun flames that healed most of the injuries Hibari and Mukuro had. They seemed more alive now than awhile ago, it greatly healed their injuries but they still need rest to regain some strength.

He wanted to wonder how a cloud element box weapon was able to emit another kind of flame. He was sure that only a storm element and sky element could actually control all sorts of flames but not to the same extent as that of a pure holder. Tsuna threw the thought away at least they weren't in danger anymore.

Tsuna brushed the hair strands that covered the cloud guardian's face, tears drop unintentionally. He couldn't believe how things turned this way. How the under bosses tortured his friends to an extent that they would have almost killed them. He wasn't exactly in the position to make those people follow him just yet.

He had heard from Reborn that sometimes the under bosses seemed more powerful than that of the original leader. It was probably because of their combined decisions that made them so great and because of that they can actually become a boss themselves.

Even if Tsuna was the Decimo, there still are some things he can't do. He hasn't actually gained the full trust of the other under bosses quite yet, for one because he wasn't exactly a full blooded Italian. Although he had Vongola blood running through his veins there was still another kind of blood in him. The older under bosses seemed to discriminate that part of him because of a tradition that mafia families have kept for centuries.

The young Decimo knew that it was quite unfair and partly they were being racist to think that way after all he did to fight for Vongola. Tsuna sniffed, tears were falling again.

He felt something warm wipe a tear from his cheek.

"You're really…here."

Tsuna's eyes went wide, realizing who it was. He had met Hibari's light cerulean orbs though he couldn't help but be surprised. They didn't hold such coldness or emptiness as before. The person before him seemed totally a different person. It was Hibari Kyouya but it wasn't exactly the same Hibari Kyouya he knew before. The eyes of this person was entirely different from him, his eyes held sincere happiness.

Tsuna forced himself to smile, grasping the cloud hand with his. "I'm sorry for taking so long Hibari-san. How do you feel? Ah! Of course you feel awful…stupid me for asking!" Tsuna laughed nervously. "I should go get some help—"

The brunette felt the cloud clutched his hand slightly, pulling it to his cheek.

"No need…you're enough…."

Tsuna heard him say, he was quite shocked to hear that coming from him but Tsuna did as he was told. Instead Tsuna went silent as he brushed away the stray strands of hair that covered the cloud guardian's face. The cloud guardian motioned for him to come closer so that he could tell Tsuna something and so he did.

Tsuna heard him speak a few words in their native tongue and he felt so happy by just hearing it. This time the Decimo didn't force in the tears back and let them drop like the soft shower of the rain.

"You're forgiven, Hibari-san."

Like the cloud that slowly glides his way into the blue sky, Hibari closed his eyes and slowly drift away to a peaceful slumber. The Decimo couldn't feel any happier because that was also the first time he ever saw him smile.

**» × « **

"Kufufufu…looks like the skylark scor—" Mukuro gritted his teeth as the blonde _accidentally_ gripped his bruised wrists while completely taking off the chains in his hands.

"Oh forgive me! I forgot you have an injury there." Cielo said faking a laugh, his tone had absolutely no trace of sincerity when he apologized. Mukuro just gave him a look and smirked. Cielo did his best to ignore the sight happening in the opposite cellar. He tried his very best to look totally unaffected. "The medical team would be here anytime soon…I suggest that you save up your energy. Try to not talk too much. Your wounds might reopen if you are not careful." He stood dusting off his hands, looking anywhere but _that._

"I can manage. Most of the injuries I sustained aren't that bad as the Skylark's. And besides I enjoy talking with you for some odd reason. It makes me feel nostalgic…like I've met you somewhere before."

Cielo paused for a moment before speaking. "Really, now?" Mukuro merely beamed.

"A little word of advice, you've got a tight competition ahead of you. You do know that…Cielo-kun?" Mukuro said to him.

"Oh…I'm quite aware." The blonde replied, his face impassive. He darted Mukuro a glare that sent some negative vibes down his spine. "Are you one of _them_?" Cielo said in a deadly tone of voice.

Mukuro swallowed, making a mental note not to anger this person. One reason was that he was dead frightening. Two, he was down right _strong_ and when the mist guardian meant strong he really was. Being able to take down the barricade the Vendice put up is something unmistakably inhuman.

The Vendice had become known for their ability to make impenetrable barriers. He who was known to escape almost anything even death. Mukuro was unable to free himself without the help of another individual. Well the blonde certainly did it and it didn't even seem half of his power.

Mukuro chuckled lightly though a bit nervous. "N-No, I'm just an observer of events. I already have my hands full with my little pet."

"Good, good!" Cielo's face suddenly changed to a very cheerful one. Mukuro sweat-dropped, seeing the blonde's face shift from a devil a second ago to an angelic one. "Then…we'll get along just fine, Signore Mukuro." The captain smiled innocently.

Mukuro's left eye twitched. "You seem quite…confident that you'll get your prize." The mist guardian tried to sit up properly, groaning quite a bit.

"Oh I won't say that…we still can't be certain. Things can still change… after all he is someone who could do different possibilities."

"I suppose so." Mukuro spoke, watching the brunette as he played with the cloud guardian's raven locks. "But I have a feeling…that fate would certainly be by your side."

"What makes you say such a thing?" The blonde-haired captain stared at him.

"Just a feeling of mine but I do know this…I'm would certainly like for you to win." Cielo looked a bit stunned but a smirk braced his lips. He must have really disliked Hibari Kyouya that much to say such a thing.

"May I inquire why?"

"Well, Cielo-kun. It's quite simple, really. I don't want to see someone important to me hurt. And I'm sure that awful _creature_ would definitely do an excellent job at that." He sighed. "As I can see…you are a much gentler person and you care a lot of the Decimo. On the other hand him…I don't even want to imagine their fir—" Mukuro seemed to cringe at his thoughts, hesitating to continue it. Cielo looked at him curiously.

"Pardon? Imagine what?" The mist guardian breathed out, stealing a glance at the Decimo. He didn't seem to hear anything about their conversation, probably because Mukuro and Cielo have kept their tones minimal. Moreover, he was too busy with the cloud guardian to notice or even hear anything.

"If I know from the infant, the Decimo has never been _touched_."

Cielo's lips twitched.

Mukuro plastered a perverted grin. He saw that change from the blonde even if it was only a split second. It was definitely a sensitive topic for anyone but he had to bring it up for his own reasons.

Cielo was taken back. That was most certainly the last thing he would want to hear from the mist guardian. The blonde hadn't actually given that a thought yet since his mind was particularly preoccupied by other things at the moment. It suddenly reminded him of what happened in the health room.

The blonde-haired male folded his arms to his chest, trying to regain his calm composure. "Rumors of you being quite…a pervert aren't falsely spread."

"I can be a pervert when I want to be, Cielo-kun." Mukuro tittered. "As I said earlier…I don't want to see him hurt and I honestly do not want hear one day that, that damn Skylark forced Tsunayoshi-kun into doing _that_. Need I mention getting _rough_ on him?"

"And what makes you think that I wouldn't do the same once I acquire him?" The captain questioned, a sly grin forming on his lips.

"I highly doubt that…you're much too kind to actually force him."

The Squad captain had to chuckle. "Smooth talker."

"I wouldn't be still alive if I weren't now would I?" The mist beamed.

"I suppose I have to agree but," The blonde-haired male bit his lip slightly. "I can't really give you my word that…I'll always be gentle with him." Cielo said. An even more devious smirk formed on his lips. Mukuro stared at the blonde for a few seconds before bowing his head and laughing his ever so famous trademark.

"That can't be helped then," He grinned. "At least I'm assured that he'd be safe with someone the under bosses wouldn't be able to control that easily without sacrificing that much. I have a feeling that things…wouldn't be as they were once this problem is done."

Cielo's eyes narrowed. He was supposed to say something else but his intuition alerted him that a group of people is fast approaching. He had a strong feeling that it wasn't the medical team because Mukuro seemed to have sensed it as well. He could see his face shift expressions.

The Squad captain tried to warn the Decimo. He shifted his gaze to the brunette, sensing the abnormality in the room. But as he tried to voice it out, he was suddenly thrown into the cold floor, and he couldn't move a finger.

Seemingly out of no where Vendice guards appeared, two beside Mukuro.

Cielo gritted his teeth, blood tickling out of the corner of his mouth. Four Vendices emerged around him, two holding his two hands behind. One was pushing his head against the concrete, keeping him in place.

The flames from the torches vanished and replaced with bright lights from above. From the hallway emerged a group of people. It must have been a set up.

'_Damn it!'_

**» × « **

"Oh my God! What on earth happened here? Were we attacked?" Elda spoke, her face quite horrified. Everything was a mess after all.

"Someone tell me what happened here! Who did this?" Matthias yelled to one of his subordinates who hurriedly went to investigate. There were gasps from behind the two under bosses. Least did they expect of something like this happening. Some of the elders in the room were angered, demanding to know what happened.

"What is the meaning of this, Matthias?" One of the older under bosses said.

"I can't believe things got out of hand around here! You are the one in charge with everything involving the detained guardians…I can't believe this!" Another complained.

"Sir, according to the guard we saw earlier…Captain Corleone attacked him without warning and freed the two detainees." A woman with fiery red hair stated as she approached Matthias who seemed to be the one in charge of everything here. Mukuro knew that woman and he could feel his blood boil at the mere sight of her.

The under bosses seemed surprised at what they heard, some were even couldn't believe to hear the famous assassin initiating such an act of disobedience.

Cielo glared at the dark-haired under boss beneath his eye gear. He knew he was behind this all along. Cielo wanted to speak out for himself and yet he couldn't, the masked guards covered his mouth and he had no way of getting that out. Cielo cursed in his mind, he released so much energy awhile ago and it would take some time for him to recover from it.

Matthias tried to hide the smirk that threatened to show on his lips. He knew that the blonde had been glaring at him but that was fine. At least he was the center of Cielo's attention. He didn't want anyone especially that weak boy to have someone like him. He wanted the blonde and that ability of his more than anything.

"Signore Matthias…were you the one who did this to them?"

It was as if time stood to a stop when they heard his voice. All eyes were directed to one person, the Decimo who had been silent since a moment ago.

Tsuna's bangs covered his eyes, his face held no emotion. The brunette took his coat off and placed it under the cloud guardian's head to act as a make shift pillow. Matthias saw the Decimo walk out from the cellar where the cloud guardian was held. The brunette paced a few steps towards the under bosses, none of them moved as they sensed something different coming from him.

Matthias swallowed, he felt nervous for some strange reason. It was as if he was looking at a different being, not the same person he always seems to be. This was a ridiculous feeling, was he actually scared of such a scrawny boy like him? No, there was no reason to be scared. He was helpless at this point.

"I was the one who issued the order that they be captured." He closed his eyes. "My subordinates tell me that they didn't want to obey the orders so they had to force them."

Tsuna remained silent and motionless.

"Well you shouldn't worry, if they die here that goes to show how weak and useless they are to Vongola. Guardians can be _replaced_ anytime you want."

And even before anyone knew it, the furious Vongola Decimo had his strong gloved hand on the neck of the horrified under boss, threatening him to repeat those heartless words yet again. The flame on his head marked the deep hatred that formed inside his heart upon witnessing his precious famiglia hurt. His sunset colored eyes overflowed with tears from the sorrow he felt for their pain and sacrifice so that he can be safe.

The uncontrollable rage shook his core being enough to say that he could kill anyone by just raising his fists.

**To be continued…**

**» × « **

Hi again everyone! I hope you enjoyed the update… even if I kinda left you guys hanging. Thank you so much for your reviews and alerts! I actually feel like crying because…I couldn't believe I reached a hundred now! (Sob!) Thank you so much!

I had fun writing this chapter, there had been a lot of drama and action involved. Cielo-kun had been there for most of the parts and there were a lot of cute scenes too. I had to actually rethink of taking out the conversation scene between Mukuro and Cielo-kun because... well, I think you readers know why. Lol! But I didn't, because it seemed funny and we actually got to see…another side of Cielo-kun here. XD

Oh for the reviewer who asked about Cielo healing the cut Tsuna had on his face, yes. He did use a sun/yellow flame to heal it. I'm sorry I couldn't reply to your review but thank you!

Well then everyone, I'll see you in the next update! :D


	9. Pledge of Loyalty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**Afraid to Love You**

**Chapter Nine: Pledge of Loyalty**

**» × «**

It happened all so fast.

It only seemed a span of a second for everything to take place.

The spark of a sky flame formed in the forehead of the brunette and blazed with such stunning rage. The gloves that were seemingly left inside the cellar riposte the Decimo's summon and come to his plea.

Cielo couldn't believe it, he saw though seemingly a mere glimpse. Without any help Tsuna was able to start his dying will and drew out his gloves. His anger to a point of no return, his face infuriated with the man who made his friends suffer. Tears overflowed from his despair, hesitating to kill the mortified under boss.

Matthias was desperately trying to get the strong hand from actually choking him to death though he was well aware that he couldn't do it. The Decimo had raised him to a point that his feet could no longer touch the ground.

Matthias tried to talk his way into safety but even before he finished his sentence. The young Decimo's lips formed a small smirk before slamming him to the nearest wall, creating a crater behind his body. He gnashed his teeth, his vision blurring in and blurring out. Tsuna had made sure he was looking straight at him, it was as if saying that his face would be the last thing he would see before he dies.

None of the under bosses dared to speak and they remained rooted to that very spot where they stood. Shock and fear was written all over their faces. They knew their fate if they even spoke a mere word.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed down, his intuition telling him that there was something behind him. A gun was aimed at him though it was raised with hesitation, it seemed as though the one pointing was shaking from fear as well.

"Release…him…."

Tsuna heard a female voice say though it sounded as if it was pleading. The Decimo slowly turned his head to the side, looking at the young woman with red hair. Tears were fogging up her rimless glasses but Tsuna didn't yield.

"En…ri…ca…Help…me…." The brunette heard Matthias, choking on his words and tears. Tsuna paid her no mind, reverting his focus back on the under boss. The woman named Enrica shakily held the gun a few inches away from the Decimo's head. Matthias had been pleading for her help.

"Shoot."

The Decimo ordered in a low monotonous tone. Enrica couldn't very well do that but it was either the Decimo's life or the under boss she served. It was a choice she needed to do and she needed to decide it fast. She grasped the gun tightly on her hand, it was a no way out situation. If she dared to shoot the Decimo, and he dies… she would forever be damned in the face of the earth. She didn't even want to imagine what her life would be after that. And if she chooses to put down the gun then it's possible that there would be a blood bath that very night.

"Put him down, Vongola Decimo!" Enrica's eyes grew wide recognizing the voice almost immediately.

"Sergio!" The redhead gasped, slowly backing away though her gun was still aimed at the brunette.

Tsuna turned his head to look at the man named Sergio, immediately noticing the large scar on his face. Sunset colored eyes affixed themselves to him while still holding the under boss with one hand. The Vendices that guarded Hibari, Mukuro, and Cielo had a weapon ready to use, not afraid of using them if things turn ugly. Sergio held a dagger at Cielo's neck, drawing out a drop of blood from it.

The sight of the blood slowly dropping from the blonde's neck made the Decimo's blood boil and wanted nothing more than to snap that man's bones who had dare raise his weapon against Cielo like that.

"I said put him down, Vongola Decimo! This is not the way to settle things!"

Tsuna snarled, hesitating to let go of the now unconscious under boss. He eyed the blonde, seeing that particular cut that was made on his porcelain neck. The frown on the Decimo's face deepened. With a loud yell of anger, he stealthily spun around and kicked the gun from the woman's hand. He threw the dark-haired under boss to her, towards the crowding under bosses.

The flame on the Decimo's head momentarily vanished. His gloved hands formed a symbol of a triangle before inverting a side of it. The dying will flame sparked to life and die out the second after it appeared. As fast as the speed of light, he dashed towards his enemies. The Vendice meeting his attack head on but brunette was just too fast and used their attack to catapult him into the air, whirling him above their heads.

And with a single touch of a hand, he took them down one by one, a single technique in mind. He let the ice crystals grow by the second, devouring them entirely so that they could no longer move and dare lay their tainted hands on his beloved famiglia.

"_Zero point breakthrough, First Edition."_ His lips murmured the signature move as he left but one enemy behind. The man named Sergio stood there glancing at the frozen individuals with shock and horror.

He knew he was next.

The cold hearted eyes of the Decimo slowly shifted to him with an eerie stare. Tsuna drew near him, step by step. Sergio felt his body shook in fear as he was cornered to the metal railings inside the cellar. He felt himself slowly sliding to the floor, his legs shook too much to support him.

The brunette knelt so that they were about the same eye level and without warning did Tsuna raise his fist and repeatedly struck him on the face. The man pleaded for mercy and yet the Decimo didn't stop, for all they did was just too much.

Tears endlessly fell from the corner of the younger male's eyes as if the gentle side of him was crying out in pain and in anger all into one. His gloved hands had been dripping with the crimson substance that came from the man's distorted face. Tsuna was about to end the man's agony with a single blow on the head when he stopped abruptly, feeling strong arms wrap around his petit frame from the back. That gentle voice and warm breath pleading for him to stop his actions.

"Tsunayoshi…" Cielo gently whispered to his ear. "This is enough, you have done enough…."

The flickering flame on the Decimo's forehead slowly died out, Tsuna slowly looked back the blonde with his despaired orbs. Cielo smiled at him with reassurance before taking Tsuna into another embrace, lifting him gently, taking him away from the bloody massacre as he sobbed into his chest.

"What in the world is the meaning of this?"

All eyes were redirected towards the newly arrived group of people. It appeared to be none other than the Ninth Vongola behind him were the long awaited medical team. Reborn followed and the guardians of Storm and Rain, and lastly Tessa along with a couple of more people that seemed to be under bosses as well.

"Nono…please help Sergio and Sir Matthias! Please I beg of you!" Enrica pleaded the Ninth, throwing herself to the floor just as so they be treated immediately. The Ninth Vongola noticed her frantic state and glanced at the bloody mess lying not far from where they were, it was indeed something grotesque. He ordered the medical team to treat the wounded quickly.

Yamamoto and Gokudera ran to their friend's side, worried about his wellbeing. While Reborn remained behind the Ninth Vongola, part of his eyes was under the shadow of his fedora but he was evidently not happy with what was happening.

"It was the—the Decimo! He did all this!" One of the older under boss accused.

"Yes…it was the Decimo!" Elda said, wiping the tear from her eye, shaking herself from the terrible thing she just witnessed. "He suddenly went wild! Vongola Nono!"

"The Decimo suddenly attacked Matthias without warning!" Another spoke as if saying that the brunette should be punished for his actions. "Matthias could have died and…Sergio…." The male under boss didn't want to go further, finding it difficult to explain the happening.

The Vongola Ninth glanced at Decimo who still looked too dazed to speak while his two other guardians tried their best to cheer him up. Cielo returned it, his face was stern but he was clearly beyond pissed at the under bosses. He eyed the Nono with a meaningful gaze before shaking his head slightly.

That was an answer enough for Timoteo.

The Ninth was greatly fed up with them. The only reason he had agreed with this was because he had no choice. True, the motives of the cloud guardian and the mist are still in question. Don Timoteo knew that Tsunayoshi haven't actually gained the loyalty of the cloud guardian and because of his assault, it aroused suspicion. The mist guardian, even if the Ninth Vongola knew that the Decimo had gained his trust, he was once a prisoner in Vendice and suspicion can't be helped.

So he clearly had no choice but to agree with the proposition of investigating and detaining them until this whole mess is solved. The combined decisions of the under bosses was difficult to counter, especially when they absolutely decided on one thing.

The under bosses act as a council in Vongola, a member of twelve individuals set out to facilitate the branches of the famiglia around the world. The more loyal and trust worthy men and women he knew once had long retired and was replaced by a bunch of incompetent fools. There were only a handful of under bosses who the Ninth knew he could trust.

Matthias wasn't one of them. The Ninth had only agreed because he had given his word that the guardian's life would not be in any danger. He had permitted to use force, _only if necessary_ but that didn't mean that they could actually beat them this bad. Don Timoteo hadn't seen the cloud or the mist guardian since they were brought here.

Tessa had reported this to him, of course he was infuriated but he just couldn't act that way without a word from the Decimo himself. And when he heard of Reborn's call saying that the young Vongola Decimo wished to address something to him and the under bosses. The Ninth was more than happy to invite him and speak a thing or two to those overly proud under bosses.

"**I have listened enough!" **Don Timoteo voiced in a defiant manner.

They were all silenced.

"If you are telling me that I should punish the Decimo or Captain Corleone for the mess here… You are greatly mistaken!"

"But…Sir!—" Elda was about to say something when she received a glare not only from the Nono but from Reborn as well. The golden-haired under boss had never seen such a fearsome look from the Arcobaleno ever before.

"If there is one person who is in need of punishment…he has already been reprimanded." The Vongola Nono directed his gaze towards Matthias then to the brunette who looked back at him as if saying he was sorry for everything. Don Timoteo beamed at him as if saying that there was nothing to worry about. "And I couldn't be even more thankful to Tsunayoshi and to Captain Corleone for their work." There were a few gasps from the crowd but they had no choice. The Ninth's words are absolute at this point.

"Now I believe it has gone terribly late…I should postpone the meeting until next week. Until Matthias is well…to better explain his point of this whole fiasco."

Tsuna couldn't be happier at what he heard from the Ninth Vongola. He had been terribly worried that either he or Cielo would receive punishments from disobeying orders. He didn't need to worry about that anymore and he was quite thankful that everything turned out fine in the end.

**» × «**

"I'm sorry to have greatly troubled you like that…." Don Timoteo muttered upon their arrival into his private study. Cielo slowly smiled, reaching to touch his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

The blonde sighed, leaning against the backrest of a comfortable armchair. He stared at the large hearth, watching the ashes as it seemingly danced around the crackling flames. He sat inside the lounge of the Ninth's study where two couches along with a couple of other armchairs encircled the large hearth.

The Squad captain used his left hand to press a button on the back of his head, and used his right hand to switch off the system from a button located near the side of his left ear. The mechanism transformed in a size of a silver clip earring on his left ear, it dangled with a chain and a small cross on the end. Cielo shook his head slightly, his spiky hair swaying a bit. He ran a hand though his soft golden locks. He closed his eyes to relax himself, the blonde felt exhausted.

"Are the two guardians safe?"

"According to the medical team, they aren't in any danger and they should just rest. I've also told Tsunayoshi that they can spend the night here."

"I see and did they accept?" Cielo said without looking back.

"Yes…Tsunayoshi needed to rest as well."

There was a knock on the door. The Don slowly wheeled himself towards it before asking who they were. Cielo looked back slightly at the Ninth Vongola, a bit curious who their late night visitor was. Tessa's voice resonated through the other side along her were other recognizable voices, they were asking the Ninth asking if they could see _him_.

The Don glanced back at the blonde-haired male in question before seeing him reply with a slight nod of the head. The Nono motioned for them to come in which they did. From the door emerged four people, Tessa accompanied by an old woman dressed in an authentic Japanese kimono. She was followed by a chubby old man in his mid fifties and lastly a young Chinese man who closed the door behind, they were both clad into standard suits.

"Giotto-sama…how do you feel?" The old woman clothed in a beautiful kimono drew near the blond, her face with definite concern, her Japanese accent quite thick and recognizable even if she spoke in a foreign language.

"There is nothing to worry about, Sayaka." The blonde-haired male beamed slightly. "I am just exhausted but I would be just fine." The Japanese woman stared at him with a rueful smile but nodded otherwise. Tessa led her to one of the couches and sat there with her.

"The other under bosses seemed furious about your decision, Ninth." The Chinese lad spoke, helping the Don to wheel himself towards the group before sitting on one of the armchairs near the blonde. "They wanted the Decimo punished for his actions and they seem to say that he manipulated the captain of the Cloud Squadron into doing it."

"Let them say all they want…. I won't take back my decision." Don Timoteo replied to the Chinese, traces of anger in it. "They have done more than enough damage to the Decimo's famiglia."

"True. This preposterous investigation is leading us nowhere with this traitor or that danger one of our spies spoke about." Tessa stated.

"Damn them! Matthias and those loyal dogs of his! If you ask me the Decimo should have cracked his skull open when he had the chance! Hmn! If that would've be me…I would have—"

"Calm down…Massimo." The Primo's voice echoed in their ears. The man called Massimo was quickly silenced, uttering something under his breath before hearing a chuckle come from the Chinese male.

"The Primo is correct, you should calm down. Remember? Your blood pressure might rise." The Chinese grinned. Massimo quickly shot him a glare. "You're not good as dead, Signore Massimo."

"Shut up! You're not my doctor, Shun!" Massimo snarled. "And what makes you think I'll die anytime soon?"

Giotto sighed, massaging his temple while ignoring the noisy pair.

There were a lot of things in his mind and even if was tired, he just can't afford not thinking about it at the moment. There were things that still didn't make sense like those dreams the Decimo was having. But he was at least glad that nothing really bad happened to him or his famiglia. He was glad that he was able to stop the brunette from releasing the final blow though he knew that even if he didn't stop him, Tsunayoshi would have ceased his assault on his own accord.

"Tsunayoshi knew better not to kill Matthias…even if his heart wished it so. He must have known that if he killed Matthias…it would certainly take its toll on him and his famiglia." Giotto once again gazed at the fireplace. Five individuals stared at him with despair. Somehow they could understand what the blonde meant.

"The Decimo has made quite a wise decision." The Ninth spoke.

"Tsunayoshi…has…a kind heart, he would think of others first before himself." The Primo's lips slowly formed a smile, though seemed sad.

Tessa stared at the Primo's peaceful expression. There were only a selected few of the under bosses who would know of the Vongola Primo's existence, those who were deemed loyal to the core of their being. From that time the Ninth had introduced her to the Vongola founder, Tessa had always thought that the Vongola Primo was somehow a lonely and sad person. It seemed that way for her.

But ever since the news of the Decimo, he seemed different from the hollowed being that he normally was. Anyone in the room could tell that the Decimo meant so much for him. He had gone to a point that he had risked going out in public just to protect him from harm.

"You really care about the Decimo so much…you're really willing to risk everything for him." Tessa said, looking at the Primo. Azure blue eyes stared at her for a moment before beamingly, taking out the pocket watch, opening it, and gazing at the orange flame that flickered through the watch's hands.

"It's the least I could do…." He replied, closing his eyes once more, his mind slowly recalling of the brunette's sweet scent, his warm yet soft skin, that ever so bright smile of his.

"Giotto-sama…if I may ask? How long do you plan to keep your identity from…the Decimo?" Sayaka questioned.

The blonde closed the pocket watch and placed it inside his pocket. "Until he succeeds the position of Vongola…I will be Cielo Corleone to his eyes."

"Why not tell him now? It wouldn't make a difference if he knows now, would it?" Shun question.

"Somehow I think the kid is right, boss." Massimo said, furrowing his eyebrows. "You said he's _the one_, right? If you tell him now then it would save everyone the trouble and all this would stop."

"Yes he is the one but I want…Tsunayoshi to experience life as much as possible. If I reveal my identity…I would deprive him of a normal life. I would deprive him…of someone to love and I want to avoid that as much as possible."

"But what about the curse…The Decimo and those around him would suffer if—" Sayaka clutched her hand, different thoughts ran through her mind.

The Primo merely smiled at her.

"That is why…we are fighting to avoid that. That is why Cielo Corleone exists. Even if I have to fight with fate, no I am already fighting with fate itself…I will protect Tsunayoshi from that curse I dragged him into. It's the least I could do for him."

**» × «**

Tsuna stared at the ceiling of the room, tired as he was but he just couldn't seem to fall asleep. He would yawn once in awhile, his eyes would feel heavy and close but no, nothing. He sighed to himself, he has tossed and turned for as long he could remember being in this room. It was comfortable, almost the same as his room back in mansion where he stayed.

The young Decimo sat up, everything was starting to hurt. Perhaps this was the effect of when his dying will was suddenly lit on. Tsuna stared at his hands, wondering how he was able to do it. He had always relied with his pills or Reborn's bullet but never did he think that he would do it by himself just yet and that long. He and Reborn had tried it before, he managed to do it though it only lasted for thirty seconds. After that…he remembered waking up in his room a week after.

He had heard the Vongola Primo ran mountains so that he could turn his dying will anytime he wanted and for as long as he wanted. Reborn tried that and it was an absolute fail for the brunette. Tsuna threw that thought away, at least he didn't pass out right after. It would be a pain if he did.

Tsuna glanced at the wall clock, taking note that it was already eleven in the evening. Somehow he had the sudden urge to visit Mukuro and Hibari. He hadn't seen the two guardians ever since the medical team took them. He had a feeling that Chrome was most likely with Mukuro and he also wanted to see if she was doing fine. It wouldn't hurt if he would just look if his friends were doing fine, right?

Tsuna quickly got out from bed, his bare feet touching the carpeted floor. He couldn't help but shiver slightly, it has gotten quite cold. Tsuna breathed out before taking the Vongola ring from the bed side table and slipping it on. He took out some spare clothes from a black bag that the maids brought for him. They were really a life saver and Tsuna placed a mental note to thank them later on.

He quickly undressed from his normal night clothes and took out a simple white button up shirt, not bothering to button it up all the way up or wear a tie. He took out a pair of black slacks, grabbing his normal leather shoes at the side of his bag before slipping them both on. The Decimo went to the bathroom, gazing at the mirror if he looked fine. Deeming that he looked okay enough, he walked to the door and went out.

**» × «**

Finding their rooms wasn't that hard, Tsuna actually thought he would get lost again but as it turned out a couple of kind maids directed him towards Mukuro and Hibari's room. Tsuna thanked them after and went on. They weren't really that far off from his quarters. They were just a hallway from his room, in fact.

Tsuna went to see Mukuro's room first, ever so slowly opening the door without creating any noise. It surprised him to see Chrome with the Illusionist in one bed, not that they were doing something strange there. Tsuna immediately dropped the thought, thinking quickly that it might get nowhere.

Mukuro and Chrome were together sleeping. They looked absolutely cute and they seemed to be at peace. Chrome didn't seem to obtain any injury, Tsuna felt relieved.

Stealthily, he closed the door and turned to where Hibari's quarters was located in the hallway. Tsuna gulped, he was getting nervous. He was afraid that he might get attacked again but he shook that thought away thinking of the happening earlier.

Tsuna slowly opened the wooden door, careful not to make any noise that could wake the sleeping figure on the bed. He went in, leaving the door slightly open so he could leave right after. The brunette quietly made his way to the side of Hibari's bed. He knelt so that he can have a better view of the cloud guardian's face.

Tsuna had to smile, he looked so peaceful in his sleep. The cloud guardian was clothed with a simple black Yukata. Lips parted slightly but no noise came out. His hair was messed up quite a bit but all in all he still looked good. Tsuna never thought that watching the cloud guardian sleep like this would greatly interest him.

The brunette slowly reached to touch his hand, it felt warm against his. He sat on the floor, resting his head on the edge beside the cloud's hand. He let his eyes flutter close, savoring the tranquil moment. Tsuna remembered it so clear, those words of his back there in dark underground.

His soft words of apology.

It was a mere whisper but it felt sincere and true. He never thought that Hibari would say it, the cloud had a lot of pride in him and it was quite surprising. But nevertheless he did it and Tsuna couldn't feel any happier at that moment on.

"Sawada…Tsunayoshi…." Tsuna's eyes widened, hearing that voice. Caramel brown met pale blue orbs, Tsuna was about to stand and apologize when he felt the cloud guardian stroked his cheek gently. The brunette remained perfectly still, his eyes dropping close as he subconsciously held on to the warm hand.

"Hi-Hibari-san…." The brunette felt his heart rise in beat. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to wake—" A gentle finger was held against his lower lip, a few seconds passed before Hibari traced it lightly. Tsuna felt himself flush from what the cloud was doing but he didn't say anything because that simple touch of his seemed as though a soft petal running against his skin.

"I don't mind…I'm quite…glad that you're here." He said earning a smile from the brunette.

The two stayed like that for a while, unmoving, taking pleasure in the moment. Tsuna felt too relaxed almost and he could feel himself slowly being lulled to sleep. Hibari took notice of this and told the brunette to spend the night in this room. Tsuna looked and felt reluctant at first, seeing a faint pink blush from his cheeks. But it only took a mere gaze from the cloud guardian to make the brunette obey his words.

Tsuna found himself taking off his shoes and climbing on to the bed with his cloud guardian. The bed was big enough for both of them to fit in and move around a little, so they had no problem with it. Tsuna scooted as far as he could but Hibari didn't allow that, and pulled him as close as possible.

Tsuna felt quite embarrassed when the cloud placed his arm around his slim waist. The Decimo turned away. He was afraid that Hibari would see how red his face was at the moment, he knew he'd smirk to that and Tsuna would just end up pouting.

"Goodnight Tsunayoshi…."Tsuna heard him say before placing a soft kiss on his temple and slowly lay back down. Tsuna remained motionless, half shocked at what happened. But he rolled over to face Hibari, meeting with those pale blue orbs of his, an evident smirk on his feature. Needless to say he was mesmerized by them.

"Hibari-san…." The cloud caressed his cheek gently.

"Is it wrong of me to say goodnight to my sky?" Hibari said as he gazed straight at Tsuna's widened eyes. Tears unconsciously formed from them and fell. Hibari looked a bit distraught, worried that he might have said anything that could have upset the Decimo. "Did I…say anything…wrong?" Tsuna shook his head.

"No…it's not that. You said," Tsuna sobbed. "I was your sky. I felt really happy."

Pale blue eyes widened slightly before pulling the Decimo into a tight embrace. Tsuna had to smile. He accepted the hug and returned it. Finally, Hibari was starting to accept him. Tsuna had no idea what brought for this change in him but he was really glad that he was starting to earn his respect. Perhaps Dino was right, Hibari didn't actually know how to express his feelings to people quite yet. And now he was actually trying to express it without hurting or forcing anyone to them. Everything the Cavalone boss's said was starting to make sense.

Tsuna felt his eyes flutter close before letting sleep completely consume him.

"Goodnight, Hibari-san."

Hibari felt the younger male's breathing had gone into a steady pace. It meant that he has finally gone into slumber. The cloud guardian slowly closed his eyes feeling nothing but peace deep inside his once heavy chest. Before finally letting himself drift off into a peaceful slumber, he whispered one last thing to the Decimo's ear.

"Sweet dreams…my beloved sky."

**» × «**

Tsuna fluttered his eyes open, rubbing his eyes slightly. He woke up in rather peaceful sleep despite everything that happened last night. Rolling to the side, he noticed that Hibari was nowhere to be seen so scanned the room for the other male. Wasn't he still supposed to be resting? The Decimo hurriedly got out from bed as soon as his feet reached the carpeted floor, he shivered a little.

It was cold.

A sound of a door opening interrupted his chain of thoughts. Tsuna immediately jumped back on the bed and covered himself up. The brunette's attention immediately shifted to the figure that just emerged from the showers. His eyes widened, his jaw gapped a bit.

Hibari Kyouya came out, wearing nothing save for a pair of black slacks that wasn't even buttoned all the way. His hair dripped lightly as he was gently rubbing a towel against it. The same towel lay perfectly on his broad shoulders. Tsuna had a hard time trying to avert his gaze from those…that…well _the body. _

Those lean yet strong arms of his, his pale well toned chest and abdomen. No wonder women swoon over the Cloud guardian. Aside from the obvious fact that he literally had an aura of danger around him, he looked absolutely gorgeous.

"See something you like?"

Tsuna snapped from his daze, looking to meet those pale blue eyes of the cloud guardian. Tsuna lowered his head in embarrassment. He must have been staring for so long.

Hibari smirked and made his way to sit on the edge of the bed. He was amused of the brunette's slightly pink face, it looked adorable next to those innocent looking eyes of his. Hibari tilted his chin up so that he wasn't looking anything but him. He snickered. Tsuna flushed an even deeper shade of pink, pouting a little.

"Uhm…How do you feel, Hibari-san?" Hibari stared at his hand and clenched it firm.

"Hmn…better." He said and starred back at the Decimo's eyes. "All thanks to you, _Tsunayoshi._"

Caramel brown orbs widened upon hearing its owner's name being said. Tsuna felt frozen on the spot by those pale blue eyes of the cloud guardian. The brunette shook himself by thinking something else.

"Don't thank me! If you have anyone to thank, please thank Cielo-san, not me! All I did was…well…I didn't do anything actually." Tsuna admitted quite ruefully. True, all he did was watch. He felt pathetic because of that.

"I wasn't talking about that." Tsuna felt his right hand being lifted gently by Hibari's strong hand. The brunette stared at the raven-haired guardian in question. He couldn't help but notice them. They were the exact same eyes he saw back there in the dungeon, those pair of pale blue orbs that held deep emotions.

"Hibari-san…."

"I was talking about last night…your warmth and presence was what made me well." Hibari then kissed his hand lightly, Tsuna was left speechless. His heart leapt when he felt that feather like touch on his skin. He had thought that last night was a mere dream made by his mind but was this really happening?

"Hibari-san…I don't know…what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." The raven-haired male brushed his thumb over the marvelous Vongola ring on the brunette's slender finger. This was the first time he had even seen the exquisite Vongola Sky ring this close, it was indeed a fine piece of jewelry and it matched the brunette quite well. Hibari closed his eyes and kissed the gem on the middle of the ring.

Tsuna could only stare in shock as he observed the cloud's actions. He couldn't believe this was even happening and never did he expect something like this happening, _ever._ Why? Well if there was one thing he learned from Reborn's long lectures of _'How to be a Vongola boss?'_ it was this particular act that he was most intrigued off.

He had heard that this act had come a long way back at the time of Primo. Taking the Vongola Don's hand meant that he had accepted him whole heartedly. A kiss on the hand of the Vongola Don meant that the person was ready to fight for him and with him. And finally a kiss on the ring of the sky only meant one thing and one thing alone, he was willing to die for Vongola and its leader.

It was a pledge of undying loyalty.

Tears pooled from Tsuna's eyes and this time he didn't force them back, he let them drop. They were tears of joy after all. Even before the Decimo knew it, he was already in his cloud guardian's arms.

**» × «**

"Captain…are you sure…you're just going to leave it like that?" Svi asked wary of his superior.

Cielo stood beside his subordinate who was operating the large monitor before them, his face blank. The two Squad leaders watched the Decimo and the Cloud guardian together in each others arms. They had the look of content and happiness in them.

Cielo seen it all and he was in no position to interfere. The cloud guardian had finally given his pledged of loyalty to the Decimo and even if it… hurt to see the brunette in another person's arms, he still needs to be happy for him. That particular act only meant that Hibari Kyouya had finally accepted his position in the famiglia.

Svi felt bad for him but he didn't know how to actually cheer him up. The vice-captain slowly gazed at his boss, only to be shocked when he saw tears had run down his eyes.

"Boss…."

"I'm sorry…it's nothing." The captain whispered and used his sleeve to wipe the tears on his face. Cielo forced a smile back to his lips. He knew his subordinate was more than worried about him. He sighed.

"Sir," Svi immediately stood, saluting at him. His face obviously pissed. "Permission to beat the hell out that Hibari Kyouya!" Cielo blinked twice before snickering, Svi had that look of disbelief in his face.

"I don't think so." He said with a smirk. "I highly doubt you could even scratch him."

"Aw! That's mean, Captain! Don't you have any faith in me?"

"It's not that I don't have faith in you, Svi. I know the capabilities of the Cloud guardian and there is a good reason he was deemed to be the strongest of all six." The dark-haired male made a face, earning a light chuckle from the blonde. Cielo placed a hand at his cohort's shoulder tapping it twice. "Though…I have to thank you for at least trying to cheer me up."

"Anytime, captain." Svi's lips formed a half-hearted smile before seeing the blonde walk past him and silently went out of the room. The dark-haired male sighed, looking at the monitor and typed something on the keyboard in front of him. He zoomed at the brunette. Svi clasped his hands together, looking straight at the younger male's face.

'_Decimo…I hope you know what you're doing.' _

**To be continued…**

**» × «**

For some reason…I don't know if I should like this chapter or not. It didn't turn out too well than I originally planned. Well I think at least 1827 fans would sort of appreciate this chapter but for those who are rooting for G27, I think not. _(Authoress gets shot and trampled by G27 people saying: And you dare call yourself a G27 fan! Traitor! How dare you make Giotto cry! Get her!) _I'm sorry! There was still G27 in the beginning, right? I'll make it up to my G27 readers' next chapter! I'm really sorry but Hibari-kun was almost totally K.O. last chapter so let's give him a chance, ne? :D _(Still gets kicked… Ack!)_

Oh and I decided to raise the rating to **M** now. I hope you guys don't mind, there used to be a **T+** rating in but they took it off I think. I raised it because of the language (especially on Gokudera's part), gore, violence—which I'm sure there would be a lot of that for this story, and mentions of…well _that _and probably possible of _that_ too. But, don't get your hopes up yet! I'm not sure if I can actually write such a scene without massacring their characters and probably having those nose bleeding meltdowns in the middle of writing it! I'm sure I'll let my readers know once I reach to a decision. _(Authoress feels like a perv now… orz)_

Lastly, thank you for those who reviewed last chapter, I got quite a number actually. Not to mention getting digitally hugged/snuggled twice. I was really happy! I had a lot of fun reading them, thank you so much for your reviews and alerts! Well then, I'll see you in the next chapter! :D


	10. Melody

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Afraid to Love You**

**Chapter Ten: Melody**

**» × «**

Tsuna sighed, he felt nervous and worried as he stole glances at his guardians. Gokudera hadn't stopped glaring at Hibari ever since he found out that Tsuna had slept together with the Cloud guardian last night. Apparently the Storm guardian had overheard some of the maids spreading falls rumors that he and Hibari Kyouya had done something, well strange… over the night.

It surprised him when Gokudera came banging on his door demanding the truth from him, Yamamoto followed the Italian along with a smirking Reborn, who has now returned back to his normal size. Hibari was sitting silently on his bed when it happened. It was a good thing that Tsuna was the one who answered the door otherwise it would have been trouble. Once they got inside and the Storm calmed a bit, Tsuna managed to explain and both understood that _nothing_ happened.

Tsuna stole glances at each of his guardians, Gokudera was by his right, darting glares at Hibari who was ahead of them. Mukuro and Chrome were a little far off behind, minding their own business. He wondered about Ken and Chikusa so he asked Mukuro about them earlier. The Illusionist replied that they were still resting and so Tsuna left it like that. Yamamoto was by his left with Reborn sitting on his shoulder, he was again seen with that goofy grin on his face.

"You okay, Tsuna?" He asks, glancing at the brunette. Tsuna merely nodded and brought a faint smile on his lips.

The Decimo felt quite thankful of Yamamoto, it seemed to ease the heavy feeling inside his chest ever so slightly. They were being stared at by countless number of maids and servants inside the Vongola headquarters, Tsuna felt himself literally shrink from embarrassment as he tried to look at them. He was worried about that rumor between him and Hibari spreading around. It was certainly a big trouble and he hoped that a certain blonde wouldn't believe it. He just prayed that he really wouldn't believe it otherwise… Tsuna didn't want to think what would happen.

Tsuna stared at the back of male servant who guided them through the corridors. They were in fact on their way to eat breakfast with the Ninth Vongola. Tsuna or his guardians couldn't very well refuse the offer because it would be rude if they did. Reborn also told them that they would be dining with several of the under bosses.

Tsuna tensed when he mentioned about them but the Arcobaleno immediately said that the ones that were left behind were entirely different people. Reborn immediately said that they could be trusted.

As they finally arrived, they were greeted by another familiar face. Tsuna saw Yamamoto's usual stare narrowed a little and Gokudera's attention shifted to another person.

Svi stood outside the double door room, the dark-haired male was clad into his usual Varia uniform but something seem different from the Vice captain's typical attitude. His eyes seemed to have a different glow this time, it glowed an even eerie and dark color of red. It scared Tsuna a little when the taller male affixed his eyes on him though only for a mere glance. Tsuna could feel anger in them and somehow he could tell that he was one of the causes of that particular hatred.

"Welcome," Svi bowed, redirecting his gaze to the Arcobaleno. "The Nono and his other guests are inside. Please go in if you are ready." He motioned for the maids to open the door for them.

**» × «**

Upon their arrival inside, they were immediately greeted by Don Timoteo's cheery voice. He immediately insisted for them to sit down. The brunette noticed four pairs of eyes watching their every move. One of which was Tessa who was smiling brightly at them. Another was a Japanese old woman who went by the name of Yamaguchi Sayaka, the Decimo had met the kind old woman a long time ago but during that time he had no idea that she was one of the under bosses. Though it wasn't quite a shock to him since from what he could remember, she had connections to each and every known Yakuza group in Japan.

Next to her sat a young Chinese man that Tsuna had never met before. But his face seemed familiar to him, the brunette just can't seem to pinpoint where he had seen him. Opposite of the Chinese sat Signore Massimo Colucci, a chubby old man that the brunette met in a party once before. Although he really had no idea back then that he was an under boss, he could remember the day Reborn and Don Timoteo introduced Signore Massimo to him, he certainly was a happy old man. He can be rowdy at times but he was actually a good person with great principles.

The brunette saw the Asian male drew near him, a smile on his pale porcelain face. He stretched a hand to Tsuna in a friendly manner and of course the Decimo shook it.

"Finally I am able to meet you, Vongola Decimo!" He said in a jolly tone, Tsuna smiled but a bit wary because he was shaking his hand very fast and that grin on his face was getting creepier by the second. The Decimo's lips were twitching and he was actually hoping that someone would stop him already! It earned the Chinese a couple of glares and stares from the guardians but he didn't seem to notice it at all.

"Shun, you idiot! Stop shaking the kid's hand already! You're scaring him!" Massimo's voice was heard, it earned a chuckle from the Ninth as well his fellow under bosses. The one called Shun released the brunette's hand and apologized.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I got too excited!" He laughed, bowing a bit low.

"That's okay, Signore—?" Tsuna flashed a smile.

"Ah! Yes! Pleased to meet you, I am Tao Ji Shun. Please call me Shun." He beamed once more. Tsuna sensed something odd, that name seemed to ring a bell somewhere on his mind. He had heard of it somewhere before, he just really can't remember where he heard it or where he saw that particular face. The Decimo witnessed some changes in the faces of two of his guardians, Mukuro plastered on a mindful grin while Gokudera seemed to narrow his eyes quite suspiciously at the Asian. Nevertheless, Tsuna spoke.

"An honor to meet you, Sir Tao Ji Shu—AH!"

That was when it hit him.

Deep black orbs, that raven hair, and those pointed eyes. Shun blinked, confused why the Decimo just yelled in front of him. Now Tsuna knew who this person was, now he remembered! This man in front of him was the son of Tao Ji Ling, he was a son of a Triad leader. Tao Ji Shun, was his eldest son and supposedly going to succeed him but after his trial, he denounced his inheritance to the position for unknown reasons.

It turned out to become a big turmoil to the underground societies but they couldn't really do anything about it anymore and just accept that fact. Tao Ji Shun had made his decision final and after that… he disappeared. It was only till now did Tsuna found out that he joined Vongola.

Tsuna immediately covered his mouth, looking embarrassed. He couldn't believe he just became rude to an under boss. He heard Shun titter lightly as placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be misled by my name, Decimo." He beamed once more.

Somehow, now Tsuna knew what Reborn really meant when he said that they could be trusted. They were entirely different from those stupid under bosses that suspected his two guardians. He really hated them and he had no regrets for what he did yesterday.

Shun greeted the Decimo's guardians and after which, he sat back to his seat. Tsuna heard the double door opened to reveal Svi, who paced to the Nono's side to whisper something to him. The Decimo saw the Nono's face change emotions and he looked quite worried in fact.

Tsuna tried to remain composed and took his seat on the far end of the table. Though he was a little curious what they were talking about. The Decimo had a feeling that he should know about it. Reborn, especially Gokudera and Yamamoto took their seats near the brunette while Mukuro and Chrome sat beside each other. Hibari sat beside the Rain guardian seeing as though he was the only guardian he could tolerate a bit more than the others.

"I see. Would he be fine then?" The Nono asked the vice captain. Svi replied with a nod.

"Is there something wrong, Don Timoteo?" Reborn's voice resonated through the room. The Ninth looked back at him for awhile then smiled half-heartedly.

"I was hoping that Captain Corleone could join us today but apparently he is currently… indisposed." Tsuna seemed to perk up when he heard that particular name. On the other hand, Hibari merely stared at the old man with a blank look before shifting his gaze to the brunette. "Isn't that right, Vice Captain?" Don Timoteo glanced at the dark-haired male.

"Yes, that was why he sent me here to tell you that he is terribly sorry that he couldn't attend. I hope you could forgive his absence."

Tsuna abruptly stood. "Is he okay? Did anything happen to—"

"Captain Corleone is in no danger." Svi said in a calmed and composed manner. The dark-haired vice captain stared at the Ninth Vongola, bowing slightly. "Sir… I do believe I have to go. There are still preparations to be made, so if you'll excuse me?"

"Alright, thank you for telling us Vice captain. You may go." The dark-haired bowed and left quickly. Tsuna's eyes followed Svi just before he disappears from the room. The brunette slowly sank back to his chair, he was worried. Something was seriously going on and he had a feeling that he really was the cause of it. He wanted nothing more than to know what that something was.

The Decimo heaved a sigh before shifting his attention to the room, observing its marvelous structure. He had been here before but he still couldn't get over the fact that everything here was just too exquisite and antique. The dining room had a large chandelier that was hung above their heads, a long table in the middle, and lastly the large painting of the mansion on the wall.

It didn't take long before their breakfast was served and they started to eat. Tsuna had lost his appetite, his mind was off wondering about other things at the moment. Frankly, he wanted nothing more than to see a certain blonde.

Don Timoteo eyed the Cloud and Mist guardian with a bit of worry and shame. He breathed out silently and spoke. "I trust that you four are feeling better now?" The elder asked, his sentence directed to Tsuna, Hibari, Mukuro and Chrome.

"Erm…yes, thank you for letting us stay here." Tsuna said with a smile on his lips. "Right, everyone?"

Hibari replied with a nod of the head, earning a smile from the Nono. Mukuro beamed, obvious sincerity in his expression. The Mist bowed his head slightly and looked at his precious Chrome who gazed at the Ninth with a shy smile, her face showed a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you for caring for us, Ninth Vongola…." She said in a soft tone as her eyes looked down.

Tsuna had expected that the older Vongola would either laugh or smile but instead he saw the expression of sadness in his face. "It's nothing really…. It's the least we could do for the trouble we have caused the Tenth Generation Famiglia."

The Japanese old woman bowed her head with shame and despair. "True… we under bosses are deeply sorry for what our… comrades have done to your guardians. _And for that, we greatly apologize, Vongola Decimo._"Sayaka apologized, her last sentence undeniably in their native tongue.

Tsuna was slightly taken back. She didn't expect that Lady Sayaka would actually use Japanese in her sentence instead of the usual Italian. The brunette gripped his hands under the table, feeling them a bit cold. These people around the Ninth were somehow nicer than the ones he saw in the underground dungeon. Maybe Reborn was right, they can be really trusted.

"Yes, but you know Decimo," Massimo started, coughing a little. Tsuna expected something serious to come out of the elder under boss but instead he eyed him with such a wide and proud grin. "You really did a great job kicking that arrogant bastard's ass! You really knocked some sense to that idiot Matthias!" He laughed loudly, holding his belly before giving Tsuna a thumbs up.

The Decimo's jaw dropped slightly, he didn't need to look at his guardians to know how surprised they were at the reaction of the under boss. Weren't the under bosses supposed to be really angry at him right now? They were supposed to be cursing him not cursing their own comrades!

"Signore Massimo…" Shun held back his chuckle. "You've blown your cover and honestly… you're blowing ours too."

"Oh shut up! Most of us here is proud of what the Decimo did to that idiot! Right?" Massimo glanced at the Ninth and his fellow under bosses. "That fool has been waiting to get his ass kicked for a long time now!"

Surprisingly even if they didn't speak at all, their meaningful stares and smiles at the Decimo seem to convince him. Tsuna could not believe this at all! It was just quite hard to believe he was having this sort of conversation with the Ninth and these four under bosses. This was something he least expected from them after the whole thing that happened.

"It's not that we totally hate our fellowmen, Tsunayoshi-kun. It's just that sometimes they get quite irrational and do something foolish." The Ninth admitted sadly.

"Yes, even if we declined to the whole idea of the surveillance… we couldn't very well counter it when that was already put to vote among the under bosses." Tessa said.

"Furthermore, we can't do anything once half of the under bosses agreed to the decision already. Perhaps Signore Matthias and our fellow comrades are just too paranoid with this traitor roaming around Vongola. So probably that's why he did this… but nonetheless it was still wrong to beat up the Cloud and the Mist guardian like that." Shun said, a faint smile on his face.

"What do you mean paranoid? You mean insane!" Massimo yelled, looking at the younger under boss. "Wow, wait a minute! Don't tell me you're protecting that bastard's ridiculous idea, Shun? Whose side are you on anyway?"

Shun merely grinned widely and so the two under bosses argued with each other. Tsuna and his guardians merely watched in amusement. The Decimo never thought that high ranked members of Vongola would show this kind of attitude. He always had been in the impression that they were mighty and so formal, never did he think otherwise.

"That is already enough Massimo, Shun." The Ninth spoke to stop their argument. Massimo though uttered something under his breath while the Chinese male simply grinned at the Nono. Tsuna observed from where he sat, the Ninth might be a kind old man with a gentle demeanor but… he can be frightening when he wants to be. Tsuna merely smiled half-heartedly when he witnessed it and it didn't take them long before the food was served.

The Decimo actually forgot that his hunger probably because his mind was drifting off elsewhere. He pondered if the blonde-haired captain was really alright.

**» × «**

A phone rang. Its buzzing sound could be heard bouncing off the walls of seemingly a dark room. The source of light merely came from the computer monitor. The sound of a door being electrically opened revealed a man in a blood spattered lab coat, a devious smirk on his lips, he hummed an unfamiliar tone which he most likely made himself. He tossed the scalpel he held to a silver platter and threw his surgical gloves that were stained with blood to the trashcan. The man typed something to his computer before flipping his mobile phone to answer the persistent call.

"Hello?" He held the device with one hand while he was pressing something on the screen of his computer. "Oh! Sugar, you finally called me! And I thought that you forgot already! Yes, yes I heard what happened. Poor you—Hmn?"

The mysterious male clicked his tongue.

"Girl, don't tell me you doubt my skills? I sewed the right part of his face before didn't I? Mind you, he lived! That doesn't mean that I couldn't do it again! Just make sure he still has a working brain and a heart—oh coma?"

He frowned.

"Oh, that sucks. Well, ask someone to bring him here tomorrow and I'll see what I can do." The male's lips parted slightly. He abruptly stood upon listening further to his caller. "Really? Well send it already so I can finally take a good look at him!"

A pop up window appeared on his computer screen. The male immediately sat down and pressed something on his computer screen to open the message. A directory of files appeared and he hurriedly pressed one of it.

He squealed upon sight. Pictures of a golden-haired male with spiky locks flashed on his monitor. They were stolen shots but they looked really well taken. The said male wore of a mechanical eye gear of some sort which hid his eyes. He pressed on different files, and enlarged some more photos of him.

"Damn! This is really him? He's… he's really hot! You know, I keep wondering why Vongola have such handsome men as associates! I've seen the files you sent me the other day… the profiles of the Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians? Yeah, I have to say, oh hot damn… their all my type—well except that cow, of course! The Decimo was so fukin' lucky to have such fine men around him to do his every bidding!" He giggled. "Oops, I got a little carried away. Hmn…Sure, I'll study them really well. Sure, sure! I'll see you tomorrow, Bye!"

He smirked, flipping his phone close and placing it on the table. The male began humming again as he cheerfully pressed a button on the touch screen. It played a surveillance video, there was the same blonde protecting this brown-haired male under a seemingly dark mantle.

"I finally found you, Cielo Corleone." The mysterious male traced his hand on the blonde male's cheek from the enlarged photo on the screen. "Such godly powers you have, it makes me feel excited. It makes me want to cut inside you even more."

A hysterical laugh was heard.

"We'll meet each other…soon."

**» × «**

Tsuna forced himself to take another bite of the food he has on his plate. No matter how extravagant or delicious the food was, Tsuna thought that it was a bit bland to him. Not that the food was awful or anything but he was bothered by something that he really couldn't explain. He felt unease, his mind kept thinking that someone was in trouble or he was needed elsewhere.

He had felt this similar sensation before when Tsuna was allowed to go back to Japan for a week. His mother Nana, had thrown a small celebration in his house. Everyone was invited of course but during the course of it, Tsuna felt something was wrong because Kyoko and Haru haven't returned from buying some juice from a nearby convenience store. Things were turning bad because it was getting dark and it was dangerous.

That was when Tsuna felt it, that there was something he needed to do, that someone needed his help.

The brunette immediately told Gokudera and Yamamoto about this and the group, knowing better that the Decimo's intuition was never wrong, took off to search for the girls. They were immediately found surrounded by a bunch of thugs. The Decimo and his two guardians didn't waste any more time and rescued the two. Thankfully, they weren't hurt and they were able to go back to Tsuna's house safely.

The Decimo swallowed the last of his food before taking a glass of water to wash it all down. This feeling was really bothering him, trying to act normal was getting harder too. The Ninth Vongola was taking glances of him from time to time. He was starting to wonder if there was anything wrong with the Decimo. Tsuna couldn't seem to fool Yamamoto or Gokudera any longer too because they knew better if something was troubling him.

He needed to go to the restroom or something, just out to straighten himself up. That would surely do him good. A nice splash of water on the face would surely wake him.

So, the Decimo slowly took the napkin from the side of his plate and lightly pressed it to the corner of his lips, mindful not to let anyone think that he was actually hurrying to get out. Tsuna politely excused himself though it earned a couple of stares from the under bosses as they were chatting with Reborn and the Ninth, he told them saying he needed to go to the restroom. The brunette saw a slight change from the Nono's face but eventually he nodded. Tsuna strolled to the door and got out of the room without making that much noise.

The Nono was gazed by the under bosses and Reborn but none actually spoke. The Ninth replied their concerned looks with a silent stare and that was all it took for them to understand.

As Tsuna left his seat, Gokudera and Yamamoto eyed the Decimo. Both guardians saw that there was some sort of weary atmosphere surrounding their friend.

"Reborn-san…something seem strange with Juudaime." Gokudera said in a whisper.

"Yeah, I noticed it too. Maybe we should follow him." Yamamoto spoke in the same manner as the Storm guardian.

"Is that so?" Reborn hid his eyes under his fedora hat. "I didn't seem to notice that Dame Tsuna was acting strange. Hmn… well just leave him be."

"But—" Gokudera tried to reason out a bit more though his was halted when the Mist guardian spoke.

"Stop being so paranoid Storm-kun, nothing bad will happen to him." Mukuro stated as a smile slowly formed on his lips. His remark earned a couple of stares from the Ninth and his cohorts. Gokudera merely stared at him with narrowed eyes. "I believe our little Decimo is more than capable of protecting himself."

"Dame Tsuna can manage things by himself… after all he's just going to the restroom." Reborn said with finality. Gokudera went silent after that and continued to eat his meal. The silver-haired guardian felt a pat on his shoulder and this made him look to his side. Yamamoto was grinning at him as if trying to relieve his anxiety.

"Maa…maa…its okay. The Kid is right, Gokudera. Don't worry about Tsuna that much. Surely, nothing bad will happen to him after all he's just going to the restroom." The Rain guardian chuckled lightly, earning a sigh from the Storm.

"The mansion is safe, I assure you Gokudera-kun." The Ninth Vongola smiled at the wary Storm guardian.

"Kufufu… if something does happen and he won't be able to defend himself… I'm sure _someone_ out there would eventually come to rescue him." Mukuro smirked, his gaze slowly affixed themselves to the silent Cloud guardian who was quietly eating his food. Reborn was smirking with amusement, it seemed that only he understood what the Mist really meant.

Hibari, sensing that the Mist guardian's words were directed to him, stopped eating and slowly glared at the Illusionist. He wasn't sure if the Mist was implying to them or that other carnivore. Hibari Kyouya was a little agitated to begin with, especially seeing that slightly troubled look from the brunette earlier. He wanted to go after him but leaving his seat would be disrespectful to the Ninth Vongola and his subordinates.

And for some reason he had this gut feeling that even if tried to follow the Decimo, he wouldn't be able to go out of the room that easily. Even if he was the Cloud guardian and they knew well that a Cloud likes to go his own way. The Nono and those four under bosses were stealing glances of him since awhile ago. The Cloud guardian suddenly had this thought that they knew something and they were hiding it from them.

Hibari simply sighed and resumed to eating. It was best to ignore the damn pineapple and that sly grin on his face, he really wasn't in the mood right now.

"Hmn…." Hibari grunted his reply, ignoring the stares of his fellow guardians. He heard the Illusionist chuckle his trademarked laugh.

Reborn took his tea cup from the side of his plate and sipped from it. The Arcobaleno's eyes were hidden under the shadow of his hat probably that was why no one actually noticed that he smirking. The Don was mindful that there was something bothering the brunette but he didn't question him and let him do what he wanted. He had sensed that Tsunayoshi wouldn't need the help of anyone of them.

He had a feeling that his idiotic student had a lot to tell him once they get home.

**» × «**

Tsuna turned the faucet on and splashed water on his face. He sighed before turning it off and gazed at his reflection, something was different. He looked oddly pale and he was sure that if he goes back in the banquet hall right now, they would notice and they would ask if he was alright. The Decimo groaned, turning his back against his reflection. He reached for a white towel on the side to wipe his dripping face and hands.

Tsuna felt something moving inside his coat. He blinked twice before a thought pushed through his mind.

"Nuts?" Tsuna took out his box weapon from the pocket inside his black blazer. The brunette found it strange because the sky lion inside the box seemed agitated and wanted to go out. The Decimo suddenly remembered the first time he opened his box weapon.

He paled even more as he bit his lip. As much as he wanted to let his partner out from that cramped up tiny box, he was worried that some disaster might happen and that can't be good! The brunette knew that a person's box weapon reflected its master's feelings. Nuts must be feeling the same way as him, he must have felt that strange feeling that he had as well.

"Nuts, I'm really sorry but I can't really let you out right now. Please understand!" Tsuna said, looking at the orange box from his hand. Strangely, the box weapon stopped shaking. Tsuna sighed in relief before smiling. Nuts must have understood him and he felt relieved. "I promise I'll let you out when we get back home, so don't worry. Okay?"

The Decimo breathed out, he was going to put the orange box to his pocket when something unexpected happened.

The Vongola Ring of Sky on his finger sparked to life without him igniting his flames. The flame of the sky flowed inside the box weapon, opening and releasing the lion. It took about a moment for Tsuna to realize that a small amount of flames gone out of him and into the box weapon. It was too late when he realized what happened and when he did, Nuts had already been freed. But just before the lion ran away and destroyed the door into the hall, he looked at its master one last time.

A pair of caramel brown eyes broadened from realization. Tsuna felt something within him steer, it was like the sky lion was telling him something though indirectly.

"Gao…."

Silence filled both Tsuna and Nuts. Tsuna wanted to talk to him but that silent stare from the sky lion was enough to say that there was something important inside Nuts' mind and he was trying to tell it to him. Did it mean that Nuts wanted to get out of the box because he needed to say something? That must be it then, no wonder he was troubled. Nuts wanted Tsuna to know something, maybe he knew the answer as to why he felt this strange feeling.

Unfortunately, Nuts had no intension on having a staring contest with the brunette and neither did he want to make this moment any longer. And with that, Nuts ran away to the corridor leaving a panicked brunette to chase after him.

"Nuts! Wait!" Tsuna yelled, running for the door to catch up to his run-away box weapon.

**» × «**

Somehow Tsuna wondered if what came into his mind awhile ago was really correct. Nuts wanted to show him something, sadly though because this follow-me thing isn't going so well. The main Vongola mansion is indeed a huge maze and getting lost is certainly unavoidable, in Tsuna's case… he had already lost his way the moment he chased Nuts.

"Nu—Nuts…" Tsuna panted, forcing his legs to run faster. "Nuts stop!" His gaze suddenly fell upon a very familiar flower painting on the wall which he saw not to long ago. _'Isn't that—mou! We really are going in circles!' _Tsuna told himself.

The brunette was slowly pulled himself to a stop, seeing as they were headed towards a dead end when he noticed something. Nuts was running at full speed and he seemed to be running towards the large mural of the Ninth Vongola. The brunette's eyes widened. Tsuna tried to yell at the sky lion once again to get its attention but to no avail, Nuts didn't even pay any attention to him and ran even faster than before. Tsuna gathered his strength and ran after his partner with hope that he would get their in time to catch him. He can't afford Nuts destroying a huge painting!

The Decimo dove in to seize Nuts and when he was able to grab him, his turmoil didn't end there. He did somehow manage to get the sky lion in time but that didn't stop their fall. Tsuna cursed himself, they were going to hit the painting and most probably ruin it! But that wasn't important now because he can't stop things from happening, Tsuna thought that he'll somehow think of some excuse later. The brunette shut his eyes close and held tightly onto his little partner, shielding him with his own body so that if any piece of it would fall on them, he'll be the one hurt and not him.

Tsuna was expecting pain and loud noises that would most probably come from the now destroyed artwork but surprisingly, there wasn't any. The Decimo was afraid to open his eyes, to see the mess they created but a call from Nuts made him slowly open them. Out of fear that something bad happened to his partner, Tsuna open his eyes only to widen even more from what he saw.

The brunette could only gasp. The painting was still very much in tact and it seemed that nothing ever happened to it. It didn't even move! But something was definitely wrong because they were on the other side of the large mural of the Ninth Vongola!

'_We came through the painting? But how?'_ Tsuna tried to observe, staring at the painting looking for any way he and Nuts could go back their way. The Decimo tried to touch the large artwork, he felt something pass through his fingertips, faint but noticeable. The mural itself was embedded with mist flames. Tsuna looked back the opposite direction. He swallowed. They were in a barely lit narrow hallway that seemed to be like a corridor to hell. The Decimo sighed. The Vongola main mansion was said to be a never ending maze and that meant that they must be in some kind of secret passageway.

Tsuna tried to yell but no one seems to hear him. He tried to see if he could actually call Gokudera or Yamamoto using his mobile phone but unfortunately, there wasn't any signal. He grumbled to himself and sat down to think.

"Gao…." Tsuna glanced at his sky lion. Nuts must have felt his anxiety and actually felt responsible for troubling his master. The Decimo gazed at him but eventually smiled.

"Don't worry Nuts, I'm not mad at you." Tsuna patted his little partner. "I'm sure they'll find us… one way or another."

"Gao," Nuts called for his master's attention. The brunette glanced back at him with a bit of curiosity. "Gao, gao!" Tsuna tiled his head slightly.

"Nuts? What is it?" Tsuna asks when the sky lion jumped from his hold and bit on the Decimo's sleeve, pulling him towards the dark corridor. "Eh! Are you serious? You—You want me to go there?" Tsuna gasped out loud.

"Gao!" The sky lion seemed to agree on what the brunette said.

"But Nuts why don't we just stay here! I'm sure Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto would surely notice that we've been gone for a long time now and they would look for us." Tsuna tried to argue but Nuts still kept pulling his sleeve to the direction of the corridor. The young Decimo was a bit surprised, even if it was a dark path, Nuts still had the audacity to go to such a place. He had always thought that his little partner lacked courage especially at incidents such as this but Nuts seemed different and he wanted the Decimo to venture on to the dark pathway with him. The brunette suddenly thought of something, was Nuts trying to lead him somewhere right from the start? Did he actually know the way and somehow he knew that Tsuna wouldn't follow him unless he chases him around?

"Gao!" Tsuna heard him again as if saying yes to his thoughts. Nuts was leading him somewhere and now, he had no choice but to follow his little box weapon. He breathed in and stood, he hated the fact that sometimes he can't say no, it can be a curse and gift at the same time.

"Well…this might lead us out. I guess there's no harm if we go that way…I might as well know where this leads because sooner or later Reborn would have me memorize the entire mansion." He chuckled lightly. Nuts jumped onto his shoulder looking happy. Tsuna had this strange thought that once they reach the other end of this pathway, there was something waiting for him. The young Decimo just hoped that it was good otherwise… he just didn't know anymore.

Taking a step forward, Tsuna immediately gasped.

The torches on the wall that was once too dim to light the hallway suddenly seethe fire on its own. One by one, they lit and slowly filled the hall with their radiance, no longer letting the darkness have its way. To Tsuna it was a creepy yet an astonishing experience, he had seen weird things happening ever since Reborn came in to his life and he knew that this self-lighting-torches had nothing to do with the supernatural… well, at least he thinks it that way.

Looking at Nuts who stared at him back, Tsuna gathered some courage and went on. He placed one of his hands inside his pocket, holding his canteen of Hyper dying will pills. He figured that if ever something does happen, he could immediately take it out and protect himself from whatever that was going to attack them.

He just wished that if something does attack him, it would be something that he could actually touch.

**» × «**

The frown on Tsuna's face seemed to twitch ever so lightly, they've been walking for what seemed to be a long time now and honestly, it just keeps on going. The stone corridor actually looked like a tunnel of some sort and it was hard for Tsuna to actually tell which was which now. The brunette actually thought of walking back but every single time he did, Nuts would either growl or bite him. He had never seen the sky lion act this way before but Tsuna had to guess that whatever was inside Nuts' mind, he had a good reason for acting this way. Nuts really was determined to show him this thing. Tsuna could only hope that it wouldn't create any trouble.

As Tsuna and Nuts embark on the unknown passageway, Tsuna suddenly pulled himself to a stop, his eyes brightened and a relieved smile braced his lips as finally he saw the end of the tunnel. He saw light coming from the other end and he felt overjoyed when he saw it. The brunette glanced over to Nuts and beamed at him, the small lion replied with a cheerful 'gao'. Tsuna began to run, seeing as he wanted nothing more than to see the outside world.

However as the Decimo hurried himself out, he suddenly pulled himself to a stop midway towards the exit. It was hard not to notice and he actually thought that his ears were playing tricks on him, probably because he was hearing nothing but his own whining and footsteps while he was in the tunnel. He was hearing another sound, a very clear reverberation of it.

It was a sound of a musical instrument playing a melancholic tune.

Tsuna felt it again, that particular feeling where he sensed that he was needed and that feeling actually doubled. It hurt for some reason, something deep inside him wanted for it to stop and somehow he knew that he was the only one who could do that, like it was a task only for him. The brunette couldn't actually explain the feeling yet again but he knew better not to question his own intuition this time around.

As if on cue Nuts jumped from his shoulder and ran for the exit. This time Tsuna dashed not only to follow his partner but to find out who was playing the poignant tune.

The abrupt shine of the sun surprised the eyes of the Decimo as he tried to shield them somehow using the back of his hand. Tsuna tried to let his sight slowly adjust from the intensity of the light as he could also hear the music louder and clearer than from where he first heard it inside the tunnel. After a couple of blinks or so, his sight clearer and attuned with the light source did Tsuna felt his mouth gap in awe.

He was no longer inside the Vongola manor, in fact he was a long, long way out of it. Tsuna peered through his surroundings, declaring to himself that he was in the middle of the woods, full of tall trees that cover most of the sky. At the heart of the canopy of foliage was what seemed to be once a marvelous structure that now lied in ruins.

It was a small church that has aged through time though some of its foundations still stood but large parts of it were either dust or shapeless rocks that fell on the soft earth. The main foundation of the church still had a large stone cross above it though there were noticeable cracks. The sky there could clearly been seen and actually looked so beautiful despite its deteriorated state.

The scenery was exquisite seemingly like a dream turn reality.

It was like Mother Nature herself stopped the growth of large plants and built an invisible fortress that encircled the church so perfectly. She had used her powers in order that the remnants of it would be persevered from the wrath of Old man Time even for a bit more, just a little bit more. The gracious mother permitted only small plants such as flowers to flourish the small land adding beauty to it even more.

Tsuna felt a lone tear from his eye drop to his cheek, this place somehow has an enchanting sensation he couldn't explain and the music coming from inside the ruined church added to it even more. The brunette bit his lip slightly looking for his little partner. The Decimo quickly saw him sitting silently at the ruined entrance of the cathedral, watching something with great interest. Tsuna silently walked to his side, he was going to speak yet the words from mouth seemingly never came out for the sight in front of him nearly made his heart burst into an unknown sorrow.

It only took the brunette a mere glance to know who that person was and Tsuna literally felt something inside his chest feel so pained as he witnessed the sight even more.

In the middle of the desolated place of worship was a very familiar man with locks of gold, holding a delicate instrument on his hands. Cielo stood in the middle of the cathedral, playing the violin with absolute virtuosity. The captain of the cloud squadron wasn't in his regular uniform but was clad into a simple black suit and tie, although the mechanical gear that covered a part of his face was still present, deeming his true identity still hidden.

Tsuna clutched his hands tight. The melody that Cielo was playing was overflowing with emotions that Tsuna never expected that he would have. It was like feelings that were buried deep within a person's heart and that person only managed to let it out until now. The Decimo never thought that Cielo would posses such feelings and pour it out in form of a sorrowful melody.

It was said that an artist's heart is a mirror that reflects his works and deeds. Did that mean that Cielo felt this way all along and all this time Tsuna never noticed it at all? Forcing to keep one's feelings inside… it was absolutely awful. The blonde had a perfect mask of his emotions and had perfected the art of hiding them so that it wouldn't get in the way of his work.

All this time, Cielo had comforted him and become his strength whenever things go wrong in his life. He had always been there whenever he needed him, he would smile to him like nothing was wrong and everything was fine. The blonde had protected him and even raised his sword for him, even if it would mean great danger on his part. Cielo went back and fought the under bosses without doubt, believing Tsuna's reasons were righteous.

Somehow Tsuna could feel that there was something more to it, like there was a hidden truth behind Cielo's actions and by some means those actions of his held great meaning that burdened the blonde with great extent. Why would he go the trouble of doing these things for him, to someone who he barely knew and had only met not too long ago? Even if he was the Vongola Decimo, doing things like these was just…too much of him. Cielo had done this for that specific reason and whatever that reason was Tsuna was sure that it was something great. For someone like Cielo who was kind and gentle… that reason of his must be too vast.

The brunette had never felt so stupid, so naïve, so pathetic all his life. Now he understood why his intuition was irking him, telling him that he was specifically needed somewhere, it just so happens that the feeling of his was right all along. Nuts must have understood it better than him. Tsuna wouldn't deny the fact that he really did want to see the blonde and somehow Nuts felt it too, maybe that was why he kept pushing Tsuna to venture on to the tunnel. Nuts felt it all along and he wanted nothing more than to fulfill what the Decimo desired in his heart. Tsuna had to smile, placing a mental note later on to thank his little partner.

As music went on, Tsuna found himself tearing up. The outpour of emotions was just too incredible. The lingering feeling of sadness was deeply intertwined to the music of the violin. The manifested feeling that Cielo wanted to convey through his music was just too magnificent and yet so deeply agonizing. It was like seeing that he had bore a wound that never seemed to close at all, it was too painful to see or hear… too deep that the feeling itself caused the listener to hurt as well.

Tsuna wanted nothing more than to put his arms around him like Cielo did so back then. He wanted to whisper things that could help him at least mend a part of that unfathomable pain he had. The brunette's eyes widened even more as he saw the blonde turn ever so slightly, it was faint but Tsuna saw it. The luminous glow of the sun reflected a faint stream of tears that had come down from the blonde's obstructed eyes.

Tsuna bit his lower lip, clutching his chest tight. Cielo had been crying and that meant that the despair that Tsuna felt that had come from him was entirely true. Tsuna couldn't bear it anymore, it hurt a lot. But, somehow he still didn't know how to approach him without actually becoming a burden. After all, he might just make things worse. He had a bad record for doing that back then. The brunette shook his head quite fervently. This wasn't the time to be thinking of those things right now. His intuition did tell him that he was needed somewhere, right? Then it would be best if he believed his intuition. Right?

Tsuna knew that the melody was going to end soon, he tried to gather up some courage so that when Cielo finishes the score, he would slowly call out to him and approach him, that way he would be less startled.

And so, with a graceful ending the blonde finished the piece. The brunette was about to speak when the blonde suddenly turned to look at where he was hiding. Out of impulse, Tsuna hid himself behind one of the large pillars that still stood. He could feel his heart pound loudly inside his chest. Cielo must have known that someone was actually watching him. Tsuna wasn't able to see his facial expression but somehow, he must be either annoyed or angry. What he's doing doing was quite disrespectful after all.

"How long do plan on watching me?"

Tsuna swallowed hard as he heard Cielo's voice. The brunette found it slightly different from usual, probably because it was a bit shaky and he had tried so desperately not to let his voice crack. After what seemed to be moments that actually felt like hours, Tsuna slowly came out followed by Nuts who was hiding beside his leg. Stepping onto the light and showing himself before the blonde.

"Cielo-san…." Tsuna tried to smile, sniffing slightly. The Decimo found himself lost for words. The brunette could swear that if it weren't for the mechanism on Cielo's eyes they would have been wide. His lips were slightly apart and he had been clutching tightly on the bow and the violin on his hands. As Tsuna tried to approach him, it was needless to say that Cielo had been frozen from where he stood. Tsuna took a step forward but what happened next even brought the brunette into a deeper state of shock.

Tears suddenly fell from Cielo's eyes and this made him snap from his earlier daze, turning away from the brunette, starting to walk away.

"Wait! Cielo-san!" Tsuna tried to call out to him but to no avail the blonde still strode away. The Decimo gripped his hands, somehow his mind was screaming to him that if he didn't stop him from going away… everything was going to end. Of course, Tsuna wouldn't want it to end that way, not this way! Cielo had done so much for him but the brunette had only returned that favor by hurting him even more. Nuts growled a little, looking at him as if saying to go after the blonde. This time Tsuna understood it immediately. "I know Nuts." He said and ran after him.

Nuts saw his master catch up to the blonde-haired male. If only he could smile, he would have done it. The sky lion looked up to the sky before returning back to his box.

**» × «**

Tsuna immediately grabbed his arm making Cielo let go of the bow he held. Cielo still didn't face him and tried to get his arm back with a bit of force. But, Tsuna didn't budge.

"Let go." Cielo uttered, almost sounding a whisper of the wind.

"No." Tsuna spoke with a bit of anger in his tone. It shocked the blonde to hear such words from the Decimo, seeing as he was always the one who was very gentle and passive. "If you're angry because I was watching you when you were playing the violin… then I'm sorry but I won't let you go just like that, Cielo-san!" The brunette knew that tears were falling from his eyes but that didn't matter to him at all. He just can't let him go feeling this way. Tsuna wouldn't want someone who had become so important to him to feel so sad. He was part of his beloved famiglia and no matter what, he would always be with them. "If you're worried that I'll tell what I saw today then you're wrong… I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to!"

"I said, let go of me! Tsunayoshi!" The captain yelled in anger but the brunette held on to him with all his might.

The blonde had absolutely no idea why he wanted to get away from the Decimo. Was he afraid that he would see a part of him that he didn't want anyone to see? He had absolutely no idea. His mind is in a terrible state at the moment to process anything. Surprising as it is, the blonde couldn't even remember when was the last time he was in this dreadful mindset, terribly confused and in a messed up mood.

"Cielo-san has done so much for me," Tsuna bowed his head slowly, tears falling down to the warm earth. "Even if we only knew each other for such a short period of time, you were always there whenever I needed you, you made me smile in times I though I couldn't anymore."

Cielo remained perfectly still.

"But this time," Tsuna sniffed, pausing a little. "After seeing you play such a sad melody, I wanted to be someone who could at least comfort you even for a little bit. I don't know much about you and what made you hurt like that… but know that I'll always be here like you were for me. You don't need to tell me what bothered you but whatever it is, I want to be your strength even for just a short while. It painful! It's was so painful… for me to see you like that. I have seen so many people and fought countless who had endured so much suffering! I felt them all as I acquired my own when I accepted the title of being the Vongola Decimo but that was okay with me! But somehow, this one…this particular one was entirely different."

"Tsunayoshi…." Slowly, the blonde turned to look at the brunette, tears evidently falling. Tsuna raised his head smiling though there was sadness in them, his tears unconsciously streamed down from his tainted pink cheeks.

"That song… your sadness, I just can't stand there and do nothing. What you felt the most agonizing feeling of all! That's why…" Tsuna bit his lip. The blonde could feel the smaller one shook uncontrollably. Tsuna sobbed. "That was why…"

"Tsu—"

"**That was why I just can't let you go away like that!"**

Cielo—no, Giotto literally felt all that he dread so much vanish away just by hearing those words come out of the person he longed for. It gave him joy and happiness like never before, like a new spark of hope lit inside his dark heart. Those words from the brunette made him feel so much again. It made him feel the sensation which had long dispersed inside him. His heart that died together with his humanity the moment _the curse_ consumed him hundreds of years ago, turning him into this beast he is now.

Giotto never felt so human again, so alive than ever before.

It had been so long ago… since he felt so much. He couldn't even remember when the last time he felt so happy. Giotto was thankful, greatly thankful to the brunette. Although he knew that he and the Decimo can never be really together, Giotto knew well that Tsuna had someone already inside his heart and because of that, he can never force him and Giotto would never force Tsuna to love him. The Decimo would know the full truth when he finally succeeds the position in the famiglia. Sawada Tsunayoshi had to live a normal life no matter what. Even if it pains him greatly, Giotto was contented that the brunette would do so much for him. All those painful years of waiting seemingly was nothing to him. Tsunayoshi was worth the long wait, he had long past his expectations and he couldn't ask for more.

Cielo shifted his thoughts back and saw that the brunette had lowered his head again, most probably out of embarrassment to everything he said awhile ago. The blonde's lips slowly formed a smile as he pulled the Decimo into his arms once again, making him let go of the violin. He didn't care about anything anymore. He just wanted to embrace him without any care in the world. It earned a shocked expression from Tsuna but he expected that. The smaller male though didn't struggle much and remained quiet, easing into the blonde's hold.

"Thank you, Tsunayoshi." Cielo spoke into Tsuna's ear, loving everything about the person in his warm embrace. Yes, he can never have this person no matter how much he wished and even if he did wish it or destiny wanted it, the blonde was afraid for him. Giotto was afraid to love him for he knew that the consequences were great. This current Decimo would lose so much of himself if everything about the curse is revealed too soon. That was why he needed to hide it until that time, the time where he finally succeeds the position of Vongola Decimo.

Cielo felt the smaller male envelop his arms around his body. Tsuna shook his head slightly. "Please don't thank me… I just can't bear seeing you like this." Tsuna sniffed slightly.

"I wish I could tell you everything… I wanted nothing more than to tell you right from the start but… by doing that I would be giving you a terrible burden to bear, an obligation far worse than death itself." The blonde heard Tsuna gasped a bit but he then eased in his hold. "I'm quite convinced that you have a lot of questions about me that you wanted to ask, but I hope you can understand… that this isn't the right time yet." Cielo released the brunette from his embrace, he tilted his chin up so that they were face to face. The blonde could clearly say that the Decimo was deeply worried about him, his widened eyes say it so.

Tsuna looked at him with a faint blush on his cheeks, he nodded slightly. Cielo's lips formed a faint smile, thumbing away the lone tear that escaped from the brunette's eye. "I understand. It's okay if you don't want to tell… It's fine. I won't force you to but, please know that I'll always be here if you needed me!" The smaller said smiling at the blonde, a bit shyly.

Cielo beamed at Tsuna before patting him slightly. "I am really sorry."

"Ah! It's okay, really! Cielo-san, I don't want to create any more trouble to you… I know I have always been so… uhm… yeah." Tsuna flushed a deeper shade of pink, not really knowing what to say next. Cielo could only chuckle at the adorable figure in front of him.

"Would it be quite alright if I ask you a favor?" Tsuna could only blink in stupor, nodding slightly in approval. The Decimo observed as he began to take something out his pocket and gently placing it to Tsuna's hand. "I want you to keep this for me for awhile." Tsuna had wondered what it is because there was this strange feeling of anticipation inside his chest. Cielo smiled at him once more before taking his hand off his to let the brunette gaze at the object he held.

Tsuna's eyes broadened, surprised at the antique pocket watch in his hands. It had been the same one, the one that he returned to him yesterday just before they went to the underground dungeon. It never ceases to amaze the brunette, the fantastic complexity of its designs, the mysterious charms it had. Tsuna could only look at the blonde with a stunned expression.

"Cielo-san… I-this—" The blonde placed his index finger in time to stop the Decimo from uttering any more words.

"That pocket watch is very important to me… that particular object is the only connection I have left of my past that is why I want you to keep it for while. That pocket watch holds the same value of what I would promise you now."

"A promise?" Cielo nodded.

"A promise that someday when the time is right… I will tell you everything." Tsuna gazed at the blonde with a meaningful look. It was indeed true that the young Decimo wanted to ask so much and yet somewhere inside his mind he knew that these were things he shouldn't venture on without knowing the consequences it might hold. Perhaps the blonde was protecting him from this otherwise who knows what might happen. Tsuna knew that he should just trust the blonde and he did, maybe that someday would come and he would know of it, this _truth_ that Cielo was saying. "But, until that time comes… would you please hold it for me, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna stared at the piece of antique once again before drawing his head up, smiling. "If Cielo-san wants me to then… Yes. I'll keep this safe until then."

"Thank you, Tsunayoshi." Cielo smiled as he tilted the brunette's chin slightly and placed a kiss on his forehead. It took a few seconds of silence when the young Decimo grew aware of what was happening and when he did all he could do was lower his head, feel embarrassed while his cheeks turn pink enough to say it was red. But a small smile slowly formed on his lips from joy.

**» × «**

"I see, alright. Please get him back here safely, Captain Corleone." The Don sighed, giving back the transmitter to the dark-haired Vice-captain of the Cloud squadron. "Thank you." The Nono smiled half-heartedly to Svi. The Vice-captain nodded before putting the communication device back on to his right ear.

"Ninth?" Reborn asked, his eyes hidden once again in the shadow of his fedora. But he was obviously smirking. Ah yes, his idiotic student had _a lot_ of things to tell him and the Arcobaleno swore to himself that he would do everything to get it out from him.

"He's fine." Don Timoteo assured them, earning some relieved sighs from the Decimo's guardians and the under bosses. "Apparently, Tsunayoshi-kun's box weapon ran wild and got him lost inside the mansion. Fortunately, he managed to find Captain Corleone by accident while he was lost." The Ninth placed a hand under his chin as if thinking. "I just couldn't believe that he ended up so far away from the manor… in that old church."

"Thank goodness nothing bad happened to Juudaime." Gokudera said looking more calmed now.

"Gokudera, you really worry so much when it comes to Tsuna. I told you, Tsuna's fine!" Yamamoto laughed, earning an angry retort from the Storm guardian telling him to shut his mouth.

"Kufufu… yes but like I said earlier, someone is bound to come and rescue the Decimo… even though it weren't his own guardians." Mukuro chuckled once more, his mismatched eyes directed to the silent cloud that looked as if he didn't care about anything at all. "Isn't that right, my precious Chrome?"

"Yes, Mukuro-sama." Chrome replied, a small smile on her lips. She looked so relief to hear that Tsuna was in good hands.

"Hmn, according to Captain Corleone, they were on their way back. Why don't we wait for them in the dining hall?" The Ninth suggested earning yeses from everyone… well, except for one that is.

Hibari was at the back of the group. His facial expression showed an impassive face but unbeknownst to all, he had been pissed right from the start, especially after hearing about that damn blonde. Everyone had been searching for the Decimo an hour after he didn't return. It just so happens that that blonde-haired carnivore found him first. Not to mention that annoying pineapple seemed to have chosen to side with that beast. It was obvious enough to notice. Though even if things happened this way, Hibari might let it slide _just this one time_. After all, the blonde had saved his life _once_ and he had owed him for that no matter how _despicable_ it may sound. It would be bad on his part if he didn't return it, _right?_

'_I'll let you have your way for now… but this won't happen again.'_

Hibari's eyes narrowed.

**To be continued…**

**» × «**

Hi everyone! Sorry if it took so long for me to update again, school has been so darn rough on me this past few weeks and having a decent free time is so rare. Not to mention stress is taking most of my brain nowadays so yeah. Please excuse the typos and errors if were any, I had so little time to proofread this. I'm so sorry! DX

Oh yes, if you're interested to listen to the violin melody Cielo was playing, I did a little video of it but please forgive the fail artwork. Remove the spaces from the url, h t t p : / / www . you tube . com/ watch?v= rZTfsTiiEDQ

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the long update. I did quite a lengthy one this time because I know people are kinda expecting something to happen due to the lack of G27 last chapter. I just hope it pleases you readers. And yes I know I made Giotto cry again but come on! It's more dramatic that way, right? XD

Oh! I would also like to thank those who reviewed last chapter. I was so shocked because it was twice as much than the average number I used to get! And because of that, thank you so much for finding time to review! I hope I don't disappoint you good people in the future! Well then thank you so much for reading, see you guys next chapter! :D


	11. Clash

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Afraid to Love You**

**Chapter Eleven: Clash**

**» × «**

Tsuna traced the intrinsic designs on the pocket watch he held. His mind recalled the events that took place earlier. The memory of how the antique came into his possession played like a melody of a music box. A gentle smile speared to his lips as his eyes trailed to the blonde captain not far from him. Cielo was conversing with the Vongola Nono through a transmitter. It was vague but Tsuna could hear them.

"I've instructed Svi to put up a secured parameter to avoid any problems. I've given him our coordinates as well as the coordinates of our arrival spot. Yes, thank you. We'll return to the manor as soon as possible." Tsuna heard him say as he pressed one of the buttons on his vision in order to end the transmission. Tsuna quickly placed the antique inside his coat's breast pocket for safe keeping. He didn't want to lose it after all. Cielo spun around and walked towards the brunette. "They were glad to know that you are safe." He told the young Vongola.

"Thanks Cielo-san." Tsuna heaved a sigh. "You saved me the trouble of explaining everything to them. But, I have a feeling Reborn would still make me explain. He likes to hear _every single detail._ He'll hit me on the head if I don't tell him!" Tsuna shuddered at the thought. There are times that Tsuna thought that Reborn would do those actions to snap him out of his own stupidity, it was helpful—**at times** but there were instances that the Arcobaleno would do it out of his own amusement and hell, it hurts! The Decimo glanced at the blonde-haired captain and smiled a little. "Sorry you had to hear me like this."

Cielo shook his head. Tsuna appeared embarrassed as he stared at his feet to avoid the taller man's gaze. "Please don't apologize, it's perfectly fine. I'll listen to everything you want to say, Deci—Ah no." The Varia Cloud captain had to smile. He drew up his hand up and used it to tilt the Decimo's face up to look at him. He brushed his thumb lightly against his soft cheek. "Tsunayoshi." Tsuna felt his heart beat loudly, but he was too stunned to actually react. That face, that smile, that petrifying gaze… it was just entirely mind blowing. Cielo lowered his hand a little as an invitation to the brunette. It was only that moment did Tsuna regained himself and snapped out of that daze. "We should leave. They are waiting for your return." Cielo said with his mellowed voice.

Tsuna nodded fervently since it was all he could do after well… _that._ It's not an easy thing to recover from, really. The fact that Tsuna chose to stay silent and just nod his reply was because he was afraid he'll say something nonsensical and that would totally worsen the situation. Reborn had always told him to think twice before he does anything. True enough he should and he did try his best to do so, but then again when it comes to Cielo Corleone, all of Tsuna's logic was thrown out into outer space.

Tsuna breathed in and took the captain's hand without hesitation.

An obvious wrong move.

The moment the Decimo had grabbed hold of the Cielo's hand did a slight smirk carved the Captain's lips. Tsuna wasn't able to see it though but he found everything happening too fast. The Varia Cloud captain had pulled the unsuspecting brunette closer to him and just before the Decimo could actually grab hold of reality, he was already carried by the blonde with two arms. Tsuna felt a sudden rush of blood in his cheeks as he came into full grasp of everything.

The reality that he was now being carried by Cielo Corleone like bride.

"Hieee! Cielo-san, put me down! Please!" Tsuna panicked and struggled a little. He didn't want to fall though.

"I'd have to refuse. It'll be easier to travel back this way." The captain chuckled at Tsuna's frantic state.

"Eh? How? I'm freaking heavy and you're carrying me! How is that an easy way to travel?" Tsuna retorted, the blush on his face still visible. He really had no idea how carrying him is much easier way to do this! Wouldn't carrying him be such a hassle? Since they are going back through that never-ending tunnel, right?

"We will travel by flame, it'll take us a very long time if we go by foot."

"Travel… by flame?" Tsuna had a quizzical look on his face. He had never heard of such a thing! Is that even possible? He asked himself.

"Correct. If you put it simply… its similar to teleportation. Flame is light and traveling in the speed of light is quicker."

"But… why is it that I needed to be carried like this?" The brunette asked. Tsuna stared at the blonde with eyes of interest. He saw the change of expression in the captain's face. Even with his visor abstracting his eyes from proper view, Tsuna could still see it. It was an expression that made him feel very warm inside, an expression that made his heart skip every single time he sees it. Cielo smiled to Tsuna.

"It is because… I need you as close to me as possible." Tsuna was left speechless. His eyes broadened a little as a soft, almost inaudible gasp escaped his thin lips. "I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable," The caring smile slowly changed to something a bit rueful. "But for this to work… I have to fulfill that requirement. My flame should connect to yours in order that we arrive at the designated location at the same time."

Tsuna bit his lip slightly, thinking about what he blonde had said. _'His flame… to mine.'_ Tsuna told himself as he felt a bit nervous. He clung to the blonde slightly though he wasn't really conscious of it. "Well… if you put it that way… then okay." The brunette murmured, averting his gaze elsewhere.

"It would be easy. 2 miles would be sw—"

"2 miles? We're that far away?" Tsuna exclaimed. He couldn't believe that they were that far from the Vongola manor. The tunnel earlier did seem endless but it never occurred to him that he had been walking that great of a distance! Cielo chortled.

"That is why this is the fastest way… and this isn't the first time you've traveled by flame with me."

"This isn't the first?" Tsuna blinked. There was a bit of sadness in the older man's face but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. Cielo didn't want Tsuna to see it as much as he didn't want him to remember things that pained him in the past.

"It's not important but… let's not keep the Nono waiting any longer." Tsuna eyed him for a bit, trying to rack his brain of that particular memory. He hated whenever he would forget something important. Strange though… whenever the blonde was involved, Tsuna deemed it as always important. The Decimo had no idea why but things always ended up that way even before he could process things properly. Cielo Corleone had become someone dear to him in such a short period of time. Tsuna nodded slightly, he didn't know what else to say. What else can he say anyway?

"Hold tight…." Cielo muttered with a small smile on his lips. Tsuna did so, feeling the blonde tighten his hold onto him ever so gently.

In a matter of seconds, a vigorous serge of flames encircled through Tsuna's body. He felt his flame slowly flow out and mix with the blonde. He didn't feel weakened by it or anything but instead he felt revitalized. Cielo hadn't been lying when he said that Tsuna had traveled by flame with him before… it was vivid but somehow Tsuna could remember it. He had remembered that cold night in that old shack. How Cielo had come to comfort him after that… nightmare. How they got back was a mystery to Tsuna but this was probably the answer to it.

Tsuna stole a glance at the blonde and closed his eyes. He unconsciously encircled his arms around Cielo's neck, bringing him a little closer. The Decimo breathed out slightly, it felt so warm. It reminded him of those unforgettable memories of how he would feel so utterly safe around the blonde. How everything that ever burdened him would suddenly vanish momentarily. The brunette didn't have the time to look at the blonde-haired captain but Tsuna could swear that he had a gentle expression on his face.

A few more seconds passed when Tsuna heard a calm voice call out to him. He couldn't remember when he closed his eyes but it seemed as though he had woken up from a peaceful dream.

"We've arrived." Tsuna smiled as he met that gentle expression from the blonde. Cielo beamed as well and slowly placed him down to stand on his own two feet. The brunette stared at his feet for a moment and then to his surroundings. It was true that they were back in Vongola main mansion and they were now standing on the large lawn behind the manor. Tsuna heard light footsteps drew near them and as he turned he saw a familiar dark-haired male wearing a similar coat as Captain Corleone.

"Welcome back Vongola…" Svi bowed slightly, "Captain." A small grin stretched Svi's lips as he eyed the captain before bowing as well.

"Thank you, Svi-san." Tsuna replied with a nervous smile. He stared at him and he stared at him, hard. The vice captain looks oddly strange somehow. He looks terribly stressed out. Tsuna shook his head and averted his gaze, he didn't want the vice captain to be offended.

"Svi, kindly inform the Nono of the Decimo's arrival." Cielo requested.

"I've already have Sir, they are already waiting for you inside."

His eyes affixed themselves to Svi then to Tsuna. "Good. Shall we meet with them then? Vice captain, would you please lead us the way?" Svi replied with a slight nod of the head and spun around to lead the two inside the manor. The brunette and blonde slowly trailed after Svi as they paced side by side each other. Neither Cielo nor Tsuna spoke a word, it didn't really bother Tsuna but deep inside he had a slight feeling of happiness and he could somehow tell that it was also how Cielo must have felt.

**» × «**

Svi had led them to a long corridor filled with rooms. It wasn't that much of a wonder since they were at the largest manor that the Vongola owned. Amidst those rooms, one actually stood out. It was a large double-door with beautiful carved designs. Tsuna had guessed that they were inside judging by the fact that he could hear the voices of people talking inside plus the distinctive voice of Gokudera and Yamamoto. Once they had arrive, Svi opted to knock on the door and it only took a soft knock before he was nearly shoved to the side by Gokudera.

"Juudaime! Thank goodness you're okay! You got us so worried!" The silver-haired Italian said as he placed his two hands on the brunette's shoulders.

"Well everyone was calm about it besides Gokudera! We kinda guessed you were fine the moment the Ninth said you were with Captain Corleone!" Yamamoto emerged from the door along with Reborn sitting on his shoulder. Gokudera glared at the Rain guardian for a bit before turning back to his precious Tenth. Cielo seemed to have smiled a little at this but everyone else seemed too busy to notice it.

"Welcome back, Decimo." The Nono's voice resonated in their ears before he and along with the Underbosses came out from the large double door. First, it was Don Timoteo with Tessa behind him, pushing his wheel chair and Massimo followed along side Shun. "Thank you for your work Captain." The Ninth beamed. Cielo replied with a curt nod of the head.

"I'm sorry…" Tsuna felt bad, he had been creating all sorts of trouble for them and had thought that they were getting annoyed of him. He felt responsible for everything. He lowered his gaze, unbeknownst to him that Reborn was already headed straight to land a punch on his head. "I'm sorry to make everyone worr— AH! Ow!" Tsuna exclaimed as he clutched his head, he was almost off balanced but thanks to Cielo who caught him just in time, Tsuna didn't land anywhere on the floor. "Honestly! Reborn! Ow… I'm sorry, I'm sorry already! I know it was stupid of me to get lost!" The brunette pouted slightly.

"Be thankful that it wasn't that hard, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn exclaimed as he jumped onto Tsuna's shoulder and twisted his ear. The brunette yelped and panicked. It wasn't entirely his fault that he got lost! Plus he got back didn't he?

"Hiee! Reborn, it hurts already! Stop it!"

"Kufufufu…" All eyes seemed to revert to the person who just joined them. Tsuna's eyes grew a bit upon hearing that trademarked laugh. Reborn released his hold against the brunette's ear before he eyed the captain as if saying a silent thank you. Cielo was more than happy to return it with a simple smile and a nod. Mukuro emerged from behind the Rain guardian along with gentle Chrome who was closely with him. "Glad to know you're finally here, Decimo."

"Welcome back, Boss." Chrome greeted with her usual sweet tone. Despite the growing lump on his head and his ear slightly red from being twisted, Tsuna beamed at all of them and apologized even more for the trouble he caused. The Decimo didn't really like to make anyone worry about him but, there were instances that it was unavoidable and Tsuna could only apologize.

"Well then… shall we go in? We have some matters to discuss." The Nono spoke. There were soft yeses and slight nods from the crowd, only Tsuna seem hesitant about it but he didn't let anyone notice. He had something to say to Cielo first but sadly it seems that he won't be able to talk to him about it anymore. All eyes were on the brunette. They were waiting for him to move to the room first before they go in. Tsuna tried to look at the blonde but unfortunately even before he could actually look at Cielo, he was dragged in the room by Yamamoto. The squad captain didn't seem to have any intension on joining them and so Tsuna could no longer complain.

As he was made to sit on the lavish sofa, he glanced at the last person who entered the room. It was the Japanese under boss, Sayaka and Tsuna had seen her bow at the two Varia Cloud officials. She had most likely done this to give gratitude for their work and probably as respect to them. Tsuna had seen her utter a few words to Cielo but Tsuna couldn't really hear or fathom what it was. The Decimo could only sigh as he heard the door shut close. Tsuna was indeed a little curious what those matters were. He wasn't actually sure if they were going to discuss about what happened yesterday. If he was to be asked, Tsuna would rather not talk about it anymore.

It was then he noticed something or rather someone missing as he let his eyes wonder about in the room.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto was the first one to notice. The brunette looked like he was searching for something but he couldn't find it. Gokudera glanced at his precious Tenth, he was about to ask to when he heard him speak.

"Where… is Hibari-san?"

**» × «**

Svi's serious façade was immediately dropped as soon as Lady Sayaka closed the door. The Vice captain grumbled silently as he massaged his temple, trying to relieve at least a bit of the pain he felt. Svi had a bad headache and it has been bothering him all afternoon. Svi tried to ignore it though since he couldn't let it get in the way of his work, sadly it's starting to get worse. The dark-haired male told himself to drink some aspirin again later. He felt a hand on his shoulder, Svi turned his head a slightly.

"Svi, are you alright?" Cielo questioned, rather concerned about his subordinate. Svi did look rather pale.

"Yeah, I'm fine Boss. It's just some headache." The dark-haired male grinned a little. "I'll go ask for aspirin in the infirmary later but for the mean time, what are your orders, Sir?" Cielo frowned a little upon hearing this. It was obvious for a fact that it wasn't just some headache and Svi was lying that he was fine. The blonde heaved a sigh and decided to put that topic aside for awhile.

"Those could wait. More importantly I return this back to you." Cielo took a small box from his side pocket and handed it to the auburn-haired male. Svi took it and realized what it was. It was the storage box where Svi had kept his violin. The Captain had asked for his permission earlier this morning if he could borrow it for awhile. "Thank you for lending me your violin."

"I'm more than happy to lend you _Erviyel_, Boss." Svi snickered. He placed it back inside his back pouch. "But I hope he didn't give you trouble… Erviyel is an old violin after all." Cielo immediately shook his head. The instrument was more than a great help to the blonde. Indeed it was an old instrument, possibly even older than Svi but the dark-haired male had taken real good care of it and that was probably the reason why the melody it produced was top notched.

"Quite true that it is an antique, nonetheless it's a magnificent instrument. I expect nothing but the best from a _Stradivarius_ and the musician who treats it with utmost care." A smile slowly spread through Cielo lips. Svi look rather flattered, he grinned. "Well then," The captain breathed out. "It's best that we waste not a second more." Svi immediately straightened up and saluted. His features rather stern and unlike the one he had just moments ago.

"Vice captain Lorenzini,"

Unfortunately, Svi failed to notice that slight smirk that carved the Squad leader's lips. Silence followed after, the complexity of the air around them was like they were about to go to a fierce battle.

"I order you get some rest and leave the rest of the squadron to me."

Svi's jaw dropped and he almost lost his footing.

Did he just hear him right?

"You are dismissed for today, report to me tomorrow morning at 10 am sharp, coordinates 0648J3, VM9. Is that understood?"

Svi was stunned. He stood there like a complete idiot as he stared at the blonde-haired squad leader. "Captain… huh? You want to… go?"

Cielo immediately threw an icy glare at Svi. The dark-haired male was instantly silenced.

"You were asking for _my _orders Vice Captain so I gave_ you_ my orders. I expect that _you_ will execute it _without fail_. Unless… you are telling me that you plan to disobey these simple instructions?" Svi shivered at the sound of Cielo's words. The crimson eyed male quickly shook his head. The Captain's tone was cold and forceful, furthermore it was right out _scary._ Svi could feel that daunting aura start to hover above him. At times like this it was a no way out situation, you _will_ follow what he says if you value your life! Svi could only grumble in defeat as he saw blonde beam at him. The Vice captain's eye twitched as he stared at his superior once more. It wasn't that Svi didn't want to obey his orders, he was more than happy to accept the blonde's offer. Who wouldn't? It was a day off! Besides it wasn't just him that needed it, the rest of the squad too. He just didn't want to leave the captain's side, not when there seems to be something watching them.

But… then again it might just be Svi's imagination.

"Go on, Svi. You and I both know you haven't slept for days." Cielo said.

"So do you Boss." Svi grimaced.

"I'll be fine." The crimson eyed male hesitated to retort back. It was obvious for a fact that this won't end, not until the blonde had his way with things. With hesitance, Svi agreed.

"Are you sure there is nothing more I can help you with?" The blonde shook his head.

"As much as I know how you love your job… you need rest." The Squad leader chuckled. The dark-haired male raised an eyebrow, wondering why the blond laughed. "Did you ever wonder why Tsunayoshi stared at you when you came to greet us?" The vice captain looked confused. He didn't know what the other male was talking about and just gazed back at the blonde in question. Cielo chuckled dryly. "Forgive me for saying this but you're starting to look like walking corpse now."

Svi was quiet as those words slowly began to register inside his head as his jaw dropped slowly. He looked like a zombie according to his superior, well that was… _just harsh._

The dark-haired male's eye twitched. He looked like a walking corpse? He didn't like the sound of that at all! Sure he did look naturally pale in complexion—okay sure he was paler than usual today. Svi had dark bags under his eyes which was normal but he did lack sleep—so there was another layer under it. His dark-hair was usually messy—but it was a little messier than usual too because it was rather windy outside where he waited the Decimo and the captain at the arrival spot. His eyes were naturally red—fine they were redder than usual.

Svi's eye twitched once then twice and thrice. "Wonderful, just wonderful." He murmured softly. Svi didn't know what to think about it anymore, all he knows is that he has a bad headache, he needed sleep, he looked like a shit, end of story, everyone happy.

"I'll be going then, Captain. Please contact me if you ever need backup or anything."

Cielo suppressed a laugh.

Svi's frown deepened.

Cielo regretted calling Svi a corpse. He would prefer not to call him that but it was for his own good anyway. Svi has always been a hard worker and he had good stamina. He was trained by the best after all so it was only proper that he had strong endurance. Though even with that said it must have been difficult to even stand properly after several days without sleep.

"Take care Svi."

"Yes, Sir… _You too."_ The crimson eyed male replied. He still wasn't happy with the whole zombie thing but he knew better that the blonde had his reasons for doing this. "Please be careful." He said before eyeing the hallway once more. His blood red orbs narrowed a bit, trying to sense the abnormality one last time. Thinking that he was being too paranoid, he eventually gave up and gave one last salute to his superior then silently walked away, a few seconds passed when he himself dissolved into thin air, mimicking that of the capabilities of a ghost… a phantom.

**» × «**

"_Where… is Hibari-san?"_ They all heard the Decimo's voice. Some of the under bosses eyed each other as well as the guardians, while the others remained silent.

"Earlier he said he wanted to get some fresh air and then he left the room." Yamamoto answered with yet again another smile. Gokudera nodded in agreement.

"You know that guy, Juudaime… he doesn't like crowds." Gokudera said, scowling a little. "We tried to stop him though but he just left. He could be anywhere by now." Tsuna grimaced. There was a strange thought that he couldn't seem to erase. He was somehow worried about Hibari Kyouya. He wanted to search for the Cloud guardian, not that he felt that there was any danger close to him but still, Tsuna couldn't shake the worrisome feeling. Tsuna didn't seem to be at ease when he wasn't there with the others. Tsuna couldn't risk getting him in trouble again.

"Kufufu… you shouldn't worry about him. You know that man. He likes to go his own way." Mukuro tried to appease the worried sky. Chrome nodded and smiled at brunette to help him a little.

"Tsunayoshi-kun… is your intuition telling you something?" The Ninth spoke. Tsuna was a little surprised but shook his head slightly.

"Uh… No. I'm sorry. I guess I was just getting a little too paranoid over some things." Tsuna scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. He saw as Tessa drew near and pour him a cup of tea. The female under boss smiled and handed him the cup which Tsuna graciously accepted. The brunette took a sip before placing it back to the table.

"If you want to go look for him then go." Reborn said as he took a seat somewhere near Tsuna. The young Vongola eyed his tutor for a moment to contemplate on it but Tsuna decided that it was best to stay and just wait for the Cloud guardian to return, that is _if_ he was going to return. The young Vongola had his doubts on that and even Gokudera says it so: the Cloud guardian hated crowds. And they were crowding, correct? Tsuna sighed softly and tried to calm himself a little. He began repeating the words that the Ninth and the under bosses said in his mind. The manor was now safe. It was safe so there was nothing to worry about.

The brunette eyed Reborn with a small smile and then shook his head slightly. The Arcobaleno peered back at him before nodding and started a conversation with the Nono. And it went on, much to Tsuna's dismay he was yet again made to explain what had happened. Reborn was the one who made him spit everyone thing out. Of course, Tsuna was mindful to miss out on some details that would obviously create trouble not only to him but the captain as well. Reborn wasn't to be fooled though since he was smirking almost the entire time that Tsuna was explaining. It made the brunette nervous. He was so sure Reborn would make him repeat everything again once they get home and this time with every bit of detail to it. Tsuna didn't look forward to it one bit.

Mukuro was another thing Tsuna wasn't sure about. He wasn't sure what was going on inside Mukuro's head but his intuition was telling him that the mist guardian saw through the multiple changes and miss outs in his explanation. Everyone else was fine and thanks to Yamamoto, who seemed to have neutralized all negativity, it went smoothly, no bothersome questions asked. Tsuna felt relieved especially when the Nono changed the topic but he wasn't that happy with it either because they were discussing about the upcoming meeting.

Tsuna was to face all the under bosses in a meeting taking placed a week from now. The Decimo has to be present to better explain what happened in the dungeon. Tsuna would have to admit that he was scared but he wouldn't stand down not when his friends are in dire need of protection. Tsuna took his tea cup and sipped from it. He sighed softly before placing it back to the table. Massimo and Reborn were having a conversation while the others were silently listening to it. Tsuna's thoughts suddenly drifted to a certainly raven-haired guardian. There was still the feeling earlier. He was worried about Hibari Kyouya. The Decimo was worried that he might be in trouble else where.

It was either he was in trouble or he is the one making trouble, which made the heavy feeling earlier worse.

"Maybe I do have to search for Hibari-san." Tsuna said out loud. And then there was silence in the room, all eyes were diverted to the Decimo.

"_You're not paying attention again Dame-Tsuna!"_ Reborn suddenly roared out and grabbed Leon from his fedora, making him transform into a huge hammer. It took about a minute for Tsuna to notice that the room had gone silent and a mighty kick from the Arcobaleno to realize that it was his fault.

"Hiee! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Tsuna drew his hands up, petrified that his tutor might knock him out to the next world with that mallet. There was a couple of worried stares from his guardians but the under bosses seemed entirely amused of what was happening.

"Here we are discussing how to help you deal with the other under bosses **and you** **dare stare into space?**" Reborn yelled and waved the mallet in Tsuna's face. Tsuna was scared, his eyes were following the hammer's every move.

"I'm-I'm sorry! It's just that I'm kinda—worriedaboutHibari-san—I'm sorry, please don't hit me!" Tsuna cowered, closing his eyes and tried to raise his arms to cover his face in case Reborn decided to smack him again. He bit his lip and waited when he heard someone sigh and few chuckles from the people in the room. Tsuna opened his eyes to see Reborn frowning at him with Leon no longer a huge hammer and the under bosses smiling. Tsuna was a little confused as to what was actually going on inside their heads. The brunette eyed Gokudera and Yamamoto who seemed as confused as he was, and then Mukuro and Chrome who had amused grins on their faces. What on earth is happening? Tsuna asked himself.

Reborn breathed out. "It just had to come to this," The Arcobaleno shook his head and threw something to Tsuna that looked like a GPS. "Go look for him." Reborn said. Tsuna stared at the infant, unmoving. Tsuna had guessed what the GPS was for. Reborn must have known that there was 99% chance that the Decimo would get lost again so he gave him the device so he could navigate better and avoid getting lost. Tsuna gazed at the Ninth and then the under bosses. They beamed at him, nodding their approval when Reborn yelled once more. "I said go look for him! Do you want me to hit you again, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Okay, okay! I'm leaving!" Tsuna, terrified of Reborn, shot up to his feet and bolted for the door. Reborn was not someone you want anger after all. Furthermore, Tsuna wouldn't want to get hurt for stupid reasons and he did want to look for the Cloud guardian, no one seems to be against it anyway. And so Tsuna left.

**» × «**

Cielo sighed and closed his eyes, trying to feel everything around him. There was an eerie stillness amidst his surrounding atmosphere. No sound, not a thing moved. Cielo opened his eyes slowly and faced the opposing hallway with an expression of seriousness. Svi's instincts weren't wrong, they were indeed being observed. It just so happens that Svi missed one slight detail. The Vice captain failed to notice the slight murderous intent that blended almost perfectly around them. And that is the reason why Cielo didn't want his subordinate to get involved in this, who knows if things get complicated and Svi was in no shape to fight.

Cielo heaved a sigh once more, he would rather not fight at all.

It's true that he was somewhat exhausted. They have been on constant full alert and furthermore he was captain. It was his responsibility to do whatever it takes to protect the Decimo. He wasn't only doing this for the famiglia but for himself as well because in spite of everything he was Cielo Corleone, and he is first and foremost the Vongola Primo.

The blonde smirked.

As if on cue, violet flames immediately fumed out of his rings and almost instantly the flame of propagation materialized into twin swords. The captain was ready to attack any enemy that would try to force their way inside the room. He had already spread his flames to it in order to protect everyone inside. Cielo also made sure that the Decimo and the under bosses won't hear a single thing outside or ever feel the overwhelming presence of flames. And if they ever would, his flames would blend it in so that it would lessen the intensity. The only way for anyone to get in is through him.

A few seconds passed when Cielo saw a man stepped in view, a man with a noticeable small yellow bird parched on his shoulder. It wasn't such a big surprise because Cielo knew who he is and nearly everyone in Vongola would instantly recognize that shade of jet black hair and those cold azure blue orbs. The man spoke not a word as he presented himself. Cielo found it hard not to notice that amused grin the man wore. The blonde tightened his grip on his weapons. Who wouldn't recognize the infamous Cloud guardian, Hibari Kyouya?

"I'm surprised… you haven't attacked me yet." The blonde broke the silence that had lasted long. There was a certain edge in Cielo's voice, a cold chill that could easily make anyone drew a step back. Cielo's composure didn't waver; the tense atmosphere didn't affect him at all.

"Hmn… I suppose I don't feel like biting you to death at the moment." The raven-haired male placed a hand inside his pocket. "I'll tear you apart some other time, Cielo Corleone."

"You're the type of man who is always itching for a fight. It's a contradiction if I say that I'm not flabbergasted by your words."

"Hmn, I can take you down anywhere I want, anytime I want. I don't need to rush biting you to death but, at the moment I'm in no mood for a battle." Cielo peered on the Cloud guardian carefully, analyzing every bit of thing he could. He observed carefully before declaring to himself that there was no danger looming around. A moment passed when he extinguished the flames on his hands, his swords disappeared a moment later. Maybe the Japanese male truly did mean what he said, he had no intension to fight. The raven-hared male must have known the consequences if he did something reckless.

Cielo felt a bit of relief, at least there won't be any damages report he had to fill in. It certainly is one troublesome thing to do. He spoke. "Then I would suggest that you go inside. The Decimo is already there and I'm certain that he would want to see you."

"Hmn…" Hibari furrowed his eyebrows. "I will go in when I want to go in… I don't need anyone especially **you** to order me around. But, I do want to clarify some things with you." Hibird suddenly flew above them. Cielo stared silently at the Cloud guardian.

"And what might that be?" Cielo questioned. Hibari didn't speak anymore and just gazed at the blonde silently.

The gaze was silent but deadly. Cielo felt a strange sensation struck him. It was faint but Cielo could feel that Hibari Kyouya was up to something. It really was a surprise that he didn't come at him for a fight and no matter how Cielo convinced himself, he just couldn't erase the feeling that the Cloud guardian was up to no good. And if he was up to no good, Cielo had to be ready for it. He is an unpredictable man and if the blonde would want to stop him then it had to be by force because there were only two people who could actually stop him without as much as pulling out weapons and attacking one another. A few days ago it was just one, the Tenth Cavalone boss, Dino and now the new addition to it, the Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi. The Tenth Vongola Cloud guardian was that disruptive, he needed two leaders of well known famiglias to stop him.

'_Hibari! Hibari!'_

Cielo heard the small yellow canary bird call out to his master. The blonde looked up slightly and to his surprise, he was lost for words as everything added up to him. It was a few seconds later did he hear a transmission coming from one of his subordinates.

'_Pardon my intrusion Captain but we have a situation!'_

Cielo was suddenly brought back to reality when he heard a voice through his blonde slowly regained his composure as he recognized the voice of one of his cohorts, one of the squad members assigned to watch the activity in the mansion inside the surveillance room. The squad member wasted no time to tell his superior of their findings. The captain didn't seem surprised as the details were laid out to him, it was as if he already knew what they were going to say. There was no need to stress over it so Cielo kept a composed façade.

"_All five surveillance cameras at hall37R58 are offline! Cause: Unknown. Sir! We're about to send people—"_

"Calm down soldier." Cielo immediately cut in, his voice sounded more like an order than anything else, his subordinate was immediately silenced. "There is no need for that since there is no danger. I'm at the location—" The blonde glared at the cloud guardian. "–and having a _wonderful_ conversation with the Cloud guardian." The corner of the blonde's lips twitched. He paused for awhile before heaving a sigh and took his gaze else where.

Hibari didn't seem to mind that their 'conversation' was interrupted. He was having fun watching the blonde and his team panic over something. The cloud guardian narrowed his gaze and continued to listen to eavesdrop on them. He heard the blonde speak once more.

Cielo heaved a frustrated sigh. "It seems that his pet got rather… bored and chewed the cables of the surveillance cameras. Yes, that yellow Canary bird. I'll explain the details later. Alright, thank you." The captain ended the transmission with a push of a button then peered back at the Japanese male.

"I must say… your have such a convenient pet."

Hibari smirked.

"Hmn…" Hibari replied with a slight nod. He saw the yellow creature return to his shoulder, chewing a small piece of a cable. "Quite so… you have a pet dog too don't you?" Cielo looked confused.

"Pet dog?" The raven-haired male drew a few steps closer to the blonde.

"Yes… that dog you were making fun of awhile ago." The blonde-haired captain knitted his eyebrows, trying to think who was it that the Cloud guardian pertaining too? Was it Svi? Or was it someone else? Cielo grimaced, it was Svi. He was sure of it. "It was that herbivore you were talking to earlier… that one who couldn't leave you." The blonde lowered his head a bit; he didn't like it when his subordinates were spoken badly especially those who were working so hard to ensure the success of a mission. The cloud guardian has no right to say something like that to people he didn't know.

"You do realize that 'dog' you were talking about has a name, Cloud guardian. And I'm positive that you heard me say it. You were, after all, eavesdropping on our conversation enough to hear everything, you did hear me say it, correct?" The blonde beamed a little as he saw a slight change of facial expression on the Japanese male's face. "Or… were you partially _deaf and mute_ that you couldn't even hear it properly or pronounce it without having any difficulty?" Cielo chuckled. "You should take care of yourself more… Cloud guardian."

Hibari didn't speak.

"You should know better not compare people with animals. That is not a way to treat or address people especially my Vice captain." Cielo said. His voice became rather grave in tone.

"Who are you to lecture me? I do what I want to do. I treat people the way they should be treated. The way I see it, that herbivore you claim as a subordinate is a weakling that dies easily. I can tell that he is." Cielo gripped his hand into a fist. This man is testing his patience.

"You haven't even met the person and yet you speak as though you know him? It is true that Svi is no match for someone like you but who are you to judge a man's capabilities to call them weak?"

"They are all the same, nearly all herbivores are weaklings. It makes no difference whoever they are or what they do." Cielo gripped his hands, he felt furious as he heard the Cloud utter those words.

"You think so highly of yourself, Hibari Kyouya that you get blinded by the things around you. There are a lot of people who care about you and yet you treat them as nothing."

"_I don't need anyone."_ The dark-haired guardian said with finality in his voice, he was serious, dead serious. He stressed the fact enough for the blonde to understand and Hibari could see that anger was slowly swelling inside the blonde no matter how desperately he tried to hide it. "I consider those who try as much as get close to me: a burden. And those who dare say they care for me: pawns for my own amusement. If they are smart, they should know as much as cower away from me."

No one has ever tested the blonde's patience this much and never did Cielo restrain himself so much. It has been ages since he felt so infuriated with anyone, he could feel his blood boil with every bit of spiteful word coming out from the raven-haired guardian. The blonde just couldn't seem to ingest the words from Hibari Kyouya. How could he say those things? The blonde-haired male gritted his teeth. The captain was having a difficult time not to land a solid fist on the Cloud guardian's face.

"A burden, amusement… pawns, you say?" Cielo lowered his head and made his bangs fall to cover a part of his face. "Tell me… Hibari Kyouya, will you treat the person who cried and suffered so much for your sake a worthless pawn? Would you still treat that person as low as you say?" The captain asked. The Cloud guardian narrowed his eyes and stared at the blonde with a face indifferent of emotions.

"If you mean that Herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi… I'd rather have him as pet." Hibari smirked once more.

The blonde instantly felt something inside him break as an image of the brunette flashed inside his mind. Tsuna was bruised all over, his eyes were lifeless, and had lost their spark. He seemed like broken doll with tears flowing endlessly from the side of his face. It faded into the darkness a moment later before it only took a fraction of a second for everything to sink in.

Then it happened.

Cielo didn't know what came over him when he grabbed the Cloud guardian by the collar and drove him harshly to the wall. The small bird on his shoulder flew away. The blonde couldn't even remember charging the Japanese male but he did know that he won't regret doing this at all. Cielo felt Hibari's strong grip when the raven-haired male manage to clutch his wrist a millisecond later before he could move it. Cielo didn't like what he was hearing and he wouldn't dare imagine it again. The Captain thought he had changed, even for just a little. He had pledged his loyalty to the Decimo, didn't he? Then why was he doing these things? Why was he saying all those ridiculous sentences? Was he lying when he performed the pledge? If that was the case then he was still the same rude, arrogant, and proud man the blonde hated.

Cielo Corleone couldn't believe this.

The squad captain's usual calm composure was completely gone. The gentle façade completely changed to a face of a mad man who seeks blood for blood. It was a side of him that rarely came out and would only would if things just got really out of hand. It was a face of a murder of many, a sinner that would most likely be condemned to the lowest circle of hell. It was the monster sleeping inside the blonde and it was the monster that Hibari Kyouya waited patiently to come out.

The Cloud guardian stared straight. He enjoyed seeing him so engulfed by anger. His face had no traces of it but his eyes, despite being faint, his visor reflected it. Those widened orbs, his pupils dilated from the overflow of emotions.

"**You maybe the renowned Cloud guardian but if you do as much as **_**hurt**_** Tsunayoshi even just a **_**scratch,**_** I swear to God **_**I will come at you tenfold!"**_

Hibari smirked.

"To think simple words like that could make you do this. I was right that you had a liking to that little Herbivore." The blonde made no move but gazed silently at the raven-haired male. He still held that frightening and deathly stare. Hibari strengthened his grip. "Finally… the beast in you came out. I was getting rather agitated with our absurd conversation." There was a bit of shock in Cielo's eyes but it died out as soon as it appeared. A question then suddenly clouded his mind.

"I hate wasting words over stupid things." Cielo heard him say.

"What do you mean!" Cielo nearly growled.

"Wao… you honestly believed every word I said?" The blonde was stunned and words in his mouth died down as everything suddenly became clear to him. Cielo peered at Hibari Kyouya who was evidently eyeing him with such amusement.

The blonde couldn't believe that he fell for it. Everything that the Cloud guardian said was a lie and it was all because he wanted to see if the blonde was in anyway infatuated with the Decimo. There was a moment's pause and only their gazes seem to convey what was suppose to be put into words. This time it was the blonde's turn to smirk. The dangerous aura he had earlier died a little but it could still be felt.

"I commend you, Hibari Kyouya into tricking me but… I won't let you have him just like that."

"Neither would I." Hibari retorted almost immediately. He gripped the blonde's wrist once more and threw it back at him. Their eyes narrowed at each other. "Hmn… don't you find it hilarious that we beasts get so worked up because of that Herbivore?"

"I don't mind as long as I protect the Decimo from the likes of you."

"You make me sound so evil."

"After what you said earlier… You're more than something evil." Cielo said without remorse whatsoever. It just really proves how much he disliked the Cloud guardian. Hibari though merely chuckled darkly before talking a step closer so that he was side by side the blonde.

"Think what you like but I intend to make Sawada Tsunayoshi _mine_."

"And I won't let you." Came Cielo's quick reply.

"And why not?" Hibari said with a monotonous tone.

"It is because the Vongola Decimo belongs to everyone in Vongola." The blonde stated like a proud and loyal soldier of the famiglia should. "If he ever does belong solely to someone, it would be none other than Signora Sasagawa Kyoko."

Hibari chortled dryly, it was almost inaudible. He shook his head slightly in disbelief. "I'm sure you went as far as do a check on that woman. So you and I both know what you said is lie." Cielo stiffened a bit. "That woman already lost credibility of becoming the bride of the Vongola Tenth the moment she let another man touch her." Cielo was shocked at this but quickly regained back his composure.

"For how long… have you known about this?" The captain asked. This was certainly an unexpected turn of events. Cielo had planned to take care of this matter once the problem with the traitor and the threat dies down a little and he was free to take things to his own hands. The blonde grimaced, he should have taken care of this problem earlier. This is certainly bad.

"I should I know what is happening in and out of my territory." Hibari said as he placed a hand inside his pocket. "I'm not a blabber mouth if that is what you're so worried about." Cielo felt a bit of relief, it was one less thing to worry about but the Cloud guardian was something he needed to keep an eye on. He was an unpredictable fellow and quite a troublemaker too. "I don't need to tell him of something like that instead I will steal him away from that woman."

"It's so rare to see you determined, Hibari Kyouya."

"Hmn… when I want something I make sure I get it in anyway possible, Cielo Corleone."

"I could say the same… but of course, I use a different method into obtaining things I want. "

"Your methods are too soft."

"And yours is just too harsh." Cielo countered. "With the Decimo's nature I doubt he would like anything coming from you. You'll just make him cry." There was a moment's pause, both Cloud casters darted glares at each other. No one wanted to admit defeat.

"I will make Sawada Tsunayoshi mine whether he likes it or not, and I don't care how many people I bite to death to make that happen." The raven-haired male declared. The blonde was suddenly reminded of the conversation he shared with the Mist guardian back in the dungeon. The captain peered at the raven-haired male with a slight grin. There was no need to hide it anymore. Hibari Kyouya was just like him after all… beasts as they would say. There was in no way possible that he would hand the Decimo to anyone anyway not when there is nothing standing on his way.

"I won't stand down if you plan to make him your personal slave… and I won't certainly give him up to you just like that."

"I would expect of nothing less from someone I consider my rival. Show me the excitement of a long battle." Cielo chortled when he felt a bit of movement drew near the doubled door room where the Nono, the Decimo, his guardians and the Under bosses were gathered. The blonde quickly dispersed the flames that protected the room. He neutralized the flames around it so as no one could feel that he had placed a barrier. When he was finished Cielo spoke, loud enough for only the Cloud guardian to hear.

"I won't deny you something like that but…" There was a change of expression from the blonde as Hibari suddenly felt a change in the atmosphere. The raven-haired guardian couldn't explain it but it suddenly felt difficult to breathe. He saw the Captain's gaze hold a certain amount of emotion in them before he spoke to him. "Even before you declared the battle, you have already lost the war." Cielo smiled and proceeded to walk away from the Cloud guardian.

Hibari Kyouya was stunned as to what he heard but somehow he couldn't seem to utter anymore words as he was rooted to the spot where he stood. It was like there was some stronger force that gathered around him that it felt as though his feet were chained to the ground. He could only do as much as ponder about the blonde's words and glare ice cold daggers at his back. Hibari Kyouya watched as the Squad captain trailed his way towards the large doors. Not a second later when the blonde was in view of the vestibule, the doors opened revealing a familiar petit brunette.

**» × «**

Tsuna closed the doors, the GPS in hand when he suddenly pulled himself to a halt. His eyes broadened from the sight in front of him. The blonde-haired Captain of the Varia Cloud Squadron was right there, most probably on his way back, but then Tsuna's gaze met his. The young Vongola saw as a smile slowly spread his thin lips. It was that same smile that made something inside him flutter. The gaze he gave the brunette upholds unfathomable emotions too deep to explain, far too pure and true that even words could never ever describe. It was enough to stop Tsuna in his tracks and made his heart pound so loudly against his chest. It made his world stop and only when Tsuna heard something drop did he snap back to reality.

The GPS in his hand slipped from his grasp and much to Tsuna's embarrassment the blonde was the one who picked it up for him.

"Here."

Tsuna felt his heart beat loud at the sound of the Captain's voice.

Tsuna felt his cheeks heat up, he felt as Cielo gently took his shaky hand and placed the device for him to hold. Tsuna couldn't even remember when the GPS slipped from his grasp. He had no knowledge of what happened a mere moment ago. First he was thinking about Hibari Kyouya, he thought about places where he might be and such and then suddenly when he saw Cielo his mind went empty. It was like nothing else mattered to him, nothing but Cielo Corleone. Tsuna tried to gather whatever energy he has and tried to thank the blonde. Sadly when he was about say it, the door suddenly opened behind him and pushed him forward towards the taller male. The force of it made him lose his balance but the captain caught him without any difficulty.

Tsuna was once again in the blonde's arms and Tsuna could do nothing but hold on to him for support. He closed his eyes for a second, hearing that soft thump of Cielo's heart. He was suddenly reminded of that incident in the old church. His heart wished for that moment to come again but this time he wanted to hear a melody of happiness not of sadness. "Cielo-san…." Tsuna murmured softly. The captain beamed slightly as he eyed the brunette. He felt Tsuna clung to him even more as he heard him whisper his name.

"Oya… oya… this is quite a sight to see. Kufufufu~"

"What? Hey! Rokudo Mukuro! Move out of the way! We've got to follow Juudaime!"

"Gokudera calm down! He won't be that far off!"

Tsuna's eyes widened and immediately pulled himself from the blonde's embrace. He gasped, feeling blood rushed to his face, his mouth opened slightly from disbelief. He felt warm all over. What on earth was he doing? Tsuna pondered. The feeling was strange but it felt natural at the same time. It felt good but it also made Tsuna confused for some reason.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were behind Mukuro who actually blocked their view. Tsuna was thankful for it because if they actually saw that—Tsuna didn't know what to say to them. It would most probably create another troublesome scenario for him, it was better off that they didn't see anything. Thank goodness for Mukuro's height. It was only when the Mist guardian was shoved to the side that he actually moved. Tsuna was a few steps away from the blonde when Gokudera and Yamamoto saw them in the hallway. Tsuna was rather thankful of Mukuro.

"Rokudo Mukuro… Please be careful next time. The Decimo was standing there when you opened the door and he almost fell down." The blonde said with a slight grin.

"Ohhh… do forgive me," Mukuro smirked as he gazed at the captain and then it softened when he eyed the Decimo. Tsuna nodded fervently, even with his back turned against them. He tried to hide his face from his guardians. "We were about to go after you, Tsunayoshi-kun." Tsuna heard Mukuro continue.

"Damn you Pineapple-head! You must have done that on purpose!" Gokudera yelled. Cielo wanted to laugh and probably so did Mukuro but they both held it back.

"Maa… maa… Gokudera, its okay. Mukuro didn't mean it! It was an accident after all and Tsuna didn't get hurt, right?" Yamamoto said. The Storm guardian glared at him for a few seconds when he uttered something that actually seem like a curse but Yamamoto only had to smile at him before he actually calmed down. Cielo found it rather interesting how the two acted around each other, it and reminded him of two certain people he shared memories in the past with. Two persons who found true love in the strangest way.

Mukuro snickered when his gaze found themselves to someone watching them not so far off in the hallway. The mist guardian's mismatched eyes widened a bit, realizing that there was someone there but he found it strange that they didn't even feel his presence. He couldn't feel it himself either. It was Hibari Kyouya and he was… _angry_. He was watching them, or rather he was watching the brunette. Mukuro had guessed that he had seen what had occurred earlier and most probably he had seen the Decimo's reaction to it. Mukuro had never seen the Cloud guardian convey so many emotions in his face but one thing was for sure, he was jealous. It was that clear. The mist guardian then wondered why he couldn't even feel the Cloud guardian's presence, it was strange for a fact that it was like there was something that masked it.

Mukuro's narrowed his eyes on the blonde. Mukuro guessed it right. It was Cielo Corleone's doing.

"I best be on my way, Decimo." Cielo said as he took a step back and bowed with a hand right above his chest. Tsuna merely nodded, not bothering to look at him, fearing that the blush was still there or he might start blushing again. He felt really warm and somehow his surroundings felt was stuffy, he wondered why. And it was then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he gasped softly and felt his heart skip a beat. "Arrivederci, Tsunayoshi. Take care of it." Tsuna heard him say. Tsuna didn't move and only did he move when the blonde had disappeared. Tsuna sighed softly, he felt strange somehow and he didn't know how to better explain it than he was really confused.

Yamamoto beamed at the blonde as he bid his farewell to them and found himself looking back to the opposite hallway. He was rather surprised at what he saw. Hibari was standing there silently watching them, Yamamoto found it rather strange that he didn't even drew near them. He understood his hatred towards crowds but there seem to be a deeper meaning to it. Furthermore, Yamamoto wondered that expression he passed on to the brunette. It didn't seem like it was Hibari at all but somehow… a changed one, a pained one. Yamamoto couldn't help but wonder why. Hibari noticed the Rain guardian staring at him so he closed his eyes for a moment and adjusted his gaze somewhere else. The Rain guardian though called for his attention.

"Hibari! What—what are you standing there for? Hey guys! We don't have to search for Hibari after all!" Yamamoto exclaimed. The young Vongola turned to at where his Rain guardian was looking and was shocked to see Hibari not that far from them. For how long has he been standing there anyway? Tsuna thought. How come no one noticed him earlier, it was strange. Tsuna eyed the Cloud guardian and found themselves widening at how Hibari eyed him. Tsuna couldn't help but run to him asking if he was fine or if he was angry at him. The Cloud guardian seems sad despite how he desperately tried to hide it with that angry façade. But Tsuna wondered why? Did he do something wrong or it was just him being too paranoid with things? Well, whatever it was Tsuna felt that he was the reason why the raven-haired guardian was acting this way.

As Tsuna drew near, he gulped and asked. "Hibari-san… we were going to search for you so… uh are you okay?" Tsuna smiled weakly. Hibari didn't move but just eyed him straight. Tsuna's gaze fell down on the floor, he didn't know what else to say. And what could he say to get the Cloud guardian to lighten up a bit? Tsuna's mouth gapped as he saw Hibari's hand clenched into a fist. It was shaking and it was like he was forcing himself to calm down. What happened exactly? Was it really his fault? Tsuna suddenly remembered that the blonde was also in the corridor a little while ago. He began to analyze things. Could it be that they fought? And if they did, where were the damages? Tsuna didn't see any damages in the hallway. Did they have a verbal fight then? It must be, but to what it was Tsuna could only wonder. He wondered what they fought for but whatever it was it must be something important. They were both men who wouldn't act without proper reason and if there was one thing he learned about from the two of them. They both hated losing and they won't give up just like that.

Tsuna gathered all the courage he could because he was so sure he would receive a whack from the Cloud guardian for doing this. And so with a mouthful of air, Tsuna pulled the Cloud guardian into an embrace. Tsuna wrapped his arms around him like the Cloud had done the night before. Sure, he might receive a few bruises from the raven-haired male but Tsuna couldn't care less because it was better off seeing him angry rather than sad. He was better off angry with him rather than any other person out there. He didn't know what happened but he wanted to make sure that he was there for him no matter what. Tsuna knew for a fact that he wasn't good with words and for all he knew he just made it worse for Hibari. So what better way to say what he felt but through actions? Wasn't there a quote that says: actions speak louder than words? Tsuna could relate this to that, somehow.

Hibari's eyes widened, feeling the brunette's embrace and warmth it gave. Needless to say it eased him greatly and Hibari was even more speechless but he felt good because of him. The raven-haired male's eyes softened as he himself wrapped his arms around the smaller male. Tsuna snuggled and murmured something to him.

"I don't know what happened but if I'm the one at fault… I'm sorry, Hibari-san." The Decimo said to him. Tsuna heard a soft sigh from the Cloud guardian.

"Stupid Herbivore," Hibari muttered and made Tsuna shut his eyes close but he still didn't let go of the taller male, this was it. It was the moment Hibari would land a tonfa on his face. Even with that obvious fact, Tsuna told himself that he wouldn't let go not unless Hibari actually forced him or send him flying because of the impact of the weapon. But to Tsuna surprise, Hibari didn't do anything and in fact just pulled him closer to him. "What made you think it's you?"

Tsuna was shocked. "Eh—uh—nothing in particular. I thought that because you—were looking at me awhile ago with that angry-sad expression so I kind of assumed I did—yeah." Tsuna bit his lip in frustration, he really was bad with words. It obviously didn't do or help anything.

"I'm the one to apologize for all things I said about you earlier." Hibari whispered as soft as the wind. He regretted saying those things he said earlier when he was talking with that blonde. How strange yet fascinating the feeling was, the feeling of wanting to have a person for yourself. Getting annoyed when someone else suddenly holds them and getting furious when they smile for someone else other than yourself. The Cloud guardian breathed out softly, when he heard the brunette utter something.

"Hibari-san… what was that?" Hibari's lips threatened to smile at that remark but didn't. It was better that he didn't hear. It was better off that way.

"Nothing." Hibari answered. He slowly let go of the brunette and so did Tsuna let go of the raven-haired male. There was a gentle smile in the Decimo's lips and Hibari couldn't feel more at peace at the sight of it. It calmed something inside him. It really was so strange that this person who he used to think lowly became someone who would want to have, he became someone who could calm him down, and made him feel important. Hibird chirped and flew above them. The small canary bird then landed on Tsuna's seemingly fluffy hair and went to sit there. It surprised Tsuna but he chuckled, finding Hibird so cute.

Tsuna glanced back at his fellow guardians, expecting a shocked reaction from them but alas he was the one who was surprised at what he saw.

"Wao." Tsuna heard Hibari say and if it weren't for him he would still be stunned by the events happening around him. The Decimo saw Mukuro and Chrome hugging one another, it was already a cute picture but something near it was just totally off. And it just totally blows off his mind because never in a million years did he think that he would see this sight in front of him.

"Go-Gokudera-kun… Yam-Yamamoto-kun… Are you guys hugging each other too?"

**To be continued…**

**» × «**

Hello everyone! How have you all been? Yeah I know it's been so long and I'm really sorry for that. It's really hard for me to keep updating after chapter ten because I had college and life to take care off but anyway here I am now and writing. I hope everyone enjoyed it and yes I know it lacks G27 so before you start throwing bricks at me let me tell everyone something.

You'll have more G27 next chapter. :D To tell you guys honestly the original chapter eleven didn't end there, it's actually longer… much longer. The original one stretched on to 41 pages. Yes, it's that long! But I chose to chop it in two after much consideration (and worthless ramblings on tumblr). I'll post the continuation tomorrow. Chapter 12 just needs editing.

I had a really hard time writing the rivalry scene between Hibari and Giotto. I can't remember how many _days_ I wasted just writing their conversation. It was so hard to write two semes who obviously had no plans to give up. I was trying to keep both of them in character because I don't want to make them OOC especially Hibari. I just hope it was okay and you guys enjoyed that scene. (sobs)

Oh and to those who reviewed that I haven't actually replied to: Thank you very much. I love you guys! To those who kindly pointed out my embarrassing typos and grammar mistakes: Thank you so much! I know I haven't actually edited some of it so forgive me! I promise once chapter 12 is posted, I'll do it! (bows low) And finally, to those who made beautiful fan arts of ATLY: Oh you know who you guys are! Your prize will be chapter 12. XD

So I guess that's about it. Thank you so much for reading and see you guys next chapter! :D


	12. I Want You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Afraid to Love You**

**Chapter Twelve: I Want You**

**» × «**

Gokudera was stunned how his Juudaime suddenly pulled close that man. He was shocked, _they were shocked._ He was as speechless as Yamamoto but the Baseball freak had regain back his composure and was now, but of course, smiling yet again. It didn't seem to affect the Rain guardian too much which was not a surprise, nothing seems to affect the Baseball freak not when things actually get serious. Earlier on Gokudera had heard some strange rumors about the Decimo and that man but with explanation it was proved false. Although, with what the silver-haired guardian saw moments ago? He was not so sure anymore.

Gokudera though didn't want to think of anything else though he had to admit his mind was actually creating unnecessary thoughts about last night. He refused to acknowledge anything that didn't come from the Tenth himself. Indeed they were hugging, which was weird because men don't usually hug like that and if ever they do hug, it would only take a few seconds. But this was the Vongola Tenth they were talking about and he was especially close to his friends no matter what.

The brunette had a gentle nature, anyone could see that, and furthermore Gokudera always thought of the Vongola Decimo as someone innocent. True that he was older but he had maintained that sense of purity even with the continued pressure and urge of the mafia world to be someone or something else. The embrace was probably nothing more than to comfort the Cloud guardian and he was sure that there was a good reason for his precious Tenth's actions. Gokudera wanted to follow the brunette earlier when he had run up to that blasted Cloud guardian. The Storm guardian feared that Hibari Kyouya may hurt the young Vongola and as a loyal right-hand man and moreover friend, he can't let that happen. But alas, the Rain had stopped him from doing so. He asked why but the Rain merely shook head and said.

"Let them be… Tsuna knows what he's doing." And Gokudera didn't pursue what he thought of doing earlier. Gokudera thought that it might be because of what Yamamoto had said earlier or because he had also felt that Hibari Kyouya wouldn't do anything to the Tenth. The Storm guardian had sensed somewhat a change in the Cloud guardian's nature. He couldn't explain it entirely but he seemed a little serene whenever the Decimo was near him. Earlier on when they were inside with the under bosses, the Cloud was trying so desperately not to snap or do anything that might shame the Decimo's name in front of the Ninth and the under bosses. Gokudera couldn't help but think that the Decimo might have done something to gain that kind of respect from Hibari Kyouya. If it was it then, Gokudera felt happy for the Tenth. Hibari Kyouya was a hard person to get along with after all.

Gokudera sighed, putting a hand inside his pocket, watching the two from a far. He shifted his gaze elsewhere, he had feeling that they needed privacy. The silver-haired guardian found himself looking at the Rain guardian who eyed him back with a knowing smile. Suddenly felt like talking to him about something.

"Lucky bastard, don't you think?" Gokudera said.

"Lucky?" Yamamoto questioned back.

"Lucky because he gets special treatment from Juudaime."

"Oh! You mean the hug?" Yamamoto laughed. "Well if you put it that way… guess he is. Not everyone gets to hug him after all!"

"Damn right, something rare that it's almost an honor to be embraced by a member of the Vongola bloodline."

"Tsuna seems like a prince now." The Rain guardian grinned.

"I'd say a princess… Kufufufu~" Yamamoto and Gokudera eyed the Mist guardian and found themselves surprised to see him hugging a blushing Chrome. Gokudera had look of disbelief and wonder all over his face while Yamamoto pretty much was amused to see them.

"Why… the hell are you two hugging?" The Storm guardian asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well since they," Mukuro pointed at Tsuna and Hibari. "Seem to be having so much fun hugging each other… we got jealous. My precious Chrome wanted it so I hugged her." Mukuro beamed at the Storm guardian. Chrome giggled then snuggled to him even more. The Illusionist didn't seem to mind and in fact held Chrome how she wanted to be held. "You seem to be rather envious of the act too but you have Rain-kun to hug you. Kufufufu~" The Mist guardian said, a cheeky grin on his face. Gokudera's mouth gapped, a slight blush threatening to appear on his cheeks. What the hell was this idiot saying? He wanted to be hugged? And he had the baseball freak to hug him? _'The fuck?_'

Unbeknownst to Gokudera, someone already had that in mind. All he needed was a little push and the Mist guardian had executed it _with style._ The grin on Yamamoto's face slowly turned to a slight smirk and not a second more, he pulled the unsuspecting silver-haired male into a deadlock embrace. The poor unfortunate silver-haired Italian couldn't do anything but remain silent, his emerald green orbs widened as everything began to sink in. He couldn't move. His body seemed to have gone numb at some point. He wondered when was the last time he felt this kind of soothing warmth. There was a presence of peace that almost calmed his troubled nature. His heart beat like drums inside his chest but it was in harmony with the soft beat coming from the Rain guardian's chest. Gokudera was speechless beyond belief. No word or anything came to his mind, it was completely blank.

He suddenly felt something moist touch his neck. Gokudera's mind had gone slow for him to notice what it really was.

"Honestly Gokudera… if you wanted a hug just say so." Yamamoto chuckled softly and made Gokudera immediately snapped from his daze. He knew he was blushing but he didn't care! He needed to get himself free from the Rain guardian's arms. It was hell embarrassing and it made him feel weird. It made him felt like something was going to explode inside his chest and he just couldn't take it!

"Wao."

"Go-Gokudera-kun… Yam-Yamamoto-kun… Are you guys hugging each other too?"

The Storm guardian's eyes widened nearly like the size of plates when he saw Hibari Kyouya and his precious Tenth looking at them weirdly. Hibari Kyouya had a slight smirk spread through his lips while the Vongola Decimo was just shocked to see his guardians embracing one another. Gokudera wanted to swallow up some nitroglycerine because he felt like the biggest embarrassment in the mafia world. The storm guardian gathered all his anger into his hands and pushed Yamamoto away before landing _**a hard solid fist**_right across his face.

"**Get the **_**fuck**_** away from me!"**

**» × «**

Tsuna sighed once more. It was yet again another tiring day. It was already night as they made their way back home and the atmosphere inside the car was just _awful_. Hibari didn't join them on their way back. It seems that the Cavalone boss was going straight to the Vongola main to fetch him back to his estate. Reborn had contacted Dino of what had happened earlier on and of course Dino was delighted to know that his former student was not withheld any longer. With this Dino had annoyed Hibari through the phone enough for the Cloud guardian to agree that Dino would escort him back. Hibari preferred that Dino wouldn't bother doing that for multiple reasons but for the sake of shutting up the Bronco, he agreed.

Hibari told Tsuna though that he planned to live with them. He just needed to clear some things first before actually moving in. Tsuna was happy with this since he knew that his relations with the Cloud guardian would eventually become stronger. He would learn a lot of things he never knew about Hibari and somehow probably be a little closer to him too.

Tsuna looked back, eyeing the car behind them. Chrome, Mukuro, and his gang were in that other car. He, Reborn, Yamamoto were to return with Gokudera in his car. Tsuna stole a glance of his Italian friend through the front view mirror. Gokudera was driving and he was silent dead silent. Tsuna noticed that he was ignoring the presence of Yamamoto who sat on the passenger's seat. The Rain guardian was looking out the window, occasionally stroking his swollen cheek. Gokudera really punched him hard and it must have meant he was that pissed off.

The Rain guardian didn't seem to mind the bruise but he seemed to be in pain even if was treated already. Tsuna didn't know how to make them friends again or _if_ they will ever become friends again. Tsuna heard of what happened from Mukuro and apparently Yamamoto embraced the Italian without his consent. Tsuna knew for a fact that Gokudera was not the touchy-feely type but he didn't know why Gokudera was making a big deal out of it. They were all at fault with it somehow. It had been a weird chain reaction but Tsuna felt bad for being the main cause of it. He hugged Hibari first, Mukuro and Chrome followed and somehow Mukuro coaxed Yamamoto into hugging Gokudera. It was strange and a little scary but it was the truth.

Tsuna heaved an exhausted sigh, trying to think of other things like how he would stand before the under bosses next week. Tsuna felt kind of weird that he wasn't that bothered with it. For one, he knew that his friends were innocent and that was good. He just needed to press that fact to them and _press it hard._ Tsuna didn't care what they say. They may speak ill of him and they may think of him low but he won't forgive them if they do anything more to his friends. And if ever they would pull Cielo into the picture, Tsuna would do the same. He would protect him from their allegations.

As Tsuna peered through the window, he told himself that it was going to be a wonderful night. The sky was not that clouded and you could see the stars from up above. Tsuna then beamed a little as he thought of calling Kyoko today. He wondered what time it was in Japan. He then remembered about the seven hour difference. Tsuna's hopes dropped. So it meant that if it was now 8pm in Italy then in Japan it's was actually 3am in the morning.

'_Great.'_ Tsuna told himself. If he would call Kyoko now, she would either be asleep or she was busy with something that she stayed up because of it. This is the reason Tsuna hated time zones. So many things are sacrificed because of it. A thought then suddenly popped inside Tsuna's head. Should he try to wake up as early as 2am in the morning to call her up? Maybe that way they could actually talk. Tsuna didn't really have the time after that, he had college to take care of, private lessons from Reborn, training, advanced business lessons, Vongola history lessons, and many, many more other things. It really wasn't that easy to be a Boss of a large famiglia. Tsuna was that busy. He wondered how he managed to live like that for the past six years. It really was a miracle because he could remember back in middle school he couldn't even last 30 minutes of studying without practically having a panic attack.

Tsuna missed Kyoko's voice and with everything happening right now in Vongola, she was the person who made everything else brighter for him. She was what Tsuna needed. And so with determination, Tsuna decided that he would do that. He would wake up at 2am in the morning to call Kyoko. If he wasn't mistaken it's Saturday in Japan and by the time Kyoko would receive his call it would be Sunday, 9am in the morning. It would be perfect. He had a lot to tell her and maybe she too had a lot to tell him. Tsuna could imagine it now and he felt excited about it. Tsuna smiled and saw their destination from afar. They were nearing home.

A thought suddenly passed through his mind. He blinked once, twice and thrice.

He needed a lot of alarm clocks for him to wake up that early in the morning.

**» × «**

Tsuna bid goodnights to everyone, and so did Gokudera, Yamamoto, and the others. Reborn was missing but Tsuna already guessed that he had gone ahead. Mukuro and Chrome, Chikusa and Ken too but he wasn't worried about them. They liked going their own way. Gokudera, after saying goodnight to the brunette, stormed to his room and probably locking it shut. That is what he usually does whenever he is pissed off. And Tsuna actually saw Yamamoto sigh for once. It eventually got Tsuna surprised and asking if there was anything he could do. Yamamoto politely shook his head and returned that brightened smile on his face.

"I can go talk to Gokudera-kun if you want?" Tsuna offered.

"Nah… its fine, Tsuna. It's my fault anyway." He laughed. "I really should have thought first before actually doing anything." Yamamoto placed a hand on the back of his neck. "Man, I'm really such an idiot." He murmured.

"Oh come on, don't say that." Tsuna said. Yamamoto merely grinned at the young Vongola. "Sooner or later he'll be okay and maybe we could find a way to get you two back to being friends!"

"Tsuna… listen," Yamamoto stared at his long time friend. Tsuna could really see that he was affected by it and he was really worried no matter how much he denies it. Yamamoto's expression held up mixed emotions but Tsuna could see regret and determination from them. "If there is one person who should do anything… it should be me. I'll think of something—anything to get our friendship back."

A smile spread through Tsuna's lips, hearing such words from the Rain guardian. "Yamamoto-kun…."

"Thanks for offering to help Tsuna, I appreciate it." Yamamoto beamed. The Rain guardian bid his goodnight to the Decimo once more and so did Tsuna. The brunette was left alone. Thinking that he was left with nothing more to do, they had after all eaten dinner together in the Ninth's manor. Tsuna headed for his room and as he walked there, he was greeted by maids and servants, of course Tsuna greeted back with a smile. As he finally reached his room, he went inside, and closed the door behind him.

He had to do two things, prepare the alarm clocks and then take a shower.

**» × «**

Tsuna walked out of the bathroom, refreshed. He wore his usual night clothes that composed of a slightly large white dress shirt and loose black slacks. Tsuna used the white towel that drape over his shoulder to dry off his damp hair. The brunette stopped midway and stared at the line of alarm clocks near his bed. He beamed a little and felt a little embarrassed. Tsuna was ashamed that he had to bother one of the maids to help him. Tsuna didn't really have that many alarm clocks after all. He only had two and he rarely uses it because Reborn usually wakes him up—with either a punch or a kick. The maid was kind enough to get him three more and was more than happy to help him set it to his desired time. Of course, the female servant couldn't say no to him but Tsuna didn't really want to bother anyone. It was already late in the evening. One thing bothered Tsuna though. For the first time Reborn didn't make him explain things again. And where was Reborn? Tsuna couldn't help but wonder though he shrugged his curiosity.

Tsuna made sure that his hair was dry enough before he placed the towel on the laundry basket. He sat on the side of the bed and took the antique pocket watch that he left there earlier. He clutched it gently and slowly laid himself to bed. He felt rather excited that he would get to talk to Kyoko later, the line was ready. It always was because Vongola made sure it, for the Decimo. Tsuna yawned, he felt sleepy and he had few more hours before his alleged plan springs into action. So he reached for the lamp near his bed side table and switched it off. He pulled the sheets to cover himself just right. He yawned once more and noticed that he still had the watch in hand. He knew he should place it on the table but he wanted to hold on to it. Tsuna gently opened the old watch and saw the flame on one of its hands lit to life. The feeling of it eased Tsuna, he had no idea why but it did. He stared at it for awhile and decided to close it. Tsuna kept the watch near his chest as slowly surrenders himself to sleep.

The antique pocket watch glowed.

'_Forgive me… Tsu-kun.'_

**» × «**

'_**RINNNNGGGGG!'**_

Tsuna jerked awake, hearing the alarms go off. He panicked, making him loose his balance and fell off the side of the bed. The brunette quickly stood up and hastily grabbed one of the alarm clocks switching it off. He did the same with the others but due to his fright he accidentally dropped one in the floor that ultimately landed on his feet. Tsuna yelped in pain, jumping up and down, massaging it to ease the pain he felt. He groaned and took the last one from the floor, turning it off and nearly throwing it to the other side of the room in frustration.

Tsuna panted as he sat on his bed and breathed out a long annoyed sigh. _'What a great way to start your day.'_ Tsuna thought. He gazed at one of the clocks near the bed. It was now 2:08 in the morning, Tsuna scratched the back of his head and suddenly it occurred to him.

Where was the pocket watch?

Tsuna gasped and searched for the small antique to near end. He had it didn't he? He could remember holding on to it while he suddenly fell asleep. Tsuna nearly flipped his bed searching for it and found it on the floor. He was thankful that it wasn't in anyway damaged otherwise he wouldn't know how to explain things to Cielo. It must have gone along with him when he fell on the floor awhile ago. The brunette then placed it near his lamp. He didn't want to misplace it again, ever. The young Vongola then eyed one of the clocks and quickly grabbed the black cordless phone that would direct him to Kyoko. It was now 2:15. He was wasting time, so much time. Tsuna stood up, opened the door that led him to his room's veranda and walked to the ledge before pressing one of the buttons to connect him. It rang. Tsuna felt his heart flutter as he waited patiently for someone to answer on the other end. He thought about things he would talk to Kyoko about and it made him smile. The Decimo drew his head up and eyed the sky. Tsuna searched for the moon but it seems that the clouds covered its luminous grace. What a pity, it really seemed a beautiful night.

The phone continued to ring on the other end and of course Tsuna patiently waited. After awhile his call would expire but Tsuna meekly pressed redial, hoping that Kyoko would answer it. Things lasted that way for Tsuna but he didn't give up. Tsuna didn't know how many times he pressed redial. 5 times, 8 times, 12 times maybe? But he still had hopes that she would answer it. Kyoko usually would, no matter what but somehow Tsuna thought that, what if she was busy or she was away maybe? But that already happened before and Kyoko didn't fail to answer return his call the moment she got back.

Tsuna smiled ruefully. The Decimo wouldn't admit it to himself but with every press of a button he heart would sink a millimeter down into a pool of nothingness and slowly lose a bit of hope. Tsuna tried to call after a few minutes or so but it was still the same. It rang but no one answered. Tsuna drew the phone down, hearing the machine telling him to redial once more. He sighed, eyeing the keypad for awhile.

"One last time then…." The brunette murmured. And with all the hope and determination he still had left, Tsuna tried to call her again. The Decimo decided that this was the last time. That horrible feeling was starting to eat him up and he didn't like it at all, he hated it. He had to do something else to get that feeling away. Tsuna didn't want to think about it nor did he even want to say the word for it. He bit his lip as he suddenly remembered those nightmares he had the past few days. He shook his head. Useless thoughts were starting to appear inside his head. _'It's not going to happen! It's not going to happen! It's not going to happen! It's not going to happen to Kyoko-chan!' _Tsuna repeated inside his mind over and over again. He had to get it away, he had to get that thought away.

"_**Hello… ?"**_Tsuna's eyes widened and pressed the phone closer to his ear.

"Kyoko-chan! Ano—I'm so happy to hear from you!" Tsuna felt happy, very happy to hear Kyoko's sweet voice. Tsuna even imagined her smiling face inside his mind. His heart felt so overjoyed. It was beautiful feeling and Tsuna never felt this happy to hear from her. "How are you?" Tsuna asked. There was silence and it took awhile before Kyoko replied to him.

"_**I'm… I'm fine. Uhm Tsuna—"**_

"Oh that's good to hear!" Tsuna suddenly cut in. "How are things there in Namimori? How are your parents—Oh I have a lot to tell you! I really, really—"

"_**Tsuna-kun, listen please."**_Tsuna was immediately silenced. He felt that something was wrong whether it was his intuition or something, he knew there was something. He wanted to ask and he had to but of course Tsuna didn't want to pry on things. He didn't want to force her into telling him something she didn't want to say… even if he was his girlfriend. So Tsuna remained silent and waited for her to speak. _**"I'm sorry but I can't talk to you right now…."**_

"Oh… okay, maybe some other time then?" Tsuna said looking a little hopeful.

"**I…"** Kyoko paused, she seemed hesitant.** "I have to go now. Bye Tsuna-kun."**

"Okay Kyoko-chan bye…."

And the line went dead.

Tsuna stood there, unmoving for awhile. His bangs covered his eyes as a sorrowful smile slowly stretched his lips. He bit his lip, lowering the phone from his ear, not bothering to close it anymore. He drew a few steps until his back hit the cold wall. He let himself slide down. The young Decimo drew his head up, his eyes visibly tearing up. Tsuna was trying _so desperately_ to stop the tears from coming down. He didn't want to cry but he was hurting so much that he couldn't stop it. Tsuna was shaking so much. He felt so sad. The brunette felt as though his heart was stabbed by some invisible dagger. He knew he shouldn't feel this way, he knew he should understand Kyoko but he just couldn't help it. He hoped, he hoped so much to talk to her but that didn't happen. Tsuna didn't know what to think, he didn't know if he was being overly paranoid but he could sense that something was wrong. And somehow, he had the inclination that he shouldn't ask anymore about it. He feared for the reason behind it.

Tsuna didn't understand what he felt anymore. It was too much for him. He clutched his shirt tightly and eyed the phone in his hand. The Decimo could vaguely hear the flat tone coming from the phone. He smiled as tears streamed down his face. Tsuna couldn't stop them anymore.

"Kyoko-chan… I love you." He bit his lip. "I love you so much that it hurts. I miss you, your voice, your smile… everything." Tsuna sobbed. "God knows how much I want to see you again, how much I want to put my arms around you! You don't know how much I long for the day the Ninth—or Reborn—tells me that I could return to Japan." Tsuna wiped the tears that fell down his face. "I want to see you so bad, even just a day… or even an hour for me would be more than enough." The brunette lowered his face. "I want to see you so bad…. I don't know what's happening there anymore but I…."

Tsuna paused gritting his teeth in anguish and despair mixing into one. He wanted to say these words to her but he couldn't find the courage to say them. It feels as though if he told this to Kyoko or anyone for that matter, they would think badly of him. Tsuna didn't want that. "Kyoko-chan… What this feeling? Why do I feel so scared? Why do I feel like slowly… you're slipping away." Tsuna chocked a sob. "I don't know if my mind is playing tricks on me but I keep dreaming things that seem to say that…" Tsuna didn't want to admit it and never did he think he would say this. _"I would lose you… someday."_

Tsuna's lower lip shook. He knew he looked stupid but he didn't care. It was better for him to look so stupid right? He was after all talking to a stupid phone. At least tomorrow he would be fine, he would smile again like nothing ever happened. He didn't want anyone to be bothered if they saw him in this state. He didn't want them to worry about him. Tsuna beamed.

"Kyoko-chan… you know," Tsuna drew his head up to the night sky. "I met someone. He's like a prince you see in fairytales. He's really nice. He's really so kind to me and to everyone. I wish you could meet him because…" Tsuna broke into tears once more. "He reminds me of so you. Your smile, he has that same gentleness that you have too. The way he makes me feel, the way his words calm me down… it makes me feel happy and it makes me forget my longing for you." The brunette sniffed. "I know that it's his mission to protect me but his actions make me feel like there was something more to it. His actions speak like there was an even deeper meaning in them, even deeper than the orders of the Ninth. I don't know what to think of him but I wish that things would be better again. I don't want to feel these sad things again. I want to forget them."

Tsuna bit his lip. He was beginning to cry again. Tsuna placed the phone down beside him, not bothering to turn it off anymore. Tsuna drew his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, and then buried his face. His muffled sobs were the only thing he could hear. Tsuna was having a hard time thinking what was right or wrong anymore. He didn't know why he felt confused or why he broke down like this over something simple like that. Sure, Kyoko was busy. It was normal, everyone gets busy. She's still studying after all and she needs to take care of other things. Heck Tsuna knew that but something didn't feel right especially how Kyoko's voice sounded to him. Was he getting paranoid? It must be then otherwise he wouldn't be this way now.

There were reasons why Tsuna was the only one who could contact Kyoko and not the other way around. For one, it was Vongola's condition. It wasn't that they didn't trust Kyoko but if they wanted both sides safe, they had to do this. It was for the safety of their future leader after all. They had to make it sure that the call was untraceable. Tsuna sobbed. His life before was different and he couldn't help but miss his old one. Being a simple student surrounded by his friends and loved ones, fighting along side them for what was truly right.

Tsuna closed his eyes and tightened his hold onto himself. He soon cried himself to sleep.

**» × «**

Tsuna didn't know if he was dreaming or not but he felt as though his body was raised to the ground. One moment he felt like he was floating and then suddenly he was lying down on something soft. And why was it so freaking hot? Wasn't he outside? Tsuna wondered. The brunette felt something cold touch his forehead and then his cheek. It felt really nice. Tsuna wanted to hold it but sadly he couldn't, he felt weak. He couldn't move nor could he open his eyes. Aside from the feeling of burning up, he seems to be having a bad headache and his eyes hurt as hell. Tsuna guessed that it was due to his excessive crying earlier on that caused it.

And then a soft gasp escaped Tsuna's lips as he suddenly felt something, a soothing cold sensation touch his neck. The feeling trailed all the way to his collar bone and down to his chest. A soft moan escaped his lips. Tsuna didn't know if he should be scared or not, it didn't feel exactly bad, actually it felt almost feather like in touch and it felt really good. What was causing this? Was he dreaming again? If he was, it seemed to be a nice dream.

Or so he thought.

"Nghn…ah…."

Tsuna panted slightly as he felt the upper articles of his clothing slowly slip from his shoulders. He couldn't help but let that sound escape his lips. What exactly was that sound? He never thought he could even make that sound. The brunette's shivered slightly as he a cold sort of like wet sensation made all the way down from his neck and ever so slowly down his stomach. Tsuna had no idea what was happening around him. It was so dark and he still couldn't move his body. It was so strange, he seemed to be dreaming but he could feel all sorts of things. Wait, was he really dreaming? If he was why, why was feeling things happening to his body? Is this what they call _sleep paralysis_? Tsuna could only wonder.

And then all of his thoughts were blown away when he heard an unzipping sound circulated through his ears and felt like he was being stripped from his lower garments.

"S-stop…."

Tsuna managed to say something though it was more of a whisper. He didn't know what was going on anymore. He felt scared. Who exactly was doing this to him? Who was touching him? The Decimo gathered every ounce of strength he could to move his hands, he had to get that thing that was touching him away. And when he did Tsuna tried to reach out and it shocked him when something grabbed hold of his hand. He immediately forced himself to open his eyes and move his body, it hurt. It hurt as hell!

"G-Get away! Don't touch me!" Tsuna yelled, trying to get the thing that was holding him to let go. "Go away!" Tsuna screamed and scratched the one that was gripping his hand. He coughed right after, he strained his throat.

"_Tsunayoshi! Calm down! It's me—it's Cielo!" _

Tsuna gasped, his eyes grew wide open realizing the owner of that voice. The brunette couldn't exactly see what was around him. His vision was blurry and the little light coming from his bed side lamp strained his eyes. Tsuna had no option by to immediately shut his eyes close. Tsuna then noticed that he was in someone's embrace, Cielo's embrace. Tsuna relaxed onto the older male's hold. "Tsunayoshi… did I scare you?" The Decimo heard him say with that gentle tone full of sincerity and compassion. Tsuna nodded slightly.

"Forgive me… you seem to have a fever. You were sweating so much too. I couldn't just leave it like that so I opted to change your clothes. I do hope you don't… mind?"

'_Oh so that explains why… the… that.'_ Tsuna told himself. He felt stupid for thinking weird things. Tsuna shook his head. He actually thought he was being molested. Which was just strange because, a guy is getting molested? He had never heard of such a thing. Could that even happen? He had no clue.

Cielo slowly removed his arms around the petit brunette and gently laid him down the soft bed. Tsuna had then realized that he was down to his boxers and the white dress shirt he wore earlier was hanging helplessly on his arms. It was indeed damp from sweat. Tsuna was embarrassed. He felt so ashamed but he couldn't really complain now could he? Cielo was doing this out of the goodness of his heart because it's not part of his job to do this. Plus Tsuna wouldn't dare complain. Tsuna didn't know what to do if the blonde called a maid to do this for him. That would be even more embarrassing.

Cielo then helped Tsuna to sit up properly so that he could get the clean shirt on him. Unfortunately, Tsuna never got his pants on because he couldn't stand properly and he just refused to let Cielo help him. It was fine without it, just the boxers was fine. He had the bed sheets to cover his lower half anyway. Once everything was okay, the blonde made Tsuna hold a glass of water for him to drink. It was perfect because Tsuna's throat felt dry. Tsuna also drank the medicine he was given and needless to say, it was never that difficult to get it down his throat. The Decimo was also a bit worried that the medicine might have some sort of side effect on him because the last time he got sick, he woke up strapped on his bed. Reborn didn't want to tell him what happened but he knew it wasn't good. He hoped nothing strange will happen.

The older male then helped the brunette lie down and pulled the sheets to cover the small figure. Tsuna raised his hand slightly, wanting to reach out and hold the blonde but couldn't really find him. Cielo gently caressed the side of Tsuna's face as if saying he was here and he won't leave him. It instantly gave the brunette reassurance and a sweet smile on his face. Cielo took that damp cloth that resided beside the Decimo's pillow and dipped it into a small basin filled with water. It fell there when the brunette had panicked. Cielo had pulled a chair earlier and placed the basin there near Tsuna's bed side so that he wouldn't need to stand up to get it wet again. The older male made sure there were no the excess water on the cloth so he twisted it to get it out before placing it on Tsuna's forehead. He wouldn't want it to drip on Tsuna's face while he sleeps after all.

The young Vongola already had a temperature when the Squad captain found him there on the veranda. The fact that Tsuna was panting awhile ago and sweating so much scared the blonde more than anything in the world would. Cielo couldn't exactly call a doctor right now. It was 3am in the morning and no one should be up besides a few servants, his team, and the guards.

"Cielo-san?" The blonde gazed at Tsuna as he saw him raise his hand slightly. Cielo took his hand and bit by bit intertwining his fingers around it. "I'm sorry for the trouble." He heard him say in a whisper.

"You don't have to say that. I'm always here to help you no matter what." The blonde said. Tsuna beamed.

"Cielo-san… uhm." The Decimo hesitated, he wanted to say something to the blonde but he felt a little drowsy. The medicine he drank earlier must he starting to affect his consciousness.

"Go on."

"Aren't you going to ask… what I was doing there?"

"I don't want to meddle on your personal affairs… but I am rather curious." Tsuna shifted a little and pulled the cloth on his forehead to his eyes. "Aren't you going to ask the same thing for me? How I found you there?"

"Eto, I'll tell you… if you tell me?" Tsuna had smiled rather childishly. Cielo shook his head, albeit beaming and agreed to what the Decimo wanted.

"The one in charge of the morning rounds and checks was on leave so I had to fill in for him. Everything else was in order but when I got here you were no where to be found. If I hadn't gone out the veranda, I would've never thought you were there." The captain explained. Tsuna seemed convinced of the blonde's explanation but he was rather puzzled out about something.

"Why is it that every time I'm in some trouble you always appear? What are you really? Are you an angel?" Tsuna joked. Cielo chuckled.

"It is of pure coincidence that I always catch you crying your eyes out somewhere. More so, I couldn't just leave you like that now could I?" Tsuna felt ashamed. It was true that the blonde was always there to aid him. It wasn't exactly part of his job to chase him to who knows where. Tsuna was in debt with him in a lot of ways. "And please how could I be an angel if I'm part of the Varia?"

"Then you must be… a death God, a Shinigami inside Vongola. Maybe that's why you wear that… uh thing on your head to hide your identity to everyone." Cielo was surprised, his mouth hung open slightly. He was silent and neither Tsuna nor Cielo spoke. There was an awkward silence before the both of them suddenly burst out laughing. Tsuna wanted to see Cielo but of course, he couldn't do it. He blames himself for crying so much that he couldn't really open his eyes without closing them a second later. The brunette then wondered how the blonde looked like with that kind of happy-crazy smile. True, he had seen him laugh before but never this much. The laughter stopped though when Tsuna began to have a coughing fit it worried Cielo to no end. They were silent after that. Tsuna felt some slight change of weight on the side of his bed. It seems that the blonde had turned off his lamp so that Tsuna could rest properly.

"Cielo-san?"

"I'm here." The blonde answered and held the brunette's hand. "Tsunayoshi, you need to get some sleep. You won't get better if you keep on talking."

"But I haven't—" Tsuna yawned. "Explained why I was there." And he yawned once more. "I don't want to be unfair… to you." All that laughing made Tsuna extremely tired but he didn't really want to sleep right now. He felt strange, it was like that feeling when you're drunk. Tsuna guessed that the medicine was starting to have its effects on him. Tsuna didn't really care anyway.

"You can tell me some other time, right now you need to rest." Cielo said, touching Tsuna's hand gently. "I'll stay here beside you until you fall asleep."

"Thank you—uhm can you come a little closer?" Tsuna asked. Cielo agreed and granted the Decimo's simple request. He wanted to make him feel right since he was after all ill and he needed that attention. Cielo would do anything that the brunette requested, given that it would be for his own betterment. He needed to be cared for and Cielo didn't want his fever to worsen after all.

For once, the blonde's guard was down. He didn't expect for something to happen especially not something that the brunette would do in his most vulnerable state. As so as Cielo moved closer to the ill individual, Tsuna reached out to touch his face. It shocked the captain enough for his eyes to widen. He felt nervous and saw a smile braced Tsuna's lips. "Tsunayoshi?" Cielo managed to say.

"Heh… can I make a request Cielo-san?" The blonde swallowed, he wanted to touch Tsuna's hand but he hesitated.

"Sure…." The captain said in hushed tone. He was rather tense of what he might make him do or what he might ask but he prepared for the worst. Cielo stared at Tsuna's face and he couldn't help but pity him. He had somehow deducted what happened to him in the veranda. Cielo saw him after all. His helpless state as he held himself like a lonesome being full of despair. He was burning up, drowning on his own sweat because his system had given up. The blonde saw the communicator beside him and judging from what he saw, there was something that happened with the brunette and the woman he loved so much. Now Cielo wondered if he already knew about it, he didn't know what to say if he did. The captain blamed himself. There were already rumors and speculations that Sasagawa Kyoko was dating another man but the Ninth made it an order never to let the Decimo know about it or anything related to it. He had refused that Vongola investigate further about that matter. It was a waste of time, according to him. Cielo knew that the Ninth was afraid of the truth because the only reason Tsuna agreed to accept the title of Decimo was because of Sasagawa Kyoko. She was the reason why Tsuna went to Italy to become the Vongola Decimo. It was her who convinced him to go.

Sasagawa Kyoko was Tsuna's Madonna, she was her most precious woman, and she was her will.

The Ninth was afraid that Tsuna's will would die out the moment whatever truth was set free. Now Cielo didn't know what happened, how things ended this way. He didn't know of the truth too and no one did until Vongola was sent of the threat. It was also the same time one of the under bosses brought evidence that Sasagawa Kyoko was indeed having an affair with someone else. The Nono was enraged by this but made sure all the under bosses were never to speak of this matter again or suffer severe punishment. It had then became a secret between the Nono and the under bosses. And the Nono had told him of it. It wasn't that big of a problem before but now that one of the guardians knew about it. It might become a bigger one. Cielo was regretting that he didn't take care of this before. Cielo should have met with Sasagawa Kyoko earlier and warned her but he couldn't. He can't leave the Decimo now especially with this impending danger. The Decimo's life was more important than his relationship with Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Cielo-san… is everything okay?" The blonde snapped from his train of thoughts. Cielo nodded and held Tsuna's hand that was against his cheek. "You were so silent. I hope I didn't bother you…."

"No… it's fine. What was your request, Tsunayoshi?" Cielo said, eyeing him once more. It seems that the brunette had pulled the cloth that was on his forehead to his eyes. Now it was the smaller male's turn to be silent. The captain saw uncertainty in the Decimo's body language. Cielo was curious what was going on inside Tsuna's mind. He couldn't very well guess especially now with his eyes still covered by the damp cloth.

"You said you do anything to help me right?" Cielo was skeptical. He wasn't sure of what he would reply to the brunette. He did say that earlier nevertheless Cielo could actually say he was worried about the Decimo's request. Tsuna seem to be acting a little strange however Cielo nodded.

"Yes." A beatific smile slowly stretched on the brunette's lips as the blonde felt a feather like touch trail to his cheek and then to his slightly opened lips. He saw as the young Vongola slowly raised himself from the bed and closer to the blonde's face, the cloth on his eyes fell to the side. Tsuna's eyes were slightly red and puffy but Cielo saw deep emotions in them, indescribable emotions. It shocked him.

Tsuna seemed a whole new person, no it was still him but he was consumed too much by emotions he couldn't seem to hold anymore. The Primo himself was stunned. And the next couple of words that came out from the Decimo was enough to root him in place.

"Then… Cielo-san have you ever fallen in love before?" The brunette asked, brushing a thumb over the blonde's cheek.

"Y-Yes." The captain answered, he didn't know why he answered. It just suddenly came out. His mind was screaming him to push the Decimo away but he couldn't. It was like something was binding him and prevented him from turning him away. He was afraid that he might do something to the Decimo. He wouldn't dare forgive himself if he did but what he could he do? Cielo—Giotto feared this but what Tsuna said shook the core of his being.

"Then for my request… will you pretend that… that person… is me and will you kiss me?" Cielo—no, Giotto stared straight at the Decimo. He never thought he would hear those words from him. The Primo felt his throat dry and his eyes broadened as reality came crashing down on him. Tsuna was asking a kiss from him? Did he hear it right? If he did, he couldn't do this! He couldn't! The blonde gathered whatever strength he had and shook his head before turning his eyes away from the Decimo.

"You do realize that we are both men and I can't do this! I can't do—what you're asking me! You have—" An index finger was placed gently on his lip and stopped him from speaking. The blonde stared at the brunette.

"I know and I don't care because just this one time… I want to forget the feeling of emptiness and pain. Just this once I want someone else to hold me." Tsuna smiled weakly. _"And I want you to do it…."_

"Tsunayoshi…." Giotto gazed at the Decimo before gritted his teeth. He could see that Tsuna wanted to cry but no tears seemed to come out anymore. He had far exhausted them. Giotto was never left with such a decision before. If he had one it might have been so long ago. He always knows what to do but now, he was confused. The blonde didn't know if it was reality that really did this or was it under the influence of the curse? It was what Giotto feared, it was happening all over again, like it did to him 400 years ago. The curse that now binds them together. Giotto knew that the curse was compelling the brunette to do this. But he wasn't really sure if it was the curse that is behind all of this. Was it really the curse or is this really happening without its influence? Whatever it was he was scared for him.

"Please?" Tsuna said a soft voice. The older male stared at the Decimo with sadness and anguish. He hated it and he hated himself because he knew he could never bring himself to disappoint the brunette. He loved him far too much to do that but what he was doing was wrong. It was all wrong. Giotto pondered on it for a moment. What will happen after this? Will it affect their friendship? Maybe but… maybe it wasn't only Tsuna who wanted to forget the pain. Maybe he too wanted to forget. Giotto wasn't sure if the curse was really a curse anymore but one thing was for sure, he couldn't take the exploding emotions inside his chest.

"Forgive me…." The blonde whispered and earned a bitter sweet smile from the brunette. Silently in Giotto's mind, he prayed to God that everything he had done so far was right and he would regret nothing in the end.

And so throwing the last bit of hesitance he had, the blonde pushed the brunette to the bed and swiftly grabbed the cloth that fell beside his pillow. He covered Tsuna's eyes and without another word crashed his lips against his. Tsuna didn't know why he did that but he understood why as he moved his hands to touch Cielo's face. It stunned him a little as he realized that blonde had taken off his visor. He had done something like this just to carry out Tsuna's request. Tsuna felt selfish that he had made him do this and somehow he regretted it.

Tsuna's thoughts though were diverted as he felt something soft, wet, and velvety trace his lower lip. Tsuna's head tilt back slightly, knowing fully well what it was. It scared Tsuna as he felt his shirt was raised and something ghost up under it, he squirmed but he couldn't move too much as the blonde had locked him in place. It made the brunette gasp, breaking the kiss. A few seconds later Cielo had pulled him into another sweet kiss, a sweet yet forceful and passionate one. Cielo took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and plunged his tongue into Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna wanted a kiss and so he shall have one with every bit of feeling and meaning into it.

Tsuna couldn't do anything but enjoy the sensation that he was given. He had never kissed anyone this way and as far as he could remember he hasn't been kissed by anyone this passionate. He knew that Cielo was a man but he didn't care because he was the only person who made him feel like he used to before. It reminded him of everything that once was before. The blonde let his tongue wonder, tasting every bit he could. Cielo enjoyed the warmth he felt as he explored even deeper. The Decimo's body temperature was higher than usual and it made the kiss all the more better for him. He felt small arms circle around his neck pulling him closer, urging him to continue. The older male complied and sucked softly on the brunette's tongue, ultimately earning him a sweet moan. Needless to say he was enjoying the kiss and he saw Tsuna was too but alas the need for air grew and it also meant one thing: This wonderful dream was soon going to end.

Cielo broke the kiss a moment later, both of them were panting. Cielo's hand shook slightly as he pressed the cross that dangled on his clip earring. The silver ear piece quickly transformed into his visor and so he took his hand away from the Decimo's eyes, taking the cloth from his face. Tsuna seemed either too weak or too stunned to take his hands off of him so Cielo took the liberty of doing it and placing it above the brunette's head. He eyed Tsuna wondering if he was fine.

Tsuna looked like a mess.

Tsuna was panting heavily, his lips red from the bruising kiss, his face flushed, and his eyes were half lidded. His shirt was raised up slightly. Cielo got a little carried away. The blonde swallowed and tried to regain back his composure when he heard a soft voice.

"Thank you… Cielo-san and I'm sorry…." Tsuna said, smiling slightly before finally closing his eyes letting himself be consumed by darkness. Cielo breathed out and his heart was beating loudly inside his chest. He couldn't believe what happened and somehow he didn't know if he would regret what he did or just leave it be. Cielo didn't know if he should feel happy about it or not. The kiss felt so wrong yet so right in some sick way. Giotto had no other means to explain how he felt but one thing was for sure, Giotto loved Tsuna very much and no matter what he made him do, he will always love him. He would do anything for him even if Tsuna would only hurt him in return.

The blonde-haired male gazed at the sleeping brunette and smiled at his peaceful face. Cielo stood up, fixing Tsuna. He didn't want to leave him looking like a complete mess after all. Cielo had also tucked him in and touched his forehead. He was expecting that his fever got worse but thankfully it didn't though he still had a temperature. The captain then took the cloth earlier and tossed it to the trash. It was better to get a new one after all. So he got one in the bathroom drawer and used it on Tsuna's forehead to help with his fever. After everything was fine, the captain stood up, grabbed his coat by the nearby chair, and put it on. He dusted it off a little and eyed Tsuna one last time. He opened the door and walked his way out.

The blonde sighed, noting the time when felt something sting his left hand. His eyes widened. He didn't notice it earlier. There were three scratch marks on his left hand. It took about a moment for everything to sink in. He plastered on a small knowing grin.

"It didn't heal…." Cielo murmured.

An image of Tsuna flashed inside his mind followed by the vivid memory of how the brunette had scratched him earlier on when he panicked. The captain's lips stretched to a smirk, different thoughts clouded his mind as he strides his way down the empty corridor.

**To be continued…**

**» × «**

Ahem… Hello again everyone! Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter. I'm very happy to hear from you! :D So! Did you… enjoy the chapter? XD Hahaha! I sure do hope you did. I took the fluff level a little higher. I didn't scar anyone with my horrible lime writing skills, did I? I hope not. OTL

Like I said I'd dedicate this chapter to those who made fan arts of ATLY. Now let me mention them. **Alasse-Tasartir and DiMrokku **at deviant art. I owe these two a good juicy chapter so there it is your prize! My heartfelt thanks to you both, I'd hug you two in real life if I could. Hahaha! XD Well I suppose that's it, thank you for reading. I'll see you guys again next chapter! :D


End file.
